Zenki: El Legado
by Saeki-Yagami
Summary: ATTENTION: THIS FANFIC IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD. I'M WORKING ON A SHORT ZENKI FANFIC, WHICH WILL COME OUT SOON. OF COURSE I WON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS FIC. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Apenas recuperé la conciencia, deseé con todas mis fuerzas sumergirme de nuevo en un sueño profundo que me alejara de la realidad por el mayor tiempo posible. Mi cabeza parecía una bomba de tiempo lista para estallar en cualquier momento. Cada vez que intentaba mover algún músculo, este no me respondía y en su lugar únicamente sentía un dolor atroz, inexplicable, terrible, como si hubiera caído desde lo alto de un edificio y sobrevivido por el simple producto de un milagro. Debido a ello preferí permanecer quieto por los siguientes minutos y esperar a que mi cuerpo respondiera de una manera más positiva. Mi respiración era entrecortada, y mis pulmones se resentían cada vez que estos inhalaban el poco oxígeno que ese mundo albergaba. No debía caer en desesperación, ese sería mi mayor error, mismo que podía costarme la vida.

A duras penas logré recordar lo sucedido previo a mi desvanecimiento, pues todo se manifestaba dentro de mi mente como una especie de imágenes desordenadas y confusas. Al observar el firmamento, noté que estaba mucho más gris y desteñido de lo que recordaba. Las gotas de lluvia caían como dardos que se clavaban sobre mi rostro, mis ojos y mi piel, lastimándolos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Pensé en las veces que tuve la oportunidad de evitar encontrarme en ese punto de mi vida, y que quizás nunca volvería a ver a mi madre, quien me esperaba con los brazos abiertos en otra realidad muy diferente a aquella en la que me encontraba. El pensar que seguramente sólo quedaría un despojo humano de mí en ese mundo extraño y desconocido cuando todo hubiera terminado, me producía una sensación desagradable en mi interior.

A pesar de saber que estaba librando una batalla perdida, no podía dejar que esa poderosa criatura acabara tan fácilmente con mi soplo de vida y mis sueños. No obstante, existían razones más fuertes por las cuales había decidido mantenerme de pie hasta el último momento. Tenía que hacerlo por aquellos que creían en mí, y en las habilidades que en un principio nadie imaginó que poseía. Ese era un secreto que había sabido guardar hasta el momento indicado. Rendirse no era una opción viable. Debía encontrar una salida, pero tenía que ser pronto o todo habría sido en vano.

Por fin mi cuerpo empezó a responder, aunque las energías me abandonaban segundo a segundo. A duras penas logré levantarme, apoyándome en una roca que se encontraba justo a mis espaldas. Sentí que un líquido caliente se deslizaba sobre mi pecho y en mis costados. El desangramiento era evidente, pero no podía detenerme a analizar la gravedad de mis heridas, así que traté de no prestarles atención. Las piernas me temblaban a tal punto que difícilmente logré dar un solo paso. En ese momento, noté, horrorizado, que mi brazo derecho no me respondía. Los huesos de dicha extremidad estaban rotos pero contrario a lo que podría pensarse, no sentía dolor alguno. Sentí un sudor frío acompañado de un sopor incontrolable, que amenazaba con hacerme desfallecer. Sin embargo, todo lo anterior era un problema menor a comparación de lo que estaba por venir.

Observar sobre el suelo rocoso una sombra enorme que se acercaba a paso aterradoramente lento, y sentir una presencia maligna y devoradora, fue todo uno. Alcé lentamente la mirada, y, dejé escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Ante mí se encontraba un coloso capaz de aplastar a cualquier ser humano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquel guerrero valeroso que antes solía proteger a los débiles y defender la paz a toda costa ahora se encontraba poseído por una furia irascible mezclada con odio y el deseo insaciable de arrasar con todo a su paso. Su mirada de fuego reflejaba el deleite de saber que su enemigo estaba en una encrucijada. Su rostro no era el mismo de otros tiempos gracias a ese misterioso hechizo que logró convertirlo en un ser sediento de sangre e incapaz de razonar. Su boca tenía unos colmillos mucho más largos y afilados que antes, y eran capaces de triturar cualquier objeto, por muy duro o resistente que este fuera. Jamás imaginé que un día iba a luchar al lado de aquel ser mitad guerrero, mitad demonio, menos aún que tiempo después me tocaría enfrentarlo en un duelo a muerte. Por más que intenté hacerle frente utilizando todo mi poder, nada había surtido efecto, y los pocos ataques exitosos que logré aplicarle sólo aumentaban su ira. Cada puñetazo suyo era igual a la embestida de un toro. Cada vez que sus garras lograban alcanzarme, estas destruían mi piel, haciéndome sangrar a raudales. Su fuerza era descomunal, y parecía ilimitada. No existía palabra, hechizo o cura alguna que lo hiciera reaccionar. No había escapatoria.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, buscando a mis amigos. En ese terreno desolado e inhóspito no había una sola alma. Esto solo consiguió aumentar mi desconcierto, porque llegué a pensar lo peor. En mi mente se dibujó una escena en la que mis camaradas eran asesinados sin piedad. De haber sucedido eso, entonces yo era el siguiente en la lista. Estuve a punto de estremecerme, pero conseguí mantener la cordura a pesar de las circunstancias. Sin nadie que me ayudara en esos críticos minutos, comprendí que mi única alternativa era enfrentarlo nuevamente y resistir hasta donde fuera posible, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría hacerlo?

Sin decir nada, y luego de rugir como un león hambriento, aquel gladiador místico, cuya armadura se había vuelto tan oscura como mis pensamientos, se abalanzó sobre mi humanidad, y gracias a que mis piernas aún funcionaban, logré escapar a la masacre en el último segundo, al dar un salto largo que me hizo aterrizar pesadamente a una prudente distancia de mi rival. Sabía de antemano que esto sólo lo enfurecería más. Sus garras consiguieron arañar la enorme roca donde había estado hace poco y eso fue suficiente para que ésta se redujera a escombros. Desolado, tras comprobar nuevamente su inmenso poder, meneé repetidamente la cabeza como si fuera un demente. Al verlo girar sobre sus talones, recordé con amargura aquellos días en los que él y su dueña, la hechicera más poderosa y joven de Japón, combatían toda clase de bestias salvajes, exorcizaban a cualquier humano que estuviera poseído, y triunfaban siempre sobre la adversidad. ¡Qué lejos quedaban aquellos días de gloria!

Fue entonces cuando escuché una respiración que me dejó paralizado. Se trataba de aquella hermosa heroína causante de que mi corazón volviera a vibrar después de tanto tiempo, quien emergió repentinamente de lo desconocido, y cuando me di cuenta, se encontraba a mi lado. A pesar de lucir cansada y lastimada, su rostro mostraba una gran dureza y una determinación que me impresionaron. Me miró brevemente con sus ojos limpios como la hierba fresca de los campos por los que solíamos pasear en aquellos inolvidables atardeceres de otoño, y me sonrió de una forma que nunca olvidaré. No pareció advertir el estado lamentable de mi brazo, y en un movimiento inesperado, ella avanzó hacia donde se encontraba su antiguo guardián, aquel demonio que había dejado de obedecerle, pero que aparentemente estaba ligado a ella por algo más profundo que un simple brazalete. Al verla acercarse, el personaje de la armadura centró su atención en ella, y empezó a relamerse una y otra vez, como degustara por anticipado con lo que, según él, sería su primera víctima.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. _¿Qué rayos te sucede?_, pensé, indignado. _¿Acaso no comprendes que él ya no te pertenece, y que es incapaz de escucharte?_ La posibilidad de que él se liberara de la maldición en la que había caído, era la misma que yo tenía de lograr que mi brazo muerto se moviera un centímetro, al menos. Si existía alguna posibilidad de triunfo, aquel era el momento preciso para que alguien me lo dijera, porque las alternativas eran cada vez más escasas.

A menos que…

Mi mente por fin se iluminó. El rostro de aquella joven no había dejado lugar a dudas. Después de comprobar que la fuerza de su guerrero era insuperable, que el influjo maligno que lo había transformado era irreversible, y que él podía seguir luchando durante horas o días enteros sin descanso alguno, la bella hechicera había optado por la única solución posible. Sacrificarse para salvar al mundo de un futuro caótico. Ello explicaba la sonrisa tan peculiar que me brindó un momento antes. Una sonrisa en la que la frase "todo va a estar bien" iba implícita. Una sonrisa de despedida, una expresión agradable a la vista que encerraba un escalofriante significado. Y, sin embargo, nadie podía estar seguro de que aquello fuera a funcionar realmente. Por más que intentara suplicárselo, nada lograría hacerle cambiar de parecer. La conocía mejor que muchos, y, sabía que en situaciones de esa índole ella no bromeaba. Sentí como si la tierra se hundiera bajo mis pies.

No podía permitirlo. La chica era tan joven, alegre, increíblemente madura a pesar de su edad, y maravillosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, que el solo hecho de pensar que su vida culminara tan absurdamente, con lo mucho que le faltaba por vivir, me resultaba intolerable. Y, no solo eso. Ella significaba para mí algo más que una amiga. Ella era la razón por la que mi tedio se transformaba en ilusión, mi decepción en alborozo, y mis lágrimas en sonrisas. Ella era la única persona que, sin proponérselo, me desarmaba por completo con la dulzura de su voz, reconfortaba mi espíritu y apaciguaba mis enojos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que la vida de ese pequeño ángel se extinguiera injustamente así nada más?

Deseé decírselo, pero ya no era posible. Hubiera querido retroceder el tiempo para encontrarme por última vez a solas con ella y así expresarle lo mucho que su existencia representaba para mí. Desafortunadamente, lo más seguro era que dichos sentimientos y palabras me los iba a llevar a la tumba. En ese preciso instante, supe en verdad cuál era mi verdadera misión en aquel lugar. Después de tanto camino recorrido, por fin tuve claro que el momento de tomar el control sobre mi propio destino había llegado. Y, es que, a pesar de que sentía como mi vida se apagaba cada vez más, y que uno de mis brazos había dejado de funcionar, todavía me quedaba un último as bajo la manga.

No había tiempo qué perder. El gigante de la armadura avanzaba cada vez más rápido hacia su futura presa, y la vida de la joven hechicera estaba a punto de sufrir un fatal desenlace. Mis últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacia mi madre, y suspiré con tristeza porque quizás nunca la volvería a ver. No obstante, no podía detenerme a meditar. Tenía una misión por cumplir. Ignorando el estado calamitoso de mi cuerpo, y echando mano de las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, avancé tan rápido como pude para acabar con aquella amenaza de una vez por todas. Guardé en mi interior los mejores recuerdos de mi vida, aquella que parecía escurrirse como gotas de lluvia entre mis dedos. Y, es que indudablemente allí se encontraba la culminación de mi destino, uno del que antes solía huir, pero que en aquel instante por fin lograba tomaba entre mis manos para cambiar el destino de la humanidad. No había marcha atrás.

_Así es como debe ser_…

En ese momento, sentí que la lluvia caía con más fuerza, mientras un rayo iluminaba el firmamento para luego impactar la superficie cerca del área de batalla, provocando poco después un estruendo tan intenso que posiblemente llegó a oírse hasta en los confines de aquel inhóspito lugar.


	2. Capítulo 1: A Posteriori

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

"_**A Posteriori"**_

La isla era apenas una pequeña porción de tierra perdida en el vasto océano, el cual estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de color verde que evidenciaba el enorme grado de contaminación que este sufría. El cielo, por su parte, estaba oculto al ojo humano gracias a un sinnúmero de gruesos y oscuros nubarrones que rara vez dejaban ingresar los rayos solares, por lo que la vegetación que poblaba aquella isla era muy escasa, aunque en el corazón de la misma se distinguía una selva oscura y misteriosa.

Un poco más allá, al borde de un acantilado, se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, quien, con los ojos cerrados y en absoluto silencio, parecía escuchar el rumor del agua que se estrellaba contra las rocas varios metros más abajo. El viento soplaba ligeramente y revolvía los cabellos plateados del misterioso muchacho, a medida que caían de forma desordenada sobre su espalda. Sus facciones eran un tanto prominentes, y su piel era blanca, sin rayar en el extremo de la palidez. Vestía una camisa de color blanco con mangas rotas, y un pantalón corto de color celeste, igualmente roto en sus extremos, y sujetado por un cinturón negro, en el cual llevaba enfundada una enorme espada. Unas desgastadas sandalias complementaban el atuendo del muchacho, que en esos momentos parecía estar totalmente inmerso en otra realidad.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, denotando una profunda melancolía. Estos eran grandes, penetrantes, de un color azul intenso, y observaban hacia la lejanía, como deseando traspasar las fronteras de lo inimaginable. Su expresión era ambigua e indescifrable. Luego de alzar la vista al cielo, pronunció en voz baja:

—¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido al hombre? ¿Acaso estamos condenados a la extinción? ¡Cómo quisiera erradicar el caos que ha transformado a este mundo en su víctima! Me pregunto si aún queda alguna posibilidad de corregir tanto desorden. También me pregunto cuánto más podrá resistir este mundo antes de que éste colapse finalmente. Sólo espero que eso nunca suceda y que esta era de oscuridad llegue algún día a su fin.

Dijo esto con una gran solemnidad. Tras un profundo suspiro, el muchacho emprendió una veloz carrera hasta internarse en el corazón de aquella isla donde parecía no haber más seres humanos. Avanzó sin detenerse, y sin el más ligero tropiezo, sorteando toda clase de peligros, desde áreas pantanosas y arenas movedizas, hasta plantas de extrañas formas y colores, y algunos animales salvajes que quisieron atacarlo, pero este los alejó con sólo desenvainar su espada, causando que sus posibles agresores emprendieran la retirada, asustados. A pesar de la densa neblina que abundaba en el lugar, el joven espadachín demostró que ostentaba un buen sentido de la orientación, ya que recorría sin ningún problema aquella isla solitaria.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a través de un escarpado camino de tierra, el cual moría en lo alto de una zona montañosa. En ella descansaba un antiguo templo parcialmente ruinoso que aún seguía en pie y que poseía una enorme riqueza artística, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

El joven por fin se detuvo, y observó a su alrededor, como si intentara localizar a alguien. Su respiración era un tanto agitada después de haber recorrido varios kilómetros sin detenerse. Caminó lentamente hasta encontrarse frente a la fachada de aquel templo. Absorto en su minuciosa inspección, pareció sobresaltarse cuando una voz profunda y reposada, como la de un trombón, resonó a sus espaldas:

—Hermosa construcción, ¿No es así? Una lástima que en nuestros días ya no existan edificaciones de este tipo que posean tanta majestuosidad y solidez al mismo tiempo. No sabes cómo admiro a los artistas que nacieron en los primeros siglos después de Cristo, porque su visión era ilimitada, y nunca escatimaron una sola idea, por muy loca o bizarra que esta fuera, para inmortalizarla de forma envidiable y magistral.

Al virarse para descubrir al dueño de aquella misteriosa voz, el muchacho se encontró con un anciano de procedencia oriental que se cubría la cabeza con un sombrero típico de los monjes de aquellas tierras. Vestía de forma modesta, con una camisa sin mangas que algún día fue negra, y un pantalón corto del mismo color. Su blanca cabellera caía en abundancia sobre su espalda, más no tenía barba ni bigote. Al levantar su rostro, el cual reflejaba vigor y astucia, para mirar directamente a su interlocutor, se podía deducir que su edad oscilaba entre los noventa y los cien años, pero aún lucía fuerte y sano. Este le dirigió una mirada de complacencia al muchacho, quien, tras hacer una leve genuflexión, le respondió:

—Maestro, un placer verlo de nuevo. Tiene mucha razón en lo que dice. Gracias, como siempre, por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí hasta ahora, y por transmitirme parte de su vasta sabiduría por medio de sus enseñanzas.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, mi querido Saeki. Esas enseñanzas carecerían de utilidad si dentro de la enorme fortaleza que arropa tu espíritu existiera algún ápice de debilidad. Pero, tú me has demostrado que, a pesar del tormento que gobierna tu alma en ocasiones, estás hecho para llevar a cabo esta importante misión.

—Aún me pregunto si me he preparado lo suficiente —dijo Saeki, luego de aproximarse hacia su maestro—. No sé hasta donde pueda ser capaz de llegar, tomando en cuenta que usted todavía no me cuenta nada sobre dicha misión. Si soy tan fuerte de espíritu, no debería de tener una sola duda en mi interior, ¿No le parece?

El anciano movió la cabeza negativamente, colocó su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de su alumno, y contestó, a medida que ambos empezaban a caminar en dirección hacia el templo:

—Mi brillante alumno, eres un ser humano, al igual que yo, y es normal que tu alma tropiece con la piedra de la inseguridad, uno de los obstáculos más peligrosos y frecuentes del hombre. Incluso quien te dirige estas palabras se ha preguntado a veces si este era el camino que debía tomar, y qué habría pasado si, por ejemplo, en lugar de convertirse, sin saberlo, en el último monje de Kagekoya sobre la faz de la tierra, se hubiera dedicado a seguir los pasos de su padre como agricultor en Okinawa, su tierra natal. Seguramente habría continuado su relación sentimental con Mutsume, la primera mujer que amó en la vida, y a quien dejó con el corazón lacerado luego de confiarle que había decidido renunciar, no solo a ella, sino también a su familia, y a sus posesiones materiales para pertenecer a esta orden milenaria y sagrada. Sin embargo, después de tantos años de que esto sucediera, y luego de vivir toda clase de experiencias, tanto gloriosas y memorables, como devastadoras y dolorosas, tu instructor, guía y también amigo ha comprendido que tomó la decisión correcta desde el primer momento.

—Y eso, ¿Por qué, maestro?

—Hijo mío, por más que trate de explicártelo en este momento, no podrás comprender el verdadero alcance de mis palabras hasta que lo hayas experimentado en carne propia. Tu corazón ha sufrido, eso lo sé muy bien, pero aún conserva mucha pureza porque no has experimentado ni siquiera una décima parte de lo que un hombre de mi edad ha alcanzado a ver, escuchar, y sentir. No obstante, puede que el despertar hacia esa nueva etapa de tu madurez suceda antes de lo esperado, y que debas tomar una decisión trascendental pronto, misma que podría ser dañina para ti, pero benéfica y vital para muchos otros.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Una decisión incluso más importante que la que tomé cuando decidí quedarme en esta isla hace ya varios meses? —preguntó Saeki, extrañado.

—Así es, muchacho. De cualquier forma, entiendo tu confusión y la expresión en tu rostro. Lo que quiero darte a entender es que en la vida hay un cúmulo de telarañas invisibles, donde es muy difícil saber cuándo te has enredado en una, y cuándo te has liberado de la misma por completo. Cada vez que te encuentras en una encrucijada, cada vez que a tu vida llega algo nuevo, ya sea negativo o positivo, debes tomar una decisión, misma que afectará tu futuro por completo. Es así como caes dentro de una nueva telaraña, y surge la incógnita: ¿Te deshaces de dicha novedad en tu diario vivir, rompiendo la telaraña, o sigues adelante y te arriesgas, caminando sobre ella? ¿Aceptas el desafío o te niegas a él? Sea cual sea tu decisión, lo más importante es que nadie influya en ella, y que tú te sientas satisfecho de haberla tomado luego de barajar las posibilidades existentes.

Saeki prestaba atención a todo lo que el anciano le decía, y, para ese momento ambos se encontraban atravesando el umbral de aquel templo, en cuyas paredes interiores colgaban pinturas que se habían deteriorado con los años, esculturas desgastadas o parcialmente destruidas, candelabros oxidados, altares con figuras hechas de madera y que representaban a santos y deidades, y un sinfín de objetos propios de un lugar semejante por el que alguna vez, muchos años atrás, seguramente desfilaron cientos e incluso miles de personas.

El viejo monje continuó con sus enseñanzas, mientras ambos recorrían aquel suntuoso lugar:

—Todos llegamos a un punto crucial en la vida donde nos corresponde tomar una decisión que opaca a todas las anteriores que hayamos hecho. Para algunos puede ser algo tan cotidiano y normal como casarse o no con aquel ser querido que consideren especial. Para otros puede ser algo un tanto más complicado como matar a una persona o perdonarle la vida. Puede tratarse de una continua batalla interna, como abandonar un vicio, sea el alcohol, el tabaco o las drogas, por mencionarte algunos ejemplos. Otras, como tener un hijo, abortarlo o simplemente darlo en adopción luego de que este ha nacido, y un sinfín de ejemplos más, repercuten directa o indirectamente en sus vidas, de forma tal, que ni siquiera pueden imaginarse los resultados posteriores hasta que elijan una opción y continúen su camino. Esto es algo que no puede ser tomado a la ligera, tratándose del hombre, el ser más evolucionado en este planeta.

—Mire hacia donde nos ha llevado el ostentar dicho título —murmuró Saeki lacónicamente—. El hombre ha sido víctima de sus propias debilidades y ha destruido en pocos años lo que a la Madre Naturaleza le tomó milenios crear para obsequiárnoslo con mucho cariño, paciencia y dedicación. Ha lastimado a sus propios hermanos, a su propia raza, por defender estúpidos ideales religiosos, o únicamente por la ceguera que le causa la ambición de poder, la corrupción y la codicia. Cada vez me decepciono más de mis semejantes, si es que así se les puede llamar a los que hacen esta clase de barbaridades, y me pregunto cómo habrá sido el mundo hace cien o doscientos años atrás, cuando en los pocos libros que han llegado a mis manos, leo acerca de una humanidad más próspera, de un planeta con cielos azules tapizados de nubes blancas, de románticas noches estrelladas, de hermosos arco iris multicolores, de un sol que ilumina con todo su esplendor, y tantas otras cosas que desconozco.

Habían llegado al altar en el cual se encontraba un reclinatorio en cada extremo del mismo. Dichas piezas posiblemente alumbraron aquel sitio y formaron parte de algún acto litúrgico mucho tiempo atrás, pero ahora estaban empolvadas y desgastadas. El sabio anciano se encargó de hacer que la luz entrara por todos los resquicios, luego de alzar el dedo índice de su mano derecha y hacer que decenas de esferas luminosas se posaran en determinados puntos del templo, a guisa de candelabros flotantes, iluminando el área por completo. Saeki pudo ver entonces sobre el altar una pequeña estatua protegida dentro de una cúpula de cristal, y bañada en oro puro. Al parecer, ésta representaba a un guerrero mitológico, pues dicha figura portaba una armadura, y llevaba un hacha enorme en su mano derecha.

El maestro colocó sus huesudas manos en los hombros de su alumno, adoptando un tono conciliador, que indicaba a su vez que aquella edificante conversación se acercaba a su fin:

—Elimina esa decepción de tu alma, porque solo te traerá amarguras, Saeki. Nunca olvides lo que un filósofo británico dijo hace muchos años: _El hombre puede llegar a ser muy insensato, pero evita siempre caer en un abismo de absoluta locura. En el último momento, la cordura tambaleante se yergue otra vez_.

—Es posible —reconoció Saeki, en voz baja.

—A pesar de los múltiples errores que la humanidad ha cometido a lo largo de su historia y evolución, también ha logrado cosas buenas y que han reafirmado lo mucho que puede aportar a la creación cuando su inteligencia la utiliza para ayudar, no solo a su misma raza, sino también al resto de seres vivos en la Tierra.

Antes de que Saeki pudiera contestar, el anciano continuó:

—No, hijo mío. La humanidad es maravillosa, a pesar de todo, y la última nota de la melodía conocida como la historia del hombre está lejos de ser tocada. Actualmente, como sabes, pocos son los países desarrollados que han sobrevivido a las constantes guerras que arrasan día con día a la Tierra. Ellos nunca pensaron que la desgracia los cubriría, pero ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora? Sus actitudes negativas y sanguinarias los han llevado a la ruina y a la autodestrucción. Sin embargo, aún quedan otras naciones, quizás menos desarrolladas en algunos aspectos, pero que tienen mucho corazón y deseos de salir adelante utilizando la paz, la armonía y la comunicación como armas principales, en lugar del casco, el uniforme y el fusil. Han forjado distintos métodos para hacer que la discordia, la envidia y la maldad se alejen paulatinamente de sus vidas. Su mentalidad ha avanzado más rápido de lo esperado, y actualmente se encuentran en una etapa muy avanzada de la filosofía, algo nunca antes visto. Como puedes ver, esto debe llenarnos de esperanzas. ¡Todavía hay grandes posibilidades de corregir el curso de la humanidad!

Saeki asintió. Las palabras de su maestro parecieron tranquilizarlo. Este cerró aquel diálogo de la siguiente forma:

—El famoso "fin de la humanidad" que muchos fanfarrones y embusteros viven pregonando por todas partes es una simple utopía que vive en sus estrechas y simiescas mentes. Frases como "el destino de la humanidad ha sido sellado" son irrisorias y carentes de sentido. ¿Destino? ¿Cuál destino? ¿Están ellos felices con la desgastada y retrógrada idea de que no podemos controlar nuestras vidas a nuestro capricho o conveniencia? ¡Nada más que patrañas! Tú labras tu propio destino, no eres víctima de él, pues hasta en el último segundo, cuando crees que estás destinado a ser presa de ese "destino", puedes cambiarlo, si tú de verdad deseas desafiar lo aparentemente inevitable. Si te toca la hora de caminar con una carga sobre tu espalda, tómala, sin importar qué tan pesada esta sea. Ve allá afuera, no olvides que los peligros están a la vuelta de la esquina, y, cambia la historia de tu vida. En ese momento es cuando se rompe cualquier molde ya establecido. Es allí cuando lo que los "expertos" en la materia predican pasa a ser mosto. Es allí donde entras tú, mi querido alumno. Hoy es el día en el que abandonarás tu primera vida, y emprenderás una nueva, desde cero. Tranquilízate, porque en poco tiempo sabrás todos los detalles sobre la tarea que se te ha asignado. ¿Estás listo?

Este observó fijamente a Saeki, quien le devolvía una mirada seria y sin parpadear. El joven finalmente respondió de forma lenta, pero segura:

—Estoy listo.

El anciano se viró para encontrarse frente a aquella fascinante escultura tan primorosamente construida que, a diferencia de la mayoría de objetos que descansaban bajo el templo, había logrado conservarse en perfecto estado. Saeki se quedó a la espera de lo que su maestro haría. Este llevaba un cinturón sobre el cual estaba colgado un pequeño objeto cilíndrico, y al tomarlo entre sus manos, lo hizo crecer hasta que se convirtió en una espada, cuyo brillo era tan intenso como el de un relámpago. El maestro, sin desviar su atención de la imagen de oro, se colocó en posición de ataque y fue en ese momento cuando su alumno le preguntó alarmado:

—Maestro, ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?

El anciano, que no dejaba de observar la estatua de arriba hacia abajo, como calculando sus dimensiones, dijo serenamente:

—Saeki, no te preocupes. Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. Si puedes echar un vistazo a tus espaldas, te lo agradeceré.

Su alumno obedeció, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, expresando una gran sorpresa. Ante él se elevaban dos columnas de fuego, mismo que no se consumía ni se propagaba. En medio de ellas, como si se tratara de un proyector de cine, se apreciaban las imágenes de una ciudad vista desde el aire, con una zona montañosa que se extendía hasta rodearla en sus cuatro puntos cardinales. Poseía una característica tan singular como misteriosa, y que no podía advertirse de otra manera: las calles y avenidas de dicha ciudad, en conjunto con sus casas y edificios formaban una inconfundible estrella de cinco picos, donde cada uno indicaba el límite de la ciudad. La simetría de la estrella era tan llamativa como admirable.

La voz reposada del anciano se volvió a escuchar, esta vez mucho más fuerte y clara que antes. Las imágenes iban al ritmo de la explicación del maestro, mientras Saeki prestaba atención a todo aquello, con expresión cada vez más asombrada:

—Saeki, esa ciudad que ves ante ti fue alguna vez conocida como Shikigami-Cho, estaba ubicada en Japón, y se convirtió en el escenario de cientos de batallas épicas, donde guerreros con poderes sobrenaturales y con una fuerza sobrehumana defendieron la paz y la verdad. Después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, esto ahora puede parecerte un mito, pero está lejos de serlo. Shikigami-Cho fue fundada hace muchos siglos atrás por Enno Ozuno, quien también creó a un extraordinario guerrero. Era éste un demonio que llegó a ser conocido con el nombre de ZENKI, el Guerrero Guardián, y que solía proteger a la raza humana, más era gobernado por un conjuro que le impedía tener el control total de sus poderes, porque siempre tuvo una actitud rebelde. También existieron otros guerreros como Goki, que apareció más adelante para auxiliar a la familia Enno, y transformar a Zenki en un ser más poderoso. Zenki fue despertado por última vez hace casi cien años, cuando fuerzas malignas desconocidas arribaron para estremecer el orden de las cosas, y destruir a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Chiaki Enno, una joven sacerdotisa, y la descendiente número cincuenta y cinco de Ozuno, tuvo a su cargo el control de este guerrero, y la misión de proteger el legado de sus antepasados. Juntos lograron vencer a diversos enemigos hasta que un día, todo llegó a su fin…

La voz de Sohma se quebró repentinamente. Saeki volvió la mirada hacia su maestro para saber el motivo de su interrupción, pero el anciano ocultó el rostro, por lo que el joven no podía saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas expresiones. Este observó al suelo, y cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Se hizo un breve silencio, y Saeki, respetando el silencio de su maestro, aguardó a que este continuara con su relato:

—Hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera Zenki, con su inmenso poder, pudo contener un ataque enviado por las fuerzas del mal. Debido a esto, Chiaki quedó sin la facultad de controlar a Zenki, y este prefirió la oportunidad de ser libre, en lugar de continuar sirviendo al bien. Esto fue aprovechado por el enemigo para influenciarlo y volverlo en contra de su dueña y de aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, incluyendo a los monjes guerreros de Kagekoya, quienes nos unimos a la familia Enno en aquella sangrienta cruzada. Incluso héroes de regiones distantes intentaron detener las cadenas de opacidad que amenazaban con propagarse por el planeta, pero todos cayeron abatidos por la abrumadora superioridad de las fuerzas malignas. Yo, Sohma Miki, como fiel representante de la orden de Kagekoya, luché incansablemente y fui el único que logró escapar con vida de esa masacre.

Saeki no se atrevió a interrumpir a su maestro y se sentía cada vez más conmovido ante aquella historia. Sohma prosiguió:

—Cuando el hechizo se destruyó, y el guerrero legendario creado por Ozuno volvió a la normalidad, solo para darse cuenta del daño irreparable que había hecho, se llenó de ira, y aniquiló a aquella amenaza maldita en un arranque de locura. Desafortunadamente, para lograrlo, Zenki utilizó una técnica muy eficaz, pero mortal para él, llamada _Ludola_. Este ataque suicida estuvo a punto de acabar con su propia vida, pero antes de que esto sucediera, logré anticiparme a los hechos, al conseguir que Zenki se sumergiera en un estado de animación suspendida que detuvo su muerte. Finalmente, logré encerrarlo de nuevo en un sepulcro sagrado, del cual nunca ha vuelto a salir, porque la descendencia Enno, la única capaz de hacerlo despertar, se perdió para siempre, al Chiaki fallecer horas después, víctima de los ataques recibidos por su propio guerrero guardián.

El anciano se detuvo por unos momentos para dejar que aquellas revelaciones surtieran efecto en la mente de Saeki, quien, atónito, se mantenía inmóvil, sin pronunciar palabra. Sohma narraba su historia de forma tan vívida y dramática como si lo relatado hubiera sucedido poco tiempo atrás:

—Te preguntarás qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto, Saeki. La respuesta es muy sencilla, pero primero tendré que terminar de contarte esta historia, para que logres entenderlo mejor e inicies con tu largo viaje. Antes de que el enemigo fuera destruido por Zenki, éste profetizó que la maldad nunca abandonaría nuestro mundo, y que lo envolvería gradualmente con el paso de los años, hasta conseguir que todos los hombres enloqueciéramos y nos matáramos los unos a los otros. Añadió que solo los fuertes de espíritu sobreviviríamos, pero que no podríamos soportar las luchas intestinas por mucho tiempo, porque el caos en el que nuestro planeta se vería inmerso iba a terminar por asfixiarnos. Para tal efecto, el enemigo creó una nube negra que cubrió la Tierra por tres días y tres noches, y descargó ininterrumpidamente sobre ella un polvo plateado aparentemente inofensivo, pero que con tan sólo respirarlo, ingresaba en el organismo del ser humano y envenenaba el alma lenta y silenciosamente. A pesar de esto, todos los guerreros malignos fueron destruidos, y la calma volvió a reinar… Por un tiempo, al menos.

Sohma parecía haber recobrado totalmente su aplomo. No podía decirse lo mismo de Saeki, quien cada vez lucía más impresionado por aquellos datos que, lógicamente ignoraba hasta ese momento. El veterano monje volvió a la carga:

—Los efectos de las reservas de energía negativa que los emisarios del mal lograron conservar como último recurso por si el bien lograba triunfar, y que luego cayeron sobre nuestro mundo, se hicieron sentir en los años posteriores. Conflictos que antes sucedían esporádicamente, se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. Guerras entre países por la posesión de territorios, asesinatos sin un motivo justificado, la destrucción irreversible de nuestro ecosistema, la muerte de un tercio de la población mundial, la pérdida de nuestros mares, y la desaparición de miles de especies animales y vegetales, fueron solo parte de las desgracias que afectaron a la humanidad en este último siglo. Entre ese maremágnum de calamidades, la ciudad de Shikigami-Cho también resultó golpeada y al cabo de poco tiempo, invasores de tierras extranjeras arrasaron con aquel hermoso sitio fundado por Enno Ozuno, y que tantas historias milenarias escondía dentro de sus límites. Del hogar de Zenki y la desaparecida descendencia Enno hoy no queda nada más que un área triste y desolada, donde únicamente persiste el recuerdo gracias a aquellos que lograron escapar de la invasión.

La secuencia de imágenes llegó a su fin, y tanto ésta, como las columnas de fuego, desaparecieron tan mágicamente como habían aparecido. Saeki, conmovido y boquiabierto ante lo que acababa de presenciar, no acertaba a moverse de su sitio. Su rostro reflejaba consternación, sobre todo en la última parte de aquella dantesca historia:

—Entonces… La profecía… Se cumplió… No… No puede ser —dijo por fin, con un hilo de voz que expresaba horror e incredulidad.

—Mi querido alumno, esto que te he relatado puede parecerte algo imposible de creer, porque piensas que el mundo siempre ha sido como hoy lo conoces —respondió Sohma—. Tú mismo me lo confirmaste hace poco, cuando me hablaste de algo que los más viejos comentamos acerca de un mundo más limpio, más alegre y más bello, y que no son palabras lanzadas al aire. No obstante, pocos son los que conocen las verdaderas razones por las que esto ha sucedido. Tú naciste en medio de una época muy difícil de la humanidad, y has pasado por desdichas y miserias, pero esto no fue siempre así.

—Maestro… A mis dieciocho años puedo decir que mi vida ha sido una lucha constante por sobrevivir, y si bien mi madre y yo hemos salido adelante, hay veces que la esperanza por un mañana mejor se agota y pierdo el deseo de continuar. La historia que usted acaba de relatarme parece increíble, en efecto, pero no dudo un momento de su veracidad. Lo que no entiendo es qué puedo hacer yo al respecto, si esto pasó hace un siglo atrás aproximadamente. Lo único que quiero es cumplir con la famosa "misión" que tengo pendiente con usted, y regresar para cuidar a mi madre, a quien extraño mucho, como sé que ella también a mí. Antes ha mencionado usted algo sobre un "viaje" que debo hacer, pero nada más. ¿A dónde se supone que debo ir?

Sohma esbozó una amplia sonrisa y contestó:

—Tu madre está muy bien y nada va a hacer que eso cambie. Sé que la ansiedad te carcome, pero tranquilízate, porque ha llegado el momento de que conozcas el motivo de tu presencia en este templo. Como puedes imaginar, de Zenki, e incluso de Shikigami-Cho, no queda ningún recuerdo físico, excepto esta imagen de oro, que logré rescatar del templo Enno en su momento. Contarte la forma como logré transportar este objeto tan sagrado me parece una pérdida de tiempo, así que solo te diré que, tras huir de Japón, logré establecerme en esta isla que hoy está deshabitada, pero que en aquel tiempo fue un refugio para cualquier exiliado de su país. A pesar de vivir en soledad la mayor parte del tiempo, traté de no perder el contacto con el resto del mundo, y fue así como supe todo lo que sucedía allá afuera. Después de la terrible inundación que casi hizo desaparecer esta isla, y en la que pereció el 90% de su población, me dediqué a perfeccionar cada una de mis técnicas, a instruirme con todos los libros que pude rescatar, alimentarme con sumo cuidado para alargar mi vida, y así esperar pacientemente a la persona indicada que pudiera ayudarme en mi deseo por mejorar las cosas.

Sohma observó a su alumno fijamente, y este captó la indirecta al instante:

—¿Se refiere a mí? Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para corregir tanto mal? —inquirió Saeki intrigado— Soy un joven común y corriente que ha aprendido mucho de usted, y se lo agradezco nuevamente, pero no soy un guerrero o un demonio como el legendario Zenki, por ejemplo, ni tengo su misma fuerza, resistencia o poder. Por otro lado, el tiempo tampoco puede retrocederse para cambiar el curso de la historia…

—Tal vez sí puede cambiarse —dijo el viejo monje, para luego sonreír con una expresión triunfal, misma que desconcertó aún más al muchacho—. Pero, para eso, necesito destruir esta escultura, la cual alberga la llave para que puedas lograrlo, así que, guarda silencio y presta atención.

Saeki asintió obedientemente. Acto seguido, Sohma rompió la cúpula de cristal de un puñetazo, y luego retrocedió, sin desviar la mirada de su objetivo. Finalmente, dio un pequeño salto y atravesó la majestuosa estatua de Zenki con su espada, cortándola en dos. Esto causó que un enorme resplandor dorado inundara aquel espacio, haciendo que el aprendiz retrocediera varios pasos. De la estatua no quedó más que un extraño collar del cual pendía una gema de color verde como si se tratase de una esmeralda. Sohma se apresuró a recoger el collar, al momento que declaraba satisfecho:

—Entonces era verdad. Este es el collar perdido que posee el Cristal de Raiguken.

—¿El Cristal de Raiguken? —repitió Saeki, cuyo rostro daba muestras de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Así es. Este objeto yacía en el interior de la escultura desde hace siglos. Me tranquiliza saber que la estatua donde se mantuvo escondida pudo salvarse antes de que Shikigami-Cho fuera destruida. Y, si lo que siempre escuché acerca de este cristal es cierto, entonces nos encontramos ante un objeto de gran poder, y que alberga muchos secretos, mismos que no he podido descifrar porque los supuestos manuscritos que Ozuno dejó antes de morir, y que explicaban a detalle su funcionamiento se han perdido.

—Maestro… Cada vez entiendo menos. ¿Por qué rayos no acaba de una vez con este maldito enigma y me dice qué…?

El joven aprendiz no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento, la piedra que pendía del collar, emitió un destello que cegó momentáneamente, tanto a Saeki como a Sohma, quienes lanzaron un grito de sorpresa ante lo sucedido. No obstante, tras suscitarse aquel inesperado fenómeno, el collar ya no se encontraba en las manos de Sohma, sino en el cuello de Saeki, algo que ambos no tardaron en advertir. Era como si un personaje invisible hubiera arrebatado dicho objeto del monje a una velocidad supersónica para colocarlo en el cuello del muchacho, convirtiéndolo en su legítimo dueño. La piedra emitía un brillo tenue y constante, como si de una luz artificial sobre un árbol de Navidad se tratara. Saeki preguntó al momento:

—Dios, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto?

—Significa que eres la persona indicada para portar este collar, Saeki —concluyó Sohma, fascinado—. Ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de ello. Por favor, cierra tus ojos.

Cumplidas las órdenes, Sohma colocó su mano derecha en la frente de Saeki, y habló de esta manera:

—Mi querido alumno, te pido una disculpa por haber tenido tu alma navegando en un mar de incertidumbre durante este tiempo, pero no podía revelarte los pormenores de tu próxima empresa, sin antes contarte la historia completa.

Saeki, ojos cerrados, e inmóvil como la llama de una vela sobre un altar, parecía escuchar detenidamente a cuanto le decía su maestro. Este prosiguió:

—Muchacho, sin que lo supieras, tu misión dio inicio aquella noche de tormenta, cuando el barco en el que viajabas naufragó a tan solo unos kilómetros de esta isla, y nadaste con todas tus fuerzas, como único sobreviviente de la tripulación, hasta conseguir pisar tierra firme, salvando así tu vida. Tú, Saeki, que posees un corazón noble y desprendido, y un espíritu guerrero, como pocos, tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros desde el día de hoy. Sé que esto no ha hecho más que desatar muchas otras dudas en tu interior, pero, no tenemos tiempo qué perder. Es el momento de que vayamos afuera, porque el cometa Midory está a tan solo unos minutos de encontrarse en su punto más cercano al planeta Tierra, después de cien años de recorrido por el espacio exterior.

Sohma retiró su mano de la frente de Saeki y añadió:

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Así lo hizo el muchacho. Entretanto, Sohma empezó a caminar a paso acelerado, para abandonar el templo, y su alumno lo siguió de inmediato. Como si adivinara los pensamientos de su pupilo, Sohma dijo:

—Saeki, no me hagas preguntas por el momento, por favor. Cada segundo a partir de ahora es vital para que todo funcione a la perfección. Confía en mí, y tus demás dudas serán aclaradas.

Una vez afuera, ambos pudieron ver que la oscuridad era aún más densa que de costumbre, señal inequívoca de que la noche se había asomado para cubrir cada rincón con su velo misterioso. Desafortunadamente, y gracias a la eterna nubosidad que plagaba el firmamento, no podía divisarse una sola estrella. Sohma lanzó una mirada de nostalgia hacia los cielos, y tras extender sus brazos, como si quisiera adueñarse del mundo entero, dijo:

—Oh, Midory, que con tu fuego luminoso te desplazas por los sitios más inexplorados del cosmos, ha llegado el momento de que regreses nuevamente para saber qué ha sucedido con los habitantes de este planeta desde tu último paso. Triste quedarás, sin embargo, cuando descubras cómo el hombre ha labrado un sendero tortuoso y lleno de espinas, mismo que lo ha condenado a una involución tan injusta como innecesaria. Por eso es que hoy acudo a ti, Midory, que eres uno de los cuerpos celestes más antiguos que han habitado el universo, y que puedes transportar al ser humano a cualquier época, sea pasada o futura a la velocidad del pensamiento. He esperado este día por años, y no quiero morirme sin antes haber cumplido con esta tarea, misma que salvará muchas vidas inocentes. ¡Danos una segunda oportunidad para cambiar todo, y así lograr que el mundo sea un lugar más habitable, más colorido, y más fecundo!

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, que fueron seguidas por un breve silencio, Saeki hizo varias preguntas de forma atropellada, desobedeciendo las instrucciones del monje:

—Maestro… ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Viajar en el tiempo? ¿Cómo podría un cometa hacer eso? ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es imposible!

—No, Saeki, no lo es —respondió Sohma de forma tajante, manteniendo la calma—. Como ya escuchaste, cada cien años el cometa Midory pasa muy cerca de nuestro planeta. Sin embargo, este no es un cuerpo inanimado, como podrías suponer. Midory es, en realidad, un mensajero que, siglo tras siglo le concede a un ser humano la oportunidad de regresar a cualquier punto de la historia para vivirla y aprender de ella. Esto solo sucede, por supuesto, con personas que no tienen el deseo de causar mal alguno, y por eso es que estás aquí. Tú y nadie más has sido elegido para viajar hasta Shikigami-Cho, detener la amenaza que causó la muerte de Chiaki y toda la descendencia Enno, y así cambiar el destino de nuestro mundo.

—¿Yo? ¿Viajar cien años atrás? ¿A la velocidad del pensamiento? —repitió Saeki, fascinado, como si no acabara de asimilar semejante información— Imposible…

—No, no es imposible, aunque te resulte tan difícil de creer. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué te sometí a mi duro entrenamiento durante todos estos meses?—preguntó Sohma, mirándolo fijamente.

—Claro que sí, maestro. Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijo esto desde un principio?

—Dime una cosa, Saeki. ¿Habrías aceptado emprender esta aventura tan importante como arriesgada si te hubiera contado los detalles desde el primer día?

Un gélido viento empezó a soplar. Sin esperar una respuesta, Sohma se apartó de Saeki, y volvió la vista hacia el cielo. Finalmente, dijo:

—No podemos continuar sin antes decirte que, a pesar de haberte adiestrado para esta misión, misma que no te revelé con anticipación, debido a su naturaleza, la decisión final está únicamente en ti, Saeki. Puedes negarte y dar la vuelta en cualquier momento porque no pienso obligarte a que lo hagas, a menos que lo desees de verdad. Pero si no eres tú, nadie más podrá llevar esto a cabo.

Saeki no respondió. Sohma lo miró fijamente para luego puntualizar:

—Recuerda una cosa: Tienes dos portales diferentes a tu elección para que elijas el que más te agrade. Uno te conducirá de vuelta hacia tu hogar. En los próximos días podrás embarcarte para retornar junto a tu madre, y seguir con tu vida normal para que hagas lo que te plazca. El otro portal te conducirá hacia un mundo distinto, hacia una odisea sin límites, donde tendrás la oportunidad de experimentar personalmente lo sucedido antes, durante, y después de que las fuerzas malignas arribaran a la Tierra para devorarla lentamente. Y, lo más importante… Podrás cambiar el curso de la historia de la humanidad.

Saeki no contestó inmediatamente. En su lugar, desvió la mirada hacia el templo, el cual se encontraba a sus espaldas, y pareció analizar la situación que se le había presentado. Indudablemente, la última frase de Sohma estaba cargada de algo más que palabras por lo que la concentración del muchacho debía estar al límite. Caviló en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que volvió el rostro hacia su maestro para sentenciar:

—No debo dejar que nadie influya en mi decisión. Lo más importante es que me sienta satisfecho de ella, luego de haber examinado las posibilidades existentes —dijo Saeki, haciendo eco de algo que Sohma había mencionado anteriormente.

El monje de Kagekoya hizo un gesto afirmativo. Su alumno respiró hondo y finalmente dijo:

—Maestro, esta es, quizás, la decisión más difícil que he tomado en mi vida, y también en muy poco tiempo, porque sé que Midory no va a esperarme por mucho tiempo más, pues debe continuar con su recorrido. No puedo evitar sentir temor hacia lo desconocido, pero también me embarga una excitación infinita porque estoy a punto de cruzar terrenos que muy pocos en la historia han tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

—Entonces eso significa que…

—En efecto, acepto la misión, maestro Sohma. Mi madre puede esperar, y si todo sale bien, estoy seguro que al volver, ella tendrá una mejor calidad de vida, y yo podré alcanzar tantas metas que en esta maldita realidad parecen alejarse cada vez más de mí. Es posible que la humanidad pueda encontrar el camino de vuelta hacia la luz en un futuro, pero para eso, tendrán que transcurrir varios cientos de años. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué sucederá conmigo? No voy a vivir tanto tiempo para disfrutar de ese nuevo amanecer, y no quiero vivir en un mundo sin color ni un minuto más.

Sohma sonrió, comprensivo. Saeki agregó:

—Salvaré a Zenki y a su dueña a toda costa. No permitiré que la descendencia Enno se pierda. Por usted, por este mundo, que merece un mejor destino, por mi madre, y por mí mismo. Le prometo que no lo defraudaré.

—Me solaza el hecho de saber que cuento contigo —Los ojos de Sohma irradiaban un brillo intenso, y su voz denotaba una gran emoción—. Gracias de verdad. Esto significa que la espera de todos estos años ha valido la pena.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, maestro. Pero, hay algo que no podemos olvidar. —dijo Saeki, al momento que señalaba el collar que pendía de su cuello donde se encontraba el Cristal de Raiguken—¿Cómo se supone que deberé emplear esto, si ni siquiera usted sabe su verdadero funcionamiento?

—Ello será parte de tu misión, querido alumno. Como recordarás, no existe la suficiente información disponible sobre ese cristal y sus poderes aún nos son desconocidos. Necesitarás visitar la biblioteca de la abuela de Chiaki, cuyo nombre es Saki Enno. Ella guarda en dicho lugar una infinidad de documentos, libros de magia, la historia de la descendencia Enno a través de los años, datos importantes acerca de la religión sintoísta, que es la que ellos practicaban, y, mucho más. Estoy seguro que entre tanta información se encontrará la respuesta a lo que buscamos y de esa forma podrás luchar en contra de las fuerzas del mal.

Sohma inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia su pupilo en señal de despedida. Saeki hizo otro tanto. Luego, el anciano se alejó hasta una prudente distancia. Tras sacar una pequeña cantimplora del bolsillo de su pantalón, y beber varios tragos de ella, escupió el contenido, el cual se transformó en una enorme lengua de fuego que avanzó hasta donde el muchacho se encontraba y, lo rodeó por completo, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad e impidiéndole el paso. Saeki, inmóvil, observaba detenidamente lo que sucedía sin mostrar el mayor signo de temor. El fuego descendió hasta tocar tierra y formó inmediatamente una estrella de cinco picos sin tocar al joven aprendiz, quien se encontraba en medio de aquella figura ardiente. En ese momento, Sohma dirigió las últimas palabras a su alumno:

—Saeki, he aquí mis últimos consejos. Trata de pasar desapercibido. No interfieras demasiado en el curso de los acontecimientos, porque debes tener _siempre_ en mente que no eres más que un simple espectador, hasta que te toque el turno de actuar en el momento adecuado. Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Por otro lado, a pesar de que te llenarás de fascinación por la belleza del Japón de aquellos años, no quiero que te distraigas más de la cuenta. Aún así, sería injusto de mi parte que te niegue el privilegio de disfrutar un poco de aquella época tan fecunda, ya que tú no pudiste vivirla, por lo cual serás trasladado hasta varios días antes del primer ataque, el cual acontecerá en la primera noche de luna llena —Su voz sonaba un poco cansada—. Pero antes, debes adaptarte a ese nuevo y desconocido mundo.

Después de lanzar un largo suspiro, agregó:

—Me imagino que te estarás preguntando cómo retornarás a nuestro tiempo. La respuesta es muy sencilla. Una vez hayas cumplido tu misión, debes dirigirte hacia lo más alto del monte Temujin, que se encuentra en el extremo sur de Shikigami-Cho, a diferencia del templo Enno, que se encuentra en el extremo norte. Allí deberás esperar a que Midory aparezca, porque este mensajero del tiempo estará observándote de forma invisible en gran parte de tu viaje y será el encargado de hacer que vuelvas al presente.

—Entendido —respondió Saeki.

—Gracias por haber aceptado este desafío titánico, hijo —dijo Sohma en tono de despedida—. Ve con Dios. Ve hacia el país del Sol Naciente, donde más allá de las montañas nevadas se extiende una ciudad histórica y que solía ser una de las más hermosas del mundo. No te desesperes ni pierdas la fe cuando todo parezca perdido. Sé que tienes el temple y la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo. Ve a Shikigami-Cho, y no te detengas por nada ni por nadie.

Saeki asintió nuevamente. Todavía alcanzó a preguntar:

—Maestro… ¿Nos conoceremos usted y yo en ese otro "tiempo"?

Por toda respuesta, Sohma sonrió y le hizo un guiño. Después, juntó sus manos, y empezó a rezar en voz alta en un idioma desconocido. Entonces, algo incomprensible sucedió. El cuerpo de Sohma empezó a rodearse de un aura roja que creció hasta hacer que el monje alcanzara un brillo extraordinario. Cada vez que él decía algo, la tierra se estremecía más y más a medida que el rezo continuaba su curso. La altura de las llamas que rodeaban a Saeki creció considerablemente, por lo que el muchacho ya no pudo ver nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues el inextinguible y ardiente elemento se lo impidió.

En esto, el cielo, que siempre estaba cubierto por una nubosa y densa capa gris que casi no permitía el paso de los rayos de la luna, se abrió como si una entidad celestial hubiera soplado para que las nubes se alejaran. Ello permitió que la luz de la luna ingresara y cayera sobre aquella isla, exactamente donde Saeki se encontraba. De pronto, una estrella fugaz apareció en el firmamento, y empezó a aumentar de tamaño, como si su recorrido tuviera a la Tierra por destino final. Esto acrecentó el fuerte sismo que en esos momentos probablemente sacudía ya al mundo entero, causando que el templo donde alumno y maestro habían estado minutos antes se destruyera por completo. Luego de alcanzar una distancia considerable, la enorme estrella se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil.

Sohma, que en esos instantes culminaba con su rezo, observó aquel cuerpo celeste con su aterrador destello, e hizo un gesto de satisfacción. Luego dijo:

—Ya ves, Midory, que la Tierra ha sufrido cambios dramáticos y dolorosos, mismos que siglos atrás eran impensables. Pero, todo eso puede cambiar ahora mismo. ¡Ven y llévate a mi alumno Saeki hacia la época en la que Shikigami-Cho brillaba esplendorosamente más que cualquier otra ciudad sobre la faz de la tierra! Tú, Midory, que viajas por el inmanente tiempo, ¡Desciende hasta aquí y transporta a nuestro emisario al año dos mil de nuestra era!

El círculo de fuego que tenía aprisionado a Saeki bajó su intensidad hasta desaparecer, y el joven aprendiz comenzó a elevarse lentamente, sin que el rayo de luz proveniente de la luna lo abandonara. Los ojos de Saeki estaban en blanco, como si su dueño hubiera ingresado en un poderoso trance que lo mantenía desconectado de aquella realidad.

Al observar desde su sitio lo que sucedía, los ojos de Sohma se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener, y dijo:

—Ahora todo depende de ti. Hasta siempre, hijo mío…

Saeki continuó ascendiendo hacia Midory. Sohma, mientras tanto, alzó sus brazos, y exclamó:

—¡Está hecho! ¡Ha llegado la hora de partir! ¡Después de tantos años ahora puedo morir en paz! ¡Mi misión ha terminado!

El último monje de Kagekoya sudaba copiosamente, y parecía encontrarse en un estado supremo de paroxismo. Tras una breve pausa, añadió, con voz de trueno, como si quisiera que la humanidad entera lo escuchase:

—¡VAJRA!

Apenas pronunció esta palabra, el aura roja que antes había rodeado su cuerpo, desapareció. Sus brazos descendieron de forma brusca, su respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta, y, sus ojos se cerraron como ranuras de una hucha. Su rostro fue víctima de incontrolables contracciones, y, luego de caer pesadamente al suelo, este no se movió más. Antes de respirar por última vez, una sonrisa de triunfo se extendió por su rostro.

En lo alto del cielo, el cuerpo de Saeki había dejado de ascender, y se mantenía suspendido en el aire. De pronto, un dragón dorado de gran tamaño surgió del interior de aquella estrella fugaz que parecía tener vida propia, y luego de girar diez veces alrededor del muchacho para envolverlo en lo que parecía ser un campo de energía, lo transportó hacia la esfera luminosa. Finalmente, esta recuperó el movimiento, empezó a alejarse de la Tierra, y, se perdió en el infinito a gran velocidad. Las nubes grisáceas volvieron a cubrir la isla por completo. El movimiento telúrico que había azotado el planeta durante todo ese tiempo bajó paulatinamente su intensidad hasta desaparecer, y la oscuridad, al igual que el silencio volvieron a extenderse como antes en aquel mundo futuro.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ecos de Muerte

_**DISCLAIMER** - ¡Saludos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez utilicé la técnica de narrador omnisciente, y, se centra en el personaje de Chiaki Enno. Dejé unas notas al final, por si acaso._

_Have a nice day!  
_

**/~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/**

**CAPÍTULO ****2:**

"_**Ecos de Muerte"**_

_**-1-**_

_Noche tenebrosa sin estrellas qué admirar. Silencio absoluto en el que los habitantes de Shikigami-Cho parecen haber desaparecido en su totalidad como por encanto. Pero, sólo se han encerrado en sus hogares sin tener la más leve intención de abandonarlos. Se puede sentir la atmósfera cargada de una abrumadora incertidumbre. Algo terrorífico parece estar a punto de suceder. Las calles lucen solitarias, y no se ve una sola alma a esas horas ni por ilusión. Las puertas de algunas casas se abren inexplicablemente como impulsadas por una fuerza sobrenatural, y producen sonidos tristes, ocasionados tal vez por las abundantes corrientes de aire que se cuelan por doquier, pero que destruyen los nervios del ser más temerario. La luna está cubierta por un manto negro, y se asoma tímidamente en ocasiones, como si también presintiera algún peligro que acecha desde la oscuridad. Una neblina cada vez más espesa amenaza con cubrir todo con su abrazo mórbido y silencioso._

_Faltan pocos segundos para que llegue la medianoche…_

_De pronto, se escucha una explosión sorda y lejana, como el sonido que hacen los fuegos artificiales. Esto es seguido por una sucesión de explosiones, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, causadas por el choque de varios meteoritos que destruyen algunos sectores de la ciudad en cuestión de segundos. Posteriormente, el cielo se llena de un brillo rojizo que ilumina los alrededores por varios minutos, los suficientes para que la población entera observe cómo un rostro enorme, aterrador y maligno se dibuja en las alturas. Finalmente, un rayo de luz del mismo color avanza en dirección norte, hacia donde se encuentra el templo de la familia Enno, y allí se detiene._

_Veloces como el pensamiento, cientos de pequeñas figuras emergen de las tinieblas y empiezan a saltar y retozar alrededor del templo. Tienen aspecto de reptiles, poseen piel brillante con escamas, y espinas en varias partes de sus cuerpos. Sus ojos emiten destellos de vivos colores, y de sus gargantas brotan sonidos ininteligibles y chillones que fácilmente pueden erizar la piel de cualquiera que los escuche. _

_Una atemorizada Chiaki observa con su familia lo que está sucediendo. Zenki, que en ese momento se encuentra en su fase Chibi, toma la iniciativa y vocifera:_

—_¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a tolerar que estos enanos vengan a molestarnos! Chiaki, apresúrate, ¡Ya sabes qué es lo que tienes qué hacer!_

_La joven sacerdotisa accede, y realiza rápidamente el hechizo para liberar a Zenki-Sama, la fase adulta de este gladiador, que crece hasta convertirse en el legendario guerrero guardián creado siglos atrás por Ozuno. Ahora Zenki mide casi dos metros, cada una de sus extremidades luce extraordinariamente fuerte y musculosa, y está listo para pelear._

—_El show ha comenzado —dice, con voz explosiva, y, sin más demora ataca a esos desconocidos entes, __que con sus garras afiladas y enormes dientes se dirigen hacia él y los demás habitantes del templo Enno, con el único fin de exterminarlos._

—_¡Uno por aquí, otro por allí! —murmura Zenki, a medida que asesta su poderoso cuerno en el pecho de dos de sus infortunadas víctimas, como si se tratara de una labor de rutina —Después de esto, espero obtener como recompensa un buen puñado de semillas del mal. ¡Rayos! He pasado mucho tiempo sin probarlas —añade, tras degollar sin piedad a dos de aquellas criaturas con apariencia de reptil._

_G__racias a su gran fortaleza física, Zenki se adueña temporalmente de la situación. Parte de su armadura ha sido salpicada por la sangre de sus enemigos, pero a él no parece importarle, acostumbrado como está a destruir todo aquello que intente desafiarlo._

_Chiaki, por su parte, lucha junto a Saki Enno, su abuela, para evitar que su patrimonio milenario sea destruido. El viejo Jukai, tío de Chiaki, no deja de quejarse, mientras se defiende con su propio arsenal de hechizos junto a Kuribayashi, su alumno estrella. Jukai protesta cada vez que uno de sus ataques falla:_

—_¡Por las barbas de Sakamoto! Son demasiados enemigos, ¡No puede ser! ¡Un viejo de mi edad no debería estar lidiando con este tipo de asuntos! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Tomen, por bribones! —grita el aturdido anciano a un puñado de aquellas bestias, luego de lanzar un hechizo que las atrapa en un pequeño remolino, y las envía muy lejos del área de batalla — ¡Ay, ay, ay! Y, yo que esperaba dormir hoy como un bebito, tomando en cuenta que tuve un día muy difícil y…_

—_¡Ya no te quejes, viejo llorón!__ No tenemos tiempo para eso, la situación es muy seria —le reprende su hermana Saki, al momento que se defiende del peligro con una de sus técnicas más eficaces—. Hechizo del fuego… ¡Kahn!_

_Chiaki, por su parte, hac__e lo suyo para defenderse, desplazándose con agilidad y presteza, y ataca a sus enemigos con los conjuros que su abuela le ha enseñado desde muy joven. En eso, desvía la mirada hacia el cielo, solo para descubrir, horrorizada, que un gran número de esas bestias están por abalanzarse sobre ella para devorarla. Chiaki cierra los ojos, sin defenderse, esperando lo peor. Entonces, una voz joven y masculina grita a todo pulmón:_

—_¡Escudo del Cielo, protege a mi ama ahora!_

_La bella Chiaki n__o ve cuando Goki, el segundo guerrero guardián creado por Ozuno, aparece a toda velocidad para protegerla del peligro en el momento preciso. Ella suspira, aliviada, y le dice:_

—_Muchas gracias, Goki. Pensé que estaba perdida._

—_No tienes nada qué agradecerme, ama. Estoy a tus servicios siempre._

_Zenki gruñe por lo bajo al escuchar esto, pues Goki nunca ha sido alguien de su agrado. Goki reúne una gran cantidad de energía, y exclama:_

—_¡Venga a mí el poderoso Dragón de Fudok!_

_Tras pronunciar estas palabras, un enorme dragón plateado aparece sobre el templo, y erradica con su fuego luminoso a casi todos los pequeños monstruos que antes habían amenazado la seguridad del templo Enno y sus habitantes._

—_¡Maldito presumido! —ruge Zenki, con una punta de envidia, al momento que choca sus puños y destruye por su cuenta a los que han quedado con vida._

_El rayo de luz que antes había iluminado el templo Enno desaparece. El peligro parece haberse desvanecido, y el silencio ha vuelto a reinar. No obstante, Saki dice, visiblemente preocupada:_

_—No entiendo de dónde pudieron haber salido esas malditas abominaciones que nos acaban de atacar. Algo anda muy mal, tenemos que ir a la ciudad para ver en qué podemos ser útiles…_

_Apenas Saki pronuncia estas palabras, se inicia un sismo de gran magnitud. Aparecen nuevas criaturas de diferentes formas y tamaños, a cuál más aterrador. Estas emergen de las profundidades de la tierra como si se trataran de poderosos géiseres y, rodean a los Enno en instantes. Zenki, Chiaki, y los demás se sorprenden de lo que está sucediendo, pues son ampliamente superados en número. Entonces, se escucha un trueno a corta distancia, mismo que desencadena muchos más. Los relámpagos que se suceden forman figuras demoníacas que contribuyen a aumentar la confusión y el pánico entre los habitantes de Shikigami-Cho._

_La vista de Goki se sitúa en las alturas. Este lanza un grito de alerta. Los demás siguen su mirada, y lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa al unísono._

_Cinco puntos luminosos en forma de estrella descienden hacia el templo Enno. Al tocar tierra, se transforman en figuras humanas que portan armaduras, pero debido a la incipiente oscuridad, sólo se distinguen sus siluetas, que se encuentran semidiluidas entre las tinieblas. Uno de ellos avanza unos pasos, y tras alzar su brazo derecho al cielo, crea una serie de esferas de fuego que se dirigen en distintas direcciones para destruir Shikigami-Cho. Cualquier persona que sale de su casa para evitar ser sepultada por el sismo, es fulminada inmediatamente por una de esas esferas incandescentes que arrasan indiscriminadamente, además, con gran parte de las casas, edificios, santuarios, y toda edificación existente sobre la tierra. Muchos intentan protegerse de aquella lluvia mortal, pero ningún lugar es lo suficientemente seguro. La ciudad arde en llamas en poco tiempo, y los miembros de la familia Enno observan lo que sucede con evidente impotencia._

—_¡Basta! No permitiré que destruyan lo que nos pertenece. ¡Vajra! —dice Zenki, con una expresión de furia, e intenta agredir con todas sus fuerzas al causante del incendio en la ciudad._

_El __desconocido personaje recibe el ataque de Zenki, pero no sufre daño alguno. Éste se lo revierte rápidamente, y ocasiona que el guerrero guardián salga despedido por los aires. Zenki se estrella contra el suelo. No conforme con eso, su oponente señala con el dedo índice hacia el firmamento, desde donde descienden decenas de rayos que fulminan a Zenki una y otra vez, y causan que este grite de dolor como nunca antes lo ha hecho, hasta quedar sin sentido. Una malévola sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del responsable de aquel ataque._

_Los Enno, estupefactos ante el curso que están tomando los acontecimientos, reflejan en sus ojos un pavor que alcanza magnitudes insospechadas. Goki, que luce en buenas condiciones para pelear, decide defender el honor y la seguridad de los descendientes de Ozuno. Goki corre hacia aquellas siluetas con una rabia que pocas veces se le ha visto. Uno de los guerreros malignos se eleva a gran velocidad, y, lanza, a través de sus ojos, un rayo oscuro que paraliza a Goki de pies a cabeza. Luego, el desconocido se dirige velozmente hacia el guerrero guardián, como si fuera un bólido, y consigue atravesarle el pecho con un puñetazo mortal. Los ojos de Goki se abren de par en par, y sólo alcanza a decir, con palabras entrecortadas:_

—_No… pue-de… ssser… Es-to nnno pppue-de es-tttar suc… suce-di-di-en-dooo…_

_Su voz se apaga sin remedio. El atacante empieza a hurgar dentro del pecho de Goki, que continúa con vida a pesar del golpe recibido, pero ahora grita desesperadamente por el daño que su victimario le ocasiona, al desgarrarle los tejidos de su cuerpo para intentar sacarle el corazón. Goki sangra abundantemente y es sacudido como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Poco antes de morir, dirige una mirada triste a quien él siempre llamó su "ama". _

_Tras exhibir el corazón sangrante del guerrero caído como si de un trofeo se tratara, el responsable de dicha atrocidad arroja el cuerpo sin vida de Goki hacia un precipicio para después soltar una maligna carcajada._

_Chiaki, al ver esta escena, se derrumba por completo y empieza a llorar de forma desconsolada. Clama a todo pulmón por Goki, uno de sus guerreros protectores, que acaba de ser salvajemente asesinado. Saki, su abuela, con el rostro descompuesto, intenta inútilmente retomar la compostura, y urdir un plan que los saque de ese embrollo. Jukai y su alumno Kuribayashi, aprisionados por el miedo, tratan de huir y ponerse a salvo, pero son interceptados por las terroríficas criaturas que aparecieron luego del fuerte temblor de tierra que sacudió a la ciudad. Ni Jukai, ni Kuribayashi reaccionan a tiempo para protegerse, porque un gran número de aquellas abominaciones infernales se arrojan sobre ellos para someterlos, e intentar degollarlos._

—_¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejaré que ustedes acaben con mi familia, ni con el legado de nuestro antepasado Ozuno, así tenga que sacrificar mi vida para lograrlo! —exclama Saki con todas sus fuerzas._

_Se escucha una voz grave y aterradora que retumba por todas partes, y dice:_

—_Que así sea…_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el suelo se abre bajo los pies de Saki y esta cae hacia un abismo que parece no tener final. Transcurren breves segundos en los que se logra escuchar los gritos lastimeros de la abuela de Chiaki, pero estos acaban por desvanecerse rápidamente._

_Al darse cuenta de que nada parece detener la exorbitante superioridad de sus enemigos, y que su vida corre peligro, Chiaki reacciona, y dice entre dientes: _

—_Es imposible detenerlos. No puedo continuar aquí ni un minuto más. Pero… ¿A dónde ir? ¿Dónde me refugio antes de que ellos acaben conmigo? ¡¿Qué hago, maldita sea? Gran Ozuno… ¡Ayúdanos, por favor!_

_El espíritu del maestro Ozuno no se manifiesta, a pesar de las muchas súplicas que su descendiente número 55 le hace. Chiaki siente desfallecer por el terror que le causa la experiencia sufrida. Los nervios la envuelven. Su pulso se acelera, y suda copiosamente. A lo lejos escucha los gritos desgarrados de Jukai y Kuribayashi, quienes están a punto de ser masacrados. Para colmo, la joven sacerdotisa observa que Zenki ha regresado a su estado Chibi, y que su cuerpo inconsciente empieza a flotar, como si estuviera siendo controlado por alguna entidad invisible. Los recién llegados observan la escena, y de pronto, Zenki, que se encuentra en una posición fetal, finalmente se eleva hacia el cielo nocturno a una velocidad extraordinaria, y desaparece._

—_¡Zenki! —dice Chiaki con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas —¡Regresa, por favor! ¡¿A dónde lo llevan? ¡No nos abandones, eres nuestra única esperanza! ¡REGRESA Y SÀCANOS DE ESTA MALDITA PESADILLA!_

_Cualquier intento__ de Chiaki por hacer que Zenki vuelva, resulta inútil. Zenki ha desaparecido. Un silencio de muerte inunda el lugar. _

_Al comprender que resulta imposible seguir luchando, y que Ozuno no responde a sus plegarias, Chiaki decide huir. Corre con todas sus fuerzas, sin rumbo fijo, tratando de no mirar atrás. Debido al camino accidentado que ha elegido, sin proponérselo, la joven hechicera se tropieza, se tambalea, pero se vuelve a levantar para continuar en su loca carrera contra la muerte. Sus pasos la llevan hasta las faldas del monte donde siempre ha vivido. Desde ese lugar, Chiaki observa con enorme pesar que su pueblo está siendo devastado por una amenaza incontrolable, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente. Shikigami-Cho es el mundo donde nació, creció, y que le ha brindado muchas alegrías en la vida. Ver cómo ese mundo se tambalea y amenaza con desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, es algo desolador para ella. Sin embargo, por el momento Chiaki no tiene otra opción más que seguir huyendo de las garras de la muerte. Ya habrá tiempo para lamentarse por Shikigami-Cho y su gente._

_No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su fuga se vea interrumpida. __Surgen un sinnúmero de tentáculos tanto de los árboles como del suelo, y aprisionan a Chiaki en cuestión de segundos. Ella trata de soltarse por todos los medios. Grita, forcejea, y lucha lo mejor que puede, pero no logra nada positivo. Sus ojos se llenan de pavor cuando descubren nuevamente frente a ella, a las cinco figuras que han exterminado a su familia, y cuyas identidades aún desconoce. Estos la observan con absoluta tranquilidad, como si disfrutaran cada segundo de lo que sucede._

_Los tentáculos que aprisionan a Chiaki empiezan a apretar cada parte de su cuerpo de forma lenta __para causarle el mayor sufrimiento posible. La joven sacerdotisa siente un pánico indescriptible, mismo que le impide pensar con claridad para encontrar una solución que cambie el destino que se cierne sobre su vida. Después de soportar aquella tortura en silencio, Chiaki empieza a gritar enloquecidamente de dolor, vencida por el terror y la angustia. Siente que cada parte de su cuerpo se incendia como si fuera una brasa. Sus entrañas están a punto de estallar debido a la fuerza descomunal de esos mortíferos tentáculos._

_Los gritos de Chiaki comienzan a extinguirse cuando uno de los tentáculos se enreda en su __cuello y lo aprieta cada vez más, haciendo difícil que ella pueda respirar. Las esperanzas de Chiaki para que alguien la salve, la abandonan. Nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, y apenas logra decir con un débil hilo de voz:_

—_Zenki… Abuela… Amigos míos… Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer… Lo siento mucho de verdad…_

_La vi__sta de Chiaki se desvanece, y ella siente cómo sus huesos empiezan a romperse uno por uno, produciéndole un dolor atroz, inconcebible, pero que se siente cada vez más lejano, porque ahora Chiaki sólo puede oír una dulce voz femenina, que resulta provenir de una bella mujer con rostro angelical y vestida de negro, que la empieza a seducir con una voz cantarina y melodiosa para que abandone ese mundo de sufrimiento y desesperanza de una vez por todas. Ahora todo se ha convertido en tinieblas, pero Chiaki ya no siente miedo ni pena, porque la idea de que su planeta está al borde del colapso se empieza a esfumar de su mente, y una sonrisa vuelve a florecer en su rostro. Ahora su cuerpo flota libremente en el espacio, buscando alcanzar a su nueva amiga, que la atrae alegremente hasta un hermoso prado lleno de flores y plantas exóticas. Chiaki está fascinada por ese lugar, tan distinto del decadente mundo al que ya no pertenece más. El aire fresco y sano que se respira en ese sitio es tan distinto al aire de miedo y angustia que existía en su anterior vida._

_De pronto, el cielo se oscurece, y la joven que la condujo a ese lugar, y que hasta ese momento se encontraba de espaldas, se vira hacia Chiaki, que descubre, en medio de una vorágine de terror, el rostro engusanado, deforme, y podrido de la Muerte. Esta lanza una serie de desagradables y agudos chillidos de una boca por la que son expulsados, no solo gusanos e insectos muertos, sino también un olor nauseabundo y mortal. Su piel, que momentos antes era limpia, suave y tersa, ahora está cubierta de llagas y en algunas partes se cae a pedazos. Chiaki permanece inmóvil, congelada por el horror. La Muerte se dirige hacia ella y, tras observarla por medio de unos ojos sangrantes y sin pupilas que se escapan una y otra vez de sus cuencas, le da un abrazo glacial, y se lanza con ella por un abismo oscuro y profundo, a medida que lanza una serie de gritos alocados, como si celebrara el haberse apoderado de otra alma en esa..._

_-__**2-**_

...espantosa pesadilla que Chiaki nunca olvidaría mientras viviera. Se despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor por la visión que se manifestó en su mente hacía apenas unos segundos atrás. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, y su cuerpo temblaba como un indefenso álamo bajo una rugiente tormenta. Miró a su alrededor con aprensión, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en su acogedora y cálida habitación. Suspiró con gran alivio. Lulupapa, su adorable mascota, dormía apaciblemente a los pies de Chiaki, y no parecía haberse dado cuenta del violento despertar que tuvo su dueña. Esta trató de dominar sus nervios, pero le resultó imposible. Comprendió que todas las imágenes horrendas que había visto formaban parte únicamente de su imaginación, pero todo parecía tan vívido, tan auténtico, tan extraordinariamente _real_, porque casi podía sentir el dolor en su cuello al ser estrangulada por esos tentáculos, el aliento asqueroso y pútrido de la Muerte respirando sobre su rostro, y su familia entera siendo asesinada por unas fuerzas desconocidas e invencibles.

La mezcla de esos recuerdos fue demasiado para ella, y no pudo resistirlo más. Chiaki se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en silencio, tratando de no despertar a Lulupapa, pero el animalito de color rosa, ojos verdes y orejas largas, cuyo tamaño era similar al de un gato pequeño, se despertó al escucharla, brincó al regazo de la joven, y empezó a decir "Lulu" de forma repetida, para intentar comunicarse con la joven, cuyos sollozos eran más fuertes para ese entonces. Al escucharlos, Lulupapa se restregó cariñosamente en el cuerpo de la chica, que finalmente interrumpió su desahogo y se secó las lágrimas, para decirle:

—Mi pequeña preciosidad, acabo de despertarte, qué pena. Perdóname, por favor, ¿Sí?

Por toda respuesta, Lulupapa empezó a saltar de forma graciosa y a dar volteretas por la cama, como si intentara reanimarla. Luego, frotó su piel suave y peluda en el rostro de Chiaki, causando que esta riera por la gracia. Chiaki abrazó y besó con ternura a aquel animalito bondadoso que tanto adoraba, y sintió que la paz volvía poco a poco a su alma, sin que las imágenes de su más reciente pesadilla la abandonaran.

_¿Por qué me está pasando esto?_, se decía Chiaki para sus adentros. _¿Será que no es más que una desagradable secuela causada por mis anteriores experiencias tan cercanas a la muerte?_

Y, es que desde hacía varias noches, ella venía sufriendo de visiones parecidas, pero en esa ocasión todo se había manifestado de una forma muy clara y palpable. Bueno, casi todo, porque aún ignoraba quiénes habían sido los responsables de tanta desgracia ocasionada a la ciudad que la había visto nacer.

Chiaki meneó la cabeza rápidamente, y dijo en voz baja:

—Pero, ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? ¡Si nada de eso es real! El mal se marchó de este lugar hace más de medio año, y nada negativo ha sucedido desde entonces. Mi gente y mi ciudad están a salvo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse _—_en esto_, _observó a Lulupapa, que le devolvió su mirada cálida e inocente—. Nada malo va a sucedernos, mientras yo esté aquí para defender a Shikigami-Cho.

Chiaki se levantó del lecho sin prisa, llevándose las manos al corazón para comprobar si su pulso se había normalizado. Vestía un camisón corto de color naranja, donde se dibujaba el contorno de sus pechos grandes y firmes. Su ajustada ropa interior permitía admirar la redondez de sus caderas, mismas que con el simple hecho de observarlas, podían fácilmente desatar las más bajas pasiones de cualquier ser humano. Estas continuaban su recorrido hacia dos largas, pero bien torneadas piernas que habrían conseguido aumentar el delirio de cualquier espectador, y, gracias a la cadencia de sus caderas, que se agitaban en un delicioso vaivén sin control al caminar, ella era capaz de estremecer el cielo y la tierra. Chiaki Enno, que ya contaba con diecisiete años, había dejado de ser hace mucho una frágil y dulce niña, y se había transformado en una hermosa y enigmática joven, que por ironías de la vida, no tenía una persona a su lado que la amara ni que ella pudiera amar.

Consultó la hora en el reloj de pared. Pasaban quince minutos de la medianoche. Al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no temblaba del miedo, caminó hasta situarse frente a la ventana de su habitación, desde donde se podía apreciar la ciudad en pleno esplendor, que a esas horas, y salvo las luces de los hoteles y restaurantes que abrían a toda hora, estaba sumergida en los brazos de Morfeo. Shikigami-Cho era una ciudad próspera, moderna y muy visitada cada año por gente de diversos puntos del país. El símbolo de la estrella de cinco picos que los callejones y rutas de la ciudad formaban, era visible desde el lugar donde Chiaki vivía. Al sur, se distinguía el monte Temujin, tan dado a las leyendas que narraban la existencia de espíritus y demonios que no permitían el paso a ningún ser humano, a riesgo de perder la vida. En el cielo, la luna se recortaba en cuarto creciente por el horizonte, regando su luz generosamente en los alrededores. Las estrellas parecían estar colocadas de forma ordenada y refulgían en perfecta armonía con el resto de los elementos del universo. Ningún astro luminoso estaba de más, ninguna nota discordante alteraba la belleza de la creación. Venus aparecía a mitad del cielo, sitio especial otorgado al eterno vecino más cercano de la Tierra, y se destacaba con su brillo azulado por sobre las demás estrellas en aquella bóveda nocturna.

Los ojos negros de Chiaki brillaron de emoción, porque pocas veces se había detenido a observar la tierra donde nació como aquella noche. Le resultaba inconcebible que Shikigami-Cho fuera atacada de nuevo por alguna fuerza maligna. Ya no quería pasar por una experiencia similar nunca más. Y, sin embargo, un presentimiento tan ardiente como un volcán en plena erupción brotó de repente en su interior. ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad ese sueño fuera un aviso premonitorio, y que la paz que hasta ese momento reinaba en la ciudad estuviera a punto de llegar a su fin? Tras este pensamiento, una sombra se extendió sobre su rostro.

De un largo salto, Lulupapa subió al hombro izquierdo de Chiaki. Esta le acarició la barriga, algo que su mascota le agradecía, ronroneando y emitiendo otros sonidos muy cercanos a la risa de un niño feliz. Sin duda, Lulupapa era una criatura especial y única en el mundo, que había llegado a Chiaki luego de que ella realizara un hechizo desesperado para intentar la liberación de un nuevo guerrero guardián que ayudara a Zenki, por aquellos días de guerra. En su lugar, sólo consiguió a ese indefenso pero tierno ser rosado que siempre le hacía compañía, y con quien había establecido un lazo muy fuerte de amor. Después de eso, nunca volvió a intentar nada parecido por una razón; su abuela Saki. Ella se lo prohibió, porque ese primer y único intento estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

_Quizás_, caviló Chiaki, _si vuelvo a intentarlo, las cosas serán diferentes en esta ocasión. He progresado mucho desde entonces, y ahora soy mucho más fuerte de lo que mi abuela se imagina_.

De pronto, una fuerte y helada ráfaga se coló por la ventana, y sopló sobre Chiaki, haciéndola retroceder, asustada. Era como si un gigante hubiera lanzado un suspiro sobre aquel lugar. Esto la turbó momentáneamente, pero luego recordó que el otoño estaba iniciándose en Japón, y esta era, posiblemente, una de las primeras señales que indicaba su llegada.

De ese modo, Chiaki consiguió serenarse nuevamente, pero al ver a Lulupapa, descubrió que había vuelto su rostro hacia el interior de su habitación, tenía las orejas gachas, y temblaba de miedo. Chiaki frunció el ceño, porque cada vez que el pequeño animal adoptaba esa actitud, era porque presentía el peligro o sentía la presencia de alguna fuerza maligna aproximándose. Rara vez se equivocaba.

—Tranquila, mi bebé. Todo está bien, nada más fue el viento, ¿Está bien? —susurró Chiaki, al momento que tomaba al pequeño ser en sus brazos y lo empezaba a mecer con sumo cuidado— Nada malo va a pasar, porque yo te voy a proteger siempre.

Después de cantarle en voz baja una linda canción de cuna, Lulupapa pareció tranquilizarse. Chiaki echó un último vistazo afuera, pero no vio ni oyó nada sospechoso. Satisfecha, volvió a la cama, y, luego de acostarse, permaneció con los ojos abiertos por varios minutos. Debía tomar una decisión, y, cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. Había qué asegurarse de que Ozuno creó no dos, sino más demonios que pudieran socorrerla en un momento crítico. Para ello, debía arriesgarse a liberarlos, aunque esto pusiera en peligro su vida.

No obstante, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento y a esas horas, era intentar dormir. Hubiera deseado tener cerca alguna pastilla para el sueño, pero no fue necesario. Su peluda y diminuta mascota se acurrucó a su lado, y miró a Chiaki intensamente con sus pequeños ojos asustadizos, hasta que la joven empezó a bostezar, como si la mirada de Lulupapa la hubiera hechizado de alguna manera. La bella heroína de Shikigami-Cho cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento, antes de adentrarse en los abismos de la inconsciencia fue el no volver a tener otra pesadilla.

Minutos más tarde, ambas dormían profundamente. Una leve sonrisa se deslizaba por los labios de Chiaki, señal inequívoca que había logrado sumergirse en un sueño reparador.

Fuera del hogar de los Enno, una silueta masculina observaba la habitación de Chiaki, y se camuflaba tras las ramas de un árbol. Sus ojos despedían un suave resplandor, y parecían dos llamas azules a mitad de aquel mar de tinieblas. Saciada su curiosidad, descendió a tierra, y, emprendió una veloz carrera por el bosque hasta desaparecer en las sombras de la noche.

**/~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/**

_**NOTA ACLARATORIA**: Como pueden ver, este capítulo se divide en dos secciones. La primera, que está en letra cursiva, es la pesadilla de Chiaki. La segunda parte es el despertar de ese sueño, y por ello es que la narración vuelve bruscamente al tiempo en que normalmente contaré la historia (Pasado).  
_


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Mundo Distinto

_**DISCLAIMER** - Este capítulo me llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero ya está disponible para ustedes. Esta es el primer capítulo en el cual Saeki narra la historia tal y como él la percibe. _

_**UPDATE**: Me di cuenta de que tenía varios errores ortográficos y gramaticales, pero ya arreglé todo. También agregué algunas cosas que había dejado en el aire. Ahora el capítulo se divide en tres partes. Espero que no les parezca cansado leer tanto, pero así es mi estilo. Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. Aclaro que el fragmento del poema que aparece más abajo es un escrito llamado "Ode To The Moon", y que, en realidad, es de mi autoría. Hasta la próxima.  
_

**/~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/**

**CAPÍTULO ****3:**

"_**Un Mundo Distinto"**_

_**-1-**_

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron por primera vez, cada uno de mis pensamientos era sólo una maraña de recuerdos sin pies ni cabeza. Sin saber cómo, ahora me encontraba al pie de una colina. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, así que esperé una fracción de minutos antes de intentar ponerme de pie. El cuerpo me dolía, pero afortunadamente no tenía ninguna lastimadura. Comprobé que mi inseparable espada estaba en su funda, como debía ser. La hierba silenciosa se sentía bajo mis pies como una alfombra persa elaborada para que un rey o un califa caminaran sobre ella. La frescura del aire y el largo tiempo que permanecí dormido habían reactivado mis energías, por lo que me sentía lleno de vida, y con ganas de emprender el camino, sin importar las distancias. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Alrededor mío, sólo las tinieblas me acompañaban.

Apenas di unos pasos al frente cuando me detuve en seco. Por fin logré recordar con exactitud los últimos momentos previos a mi desvanecimiento. En un principio estuve casi seguro de que me encontraba en otro lugar, en otra realidad, y en otra época. Y, sin embargo, mi sentido común se negaba a creerlo, porque era más fácil pensar que todo había sido parte de un sueño, interesante y apasionante, eso sí, pero exclusivamente una simple utopía.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Claro que aquello había sido un sueño, y nada más. ¿En qué estaba pensando? De lo contrario, mi entorno sería absolutamente distinto, podría ver las estrellas adornando un maravilloso cielo despejado y…

—Oh, Dios mío, esto no puede ser…

No soy capaz de explicar con palabras el indescriptible júbilo que se apoderó de mi espíritu cuando dirigí la vista hacia las alturas. Allí, donde solía haber una triste capa gris de nubes ocultando permanentemente las innumerables maravillas del infinito, ahora se extendía, en su lugar, un hermoso mar oscuro, cuyo preciado líquido celestial, imaginé, brotaría de un momento a otro desde los lugares más recónditos del universo para inundar aquel mundo. Ese mar inmaculado no era otra cosa sino el cielo nocturno que antes lograba divisar únicamente por medio de la magia de los sueños, pero que ahora se extendía limpiamente ante mis ojos como una realidad que me intoxicaba por completo.

Y, mis sorpresas apenas se iniciaban.

Arriba parecía haberse desplegado un concierto de astros incandescentes que alcanzaba proporciones incalculables. Mucho antes de hacer este viaje, y gracias a mi profundo interés en estudiar varios de los muchos enigmas que se esconden en el cosmos, conocí acerca de las constelaciones y su ubicación. Fue así como, armándome de paciencia, y trazando líneas imaginarias donde fuera necesario, logré localizar varias de aquellas maravillas interestelares. Al oeste, como si se tratara de un celoso guardián preparándose para ensartar el aguijonazo final a su enemigo, se situaba Antares, brillando con su tradicional color escarlata, que le daba una apariencia intimidante. Al este, Orión, pomposo gladiador inmortal que exhibía su indumentaria de guerra y lucía dispuesto para la batalla, amenazador y orgulloso. La anciana constelación de Canopus, las íntimas Pléyades y Vega también hacían acto de presencia, como si no hubieran podido resistir el deseo de formar parte de aquel frenesí de luceros que brindaba un espectáculo glorioso a cualquier ser humano.

—Lo he logrado. No me cabe la menor duda de que he llegado a mi destino. Esto es maravilloso —dije, transido de emoción, y, como posiblemente se sentiría un cristiano al llegar a su ansiado paraíso, luego de morir —. Me encantaría que mi madre también pudiera disfrutarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasé embobado, disfrutando de la inmensidad que reinaba sobre mi cabeza? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Me sentía como un bebé recién nacido que está empezando a adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, y trata de asimilarlo de la mejor manera posible. Un cúmulo de reacciones se desató en mi interior, haciéndome gritar como un loco. Era una efervescencia cargada de euforia, incredulidad, felicidad, excitación, ansiedad, y emociones de esa índole. La atmósfera que impregnaba el ambiente era tan vivificante, y, dado que mis primeras dudas se habían disipado, gocé al máximo cada segundo, pues quería prolongarlos por una eternidad.

A mis espaldas, recostado sobre un volcán inactivo, descubrí un cuerpo redondo y blanco como la sal. Parte de él transmitía su luz iridiscente en los alrededores, y en aquel momento dejaba al descubierto la majestuosidad del coloso que estaba a sus pies, y que, al hacer mis cálculos, se elevaba por encima de los seis mil metros. La otra mitad de aquel disco desaparecía bajo la túnica con que la noche había cubierto esa parte del planeta. Se trataba de nuestra luna, que en el mundo al que yo pertenecía era un objeto totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance visual, debido a la contaminación y la destrucción que el hombre había causado al ecosistema a lo largo de los últimos cien años. Pero, no en este otro "tiempo", donde el orden de las cosas permanecía inalterable.

A mi mente llegó entonces el fragmento de un bello poema que tuve oportunidad de leer años atrás. No recordaba el nombre del autor ni el título de la pequeña obra, pero dicho escrito describía a plenitud las emociones que ese ser frío y misterioso le provocaba cada vez que la encontraba por las noches. Según él, "Cada vez que dirijo mis ojos hacia las alturas, nada más llegar la oscuridad, tengo la esperanza de reencontrarme nuevamente con mi amante, la luna, que me ha acompañado de forma incondicional en el tormento, en la gloria, en la salud, y, en la enfermedad. Nunca en la vida he conocido a alguien que me ame con la misma intensidad, y que al contrario de un ser humano, carezca de maldad y del deseo de lastimarme. La amo por sobre todas las cosas, y sé que ella también siente lo mismo por mí", concluía.

Sin duda, aquel escritor había perdido más de un tornillo, pero ¿Acaso no ha sucedido lo mismo con la mayoría de poetas o novelistas auténticos que ha tenido la humanidad en la historia? Sus poesías siempre penetraban en mi alma y me hacían soñar. El fragmento que más me agradaba de aquella oda a la luna decía así:

_Luna plateada_  
_De resurección infinita_  
_Cabalga en ti la magia_  
_Del renacer a un nuevo día_  
_Excelsitud singular señoreando el firmamento_  
_Triste y solitaria, casi invisible al ojo humano_  
_Más tu resplandor volverá, suave melodía en crescendo_  
_Te perdí, te busqué y hoy te vuelvo a encontrar..._

No sé cuál era mi expresión en esos momentos, pero lo más seguro es que cualquiera, al verme, pensaría que me habían obsequiado un regalo de incalculable valor, porque no podía dejar de sonreír. Fue entonces cuando me pregunté si las demás personas de aquella época disfrutaban tanto como yo de esas mismas maravillas que la Madre Naturaleza creó. Más tarde, me enfadaría al descubrir la verdad. Pero, no me adelantaré a los acontecimientos.

Poco a poco conseguí serenarme. Agradecía infinitamente a Sohma Miki, mi apreciado maestro, por haberme entrenado pacientemente durante los meses anteriores, y, por permitirme disfrutar en esos momentos de un mundo que hasta hacía pocas horas atrás sólo existía dentro de mi cabeza. Fue en ese instante cuando su inconfundible voz resonó en mis oídos, como si el anciano estuviera a mi lado, y volví a escuchar claramente cuando decía: _"Ve hacia el país del Sol Naciente, donde más allá de las montañas nevadas se extiende una ciudad histórica y que solía ser una de las más hermosas del mundo. No te desesperes ni pierdas la fe cuando todo parezca perdido. Sé que tienes el temple y la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo. Ve a Shikigami-Cho, y no te detengas por nada ni por nadie"._

Un nuevo fenómeno se suscitó a continuación. Sentí un calor especial que brotaba desde mi pecho, y, al examinarlo, descubrí un tenue y constante brillo verde-azulado, ocasionado por un objeto que pendía de un collar alojado en mi cuello, y al que hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención. Se trataba del legendario cristal de Raiguken que mi maestro me otorgó para que averiguara sobre su naturaleza. Lo examiné lentamente, aquel objeto tan finamente elaborado que resplandecía y parecía tener vida propia. Después, se apagó tan mágicamente como se había encendido.

Respiré hondo y asentí en silencio, luego de reflexionar sobre el cariz de la tarea que se me había encomendado. En medio de tanta agitación, casi olvidé la razón de mi incursión en una realidad que no era la mía. Recordé entonces a Midory, el mensajero del tiempo, y supuse que estaría vigilando cada uno de mis pasos, tal y como mi mentor había dicho. Sea como fuere, la misión que debía cumplir requería de gran tenacidad y discreción de mi parte. Eché un vistazo a la luna por última vez, y me pregunté cuántos días harían falta para que ésta llegara a su siguiente fase. Tenía que averiguarlo. Mi maestro había sido muy claro en decir que la primera aparición física del enemigo se manifestaría en la primera noche de luna llena. Mientras tanto, tenía que acoplarme a mi nuevo "ahora". Era el momento de acelerar el paso y llegar a mi destino lo antes posible.

Colina abajo, observé una serpenteante vereda que, estaba convencido, me llevaría por el camino correcto. En cada lado se extendía un valle salpicado de pinos, pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención. Al final de la colina, mis ojos se posaron en algo que me dejó estupefacto. Ante mí, aparecía una ciudad poblada por cientos, quizás miles de personas. Era esta una especie de colmena modernizada de gran tamaño con faroles y luces de neón de todos los colores por doquier, que aún a la distancia, me hacían parpadear debido a su centelleo ininterrumpido. A esa distancia, los vehículos se distinguían como pequeñas hormigas en constante movimiento, y las personas eran puntos insignificantes que se perdían con el resto de elementos que conformaban dicha ciudad, como las casas de madera de uno o dos niveles con techos adornados por terminaciones onduladas, en su mayoría. Decenas de imponentes edificios y torres afiladas remataban aquella urbe, que parecía ser tranquila y sin rastros de maldad. Jamás imaginé que días más tarde, todo eso cambiaría drásticamente.

Inspiré profundamente aquel aire limpio, oloroso a pino y monte, y murmuré alegremente:

—Así que este es Shikigami-Cho, el corazón de mi destino. Es un placer. Desde hoy se ha sumado una persona más a tu lista de habitantes.

Y, es que tenía la certeza en mi interior de que estaba a las puertas de la ciudad fundada por Enno Ozuno. Desde mi ubicación, el lugar no formaba esa característica estrella de cinco picos que vi cuando Sohma, mi maestro, me reveló la verdad, pero eso no me hizo dudar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, descendí por la pendiente a gran velocidad, con un enorme grado de ansiedad a flor de piel. Al llegar al final del sendero, leí una valla que estaba colocada estratégicamente y que decía: "Bienvenidos a Shikigami-Cho, la ciudad mágica de las leyendas y lo sobrenatural". Una descripción que no le quedaba nada mal, pensé.

Suspiré con alivio y luego de dar los primeros pasos dentro del perímetro de la ciudad, comenzó la siguiente fase de mi aventura.

**_-2-_**

En un principio, el movimiento de personas era casi nulo. Uno que otro automóvil se aparecía a baja velocidad de vez en vez, por lo que caminé por las calles sin peligro. A lo lejos se escuchaban los ladridos de los perros y el aire soplaba deliciosamente, de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Era un aire renovado, sutil, etéreo, y que me daba la bienvenida a mi segunda vida.

Al llegar a una plazoleta llena de árboles de cerezo, y donde, en esos momentos, circulaban muy pocas personas, pregunté la hora a un joven alto, con gafas, quien, luego de mirarme de arriba abajo como si fuera un animal raro, me respondió secamente que faltaban dos minutos para las diez de la noche. Luego de esto, siguió su camino. Su actitud me descolocó un momento, pero al examinar mis vestiduras, comprendí su extrañeza. Mi indumentaria era un tanto lamentable y descuidada, al igual que mi aspecto. Poco faltó para que soltara una carcajada. Tenía que solucionar eso cuanto antes, o de lo contrario, pasaría más de una vergüenza. Lo que no dejaba de preocuparme era la espada que llevaba al cinto, pero ya encontraría algún modo de ocultarla. Cuanto más desapercibido pasara, mejor sería para mí, así que traté de elegir las calles más desiertas y menos iluminadas. Al mismo tiempo, exploraría el lugar a mi antojo.

Shikigami-Cho era, como tal, una ciudad muy moderna y elegante. Abundaban los barrios con lujosos chalets y no observé rastros de pobreza por ninguna parte. Los habitantes más modestos tenían casas de un solo piso que, no obstante, lucían acogedoras, y estaban bien iluminadas. A medida que me adentraba en la ciudad, encontré más vehículos a mi paso. Un conductor, acompañado por otras tres personas, hizo sonar su claxon, mientras me gritaba "Hey, bobalicón, ¿Dónde está la fiesta de disfraces?" para luego perderse en la lejanía, en medio de risas burlonas que se confundieron con los demás ruidos de la ciudad. Meneé la cabeza levemente, y seguí mi camino.

Los minutos pasaron, y, a pesar de que avanzaba a gran velocidad, me detuve por ratos para contemplar cualquier detalle que llamara mi atención. Me sentía como un zagal de campo, en una ciudad donde necesitaba, como mínimo, de cinco pares de ojos para asimilar el deslumbrante mosaico de anuncios multicolores, los múltiples templos sintoístas que invitaban al caminante a ingresar para tener un momento de relajación, o los gigantescos centros recreativos, que a esas horas bullían de adolescentes y jóvenes aficionados dispuestos a demostrar sus mejores habilidades en las máquinas tragamonedas que ofrecían los más modernos videojuegos de la época. Aquellos aparatos ya no existían en mi mundo porque la electricidad se utilizaba sólo para las necesidades más elementales, por lo que esa industria había desaparecido.

De esta manera, continué mi exploración con paso fugaz, sorteando la mirada de los curiosos que seguían mis pasos hasta que lograba perderme de su rango de visión. No tenía tiempo para detenerme a socializar. Mi único objetivo, previo a reconocer el terreno, era localizar el templo de los Enno, pero como recordaba, este se encontraba en las afueras de Shikigami-Cho, al norte, por lo que tenía mucho trecho por delante. No sabía cuánto había recorrido hasta el momento, pero el cansancio empezó a remitir y, para colmo de males, sentí un gran vacío en mi estómago. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que probé algún alimento? No me alarmé en lo absoluto, porque eso era algo fácil de solucionar. Tras pasar por un puesto ambulante de comida típica japonesa, robé un plato que contenía un par de rebozados fritos, y que como luego comprobé, llevaban dentro pescado y verduras. Desconocía el nombre de dicha vianda. Tampoco olvidé incluir en mi pequeño botín un envase de agua embotellada que un infortunado comensal tenía en la mano, pues debía aplacar mi sed. Todavía escuché cuando el vendedor, un joven de baja estatura, me gritaba una serie de improperios, pero me alejé a toda velocidad, sin darle oportunidad alguna para que intentara cazarme. Corrí hasta sentirme libre de cualquier persecución, y luego de esconderme detrás de unos arbustos, procedí a devorar vorazmente aquel alimento que nunca antes había probado. Los rebozados me supieron a gloria, y calmaron mi apetito temporalmente. Minutos después, ya más tranquilo, retomé la marcha.

Al llegar a la entrada de un modesto edificio de apartamentos de color blanco, me detuve para analizar la situación. Era imprescindible encontrar un sitio para descansar, fuera este al aire libre o no. Por un lado, acostumbrado como estaba a viajar con mercaderes, había aprendido a disfrutar de la inigualable experiencia de dormir a la intemperie, escuchando los sonidos nocturnos fluir a mi alrededor. Por otro lado, el pernoctar bajo un techo con comida caliente era algo tentador y que siempre era bienvenido, pero no tenía dinero para pagar un hotel. ¿Qué hacer?

En dichas cavilaciones me encontraba, cuando sentí un fuerte zumbido en la cabeza que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Retrocedí, sorprendido, porque era la primera vez que me ocurría algo semejante. Por fortuna, la sensación se esfumó poco después y no se repitió en el resto de la jornada. La atribuí a las emociones vividas en las últimas horas, y a que posiblemente estaba extenuado. Seguí mi camino, tratando de que se me ocurriera alguna solución para el problema de mi alojamiento.

Atravesé una alameda donde las hojas muertas de los árboles cubrían una serie de esculturas hechas en mármol, como si quisieran protegerlas del ligero frío que reinaba en el ambiente. Al acercarme, comprobé que representaban a varios guerreros mitológicos de Japón. Cada obra tenía una inscripción con su nombre y una breve biografía. Fascinado, debido a la belleza de aquellas esculturas, y la información que podrían brindarme, me detuve a estudiarlas. Recuerdo algunos nombres como Pekhaia, Shizouken o Dohmuyi, pero la que robó mi atención, desde luego, era la más grande de todas, y la que representaba a un guerrero con garras y músculos enormes, colmillos amenazadores, una armadura que parecía indestructible, y proyectaba un destello de odio en la mirada. Tenía, además, una especie de cuerno que emergía de su puño derecho, y lo hacía lucir aún más poderoso. Leí la inscripción de inmediato. Decía:

_ "Zenki, el príncipe demonio creado por Enno Ozuno, que también fuera el fundador de Shikigami-Cho, es el mítico héroe valeroso de nuestra ciudad, y es conocido por haber librado mil batallas hace cientos de años contra las fuerzas del mal. La leyenda dice que cuando la humanidad vuelva a ser amenazada, el poderoso guerrero guardián Zenki se levantará de nuevo."_

Eso era todo. Una descripción bastante vaga, a decir verdad, pero la suficiente para satisfacer a cualquier curioso. Esto me hizo temer un poco acerca de la opinión que los habitantes de aquellas tierras pudieran tener sobre Zenki, y si creían que, en efecto, existía, o por el contrario, para ellos era sólo un personaje mitológico que formaba parte del folklore de Shikigami-Cho. Esta duda me inquietó un poco.

Pensativo, di la vuelta, y al momento, reparé en una sombra que se recortaba entre los abetos que adornaban la alameda. Una voz aterciopelada y cansada se filtró desde la oscuridad:

—Pareces estar muy interesado en la escultura de Zenki, ¿Verdad? —Esto fue seguido por una risita que, en un principio, pensé que era malintencionada —Creo que eres uno de los pocos jóvenes que todavía saben apreciar el legado de los antepasados.

De las sombras surgió un anciano que lucía mucho más joven que mi bien recordado maestro. Tenía aproximadamente sesenta años, y una calvicie incipiente. Sus ojos chispeaban de malicia, pero al mismo tiempo tenían un aire de picardía, como si fuera incapaz de tomar algo totalmente en serio. Sus cejas, al igual que su barba tupida y perfectamente cuidada, eran blancas y, a pesar de la poca visibilidad, me di cuenta que el color de su piel era aún muy vivo. Parecía curtido por el sol de los valles de aquella parte de Japón que, como supe días más tarde, solía ser bastante fuerte en ciertas épocas del año. Era alto, y a juzgar por su vestimenta, imaginé que se trataba de un monje más, de los muchos que había en la ciudad.

—Un poco, quizá —respondí, fingiendo desinterés —. Lo que no me explico es cómo hay gente que puede creer en esta clase de leyendas, sobre todo en un guerrero inmortal e invencible, si nunca lo han visto con sus propios ojos.

—Calla la boca, insensato —dijo el anciano, irritado —. Tú, que, ni siquiera naciste en Shikigami-Cho, eres el menos indicado para hablar del tema.

Aquella tajante afirmación volcada por el viejo, me alarmó. Temí que supiera algo sobre mi verdadera identidad, pero este avanzó un poco hasta situarse frente a la escultura de Zenki, y dijo:

—Claro, debes ser uno de esos extranjeros que se burlan del folklore de otras culturas, porque no son capaces de entenderlas. Al menos sabes hablar el japonés. ¿De dónde vienes tú, mozalbete?

—Ehhh… de… de muy lejos, señor… —acerté a decir, cogido por sorpresa, y sin poder urdir una mentira rápida.

—Pero, ¿Es posible que ni siquiera recuerdes el nombre de tu país? ¡Un escándalo! Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu soberbia e incredulidad, joven de poca fe. ¡Porque países como los tuyos no poseen identidad alguna ni raíces! ¡Gente como tú es demasiado superficial y nada en la ignorancia absoluta, porque piensan que el mundo siempre ha sido como lo conocen hoy en día, lleno de aparatos modernos que les facilitan la vida y que los embrutecen a tal punto de que los hacen perder la cordura y el contacto con la realidad!

El anciano se detuvo, como si hiciera acopio de fuerzas, después del pequeño sermón que me dio. Sonreí para mis adentros, un tanto divertido, y más tranquilo. A pesar de sus bravatas, aquel anciano me inspiraba cierta ternura, tal vez porque en el fondo me recordó un poco a Sohma Miki. Medité sobre sus palabras, y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar las ciudades que había conocido en mi anterior vida. La razón de salir a recorrer el mundo había sido para probar suerte junto a varios mercaderes de víveres y artículos de primera necesidad. Ellos me acogieron gentilmente, ya que mi sueño más grande era llegar a conocer los secretos del negocio, y regresar en el futuro con una gran fortuna a mi hogar. Tanto mi ciudad de origen, como la mayoría de ciudades que visité, eran sitios sombríos y apagados desde hacía por lo menos, cincuenta años, según supe. Esto no era exclusivo de mi país, porque debido al enorme grado de contaminación que existía, naciones enteras habían optado por regresar a lo básico, para evitar que el deterioro del medio ambiente continuara. Aún así, muchos otros, sobre todo los poderosos, hicieron caso omiso de ello, y siguieron explotando los pocos recursos naturales que quedaban. El resto, que no eran pocos, pensaron que alguna solución aparecería tarde o temprano, gracias a algún avance científico. Sin embargo, la decisión de enderezar el camino torcido había llegado demasiado tarde, porque el planeta ya se encontraba en una fase agónica, y la destrucción de los recursos naturales junto con la excesiva contaminación causó un daño incorregible y permanente. Por mi parte, todavía no lograba entender como era que aún seguíamos respirando. ¿Por qué la Tierra no había perdido su idoneidad para albergar la vida?

La serenidad con que tomé sus palabras pareció irritar aún más a aquel monje bravucón, que no tenía la más remota idea de dónde venía su interlocutor. El no sabía que yo ya había probado una pizca del infierno en carne propia. Él no podía imaginar que en mi mundo, pestes horripilantes y la enorme escasez del agua, entre otros factores, habían segado la vida de millones de personas en pocos años, y que, durante el viaje en el cual busqué alcanzar la fortuna, vi morir a mucha gente. Él no podía saberlo, porque nada de eso había existido alguna vez en Shikigami-Cho.

Al observar fijamente a aquel hombre que me interpelaba, maquiné un sencillo plan que, llevado de la forma correcta, podía garantizarme un sitio dónde pasar la noche. Por ello, cambié mi expresión a una de arrepentimiento, y respondí con tono de pena:

—Venerable anciano, le pido una disculpa por mi ignorancia y atrevimiento. Sin duda, tengo mucho que aprender de una cultura tan floreciente como la suya, y, ¿Quién mejor que usted para instruir a un pobre ignorante y desorientado como yo?

Mis palabras, lanzadas con toda la humildad de la que fui capaz, parecieron surtir efecto en el temperamento del monje. Este relajó los músculos de su rostro y adoptó un aire jovial para decirme alegremente:

—Muy bien, muchachito. Muy bien. Veo que respetas a tus mayores, y que tienes el deseo de aprender. ¡Si ya lo decía yo, que desde que te vi a lo lejos pude sentir en tu aura un enorme deseo de ser un alumno de mi templo! Quieres ser monje budista, ¿No es así?

—¿Eh? —pregunté, aparentemente confundido y abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta —¿Monje yo? ¿Cuándo dije eso?

—Jajajajaja! ¡Vamos! —dijo el anciano, al momento que me sacudía la espalda, colocando tal fuerza en su mano, que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo —.Si hasta llevas puesto un atuendo adecuado para el entrenamiento, aunque está algo viejo y sucio. Por cierto, ¡Esa espada es perfecta! Tú sí que viniste completamente preparado. ¡Ya hubiera querido yo tener a tu edad, cuando era joven y bello, el mismo interés que tú muestras hoy de ingresar a una orden prestigiada como la que dirijo! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

—Dieciocho, señor —admití con una sonrisa, luego de reincorporarme y sacudirme el polvo.

—¿Dieciocho? Bien, ¡Estás en la edad perfecta, entonces! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Saeki… Saeki Yagami.

—¡Saeki! Es un placer. Un nombre no con tanta masculinidad como el mío, pero bueno… ¡No está mal!

—Eh… Y, ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? Usted todavía no…

—No te pases de listo, chiquillo, que yo no nací ayer, y conozco al pie de la letra el protocolo de una conversación —rezongó el viejo, en tono severo —. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —respondí, falsamente apesadumbrado.

—Una duda tengo… Tú no eres de este país. ¿Por qué tienes un nombre japonés?

—Mi madre es norteamericana, pero mi padre sí es japonés —respondí, sosteniendo la mirada del anciano —. Tengo los ojos azules de mi madre, pero son un tanto rasgados, como los de mi padre. Al final decidieron ponerme Saeki, junto con el apellido de mi padre, que es Yagami, naturalmente.

—Entiendo. ¡Qué bonita familia la tuya, oye! ¡Muy internacional y exótica! —dijo Jukai, dándose por satisfecho —Y, pues, en mi caso —continuó, con voz extravagante —Me llaman de muchas maneras… Algunos me tienen por un simple monje, otros me tienen por un gurú de la hechicería, pero soy más que eso… Mucho más…

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue bastante inesperado, y tuve que morderme los labios para evitar desternillarme de risa. El lugar se iluminó de repente, cegándome por varios segundos, y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a las luces, pude observar el umbral de un soberbio monasterio, y un grupo de diez individuos, entre hombres y mujeres parados en fila, vestidos con un traje similar al del viejo. El detalle cómico es que cuando ellos alzaron sus brazos, vi que llevaban pompones en las manos, y empezaron moverse y a cantar, al más puro estilo de los porristas colegiales algo que más o menos decía así:

_Si quieres ser el mejor  
Y triunfar contra un batallón  
Párate bien y escucha  
Entrénate y lucha  
Junto a ¡Jukai! __¡Jukai! __¡Jukai! ¡Sí!  
Como él no hay nadie igual  
¡En acción! ¡En acción!  
__¡Con Jukai serás campeón! ¡Sí!_

Sin saber de dónde, una gran cantidad de luces y fuegos artificiales se disparó hacia el cielo, y, al estallar, formaron el nombre "Jukai" con vivos colores. Los porristas terminaron su actuación luego de formar una pirámide humana, misma en la que también participó el viejo, quien fue cargado hasta la punta. Segundos después, saltó y dio varias volteretas en el aire, para aterrizar frente a mí, tan ligero como una pluma, y decirme, con voz de ultratumba:

—Mi nombre es Jukai, el único y el más grande monje de Shikigami-Cho. Este es el templo Kirin, mi humilde morada, donde imparto mis enseñanzas de budismo desde hace más de diez años.

Luego de tener los ojos abiertos como platos durante aquella divertida presentación, por fin recobré la compostura, y dije:

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor Jukai.

—Lo mismo digo, Saeki. Pero, ¡No te quedes ahí parado, hombre! Ven para acá, que hace frío. ¡Hey, Misato! —El monje llamó a una de sus alumnas, que rápidamente acudió a nuestro encuentro —Acompáñalo para que conozca el templo y luego sírvele algo de _sukiyaki_, porque se ve que el muchacho ha tenido un largo viaje, y tiene cara de haber pasado una ingrata dieta de pan y agua durante varias semanas en una oscura mazmorra. ¡Vamos!

Misato, la encargada de obedecer las órdenes de Jukai, era una linda jovencita de cabellos rubios de aproximadamente dieciséis años, y tenía una tez pálida como la porcelana. Me tomó del brazo y me guió a través del lugar, en medio de risas. Agradecí al viejo lo mejor que pude por su hospitalidad, pero este sólo me dijo:

—No es nada, jovencito, no es nada. ¡Eso sí! Mañana te espera una dura jornada, así que prepárate, porque sabrás lo que es ser entrenado por uno de los descendientes del legendario Enno Ozuno. No temas, que nadie se ha muerto de un infarto en el camino, jajajajaja!

Me quedé paralizado por unos instantes. El viejo acababa de mencionar a Ozuno. Si Jukai era descendiente de Ozuno, eso significaba que conocía a Chiaki Enno, y más aún, que ellos eran familiares. Misato me miró, confundida, pero le sonreí con cortesía y retomé el paso.

**_-3-_**

Una hora y media más tarde, después de conocer el lugar, cenar con los discípulos de Jukai, darme un exquisito baño de agua caliente, y recibir nuevas ropas, me encontraba reposando en un pequeño, pero cómodo camastro, en una habitación sencilla de madera donde colgaban varias pinturas de renombrados artistas japoneses. Había otros cuatro camastros repartidos por el lugar simétricamente, y el resto de mis compañeros de cuarto dormían a pierna suelta. Las chicas, por su parte dormían en otra habitación, situada en el otro extremo de la pequeña casa que formaba parte del monasterio Kirin.

Agradecí con el pensamiento las atenciones de aquella gente para conmigo y lancé un suspiro de satisfacción. Pensé que el monasterio Kirin era, en verdad, un lugar muy próspero. El sitio irradiaba belleza por doquier, y se notaba que Jukai y sus discípulos se esforzaban por mantenerlo lo más pulcro y presentable posible. Por todas partes encontré piezas y reliquias antiguas de gran valor, por lo que deduje que el viejo era un gran aficionado a coleccionar este tipo de objetos.

A una descripción más pormenorizada del monasterio tendré ocasión de referirme en otra ocasión. Aquella noche, recostado boca arriba con los brazos bajo mi cabeza, y mi apreciada espada a un costado, continué analizando lo que había sucedido hasta el momento. No pensé que Jukai tuviera malas intenciones conmigo, pues a leguas se miraba que era un viejo de buen corazón con gran sentido del humor. No habría sido de extrañar que él fuera de aquellas personas que acostumbran a meterse en líos de faldas, pero lo importante es que me había "adoptado" sin miramientos, quizás por la simpatía que le inspiré, a pesar del brusco inicio que tuvimos. Me había ofrecido comida y alojamiento gratis, y lo único que podía hacer era agradecerle y simular que estaba interesado en sus clases. O, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá lo había hecho con el único fin de aumentar su número de alumnos y tener algo de que jactarse.

Sabía que al día siguiente me esperaba una jornada intensa. Debía acercarme a los Enno de una u otra manera, antes de que llegara la primera noche de luna llena. Durante la cena con los demás alumnos de Jukai, tuve ocasión de preguntar acerca de cuándo tendría lugar dicho fenómeno. Fui informado de que sólo faltaban tres noches más, así que el tiempo apremiaba. Lo confirmé en un calendario que colgaba de la pared en el comedor y éste marcaba el año en curso; el dos mil. Sentí que se me erizaba la piel, porque había viajado a través del tiempo ¡Nada menos que casi cien años! No podía creerlo.

La cena fue espléndida. Era la primera vez que probaba el _sukiyaki_, que consiste en alimentos –carne, pescado, _tofu_ o fideos- previamente introducidos en una olla caliente que contiene un caldo especialmente preparado para la ocasión. Luego de que la comida se ha cocido, hay que tomarla directamente de la olla y disfrutar de su delicioso sabor. Había también otros platos japoneses en grandes cantidades, como _nigirisushi_, _okonomiyaki_, y _mochi_, que hicieron mis delicias. Pocas veces había comido tanto como aquella noche.

Cuando ya había entrado en confianza con los demás, me arriesgué a preguntar sobre el templo Enno, algo que pareció sorprenderlos. Ganryu, un chico de catorce años, grueso, sonrosado y de mirada alegre, me relató cosas que ya sabía, como su ubicación, sus habitantes y me confirmó sobre el parentesco que existía entre Jukai y Saki. Eran hermanos. Por tanto, Jukai era el tío-abuelo de Chiaki. Saki profesaba la religión sintoísta, a diferencia de Jukai, que como ya he mencionado, era budista. En eso, Kuribayashi, un jovencito de mediana estatura y con la cabeza totalmente rapada, me preguntó con ojos inquisidores:

—Saeki, ¿De dónde escuchaste hablar sobre el templo Enno? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—Pues, tuve oportunidad de oír sobre dicho lugar por casualidad, en un pueblo cercano —respondí, con mirada franca —. Creí que sería interesante conocerlo, porque me hablaron de ciertos prodigios que sus dueñas han realizado en los últimos tiempos.

—Es cierto —respondió Sayuri, una joven de diecinueve años, que llevaba el cabello corto y tenía unos ojos asustadizos —Saki tiene una nieta llamada Chiaki, que es dos años menor que yo, y…

—Es hermosa—le interrumpió Kotaro, un chico alto que usaba lentes, tenía el cabello largo y hablaba con tono pervertido —La Madre Naturaleza se tardó días enteros en hacerla. ¡Qué curvas! ¡Qué rostro! ¡Qué pechos! ¡Qué…!

—¡Ya cállate, atrevido! —le dijo Misato, luego de darle un bofetón que lo derrumbó en el suelo —Se supone que eres budista y no deberías decir esas cosas. Guárdate tus calenturas para cuando estés a solas en el baño.

Kotaro se disculpó, dolorido, y todos nos echamos a reír. Sayuri continuó con su explicación:

—Como decía, Chiaki es una sacerdotisa muy conocida por estas latitudes y sabe bastante sobre toda clase de hechizos y conjuros. Son tantas las historias que se cuentan sobre las hazañas de ella y de su abuela, que tardaría días en contártelas. Por otro lado, son gente muy hospitalaria, así que trata de ir allí en cuanto puedas, porque estoy segura que te recibirán muy bien. Si el maestro Jukai no sabe responderte alguna duda que tengas, entonces la sabia abuela Saki tendrá la respuesta. Te lo garantizo. Por otro lado, si llevas estrés y tienes deseos de relajarte, ellas tienen varios _onsen_ a precios módicos, y que son muy benéficos para la salud.

—Pues Saki debe estar bien desesperada por conseguir clientes y gente que los visite —bromeó Ganryu, mientras engullía un plato de arroz —¡Mira que hasta propaganda le estás haciendo a ella y sus _onsen_! ¿Cuánto te pagaron por ello, eh?

Sayuri enrojeció, y se defendió, un tanto enojada, de las palabras de Ganryu. Por mi parte, pensé en lo bien que me vendría probar uno de esos _onsen_, o baños de aguas termales, que, según supe, eran algo muy popular en Japón. Estos se caracterizaban por tener la temperatura muy elevada, ya que el agua venía directamente de la tierra o de las montañas, y eran accesibles para cualquier persona, no sólo para un pequeño sector como ocurría en otros países. Tras este pensamiento, me mordí los labios, porque no creí que tendría tiempo para darme esa clase de placeres. Mi viaje se trataba de algo mucho más relevante, y no debía defraudar a mi maestro.

Me pareció curioso que nadie mencionara una palabra sobre la relación que Chiaki tenía con Zenki, y las batallas que ambos habían librado contra las fuerzas del mal, pero imaginé que ellos posiblemente habían recibido instrucciones precisas por parte de Jukai de que no se me revelara nada al respecto. Si ese era el caso, los alumnos tuvieron el suficiente cuidado de no hablar más de la cuenta. No forcé el tema, pero la incógnita que quedaba en el aire era, "¿Por qué tanto misterio alrededor de Zenki y la familia Enno?"

Más tarde, y antes de dirigirme a la habitación de los demás chicos, había tratado de localizar a Jukai para agradecerle de forma más personal por su buena voluntad, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Decidí que ya habría tiempo para hacerlo el día siguiente. Luego, las luces se habían apagado y ninguno de mis compañeros de habitación había vuelto a decir una sola palabra. Aunque ansiaba permanecer despierto para ver el amanecer en Shikigami-Cho, decidí relajarme y dormir un poco para recuperar las fuerzas. Quizás lograra despertarme a la hora precisa en que el sol se levantara sobre aquella ciudad. Mi mente corría a mil por hora, tratando de recordar cada momento vivido desde que Midory me transportó hacia esa época. Intenté trazar un plan para el día siguiente, pero el cansancio empezó a hacer estragos en mí y no se me ocurrió nada. En su lugar, pensé:

_"¿Quién lo diría? Siempre fui un muchacho en busca de sueños y metas por alcanzar, pero vivía en un mundo gris y sin esperanzas. Muchas veces se me agotaban los deseos de seguir luchando. Aquí, en este otro mundo tan lleno de color y de vida, las cosas son diferentes. Aquí hay un motivo muy poderoso para existir. Nadie imagina de dónde vengo y por qué estoy en Shikigami-Cho. Si los demás lo supieran, se armaría un gran revuelo, sin duda. Tengo una tarea muy importante por cumplir. Sé muy bien por qué lo hago, y es que sencillamente no tengo nada qué perder, pero sí mucho qué ganar."_

En realidad, si había algo muy importante que podía perder en caso de que la misión fracasara. Mi propia vida.

De pronto, un nombre retumbó en mi cabeza. Era el nombre de una persona que me intrigaba desde la cena. Me refiero a Chiaki Enno, la joven sacerdotisa de la que todo el mundo hablaba, pero que aún no había podido conocer. Antes de que mi primera vida culminara, Sohma me había mostrado varias imágenes de ella, pero después de viajar a través del tiempo, no lograba recordarla más que vagamente. ¿Cómo sería ella en realidad? ¿Despampanante y enigmática como me la había descrito Kotaro, o sólo era una exageración de su parte? ¿Sería agradable y cordial como Sayuri me había indicado, o todo lo contrario? De lo que no cabía duda es que Chiaki era mi objetivo principal en aquel viaje, y no podía esperar más para conocerla.

Bostecé en silencio, y eché un último vistazo por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Quise engañarme a mí mismo nuevamente, pensando que aquello era sólo un bello sueño y que en algún momento despertaría, pero era imposible. La luna seguía vigilándolo todo desde lo alto, y su luz llenó mi alma de una enorme paz interior, despejándome de cualquier duda. Volví a acostarme, y, antes de cerrar los ojos, comprendí que no estaba soñando. Aquel maravilloso cielo estrellado que me había robado el aliento desde el primer instante, aquella ciudad tan espléndida, y aquellas personas que me brindaron la calidez de su hogar eran la prueba definitiva de que había llegado a un mundo distinto.

**/~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/**


	5. Capitulo 4: Sombras de Revolución

_**DISCLAIMER** - Ya estoy de vuelta con algo nuevo. Todo lo que sucede en este capítulo es atemporal. Espero que no les parezca que voy muy despacio con el fanfic, tanto en publicación como en desarrollo de la trama, pero si tienen paciencia y leen cada capítulo sin prisa, disfrutarán mucho más de la historia.  
_

_Cualquier duda o comentario que deseen dejarme es bienvenido.  
_

**/~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/**

**CAPÍTULO ****4:**

"_**Sombras de Revolución"**_

Muy lejos de la Tierra, y perdido en el infinito, existía un planeta cubierto eternamente por las tinieblas. A pesar de ello, algunas estrellas se dejaban ver de forma esporádica, emitiendo destellos moribundos de color rojizo o amarillento. En otras ocasiones, eran cometas los que cruzaban la inmensidad del espacio exterior, y, brindaban un poco de luz gracias a su eterna incandescencia, dejando al descubierto por breves períodos de tiempo un mundo de superficie arenosa, sin vida y sin esperanzas.

Antes de que la última presencia de luz se alejara, una figura de aspecto humano que caminaba sin rumbo fijo por ese interminable desierto, elevó sus ojos al firmamento con tristeza, mientras apretaba los puños en señal de cólera e impotencia. Sus intentos por escapar de esa prisión de sombras y olvido habían sido inútiles. Luego de que la oscuridad volviera a borrar su presencia por completo, se escuchó un jadeo agudo y repetido, seguido de un grito desgarrador que llenó por un momento el enorme vacío que allí imperaba.

El responsable de aquel grito que rayaba las cimas de la desesperación, recordó entonces lo sucedido poco antes de que fuera desterrado. Él no sabía, desde el momento en que el Concilio de Makizard lo juzgara y condenara a vagar solitario por ese planeta deshabitado de forma perpetua, que cualquier esperanza de perdón era inexistente. Por tal razón, había reconocido sin titubear los crímenes que el concilio le imputó, y, se había declarado culpable.

Sí, él afirmaba haber aniquilado razas enteras.

Sí, él aceptaba haber destruido más de veinte planetas alrededor del universo.

Sí, él se había hecho responsable de muchas otras acusaciones que le fueron leídas. Una de estas, era la de haber influenciado de forma negativa las mentes de algunos de los guerreros más poderosos y respetados, a quienes luego reclutó para ayudarlo a llevar a cabo sus planes.

No, él no se arrepentía de sus acciones en lo absoluto.

Durante el juicio, el cual duró menos de lo acostumbrado, nadie había movido un solo dedo para defenderlo. Sin embargo, sus declaraciones resultaron ser aplastantes y demoledoras, y sus cuestionamientos no supieron ser respondidos. Sus primeras palabras fueron:

—Supongo que a ustedes les satisface la idea de tenerme en sus manos. Hengai, el rebelde fugitivo, ha caído por fin bajo el inclemente yugo de los Hacedores del Cosmos, luego de que éste se encargara de acabar con parte de la escoria de la creación de la que otrora fuera su propio vigilante. Esto debe ser un logro monumental. ¿No es así?

Silencio total. Como era de esperarse, poco le importaba a Hengai que alguien le respondiera. Sus ojos, de un negro profundo, dominaban con una mirada firme y penetrante a cualquiera que se atreviese a encararlo. Llevaba un sencillo traje de color gris que indicaba su calidad de prisionero. Su corta y rubia cabellera junto a las delicadas facciones de su rostro lo asemejaban a un joven de veinte años, pero su verdadera edad era exponencialmente mayor, y un auténtico misterio. De pie e inmovilizado por una serie de anillos dorados que giraban a su alrededor a gran velocidad, Hengai observó a cada uno de los miembros del Concilio de Makizard, el cual estaba integrado por siete de los dioses de mayor rango. Preparado el terreno, Hengai descargó sus palabras con grandilocuencia, causando que los presentes se estremecieran de indignación:

—Durante mucho tiempo fui un fiel servidor de los Hacedores del Cosmos. Estoy completamente seguro de que hasta el día en el que decidí abandonar mi tarea, fui siempre el más leal, el más sincero y el más capaz de todos los _shizugami_ que han sido designados desde el principio de la vida. Tuvieron que pasar eras completas para que lograra comprender que estaba destinado para algo mucho más grande. Para una revolución que conmovería los cielos y desencadenaría cambios significativos en pro de la evolución y la supremacía de las especies más grandes del universo.

Se escuchó un murmullo desaprobador, pero no llegó a más. Hengai, indiferente, prosiguió con altivez:

—¿Recuerdan ustedes que hace mucho tiempo tuve a mi cargo el cuidado de la patética galaxia Namir? Era éste un lugar que prometía bastante, y en cuyos mundos habitaban especies que se dirigían hacia un avanzado nivel intelectual y espiritual. Tristemente, y a pesar de que todos ellos fueron encaminados para desarrollarse y dejar su propia huella dentro de los anales del cosmos, terminaron por desechar los valores que durante tanto tiempo se les inculcó, cambiando la sabiduría por la estupidez, y la superación por la mediocridad. En lugar de madurar, se destruyeron entre ellos durante muchos años, hasta que finalmente de Namir no llegó a quedar un solo ser con vida.

Hengai hizo una pausa. Sabía que sus palabras eran escuchadas, no solo por los que se encontraban reunidos en Makizard, sino también por las entidades superiores. Esto le daba más combustible para continuar expresando su punto de vista:

—A pesar de la frustración inicial que me causó ver la forma como los Orbix, los Shinzen, los Dukanto, y otras especies se extinguían, poco después comprendí que eran débiles, y como tales, habían tenido el destino que se merecían. Fue entonces cuando mis superiores decidieron reubicarme y colocarme al mando de otra galaxia llamada Lebidon, que, a pesar de ser mucho más antigua que Namir, acabó de la misma manera siglos después, cuando la discordia se precipitó irremediablemente sobre sus moradores. Esto, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por hacerles comprender que ese no era el motivo por el que habían sido diseñados. Nadie, y repito, absolutamente _nadie_ puede acusarme de incompetente, porque varios de ellos lograron salvarse debido a que sí creyeron en mis palabras, y eran diferentes. Pero, no pude hacer lo mismo con el resto, tercos y obstinados como eran, porque no estaba autorizado para interferir con su línea de pensamiento e ir en contra de su voluntad. El respeto al libre albedrío de todo ser racional es una regla inquebrantable y dorada que los vigilantes no podíamos violar, como es del conocimiento general. Quítenme de dicha ecuación y de igual forma ellos se habrían incendiado, incluso mucho más rápido.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Volcram, un miembro del concilio, de barba larga y espesa, que, a pesar de ser uno de los dioses más veteranos, poseía una musculatura envidiable, una mirada de hierro, y una voz destructora —¿A dónde quieres llegar con tanta palabrería e insinuaciones?

—¿Insinuar yo? —respondió Hengai, con voz aún más explosiva e indignada –Más bien afirmo tan fuerte y alto para que hasta las mismísimas entidades celestiales, a quienes van dirigidas mis próximas palabras, puedan recordarlo por mil eternidades. Ellos son como unos niños caprichosos que se dedican a hacer experimentos a su sabor y antojo, sin detenerse a evaluar qué es lo que una especie viviente necesita para sobreexistir y alcanzar el nivel necesario de evolución. Es aquí donde les pregunto, mis queridos "Deshacedores" del Cosmos, ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿Acaso cada ser vivo que surge de sus mentes "superdotadas" es, al final, un mero asunto de prueba y error? ¿Cómo se justifica la existencia de un ser poco evolucionado y que carezca de la fortaleza suficiente para trascender? El grado de debilidad de la mayoría de especies que ustedes han creado es desolador. Si bien hay otras que han alcanzado la cumbre de la filosofía y evolución, estas existen en una ínfima cantidad. Ustedes avanzan a paso tan lento, que desde hace mucho dudo de su verdadera capacidad para gobernar hasta el más pequeño átomo.

Los miembros del concilio quedaron como petrificados y con la boca abierta tras las últimas palabras de Hengai, quien, embalado y sin deseos de guardarse una sola palabra en su interior, volvió a atacar de esta manera:

—Mi afán ha sido, desde entonces, encontrar la perfección entre las razas más avanzadas, y así crear una sola comunidad que desconozca cualquier signo de debilidad. Estoy convencido de que esa es la finalidad de la existencia, y de suceder lo contrario, esa micra de vida debe ser eliminada, porque ocupa un espacio innecesario en el universo. Es por eso que decidí limpiar sistemáticamente las galaxias que albergaran vidas inútiles y con poco deseo de llegar lejos, dejando en su lugar a aquellos que piensen como yo. Esta ideología supera, por mucho, a la absurda y retrógrada que utilizan las entidades superiores, quienes parecen regodearse mientras las diferentes formas de vida en el universo se revuelcan en sus propios excrementos una y otra vez.

Ya nada detenía a Hengai, que parecía no darse cuenta de que cavaba su propia tumba. A pesar de ello, se lanzó a declarar, sin reservas:

—Ustedes definirán mis declaraciones como desacato. Yo las defino como palabras de luz. Ustedes creen que estoy loco. Yo les respondo que esa "locura", canalizada en acciones de inconmensurable valor puede llegar a cristalizar maravillas y mejorar cuanto nos rodea. ¿De qué sirve un planeta bellamente concebido para un puñado de criaturas inútiles que no son capaces de controlar la libertad que se les concede, y en lugar de buscar la superación, se destruyen entre ellos? ¿Cómo es posible que aún existan tantas abominaciones que se hacen llamar "seres inteligentes", diseminadas por doquier? ¿Por qué sus hacedores no hacen algo al respecto, y permiten que los mortales se corrompan por la ambición, el poder y la codicia hasta el extremo de perder su identidad?

Habiendo abarcado algunos de los puntos que le interesaba dar a conocer, Hengai cerró su testimonio así:

—No logré encontrar el balance del cosmos como un simple guardián, y por eso es que traté de solucionar las cosas a mi manera, aunque parte de ello significara exterminar civilizaciones enteras para dejar sólo a las más brillantes en su lugar. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, y más bien lo único que lamento es haber perdido a los guerreros que batallaron a mi lado para defender un ideal. El ideal de la perfección. Si eso es un crimen, entonces ¿Qué será lo que los Hacedores del Cosmos hacen más allá de los límites de la realidad, riéndose y burlándose de las criaturas que moldean, sin importarles en lo absoluto cuál sea su destino final? ¡No cuenten conmigo para ser una marioneta más dentro de su teatro de ilusiones dementes e infantiles! ¡Lograré liberarme de este yugo y seguiré en la búsqueda de la senda para llegar hacia una era sublime, que se convertirá en la más gloriosa y magistral que alguna vez haya existido!

Concluidas tan controversiales declaraciones, un griterío de incalculable magnitud se alzó entre los presentes. Las reacciones a lo expresado por Hengai fueron muy negativas. Nadie se atrevía a defender a un ex _shizugami_, cuyas ideas violaban por completo las leyes universales y a las entidades superiores. No era la primera vez que uno de estos "guardianes" se rebelaba contra sus creadores, pero nadie los había desafiado a tal punto como Hengai. Algunos de los espectadores pidieron la inmediata ejecución del traidor. Otros querían que se le enviara a un lugar infestado de criminales, en el cual tuviera que batallar sin descanso día y noche para sobrevivir. El resto, un tanto más indulgentes, solicitaron que se le enviara al exilio en un sector deshabitado y muy alejado de las demás galaxias, de preferencia en un planeta muerto del que nunca pudiera regresar.

Y, Hengai sólo había sonreído, pensando en lo estúpidos que eran. De no encontrarse aprisionado por esos anillos que desintegraban a quien se atreviera a tocarlos, ya habría acabado con cada uno de sus detractores en cuestión de segundos.

Poco después, tras una corta deliberación, fue Kurimitsu, la radiante diosa de los sueños y las premoniciones, quien tomó la palabra. Con una voz llena de una exquisitez fascinante, dijo lo siguiente:

—Luego de que el concilio de Makizard evaluara el presente caso, se ha llegado a una decisión, misma que será irrevocable e incuestionable.

Las miradas se clavaron en el ex _shizugami_, quien seguía indiferente a su alrededor y al destino que se cernía sobre él. Estaba seguro de que lograría escapar de cualquier prisión, sin importar cuán protegida y cuán lejana estuviera. Por otro lado, creyó que tendría la oportunidad de pronunciarse nuevamente antes de que el veredicto fuera dictado. Kurimitsu habló de nuevo:

—Desde que los Hacedores del Cosmos imaginaron algo tan inmanente y perfecto como lo es el universo y cada uno de sus componentes, ellos tomaron en cuenta que, para lograr un nivel supremo de inteligencia y excelsitud, se necesitaría de un proceso lento, lleno de una paciencia inagotable que sólo ellos poseen. Tal y como sabemos, este no es un proceso corto, y cada etapa ha gozado de avances, pero también ha adolecido de imperfecciones. Debido a ello, y a que es necesario crear, ejecutar y vigilar que las diferentes especies lleven a cabo un proceso correcto y satisfactorio de evolución, se crearon los _shizugami_, o vigilantes invisibles de cada galaxia, deidades llenas del poder y el conocimiento necesarios para guiar a sus protegidos de forma positiva y así no permitir que la codicia, la miseria, el caos y la destrucción los gobierne.

Hengai intentó decir algo, pero Kurimitsu se le adelantó:

—Tenemos ante nosotros a Hengai, un rebelde que en su momento fue un _shizugami _respetable, pero que ha aceptado sin remordimiento alguno ser culpable de los crímenes y demás cargos que se le imputan. Por mucho que él se empeñe en justificar las barbaries cometidas, nada volverá a unir los lazos de las vidas que ha eliminado. Sus palabras son propias de un demente, su obsesión de interferir con los planes originales de los Hacedores del Cosmos es inaceptable y su desesperada sed de conquista y de poder lo ha desviado del camino recto.

—¡Tonterías! —vociferó Hengai con una ira que le asordaba la voz -¡No he perdido la razón en ningún momento! ¡A mí no me interesa llenarme de poder ni crear una tiranía o algo parecido! Yo sólo quiero…

—¡Silencio! —le ordenó Kurimitsu, al momento que señalaba al acusado –Ya tuviste el tiempo suficiente para hablar y defenderte, ahora sólo te queda callar y escuchar con atención el veredicto al que hemos llegado.

Hengai intentó hablar de nuevo, pero algo se lo impidió. Había sido inmovilizado. _Maldición. Estoy seguro de que Kurimitsu es la responsable de esto_, pensó.

Una leve sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la bella diosa, quien, sin perder su temple, declaró a toda voz:

—No podemos tolerar entre nosotros a alguien que atenta contra los preceptos de la creación, y que pretende tomar las riendas de lo tangible y lo intangible. Alguien que ha destruido planetas enteros y millones de vidas inocentes, que influye negativamente en otros para su propio beneficio y que pretende desestabilizarlo todo no puede ser perdonado. Es por eso que el honorable Concilio de Makizard, tras observar que el acusado se ha declarado culpable por los crímenes cometidos y que no muestra arrepentimiento alguno de sus actos, condena a Hengai a un destierro permanente en Gihon, el planeta más alejado, solitario y oscuro localizado en los límites del universo.

Los ojos de Hengai se abrieron de par en par luego de las últimas palabras de Kurimitsu, pues conocía un poco sobre el lugar a donde sería exiliado. Libre de nuevo para expresarse, dijo con voz solemne pero decidida:

—Me parece increíble que las entidades celestiales, aquellas a quienes serví en el pasado, no puedan compartir mis ideales y mis deseos, pero no me importa. Hoy he perdido esta batalla, pero mis ideales no morirán. Hoy seré desterrado más allá de las fronteras que un mortal puede entender, pero ¡No será la última vez que se escuchará el nombre de Hengai, la mente maestra de la revolución universal!

De Hengai emanaba una dignidad que no cesaba de maravillar a los miembros del concilio. No obstante, su destino parecía haber sido sellado y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. En ese momento, se escucharon varias campanadas, y Hengai empezó a diluirse dentro de una nube negra que cada vez se volvió más densa, hasta envolverlo por completo. Cuando sonó la séptima campanada, la nube se tragó al ex _shizugami _y desapareció_._

Gihon. Un mundo inhóspito, muerto, repleto de una oscuridad horripilante que desde ese momento pasó a convertirse en su nuevo hogar. Cada vez que Hengai intentaba escapar, la abrumadora realidad le daba una bofetada en el rostro. Sus energías, su inmenso poder y todas sus habilidades habían desaparecido. En un principio pensó que eventualmente eso cambiaría, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en un error.

Exiliado de cualquier civilización, Hengai vivía en un infierno sin luz, donde casi no podía verse a sí mismo. Pero eso no era lo peor. Tiempo atrás escuchó decir que Gihon era un planeta rodeado por un anillo invisible que causaba efectos devastadores en cualquier ser infortunado que fuera llevado hacia allí. Ahora, él estaba en Gihon para comprobarlo personalmente y no era un descubrimiento que lo enorgullecía. Hengai podía sentir que se había vuelto un mortal, un ser corpóreo, alguien que ya no poseía una vida ilimitada. Esto lo fue llenando de otra clase de emociones que jamás había experimentado. El miedo le empezó a carcomer las entrañas, porque estaba solo, malditamente solo, no tenía con quien discutir, estaba prisionero en un océano de tinieblas ¡Y nada de eso cambiaría por una angustiosa eternidad!

Esa era la fea realidad que se presentaba ante Hengai. Una realidad que le asfixiaba de pies a cabeza y que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Él sabía que otros _shizugami_ se habían rebelado con anterioridad a los Hacedores del Cosmos, pero todos habían sido ajusticiados en su momento. Hengai intuía que ellos también fueron condenados a purgar sus penas en Gihon. De no ser así, ¿Quién podía explicarle dónde se encontraban y por qué nunca volvió a escucharse de ellos?

El cuerpo de Hengai se llenó repentinamente de un frío intenso y atroz como el de la misma muerte. ¿Por qué no podía encontrarse con alguno de esos dioses desterrados? ¿Acaso la soledad y la oscuridad los habían hecho enloquecer a tal punto de quitarse la vida? Viviendo sin poderes, como inútiles seres finitos, y abandonados a su suerte, el suicidio no parecía una opción tan descabellada para una situación tan aterradora.

Hengai sentía que su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil y que había envejecido en espacio de poco tiempo. La memoria parecía traicionarlo por primera vez ¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde su juicio? Temía que la cordura lo abandonara hasta hacerlo sucumbir dentro de ese desgraciado planeta. Sentía cómo su espíritu se quebrantaba, pero tenía claro que no podía dejarse vencer. Pensó en sus viejos camaradas de guerra que habían sido aniquilados por los mensajeros celestiales, y que los superaban ampliamente en número. Hengai fue el último guerrero que quedó en pie, pero su vida había sido perdonada. El Concilio de Makizard tenía planes muy distintos para el dios fugitivo. A pesar de asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, él pensó que habría posibilidad de establecer una tregua con las entidades celestiales y así dar nacimiento a un pacto que beneficiara a ambas partes. Él dejaría de asesinar las razas que considerara débiles y poco evolucionadas. En su lugar, reclutaría a los seres que considerara más brillantes, y se marcharía con ellos a un sector distante para fundar una nueva colonia llena de las mentes más prodigiosas y avanzadas del universo. La guerra, la revolución y la destrucción de mundos subdesarrollados sería cosa del pasado. Al menos, mientras Hengai reagrupara e hiciera crecer su ejército en secreto para contraatacar sorpresivamente en el devenir del tiempo.

Nada de eso había sucedido. En el preciso momento en que pensaba exponer aquel plan (Exceptuando, claro está, sus segundas intenciones), se le negó la palabra y lo demás era sabido. Hengai llevaba desterrado ya varios siglos en Gihon. De cualquier forma, al examinar la situación en retrospectiva, lo más seguro es que el concilio no hubiera aceptado su propuesta.

—Malditos sean todos. Algún día… Algún día lograré… Salir de aquí… —dijo Hengai, mientras resoplaba, casi vencido por el cansancio.

_Debo reservar __mis fuerzas para seguir cultivando mi venganza_, pensó. _Debo aprender a esperar. No importa cuántos siglos, milenios o eras pasen, debo resistir y transformar el miedo y la desesperación en el odio y el rencor que mantienen con vida a muchos mortales. No me interesa ya la perfección del cosmos. Lo único que ansío es huir para vengarme de los que me condenaron a vivir en este infierno. Venganza… Dulce venganza... _

Su nombre era Hengai, un dios caído en la desgracia, pero que antaño había sido el amo de la revolución universal. Él sabía que tarde o temprano lograría escapar de Gihon, y cuando eso sucediera, nada ni nadie sería capaz de detenerlo.

**/~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/ /~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/****/~/**


	6. Capítulo 5: Revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO 5:  
**"_**Revelaciones"**_

El murmullo del rezo, mezclado con el ligero crepitar del fuego frente el suntuoso altar, le otorgaba una atmósfera casi mística al pequeño templo sintoísta. La mujer, ya entrada en años, permanecía arrodillada y con los ojos cerrados en un estado de concentración total. Como todas las madrugadas, la costumbre y la devoción la hacían ingresar en el templo para elevar oraciones al antepasado a quien debía el apellido de su familia durante cincuenta y cinco generaciones. Siempre a la misma hora, en una reconfortante rutina que renovaba su fe y sus energías para la próxima jornada. El acto litúrgico era sencillo: éste daba inicio con una salmodia entonada en voz baja, pero con gran fervor, y que leía de un libro grueso que tenía doscientos años de antigüedad. A continuación, realizaba una antigua danza japonesa que, según la tradición familiar, conseguía ahuyentar a cualquier espíritu inicuo. A sus sesenta y seis años, su cuerpo aún se conservaba sano, pero últimamente sus fuerzas se habían empezado a deteriorar, y esto la hacía pensar en Chiaki, su única nieta y futura propietaria del templo Enno, a quien adoraba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Saki, la descendiente número 53 de Ozuno, se encontraba en la última parte de aquella actividad, que consistía en un rezo en el cual intentaba comunicarse con este antepasado. No obstante, Ozuno había dejado de revelársele desde que Chiaki tomó el control de Zenki, el guerrero guardián que los había protegido de las fuerzas malignas y de los espíritus demoníacos. A partir de entonces, Chiaki era la única que establecía contacto con Ozuno, ya fuera por medio de los sueños o por una voz que sólo ella podía oír. Saki comprendió que era mejor así, y que lo importante en ese momento era ver a su nieta convertida en una mujer de bien, que había crecido espiritualmente y que era una digna descendiente de los Enno. Chiaki ya no era una niña, sino una estudiante que estaba a punto de terminar el colegio y que pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años. Había demostrado la tenacidad y la madurez necesarias para enfrentar el peligro y ya era más fuerte que la misma Saki. Además, Chiaki era autosuficiente y cada vez que alguien necesitaba su ayuda para realizar un exorcismo, o combatir cualquier clase de criatura que amenazara a una población, Saki podía quedarse en el monasterio con la certeza de que su nieta se haría cargo de la situación. Gracias a los años de entrenamiento que recibió de la mano de su abuela, Chiaki había logrado perfeccionar cada uno de los secretos y conjuros que se transmitían en la familia Enno de generación en generación.

En ese momento, la mente de Saki fue sacudida por algo que la hizo interrumpir su oración y le causó un inexplicable pavor. Recordó los detalles de una serie de pesadillas que Chiaki había tenido y en los que la familia Enno era asesinada, mientras que Shikigami-Cho desaparecía para siempre, gracias a un desconocido pero poderoso enemigo.

—Abuela, ¿Qué piensas de esto? —le había preguntado Chiaki durante la cena, mientras ambas bebían un poco de té.

—No lo sé, Chiaki. Esto es muy extraño —dijo Saki con voz ambigua.

—Lo sé, pero ¿No te parece que puede tratarse de algo más que una simple pesadilla? Esta es la segunda vez que me pasa, y no consigo entender por qué.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Nuestro subconsciente suele causarnos una mala pasada en algún momento de nuestras vidas, debido a que allí guardamos deseos, miedos y angustias reprimidas. No le des tanta importancia.

—Pero, abuela ¿Por qué lo tomas de esa manera tan despreocupada? —preguntó Chiaki, un poco alterada.

—Cálmate. No es eso. Lo que pasa es que posiblemente te estás angustiando en exceso, y no quiero que te adelantes a hacer conjeturas —dijo Saki. Luego cambió su tono a uno más alegre —. Mejor hablemos de tus estudios y de tu futuro ingreso a la universidad.

—No me cambies el tema ni me hables como si fuera una niña. Esto es algo muy serio y estoy casi segura de que es una señal sobre algo que se avecina —Chiaki se levantó, con una punta de enojo, y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Hija, espera. No lo tomes así, por favor.

—Abuela, sé que me has prohibido probar cierta clase de hechizos para liberar a un nuevo guerrero guardián, pero creo que cometes un gran error.

—¡No quiero que algo malo te pase como la otra vez! —bramó Saki con tono más severo — Respóndeme algo. ¿Acaso has logrado que Zenki despierte de nuevo?

—No —dijo Chiaki, con sinceridad —Todavía continúa durmiendo en su sepulcro sagrado. El espíritu de Ozuno tampoco ha aparecido desde que derrotamos a Kokutei.

—¿Lo ves? Eso significa que no hay peligro —al ver que Chiaki torcía el gesto, Saki se apresuró a agregar —. No te preocupes. Voy a estar con los ojos bien abiertos por si algo extraño llegara a suceder. También informaré a Jukai al respecto. El viejo puede ser un tanto chiflado y distraído, pero a veces sabe dar opiniones acertadas.

—Cierto, Jukai puede ser de gran ayuda cuando no tiene la cabeza en las nubes —dijo la joven sacerdotisa, colocando los ojos en blanco, para luego sonreír —Está bien. Te lo agradezco. Sólo espero que estés en lo cierto y que esa visión no sea más que un mal sueño, como dices. Ojalá nunca vuelva a experimentar algo tan desagradable.

Luego de rememorar aquella plática, Saki sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ella intuía que lo que Chiaki había visto tenía un origen más profundo, pero no quería que su nieta se mortificara antes de tiempo. Lo mejor era tratar de resolver el misterio por su propia cuenta. Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría si Ozuno se negaba a aparecer? Saki también ignoraba que hacía apenas tres horas atrás, Chiaki había tenido otro sueño, aún más terrible y revelador que los anteriores.

Fue así como Saki decidió intentar una nueva comunicación con Ozuno. Si era verdad que otra amenaza se aproximaba hacia este mundo, lo mejor era averiguarlo de una vez por todas. De rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas, Saki dijo lo siguiente:

—Gran Ozuno-Sama, espíritu protector de cuanto habita en Shikigami-Cho, te ruego que abandones tu mundo por un momento y que nos ilumines con tu infinita sabiduría. Permíteme conocer el gran misterio que encierran los sueños que Chiaki, tu descendiente número cincuenta y cinco ha tenido durante las últimas noches. Si es verdad que una fuerza negativa está por descender sobre Shikigami-Cho, ¿Quién mejor que tú para hacérnoslo saber? ¡Por favor, Ozuno-Sama! ¡Quita esta incertidumbre de nuestras almas y dinos qué es lo que sucede!

Tras estas palabras, el fuego que alimentaba la hoguera frente al altar comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Saki, sin abrir los ojos, podía sentirlo y fue por ello que se apresuró a añadir con voz potente:

—¡Ven, querido maestro Ozuno! ¡Baña nuestros corazones con el divino resplandor que proviene de tu ser inmortal y de tu inagotable sabiduría, para que así logremos comprender lo que nos depara el futuro! De esta manera, podremos defendernos y venceremos la adversidad, porque el legado de los Enno debe perdurar. ¡Atiende nuestras súplicas y manifiéstate ante mí ahora!

El cuerpo de Saki fue cubierto por una tenue aura blanca, y al darse cuenta de que existía la posibilidad de conversar con Ozuno, exclamó:

—VAJRA!

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. El fuego se agitó violentamente y empezó a adquirir diversas formas. Saki abrió los ojos y esperó con paciencia. Finalmente, pudo distinguir un rostro humano, cuyas características la dejaron atónita. Las lenguas de fuego recrearon a un anciano que usaba una especie de turbante, y que poseía una barba puntiaguda de unos quince centímetros. Un grueso bigote le adornaba el rostro y le daba una personalidad arrolladora. Su mirada era seria pero bondadosa. Aquella figura ardiente representaba a un personaje lleno de sabiduría acumulada durante siglos enteros en los mundos destinados para los humanos más evolucionados. Era el rostro de un personaje que todos veneraban en Shikigami-Cho y que Saki conocía muy bien. Era el rostro de Enno Ozuno.

Saki, impresionada ante lo que sus ojos veían, sintió una gran excitación. Balbuceó un par de palabras ininteligibles, pero una voz firme y serena retumbó en el lugar, asustándola momentáneamente y haciéndola retroceder:

—Saki Enno, tu llamado de auxilio ha sido escuchado y por eso estoy aquí. No temas, ni te sientas abrumada. Conserva la paz en tu interior y recuerda mantener fuertes los cimientos de tu fe, a pesar de los tiempos de dolor y agonía que están por venir. El principio del fin se acerca.

Las primeras palabras de Ozuno fueron tranquilizadoras, pero las últimas causaron que a Saki se le helara la sangre. Ozuno agregó:

—Mi tiempo es limitado, así que selecciona tus preguntas cuidadosamente. Es posible que algunas de mis respuestas no te agraden. Adelante, Saki Enno."

Esto hizo que Saki tomara la iniciativa, y fue así como alcanzó a decir:

—Gran Ozuno, gracias por acudir a mi llamado. Es un verdadero honor que vuelvas a comunicarte con esta servidora después de tanto tiempo. Pero, ¿Por qué has dicho que vendrán tiempos de dolor y agonía? ¿Qué es lo que está por suceder?

La voz de Ozuno se dejó escuchar nuevamente:

—Saki, lo que diré a continuación no debe sumirte en las tinieblas de la inquietud. No debes claudicar, pero tengo la obligación de prevenirte.

La dueña del templo Enno escuchaba atentamente la voz de su antepasado, con la mirada atenta y el corazón en la mano:

—Faltan sólo tres noches para que el enemigo arribe a estas tierras. La noche en que la luna debería vestirse de blanco y danzar alegremente sobre los valles y las montañas de Shikigami-Cho, ésta se esconderá, en su lugar, bajo un velo negro, porque el terror la dominará y no querrá observar el momento en el que Shikigami-Cho sea sacudida por un poder que trasciende los límites de la imaginación humana.

La noticia llenó de espanto a la dueña del monasterio Enno. Así que las sospechas de ella y su nieta eran ciertas. Una nueva guerra se avecinaba. Saki dijo, con tono inseguro:

—Pero… Ozuno… Pase lo que pase, estoy segura que lograremos salir adelante. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Si Karuma o Kagetora no lograron vencernos en su momento, a pesar de su inmenso poder, ¡Entonces existe esperanza de que podamos triunfar! ¿Verdad?

La convicción de Saki se vio súbitamente desmoronada cuando Ozuno declaró:

—Tienes razón, pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, Saki. El rostro de la maldad ha adquirido un poder renovado, que en nada se compara a lo que nosotros, los Enno, pudimos enfrentar alguna vez. Se trata de una fuerza celestial que es implacable y destruye cualquier cosa que se interpone en su camino. Aún se encuentra lejos, muy lejos de esta galaxia, pero en breve despertará y vendrá a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra con la intención de destruirla.

—¿Una fuerza celestial? Pe… Pero… ¿Qué me quieres decir, gran Ozuno? ¿Qué nos enfrentaremos a una especie de dios que posiblemente no podremos destruir por más que lo intentemos?

—Tú lo has dicho, Saki Enno.

Silencio absoluto. Después de que Ozuno terminara de hablar, Saki quedó paralizada de pies a cabeza y sintió como si hubiera caído al fondo de un pozo. Necesitó varios minutos para recuperar el habla, y normalizar su agitada respiración. Le parecía imposible creer que el mundo, tal y como hasta el momento lo conocía, fuera a llegar a su fin. ¿No habría nada que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo? ¿Se quedarían de brazos cruzados entonces, mientras la tempestad se desarrollaba? No, ella no lo iba a permitir. Nadie, ni siquiera un dios, tenía el derecho de regir sobre seres que no había creado y que nunca había conocido. Pero, ¡Ay! Las palabras de Ozuno habían acabado por ensartarse en el alma de la anciana como si fueran dardos de fuego.

Cuando por fin logró controlarse, Saki preguntó:

—Gran Ozuno… Agradezco que nos permitas conocer lo que nos depara el futuro, aunque esto no sea alentador, pero me parece inaudito que no puedas brindarnos una solución. ¡Dame una luz, algo a qué aferrarme para tratar de evitar una catástrofe!

—Saki, el destino de los Enno no está en mis manos, ni en las tuyas. Este se encuentra únicamente en las manos de Chiaki, quien tendrá la prueba más importante en su vida. Pero, hay algo que debes saber y que ayudará a dar un poco de paz a tu atormentado espíritu. Ustedes no se encuentran solos en esta cruzada.

El rostro de la hechicera se iluminó nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando preguntó:

—¿Te refieres con esto a los otros guerreros celestiales que existen, aparte de Zenki y Goki? ¿Cuál es el método para invocarlos? Dímelo, ¡Por favor!

—No me refiero a ellos, Saki. El momento aún no ha llegado para que despierten.

—¿Cómo me sales con algo así, cuando antes has dicho que nos encontramos en la situación más caótica de nuestras vidas? ¡Ahora es cuando más los necesitamos! —vociferó Saki, escandalizada.

—Si los nuevos guerreros guardianes despertaran en este momento, Chiaki no sería capaz de controlarlos, a pesar de su gran fortaleza.

—Entonces, ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién se supone que está de nuestro lado y que nos ayudará cuando más lo necesitemos? —la voz de Saki sonaba más desesperada que nunca.

—No desesperes. La respuesta la obtendrás más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Sólo debes tener paciencia y esperar. Esperar siempre hasta que llegue el momento indicado.

La frustración de Saki ante lo que Ozuno le manifestaba era enorme. No podía creer que él fuera tan parco y tan poco descriptivo con su profecía. ¿Por qué no acababa por desentrañar de una vez tanto misterio? ¿No se daba cuenta de la angustia que la consumía?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, y antes de que ella lograra reaccionar, la voz del mítico personaje volvió a escucharse:

—Ha llegado el momento de abandonar esta realidad, pero no me puedo retirar así nada más, dejándote a la deriva. Saki. Indudablemente eres una de mis más fieles y valerosas descendientes. Has cuidado y defendido celosamente este patrimonio durante tantos años y estoy seguro que no puedes imaginar tu vida sin él. Chiaki no sería lo que hoy es sin tus enseñanzas y tu sabiduría. A pesar de la aparente frialdad que puedes haber sentido en mis primeras palabras, conozco tu carácter y sé que no te dejarás venir abajo. Te he permitido conocer la verdad, y no había una forma menos sutil para decirla. Por otro lado, hay una verdad tan grande y real como la vida misma: En el cosmos, jamás ha existido una prodigalidad, ni una aparente falta de designio. Si el día de mañana la descendencia Enno llegara a desaparecer, estoy seguro que en algún momento surgirá de las cenizas una nueva descendencia que le hará frente a los desafíos que el destino coloque a sus pies.

Aquellas palabras causaron que gruesas lágrimas cayeran de los ojos de Saki. Nunca en su vida había entablado una conversación tan larga e importante cara a cara con Ozuno. La emotividad de su mensaje la conmovió a tal punto que de querer decir algo en ese momento, no habría podido. Ozuno, por su parte, continuó:

—Esto no significa que el nombre de nuestra familia esté destinado a desaparecer inevitablemente. Los Enno hemos sobrevivido durante siglos enteros a toda clase de amenazas y peligros. Aparte, nos hemos distinguido por luchar hasta el último segundo incluso cuando la esperanza parece desvanecerse. A pesar de que se aproximan días difíciles, confío en ti y en Chiaki para llevar a cabo su misión más importante. Tanto Zenki como Goki deberán permanecer unidos, ahora más que nunca, y hacer frente a las fuerzas celestiales. Ninguna historia está escrita, porque ustedes son los dueños de ella, y poseen la pluma, la tinta y el papel para transformarla. Mientras conserven el soplo vital en su interior, nada deberá impedir que sigan adelante. Aquellos aliados que en algún momento estuvieron contigo volverán para ayudarte, pero también vendrán otros, como te lo dije en un principio. Uno a uno se irá sumando a sus filas. Saki Enno… ¡Levanta el rostro y seca esas lágrimas! ¡Levántate y pelea junto a los tuyos desde hoy! Informa a Chiaki y los demás de cuanto has visto y oído durante estos minutos, porque el primer impacto es inminente, y todos deben estar preparados!

A medida que Ozuno hablaba, las esperanzas habían empezado a renacer dentro de Saki. Cuando él terminó, ella se secó las lágrimas se puso de pie y asintió rápidamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por fin dijo:

—Así lo haré, gran Ozuno. Te agradezco nuevamente por haber abandonado tu mundo y manifestarte ante mí como en los viejos tiempos.

—Esta no será la última vez que mi espíritu se manifestará ante ustedes. Que la sabiduría, la luz y la verdad los protejan hoy y siempre, hija mía.

Apenas se escucharon las últimas palabras de Ozuno, el rostro que las llamas habían formado se convirtió en una pequeña bola de fuego que, luego de flotar alrededor de Saki por varios segundos, se dirigió a toda velocidad al exterior y se perdió en el cielo estrellado.

Saki, por su parte, lucía un poco más animada, aunque sabía que la incertidumbre no la iba a abandonar hasta el momento en que la primera batalla se iniciara. _"La noche en que la luna debería vestirse de blanco y danzar alegremente sobre los valles y las montañas de Shikigami-Cho"_, había dicho Ozuno. Eso significaba que el primer impacto ocurriría en la primera noche de luna llena. Por otro lado, ella también tenía en mente que lo mejor en esos momentos era poner en práctica las palabras de Ozuno y dejar el miedo a un lado. Nada lograría aterrorizándose ni perdiendo la cordura.

Luego de abandonar el templo, Saki por fin sintió un poco de sueño, pero decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo fuera de casa, contemplando la majestuosidad del cielo de Shikigami-Cho. No llevaba reloj consigo, pero su experiencia la hacía calcular, sin riesgo de equivocarse, que para ese entonces pasaban pocos minutos de las cuatro de la mañana. Fue entonces cuando advirtió la presencia de una estrella fugaz que irrumpía de la nada y rasgaba la bóveda oscura con un resplandor blanco. Saki sonrió, recordando las veces en que le había dicho a Chiaki, cuando era una niña, que le pidiera un deseo a una de esas estrellas errantes en el universo, y que éste se le concedería si lo ansiaba fervientemente.

La anciana salió de sus cavilaciones cuando descubrió que la mencionada estrella fugaz seguía una trayectoria muy extraña. En lugar de descender y perderse en el horizonte, por el este, el misterioso cuerpo estelar ascendía nuevamente en línea vertical y luego se desplazaba hacia el oeste a una velocidad asombrosa. Saki no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, y no entendía la razón del fenómeno. La estrella parecía tener vida propia. En un principio, la abuela de Chiaki pensó que las pocas horas de sueño y las últimas emociones sufridas habían provocado que fuera víctima de una alucinación, pero luego de observar con más claridad, se dio cuenta de que aquel posible cometa o meteorito seguía comportándose de igual forma. Saki no supo qué pensar, pues era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así en su vida. Finalmente, después de haber seguido una trayectoria circular, el cuerpo incandescente se alejó de nuevo por el este, y se perdió tras el volcán Eiji, ubicado en una ciudad vecina de Shikigami-Cho.

Saki meneó lentamente la cabeza y decidió ingresar a sus aposentos para descansar un poco. Ya tendría tiempo para analizar lo que acababa de ver. Deseaba despertar con la mente un poco más despejada para salir de sus preocupaciones

Lo que Saki no podía saber es que aquel objeto brillante que sus ojos apreciaron no era una simple estrella fugaz. Tampoco cruzó por su mente que aquella no sería la última vez que la volvería a ver.


	7. Capítulo 6: La Frontera Final

**CAPÍTULO 6:  
**"_**La Frontera Final"**_

_**-1-**_

Gihon, el planeta más oscuro del que se tenía conocimiento, recorría una órbita bastante inestable alrededor de la nada, en una galaxia sin nombre. Desde ese sector perdido y casi inexplorado, miríadas de estrellas, soles y nebulosas aparecían a lo lejos como puntos insignificantes, y que, a diferencia de aquel rincón mórbido y espeluznante, debían contar con miles de planetas coloridos llenos de luz, vida y seres que los habitaran.

Por un lado, luz. Luz de vida, luz venerada, luz divina que también simboliza el génesis de un cosmos que ningún ser vivo, excepto el Hacedor Supremo, sabe cómo, cuándo y por qué existe. La mente poco desarrollada no posee la madurez necesaria para comprender siquiera una milésima parte de lo que se esconde fuera de las fronteras de su propio mundo, apenas un átomo más en la vasta inmensidad, pero que es atesorado por quien lo gobierna, y que ocupa un lugar –por muy pequeño que este pueda ser- dentro del lienzo perfecto que simboliza el universo.

Y, sin embargo, ¿Cómo explicar, por otro lado, la ausencia de luz, aquella materia sin forma ni dimensiones en la que todos temen caer, conocida como la "oscuridad"? ¿En qué lugar del lienzo puede encontrarse una realidad similar a la del fondo de un abismo en el que no se distingue el cielo o el suelo? Galaxias como aquella en la que residía el planeta Gihon, no debían ser el mero producto final de un experimento fallido, más para la especie viviente que tuviera la desventura de ser enviado a semejante punto sin retorno, debía ser una experiencia fulminante y traumática.

Cualquier palabra en cualquier lengua viva es tan deleznable, que no alcanzaría a expresar con exactitud la tortura que Hengai, el dios caído, arrastraba consigo en aquel entonces. De haberse tratado de otro exiliado por el Concilio de Makizard, la miseria y la soledad habrían terminado por consumirlo, y borrar de tal modo su nombre para siempre. Pero, ese no era el caso de aquel ex _shizugami_, quien se rehusaba a caer, a ser un número más en el listado de rebeldes que habían atentado contra los preceptos de los Hacedores del Cosmos, y fracasado en sus planes. La pregunta que surgía al momento era _¿Hasta cuándo podría resistir la prueba de fuego un dios que antes lo tuvo todo y ahora no tenía nada?_

La luz y la oscuridad, el todo y la nada, la vida y la muerte. Las dos caras de la moneda. ¿Acaso había alguien que pudiera solazarse en la eternidad de las tinieblas? Hengai pensaba en los planetas conquistados, en los aliados obtenidos, en las especies exterminadas, y la nostalgia lo invadía como a un militar retirado y moribundo. Su vigor se había ido minando a medida que cumplía la condena que se le obligó a purgar, pero su espíritu se mantenía incólume y fuerte desde el primer día, a pesar de que tenía breves lapsus de angustias y amarguras. Sin embargo, después de superar cada recaída, su fortaleza interna aumentaba desmesuradamente. Paciencia, la misma que un artesano debe poseer para moldear su obra máxima, aquella por la que sabe que será recordado durante mucho tiempo. El dios desterrado, por su parte, no pensaba en moldear o edificar, sino más bien en _destruir_. ¡Cómo soñaba Hengai con ese instante en el que recuperara la libertad y sus poderes para desatar su ira contra sus enemigos! Paciencia, eso era lo primordial. Algo o alguien llegarían sin previo aviso para rescatarlo. Y, así pasaba él sus minutos, sus horas, sus días, sus meses, y sus años, reuniendo más rabia, más furia y más odio, combinación esencial del combustible que le permitía sobrevivir.

_**-2-**_

El espacio exterior de aquella galaxia sin nombre fue invadido de súbito por la luminosa presencia de un cometa relativamente pequeño, a comparación de la masa de Gihon, pero lo suficientemente grande como para destruir un planeta del tamaño de la Tierra. Viajaba a una velocidad extraordinaria. ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cuál era su misión? ¿Recorrer los senderos más ocultos del universo para finalmente colisionar con algún planeta, o simplemente vagar sin un rumbo definido por el infinito hasta que su fulgor llegara a extinguirse? Sea como fuere, la luminosidad de aquel cuerpo incandescente se condensó hasta crear una luz intermitente, como si se tratara de un enorme faro móvil a mitad de la espesa oscuridad.

En ese momento, un cuerpo desconocido ingresó por otro extremo de aquel territorio olvidado por todas las civilizaciones. Estaba cubierto por una gruesa membrana que emitía un ligero brillo de color amarillento, y sus características eran bastante peculiares. A simple vista, parecía una gigantesca masa informe sin vida, pero al observarlo con detenimiento y a una distancia más cercana, se distinguía un cuerpo de color pardo con la forma de una grotesca mariposa, cuya piel emitía una serie de pulsaciones constantes y exudaba varios líquidos viscosos que, al deslizarse por el cuerpo de aquella criatura, permitían que se conservara a una humedad y temperatura moderadas. Parecía sumida en un profundo sueño, y al momento de atravesar la órbita de Gihon, fue interceptada por el cometa, astro errante que viajaba en dirección contraria. Éste impactó directamente en el campo de energía que mantenía encerrado al misterioso ser dormido. Por tal motivo, dicha barrera de luz desapareció al instante, pero causó que la trayectoria del cometa se desviara de su curso original.

Mientras tanto, dentro del normalmente oscuro y desolado Gihon, Hengai observaba con toda claridad lo que sucedía en los cielos. La colisión de los dos cuerpos había ocasionado que gran parte del planeta se iluminara gracias al brillo de la explosión, y las facciones de Hengai quedaron al descubierto por primera vez en muchos años. Cualquier ser vivo habría sentido aversión y miedo luego de observarlo. Su rostro, antes joven y rebosante de una vivacidad incomparable, aparecía surcado completamente por profundas arrugas que le daban una decrepitud aterradora. Su cuerpo, que un día fue esbelto y musculoso, se había encorvado dramáticamente, y su respiración era terriblemente agitada, como la de un anciano que se encuentra en los estertores de la muerte. Su cabello era inexistente, pero su barba era tan larga que le llegaba hasta los pies. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran blancas como dos copos de algodón. En un principio, Hengai no pudo ver nada, porque le costó bastante acostumbrarse a la luz, luego de vivir tanto tiempo sin ella. Las vestiduras de Hengai eran las mismas que había llevado el día en que el Concilio de Makizard lo condenó por los crímenes cometidos.

Pero Hengai no tenía idea de su aspecto, porque su único interés era observar el fenómeno que se llevaba a cabo en el espacio. A pesar de que la luz generada por la explosión era tan fuerte como la de dos soles, el ex _shizugami_ logró presenciar cada instante de lo ocurrido, aspirando los primeros aromas de la libertad. Debido a que ya no tenía energías para moverse, éste se arrastró por el suelo árido de Gihon, mientras una leve sonrisa de triunfo se asomaba en sus labios. Debido a la amargura que se adueñó de él durante décadas enteras, aquella expresión se asemejaba más bien a una desagradable mueca de sufrimiento.

Poco después, el cielo de Gihon volvió a oscurecerse, pero esta vez de forma parcial, porque, tal y como Hengai comprobó con satisfacción, el cometa se dirigía hacia Gihon, e impactaría el planeta en pocos minutos. Cada vez, la luz del astro se hacía más brillante y más grande. Hengai, pletórico de alegría, sabía que un choque de esa magnitud no iba a destruir el planeta, pero sí el anillo invisible que le había quitado todos sus poderes e impedido que pudiera escapar. Su liberación por fin estaba cerca, de eso no le quedaba una sola duda. Los movimientos sísmicos se desencadenaban con más fuerza, y el dios caído asistió con sumo deleite a presenciar aquel cataclismo cósmico.

En eso, Hengai contempló, sorprendido, que el anillo invisible se resistía a ser penetrado. Esto le hizo temer que la órbita del cometa se desviara de nuevo hacia el espacio, y que con ello se perdiera la oportunidad más preciosa de escapar de su propio infierno. Pero el objeto clave que estaba por determinar el destino de Hengai no abandonó su trayectoria. Una y otra vez impactó la coraza que protegía a Gihon, y esto ocasionó que se desataran ráfagas a velocidades extraordinarias, sumándose al caos creado por los cada vez más intensos terremotos que sacudían ferozmente al planeta muerto. Hengai, privado de sus poderes, no pudo evitar ser levantado del suelo, y bamboleado de arriba abajo con violencia por las amenazadoras corrientes de aire. El único prisionero que quedaba con vida en Gihon debía resistir a tan atroz suplicio antes de pretender huir.

Finalmente, el anillo de Gihon dejó de ser invisible y Hengai pudo ver, a pesar de encontrarse envuelto en un intenso vendaval, que este era de un color diamantino, poseía un grosor de varios kilómetros y poco a poco iba cediendo al feroz ataque del cometa hasta ser destruido. Al mismo tiempo se escuchó el ruido de una explosión que llegó a ser escuchada en toda la galaxia. Luego, una fuerte lluvia de meteoritos se precipitó hacia el interior de Gihon, pero el antiguo dios no tuvo de qué preocuparse, ya que dichos cuerpos rocosos cayeron lejos del área donde él se encontraba. Por su parte, el cometa se desintegró, dejando una estela de luces que descendieron en Gihon como si se tratara de una lluvia dorada. El terremoto y las ráfagas cesaron y Hengai cayó al suelo. Exhausto, el ex _shizugami_ vio cómo un sinnúmero de corpúsculos resplandecientes caían dulcemente sobre su piel macilenta y le hacían sentir una paz inexplicable, después de tantos años en los que se encontró muchas veces al borde de la locura. El cielo ya no volvió a oscurecerse, porque, tras la explosión, la atmósfera de aquel planeta desarrolló una luz propia que antes se había encontrado sometida por el gran poder del anillo que acababa de ser desintegrado. El cielo se tornó de un color blanquecino, y se fundió con la luz dorada que ahora cubría cada sector de Gihon, dándole una apariencia majestuosa, como si este hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Hengai hubiera querido tener la fortaleza suficiente para levantarse, pero luego de haber sido agitado incesantemente por las corrientes de aire más brutales que jamás imaginó sentir en carne propia, y tras el impacto ocasionado por su posterior caída, estaba seguro que gran parte de su cuerpo no le iba a responder. Deseaba permanecer despierto para admirar el cielo, ahora teñido de un sinfín de colores vivos, entre los que destacaban el ámbar, el nácar, el ópalo y el oro, pero sus ojos se cerraban una y otra vez, incitándolo a que se sumiera en la inconsciencia. De su boca salió un susurro roto y sofocado:

—Qué bello… Qué bello todo… Esto es… Lo más maravilloso que he visto en mucho tiempo…

Hengai disfrutaba en aquellos momentos de las maravillas de la creación, como si fuera su última oportunidad. Una serie de rayos crepusculares se filtraron a través de las nubes azules recién formadas, y cayeron directamente en el avejentado cuerpo de Hengai, que ahora era mortal. El antiguo dios sintió que de su espíritu brotaba lentamente un caudal de sentimientos maravillosos que acentuaron la paz que había empezado a sentir desde que Gihon renaciera.

El ex _shizugami_ no comprendía por qué se habían suscitado tantos cambios de un momento a otro en su entorno, luego de vivir cautivo en las tinieblas durante centurias completas. A pesar de que era incapaz de expresarlo, su regocijo no tenía límites. No sabía si iba a morir, pero de ser así, al menos le agradaba terminar sus días en un mundo con color, en lugar de ser tragado por la oscuridad infernal. Fue sólo en esas circunstancias que él logró olvidar su desgracia, y los sentimientos que lo habían mantenido de pie durante años. Si aquellos eran sus últimos minutos de vida, Hengai agradecía la oportunidad de dejar de existir en un sitio que probablemente llegaría a evolucionar y albergar vida inteligente en un futuro. Y, con este último pensamiento, el dios caído cerró sus ojos, rendido, mientras los rayos de color carmesí continuaban cayendo sobre él, y hacían refulgir su triste y decadente figura.

_**-3-**_

A pocos kilómetros de la órbita de aquel planeta renovado, reinaba la oscuridad absoluta. De pronto, una voz macabra y estruendosa se dejó escuchar:

"_Agudo despertar, nefasto, maldito,  
El oprobio me invade en el mar del olvido  
Aparecen mil visiones de un mundo sin ley  
Que debió ser conquistado por las huestes del poder._

_¡Humanidad inútil, sentimental y egoísta!  
Postergaste tu agonía, pero el día llegará  
En que el pavoy inunde tu alma  
Como un silencioso veneno que te hará desmayar.  
Se arrodillarán uno a uno  
No sabrán a dónde mirar  
Los devoraré sin clemencia  
Y, ¡Ninguno podrá escapar!_

_Heme aquí, un vagabundo de las estrellas  
La Bestia del Mal, la furia sin fronteras  
Que truncará los sueños, que cortará las alas  
De las frágiles mentes que pueblan la Tierra._

_Por más que luchen, por más que lo intenten  
El mal jamás desaparecerá...  
Legado de Ozuno, al olvido te enviaré  
Junto con Chiaki, Zenki y cada especie viviente  
Porque soy el inmortal... __**¡KOKUTEI!**__"_

Las crípticas palabras provenían de la bestia que minutos antes había despertado de un prolongado período de letargo ininterrumpido. Gracias al cometa que destruyó el campo de energía que la apresaba, ahora estaba libre de nuevo. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kokutei, el monstruo que había sido vencido por Chiaki y Zenki en el pasado, en la última batalla por devolver la paz a la humanidad. Sin embargo, Kokutei nunca fue destruido, sólo desterrado de la Tierra, y gracias a un hechizo muy poderoso, éste se mantuvo en un estado de animación suspendida hasta ese momento. En un principio, su mente permaneció en blanco, pero lentamente los recuerdos se fueron agolpando en su interior hasta conseguir comprender dónde se encontraba. Y, ahora, libre al fin de sus ataduras, su único interés era preparar una venganza lenta, y dolorosa, para así regresar a la Tierra y contraatacar en el momento menos esperado a todo aquel que osó desafiarlo.

Kokutei observaba el único planeta que existía en aquella galaxia sin nombre, y su mirada perforó la atmósfera que lo envolvía. Distinguió un mundo arenoso, en el que lentamente se iban formando los primeros signos de vida, pero posiblemente pasarían miles de años antes de que ese lugar pudiera sustentar algo más avanzado e inteligente. En conclusión, que no había nada que pudiera interesarle.

La criatura maligna estaba a punto de desviar la mirada hacia otro punto del espacio, pero en eso, vio una luz de color carmesí que contrastaba con el suelo entre rojo y amarillento de Gihon. Los ojos de Kokutei no daban crédito a lo que veían, y esto hizo que el ser se decidiera a ingresar en ese planeta para descubrir el origen de aquel extraño fenómeno. Al acercarse hacia el sitio de su interés, descubrió que dicha luz rodeaba por completo lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un ser humano en una etapa muy avanzada de la senilidad. _¿Qué es esto?_, se preguntaba Kokutei, _¿Cómo puede ser que un habitante de la Tierra haya acabado en un mundo al que no pertenece?_

Sorprendida, la enorme bestia atrajo hacia sí aquel cuerpo aparentemente sin vida. Luego de tenerlo cerca y examinarlo minuciosamente, unos tentáculos emergieron de Kokutei, los cuales, tras tocar la frente del personaje hasta ese momento desconocido para el monstruo, le permitieron ingresar en sus pensamientos más profundos. Fue así como Kokutei logró establecer una conexión absoluta con el anciano, e indagó en cada uno de sus recuerdos. Lo que éste iba a descubrir cambiaría por completo el curso de sus planes.

En un principio, Kokutei vio a un hombre muy joven, alto, esbelto, y de cabellos dorados. Este había sido hecho prisionero y era vigilado por cientos de guerreros celestiales que seguían sus movimientos a cada segundo. El prisionero se hacía llamar Hengai, y estaba a punto de ser juzgado. En un principio, Kokutei no comprendió la relación del joven mencionado con el anciano que tenía junto a él. Luego, se dedicó a estudiar la labor que Hengai había desempeñado como _shizugami_, para posteriormente rebelarse contra sus creadores y así emprender una cruzada en busca de la "perfección del cosmos", tal y como él la había bautizado, Fue así como Kokutei vio caer a manos de Hengai a muchas especies que él consideró "débiles de mente e incapaces de evolucionar". Kokutei también presenció los momentos decisivos de Hengai tras ser capturado, cuando fue sentenciado a vagar por toda la eternidad en Gihon, el planeta más oscuro y solitario del universo. De esta manera, la bestia maligna también supo que Hengai permaneció por muchos años dentro de ese planeta, donde había perdido todos sus poderes y su cuerpo se había transformado y debilitado hasta el punto de llevarlo al borde de la muerte.

Estos y muchos otros hechos, incluyendo el que causó la liberación de Kokutei, se manifestaron en la mente de la bestia maligna con gran claridad. Concluida la indagación, ésta sujetó con sus tentáculos a Hengai, abandonó Gihon a toda prisa, y luego de reencontrarse conn la soledad del espacio exterior, declaró:

—El mal siempre ha existido… El mal jamás podrá ser erradicado de ninguna de las dimensiones existentes. Este es un precepto que está escrito desde que el cosmos fue concebido. A pesar de que muchos han buscado destruir dicho balance y establecer una sola fuerza dominante, no lo han conseguido. Sin embargo, ha llegado el momento de que eso cambie. Me encuentro en uno de los límites del universo, tan lejos de la Tierra y de cualquier raza viviente. Mi poder se vio seriamente afectado y reducido durante el tiempo que permanecí dentro de ese campo de energía, pero después de un tiempo lograré recuperarme por completo. El hombre no sabe que su máximo enemigo sigue en pie y con vida. ¡Lejos está el día en que Ozuno y sus descendientes me vean destruido!

Y, agregó sentenciosamente, mirando a su acompañante con el único ojo que tenía en el centro de su cuerpo:

—Y, ahora... Gracias a ti, Hengai, y a tu increíble poder, nada podrá detenerme de ahora en adelante.

Se escuchó una espantosa carcajada. Inmediatamente después, Kokutei y Hengai se desvanecieron de aquella galaxia, luego de que un agujero blanco surgiera de la nada, y los succionara a ambos, para luego desaparecer del mismo modo en cuestión de segundos.


	8. Capítulo 7: Hijos del Despertar

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

"_**Hijos del Despertar"**_

_**-1-**_

_¿Dónde estoy?_, dijo para sus adentros, esforzándose al mismo tiempo en ordenar sus ideas. Y, es que por más que intentaba adivinarlo, no sabía a dónde había ido a parar.

Lo primero que Hengai sintió, tras despertar, fue que una pequeña parte de sus energías había regresado. Esto le permitió ponerse de pie, y echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en las afueras de un castillo ruinoso que estaba rodeado por un inmenso abismo. A la distancia se distinguía una cadena de montañas que la espesa neblina casi borraba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo en voz alta, esperando que alguien lo escuchara.

Silencio absoluto. No parecía haber nadie por ningún lado. El cielo de aquel mundo era una mezcla de colores tristes y pálidos, entre gris, marrón y rojo oscuro, y no pertenecía al Gihon que él recordaba antes de caer dormido. De eso estaba seguro. El dios caído dio sus primeros pasos, y, aunque en un principio avanzó sin problemas, el repentino cansancio lo hizo detenerse al poco tiempo para descansar. Varios pasos más allá, divisó un objeto redondo que, al darle vuelta, descubrió que podía reflejarlo todo, como si se tratara de un espejo.

—Justo lo que necesitaba. Ahora podré saber si mi aspecto sigue siendo el mismo, o si se vio afectado por ese maldito anillo —dijo Hengai, levantando el enorme objeto con manos temblorosas, y colocándolo frente a él.

Instantes después se escuchó un grito desgarrador, seguido de la aparición de varios relámpagos que retumbaron en las cercanías del lugar. Una lluvia fina y moderada de color ceniza empezó a caer.

Los ojos de Hengai amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas. El ex _shizugami_ estaba fuera de sí, y no alcanzaba a articular palabra. El lamento que había proferido era más que justificado. Acababa de ver su rostro en el espejo que encontró, y su sorpresa había sido mayúscula al descubrir, en lugar del apuesto y joven dios que había dirigido tantas batallas contra planetas poco evolucionados, a un viejo acabado, casi en los huesos, que no era ni la sombra del imponente y temible dios de siglos anteriores. Hengai se negaba a creer que ese fuera su nuevo aspecto. Lo primero que notó, luego de reponerse de la impresión fue que sus cabellos habían desaparecido. Su barba, que le llegaba hasta los pies, sus cejas, y su piel eran del mismo color que proviene de la luz de una enana blanca, una de esas estrellas que, tras cumplir su milenario ciclo de vida, se enfrían paulatinamente sin llegar a explotar, hasta morir y ser invadidas por una palidez horrorosa. Gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de Hengai luego de ver la mórbida delgadez de su cuerpo, lo enjuto de sus carnes, y su espalda encorvada, que lo hacían un individuo desdichado, cubierto de una fealdad que nunca creyó ver reunida en un solo cuerpo, menos en el suyo. Ninguno de sus antiguos camaradas lo habría reconocido después de ese cambio tan radical al que se vio sometido, sin desearlo.

—Esto no es justo —dijo, iracundo —. He perdido toda mi juventud, he perdido todo mi brillo, y posiblemente todo mi poder. Ahora luzco como un pequeño monstruo que es inútil e inservible, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no se los perdonaré!

Hengai rabiaba de solo pensar que el efecto provocado por su larga estadía en Gihon, posiblemente fuera irreversible. Ahora bien, ¿Sucedería lo mismo con sus poderes?

De rodillas, el dios caído trató de tranquilizarse, a pesar de lo desfavorables que le eran las circunstancias. Sin duda, el castigo del Concilio de Makizard había llegado demasiado lejos. Y, es que, no se trataba de un detalle meramente estético. La belleza simbolizaba parte de la ideología de la perfección que Hengai había implantado siglos atrás, por lo que la simetría y armonía de un cuerpo eran elementos primordiales que debían prevalecer en cualquier ser vivo cuya mente estuviera altamente evolucionada.

Pero nada lograría con lamentarse. A esas alturas, lo mejor era averiguar dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Un nuevo rayo azotó la superficie del planeta, y luego de que su característico estruendo se extinguiera, se escuchó el sonido intenso y prolongado de un potente cuerno, que fue seguido de la aparición de una gigantesca criatura que emergió de las profundidades del abismo y dejó fascinado a Hengai. Su cuerpo, amorfo, que se asemejaba a una mariposa contrahecha, ascendió lentamente hasta posicionarse frente al ex _shizugami_. Poseía un enorme ojo en el centro, que centelleaba ocasionalmente. Ambos se miraron durante largo tiempo sin decir palabra, hasta que Hengai decidió romper el silencio imperante:

—¿Acaso has sido tú el que me ha traído a este extraño mundo?

—Así es, Hengai —dijo el extraño ser, con una voz profunda y reverberante.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Jamás escuché hablar de ti.

—Tu nombre es ampliamente conocido a lo largo y ancho de la creación, por lo que no debes sorprenderte. Mi nombre es Kokutei y pertenezco a la Vía Láctea, una joven y lejana galaxia en la que sólo existe un planeta que alberga vida, llamado Tierra. Este es el hogar de unas formas de vida conocidas como "humanos", de quienes soy su máximo enemigo.

—Es la primera vez que escucho de esa galaxia y de ese planeta. Kokutei, ¿Por qué estas enemistado con ellos?

—Porque poseen una mentalidad retrógrada y arcaica. El ser humano es como un cáncer que vive en una aparente paz, y se mantiene en la intensa búsqueda de expandir sus mentes para la comprensión del cosmos. Sin embargo, a pesar de vivir aparentemente "civilizado", el humano es, en realidad, una criatura despreciable, ociosa, carente de armas naturales y utiliza su inteligencia para destruir a sus semejantes, en lugar de hacer que su raza florezca y llegue a un nivel elevado de evolución.

—Por tus palabras deduzco que tú eres de los que viven al margen de la ley impuesta por los Hacedores del Cosmos —observó Hengai, con sumo interés —¿Tú también fuiste un _shizugami_?

—No, las cosas en la Vía Láctea funcionan de otra manera. Allí no existen espíritus guardianes que guíen a sus habitantes para alcanzar la sabiduría y la perfección. Lejos de ser un dios, fui más bien un guerrero superdotado que vivía entre los humanos y en un principio era muy respetado. Cada vez que un demonio o una fuerza maligna se hacían presentes, mi misión era defender a los humanos y destruir a los que buscaran causar una desgracia.

"El tiempo pasó, y los hombres fueron creciendo y poblando la Tierra cada vez más. Llegaron a dominar las más grandes ramas de la ciencia y su coeficiente intelectual aumentó considerablemente. Pero en el camino, perdieron algo muy importante. La humildad y el deseo de vivir en armonía y fraternidad con sus semejantes. Su ambición de poder no tuvo límites, y cuando descubrieron que eran demasiado inteligentes y autosuficientes como para necesitar de mi ayuda, idearon un plan para deshacerse del que durante miles de años fuera su más celoso e incondicional guardián."

"Fue entonces cuando apareció Zenki, un demonio que los humanos supieron controlar a su antojo y conveniencia desde el primer momento. Chiaki Enno, una joven y hábil hechicera, fue la encargada de dirigirlo en contra mía, y, junto con muchos otros guerreros, me atacaron sin piedad hasta conseguir que me doblegara y que cayera ante ellos. Nadie acudió a auxiliarme. Fui traicionado vilmente por todos los humanos. Al ver que no podían matarme tan fácilmente, Chiaki y Zenki me desterraron de la Tierra no sin antes encerrarme en un campo de energía en el que me mantuve dormido por muchos años. Durante ese tiempo, mi cuerpo sufrió una inexplicable metamorfosis, y por eso es que ahora tengo este aspecto, tan distinto a lo que alguna vez fui."

Las palabras de Kokutei, expuestas con toda la vehemencia de la que fue capaz, sacudieron el interior de Hengai, haciéndolo recordar su propio juicio, y el castigo que había recibido.

—No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo permanecí en un estado completo de somnolencia —agregó Kokutei —. Lo que sí sé es que gracias al choque de un cometa que llevaba el mismo recorrido que yo, aunque en dirección contraria, logré despertar y ser libre de nuevo.

—Y ese mismo choque fue también lo que ultimadamente causó que mi prisión en Gihon llegara a su fin. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Eso significa que tú fuiste el que me transportó hacia este lugar. No pensé que después de quedarme dormido, iba a volver a despertar. Debo de agradecértelo, supongo.

Kokutei no respondió.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? —inquirió Hengai, intrigado.

—Te encuentras en Radek, un planeta ubicado en la galaxia de Namir. Aquí no existe peligro de que seamos detectados por los guardianes celestiales, así que pierde cuidado.

Con esta afirmación, Hengai se sintió más calmado, a pesar de que no podía dejar de pensar en la forma como su cuerpo se había deteriorado. Kokutei, anticipándose a sus pensamientos, dijo:

—Entiendo tu consternación al ver el castigo tan terrible al que fuiste sometido, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de vengarte de cada uno de tus enemigos.

—Tú sí eres capaz de comprenderme, porque has atravesado por una situación muy parecida a la mía —dijo Hengai, con evidente frustración —. Pero, ¿Cómo pretendes que me desquite de aquellos que me causaron tanto daño, si casi no puedo moverme y he perdido cada una de las facultades que me hacían ser un dios?

—Eres muy negativo, Hengai. Esa no es la actitud que esperaba ver en el que se hace llamar la "mente maestra de la revolución universal".

—Pero, ¡Mírame, Kokutei! —respondió Hengai, exaltado —¿Qué puede hacer un pobre viejo decrépito como yo que ni siquiera es capaz de elevarse o de crear un simple rayo de luz?

Estas palabras hicieron que Kokutei se alejara de su interlocutor, no sin antes decir:

—Vaya, vaya… Tal parece que me equivoqué al rescatar a un sujeto que lo único que hace es lamentarse de su aspecto. Has perdido el espíritu combativo que te caracterizaba. Tú, Hengai eres como un ave que solía ser majestuosa cuando era libre, pero que, al ser enjaulada, perdió su brillo, su color y su encanto en poco tiempo, y se ha conformado con vivir prisionera, sin hacer nada para cambiar su destino. Ahora prefieres vivir en la congoja, y te contentas con imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido de haber triunfado tu revolución.

Hengai se quedó lívido ante estas palabras, y Kokutei se alejó de él cada vez más, para luego añadir:

—Qué decepción. Hablas igual que un humano común y corriente, como si sólo tú hubieras sido víctima de seres que no supieron valorarnos. No fuiste el primero ni serás el último al que le suceda eso. Me arrepiento de haberte traído hasta Radek. Eres absolutamente patético —finalizó, al momento que se desvanecía frente a Hengai.

Esto hizo que el ex _shizugami_ reaccionara. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No me abandones! No quiero quedarme en este sitio para siempre, ¡Quiero recuperar mis fuerzas y mis habilidades! ¡Quiero volver a levantarme y destruir a los causantes de mi desgracia! Sé que tú puedes ayudarme, no me niegues esa oportunidad, ¡Por favor!

La figura de Kokutei, que se había vuelto transparente, se hizo visible otra vez. Este descendió nuevamente y habló de la siguiente forma:

—Muy bien, Hengai. Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Tranquilízate, porque tu causa no está perdida. Estoy seguro de que existe más de alguna forma para lograr que tus poderes sean restablecidos.

Hengai se quedó a la expectativa, mientras Kokutei se tomaba el tiempo necesario para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y seguir con su explicación.

—A pesar de que tu fortaleza física es inexistente, y no puedes, en efecto, realizar ningún poder, estoy seguro que tu mente sigue siendo lo bastante ágil como para establecer comunicación con cualquier ser en el universo. ¿No es así?

—No sé si pueda, porque aún estoy muy débil —respondió el dios caído, quien reconoció que no se le había ocurrido eso, debido a su aturdimiento inicial —. ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

—Debes reclutar a los guerreros más fuertes en la actualidad. Estos deben encontrarse en distintos sectores de las diferentes galaxias que existen. No sólo deben ser poderosos, sino también fieles hasta la muerte. Convéncelos de que se unan a nuestra causa. Tú buscas lo mismo que yo. Vengarte de los que estuvieron a un paso de destruirte. Mi interés personal es aniquilar a la raza humana de una vez por todas.

—Pero, ¿Cómo esperas que esos guerreros, si es que existen, me obedezcan sin saber quién soy?

—Eso es lo que tú crees. ¿Aún piensas que tus antiguos y desaparecidos aliados eran los únicos que se sentían identificados con tu ideología? Cierto es que han pasado muchos siglos desde tu destierro, pero tu nombre, tus acciones y tus batallas se convirtieron en leyendas que se transmitieron de generación en generación en muchas civilizaciones. Hay varios allá afuera que ansían escuchar la noticia de que Hengai ha sido liberado, y planea continuar con la misión que se propuso desde que se rebelara contra sus creadores.

—Ya no me interesa establecer un nuevo orden como en el pasado. Solo quiero destruir a cada uno de los miembros del Concilio de Makizard. No les perdono que me hayan hecho esto.

—Si consigues contactar a los guerreros más poderosos del universo para que te ayuden en tus nuevos planes, podrás triunfar, sin duda alguna. Por otro lado, no te lo había dicho, pero durante el largo tiempo que permaneciste inconsciente, te di un poco de mi energía, misma que te ha mantenido con vida. De lo contrario, Gihon habría sido tu tumba.

Esta confesión hizo que Hengai preguntara, un poco confundido:

—¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí, Kokutei?

—Más que hacerlo por ti, lo hice, más bien, por lo mucho que ambos tenemos en común. Tú y yo fuimos víctimas en su momento, pero ahora seremos los verdugos de quienes se atrevieron a desafiarnos. Tú eres un visionario, y luego de conocer tu ideología, pude abrir los ojos a la verdad que un grupo de tiranos quiere ocultarnos. Debemos unir fuerzas para pelear por la misma causa. Es por eso que estás aquí. Yo tendré la oportunidad de coger desprevenidos a mis enemigos, y tú tendrás tu dulce ración de victoria contra aquellos que tanto odias. Siempre contarás con mi apoyo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Hengai asintió, en silencio.

—Ahora, ¡Haz lo que te dije de una buena vez! —comandó Kokutei, con voz atronadora.

Hengai, conturbado, obedeció. Nadie le había hablado antes de esa manera tan autoritaria, pero… ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba más que seguir las órdenes de Kokutei? Hasta que no tuviera sus poderes de vuelta, estaba sujeto a lo que éste le dijera, y seguramente nadie más lo ayudaría si la gran bestia cambiaba de opinión. Ello había llevado a Hengai a suplicar ayuda a esa criatura misteriosa, pero aún más importante… La historia contada por Kokutei lo había conmovido, y la elocuencia en sus palabras, junto con el hecho de haberlo salvado de la muerte eran pruebas más que suficientes de que estaba de su lado.

_Puede que esté en lo cierto y que mi poder mental siga intacto_, pensó. _De ser así, aún existe la posibilidad de volver a hacerme sentir contra mis enemigos_. Hengai cerró los ojos y su mente dio inicio con el proceso de exploración a través de los mundos más evolucionados. Era una tarea que requería de gran concentración, y que le tomaría bastante tiempo, debido a que sus poderes eran aún muy escasos.

La búsqueda de Hengai se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos, a pesar de su escepticismo inicial. Su cuerpo se fue llenando de un resplandor azulado, y de su frente surgieron pequeñas esferas de energía del mismo color que se desplazaron a cientos de lugares a gran velocidad. Sin duda, el ex _shizugami_ aún tenía la capacidad para que su mente se dividiera y buscara en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Entretanto, Kokutei observaba al dios caído, y, se sentía cada vez más satisfecho. Su plan estaba dando resultado, y la primera fase del mismo se había completado con éxito. Hengai creyó en sus palabras, y en la falsa historia que había tejido en torno a Zenki, y ahora lo tenía en sus manos, sin que el antiguo dios lo supiera. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la criatura sentía que su poder iba regresando. No obstante, esta vez no podía subestimar tanto a Zenki y los demás. Tenía que aceptar, por mucho que le doliera, que éste era algo más que un simple guerrero guardián. En su mente apareció la imagen del demonio de fuego, resurgiendo de la muerte con una nueva armadura, esta vez de color dorado, y atacándolo de vuelta con un poder tan grande como nunca creyó ver. Kokutei había sucumbido ante esa fuerza arrolladora, ilimitada, y tan grande como… la de un _dios_.

Kokutei debía jugar sus cartas con mayor astucia que nunca. No podía equivocarse de nuevo. _Esta vez las cosas en la Tierra se harán a mi manera, le pese a quien le pese_, caviló. El envejecido Hengai parecía haber mordido el anzuelo y creía, ingenuamente, que Zenki y los demás eran un objetivo casi tan importante como el Concilio de Makizard. Y, si Hengai era capaz de cumplir con lo ordenado, se convertiría en una útil herramienta para ejecutar sus planes siniestros.

De lo contrario, la bestia maligna acabaría con él a la mayor brevedad posible.

Los pensamientos de Kokutei se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por un sismo que, a pesar de corto, fue intenso, como si el planeta hubiera sido impactado por un cuerpo estelar. Pero, no se trataba de una colisión. Kokutei descubrió en lo alto del cielo gris, cinco puntos luminosos, como pequeñas estrellas, que avanzaron a gran velocidad, dejando estelas de vivos colores a su paso.

Kokutei preguntó, sorprendido:

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Hengai?

El ex _shizugami_ no respondió al minuto. El aura que rodeaba su cuerpo fue desapareciendo lentamente, y luego de que este volviera a pisar el suelo, abrió los ojos, y declaró con toda calma:

—Los guerreros que buscábamos ya están aquí.

_**-2-**_

La lluvia, que hasta ese momento había sido copiosa y abundante, cesó repentinamente. Sin embargo, los relámpagos se negaron a abandonar el planeta, y siguieron manifestándose con frecuencia, rompiendo el silencio, en tanto se desarrollaban los acontecimientos que definirían el destino de varios mundos, entre ellos el de los humanos.

Tal y como Hengai había dicho, cinco guerreros descendieron del cielo y aterrizaron frente a él y Kokutei, quien no salía de su asombro por la rapidez con que los recién llegados habían acudido a la cita, pero estaba complacido.

Hengai, por su parte, sentía que su sed de conquista había vuelto a él. Sus ideales eran compartidos por un gran número de gladiadores a lo largo del cosmos y eso lo alentó a recuperar poco a poco la seguridad en sí mismo. Kokutei lo había salvado de las garras de la muerte, y no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad que jamás volvería a darse. Su rencor se mantenía latente y era más grande que la pena que en un principio sintió hacia sí mismo. Ese mismo sentimiento lo mantuvo con vida durante siglos enteros, ¿Por qué no llevar a cabo finalmente lo que había maquinado durante tanto tiempo? Esa, y no otra, era su nueva misión, y la ejecutaría con una envidiable pericia que dejaría a sus enemigos con la boca abierta.

Los poderes limitados de Hengai le habían permitido seleccionar únicamente a cinco aliados, pero como descubriría más adelante, con eso iba a ser más que suficiente para desatar una destrucción masiva en cualquier lugar. En dicho proceso, el dios descubrió la ubicación de la Tierra, y se le ocurrió una idea que, sin duda, complacería a Kokutei. Sonrió, mientras imaginaba éste y otros proyectos que pronto vería cristalizados en la más pura realidad. Antes de que sus nuevos discípulos arribaran a Radek, Hengai se había asegurado de cubrir su cuerpo con una túnica negra para ocultar su aspecto. Únicamente se podían vislumbrar sus ojos, que brillaban como dos pequeños luceros en las tinieblas.

Después de haber reflexionado por bastante tiempo, Hengai se había comunicado por fin con los guerreros elegidos a través de la telepatía. Les informó sobre su liberación, y sobre su arduo deseo de que ellos se unieran a su ejército para conquistar y vengarse de los responsables que lo condenaron a un largo e injusto exilio. Ellos serían partícipes del nacimiento de una nueva era. Se convertirían en sus fieles y más grandes discípulos.

Serían los _Hijos del Segundo Despertar de Hengai._

Los cinco habían aceptado el ofrecimiento, eufóricos y sorprendidos de que Hengai hubiera roto sus ataduras. Nadie excepto un dios o un espíritu podía manifestarse por medio de la mente, así que no dudaron ni un segundo de sus palabras. Gracias a que todos se encontraban, curiosamente, en sectores no tan lejanos de la galaxia Namir, y a que fueron guiados por el mismo Hengai, habían llegado al planeta en poco tiempo.

Ahora los tenía frente a él, y nadie podía evitarlo. Antes de que Kokutei interviniera, Hengai se comunicó mentalmente con la criatura. "Deja que yo me encargue", le hizo saber. "Sé muy bien lo que hago, y estoy seguro de que juntos lograremos llegar muy lejos. Confía en mí, así como yo he confiado en ti. Escucha lo que tenga que decir, y luego podrás criticar lo que desees."

Kokutei guardó silencio. Sabía desde un principio que Hengai no sería alguien sumiso, pero lo importante era que él creía firmemente en las palabras de aquel que lo había salvado. Y, el ex _shizugami_ estaba a punto de demostrar su agradecimiento.

Ante ellos se encontraban, arrodillados, cinco personajes que vestían armaduras de una inexplicable belleza, y que parecían haber sido forjadas por los mismísimos Hacedores del Cosmos. Ninguno alzaba la vista para ver al que desde ese momento se convertiría en su nuevo amo. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados durante el tiempo que el antiguo revolucionario, con una voz fuerte y renovada, se dirigió a ellos:

—Hijos de Hengai. Como saben, han sido convocados a este lugar por varias razones. Ustedes son los más fuertes, los más inteligentes, y los más capacitados combatientes que habitan el universo y ahora es cuando necesito de sus servicios. Ustedes comparten mi manera de pensar. Por mucho tiempo han permanecido apresados, ocultos, o han vivido en continua zozobra porque temen que su libertad, tan hermosa y preciada, se vea en peligro de desaparecer. Pero ahora, todo eso es parte del pasado.

"Desde hoy, ustedes tienen una tarea trascendental, y que pondrá a prueba sus capacidades, desde las más básicas, hasta las más avanzadas para que las exploten al máximo. Su misión, aunque fácil en apariencia, requerirá de toda su inteligencia y astucia para ser llevada a cabo a cabalidad y sin tropiezos. Deben conquistar la mayor cantidad posible de civilizaciones, no importando su nivel de evolución. Cada mundo que logren dominar los hará más fuertes, así que destruyan sin contemplación alguna. Antes de ser juzgado por el Concilio de Makizard, mis planes eran distintos. Antes deseé unir a las mentes más brillantes del universo en un mismo lugar, pero mis enemigos han hecho que todo eso cambie. Ellos, sin proponérselo, han conseguido que despierte en mí un lado que nunca hubiera deseado revelar. Este los fulminará irremediablemente, en el preciso momento en que mi poder se vea restaurado."

"Actualmente no busco crear un mundo de armonía y perfección. De ahora en adelante le enseñaremos a las entidades celestiales que con Hengai, la mente maestra de la revolución universal, tienen a un oponente que nunca cejará hasta verlos caer. Desde este momento ustedes serán conocidos como los _Hijos del Segundo Despertar de Hengai_, título que deberán portar con orgullo para que me acompañen en esta nueva cruzada. Luego de que se dirijan al lugar que les indique para iniciar con sus respectivas tareas, no deberán atraer demasiado la atención, ya que su participación deberá ser silenciosa pero letal. Sin embargo, si ven que la resistencia es superior a lo que imaginaban, podrán actuar con absoluta libertad para tomar la decisión que mejor se adapte a sus necesidades."

Los guerreros permanecían de rodillas, sin decir palabra. Kokutei, como único testigo, presenciaba la escena con profundo éxtasis. Sabía que el viento por fin estaba soplando a su favor, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Shiva, guerrero originario del planeta Sheraia —dijo Hengai, dirigiéndose a uno de sus súbditos —. Desde joven fuiste un líder y un ejemplo a seguir para los que pensaban como tú. Fuiste el creador de varias revoluciones que estuvieron a punto de tumbar la tiranía que oprimía a tu pueblo, pero cuando estabas a punto de alcanzar la gloria, algunos de tus aliados terminaron traicionándote, y te entregaron a las autoridades de Sheraia. Debido a tu colorido historial y a que nunca mostraste arrepentimiento de tus actos, fuiste condenado a vagar solitario por toda la eternidad en Zif, un asteroide deshabitado, sitio en el que permaneciste durante pocos años, pero los suficientes como para enloquecer a cualquiera.

Shiva, que tras oír su nombre, se había puesto de pie, era un personaje alto, de piel blanca y llevaba una cicatriz en el rostro. Su expresión era tosca y denotaba un rencor sin límites. La intensa mirada de sus ojos negros era tan aplastante como el acero. Portaba una armadura que podía definirse como "camaleónica", pues cambiaba constantemente de color, dependiendo de la intensidad de la luz que cayera sobre ella. En aquel entonces mostraba unas tonalidades oscuras, debido al cielo desteñido y acuoso de Radek.

—Tanto Shiva como el resto de ustedes, poseen las armaduras más extraordinarias que se puedan haber concebido —dijo Hengai —. Estas han permanecido intactas durante milenios, esperando el día indicado para vestir a soldados que posean el espíritu de lucha que se necesita para portarlas con dignidad. Shiva, originario del planeta Sheraia, debido a que tu destino inicial fue muy parecido al que yo tuve en su momento, y porque tu historial habla por sí mismo, te concedo el liderazgo de los _Hijos del Despertar_.

El recién nombrado líder de este grupo de guerreros hizo una reverencia, y dijo:

—Me honra ser ungido con un título tan significativo, su Ilustrísima. Juro solemnemente que no lo defraudaré, y cumpliré al pie de la letra lo que usted me encomiende, Hengai, amo y señor de la revolución universal. Tanto yo como mis compañeros permaneceremos fieles a sus deseos aquí y en cualquier región del espacio infinito.

Hengai asintió, mientras sus ojos chispeaban debajo de esa túnica negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Acto seguido, Shiva retornó a su sitio, y el ex _shizugami_ dijo, dirigiéndose al segundo guerrero:

—Havok, originario de Jenyva, un mundo cubierto eternamente por el hielo. Mofador y orgulloso, eres el miembro más joven de este clan. Tu asombrosa fuerza hizo que los demás tuvieran miedo de ti desde que tienes uso de razón. Fuiste abandonado por aquellos que te engendraron desde temprana edad y sobreviviste por tus propios medios a partir de entonces. Si hay alguien que posea un instinto envidiable de cazador y que sepa cuándo atacar a su víctima, ese eres precisamente tú. Nunca tuviste una familia, pero ahora puedes considerarte bienaventurado de pertenecer a la familia de Hengai. Bienvenido seas, Havok.

El segundo guerrero mencionado por Hengai permaneció de rodillas todo el tiempo, y sólo alzó la vista para agradecer con la mirada a su nuevo amo. Era un hombre muy joven, sin duda, y tenía una cabellera que le cubría gran parte del rostro. Sus ojos eran de un rojo vivo, y su cuerpo denotaba una gran corpulencia, a pesar de la armadura que llevaba puesta, la cual era de color azul rematada con una serie de franjas blancas y grises. Hengai volvió a cortar el silencio de aquel lugar, al decir:

—Demitrion, tú provienes de Xenta, un lugar en el que se desencadenan las tormentas más espectaculares de todo el universo. El trueno, por lógica, es tu especialidad, y eres capaz de controlar a tu gusto los elementos de la naturaleza en cualquier mundo habitable. Por otro lado, eres de los seres más veloces que existen, llegando a desplazarte por un tiempo determinado más allá de la velocidad de la luz. Es por ello que fuiste escogido para servir a Hengai.

El tercer guerrero mencionado por el dios también permaneció en su lugar sin moverse en lo absoluto. Su rostro estaba cubierto por manchas puntiagudas de tonos oscuros que le daban un aspecto intimidante. Su armadura, de un impresionante color plateado, tenía una especie de alas en la espalda, que en aquel momento estaban contraídas. Hengai continuó con aquel protocolo, dirigiéndose a su siguiente gladiador:

—Andross, fuiste concebido en el planeta Kamigyo-Kuh, un mundo de sombras que ha estado eternamente privado de la luz, y eres el último de los de tu especie, luego de que te decidieras a acabar con todos. Eres una criatura, por demás, única, ya que puedes camuflarte para confundirte con tu entorno, y también posees la habilidad de adoptar el aspecto de cualquier ser vivo en el universo con solo tocarlo, u observarlo por un tiempo determinado. Desde hoy, me obedeces únicamente a mí, ¿Entendido?

Andross asintió, sin moverse de su sitio un solo centímetro. Éste llevaba una armadura que le cubría el cuerpo en su totalidad, y portaba un casco que le ocultaba el rostro, a excepción de una pequeña rendija en la que se percibían dos puntos luminosos de color amarillo, mismos que debían ser sus ojos. ¿Cuál sería su verdadera apariencia?

Hengai, mientras tanto, le habló al último de sus discípulos, esta vez con voz más sosegada:

—Le doy la bienvenida al quinto guerrero elegido para pertenecer a mi élite. Se trata de Kehzen, originario de Ekinox, un sitio habitado por seres casi indestructibles y que viven en constante batalla con sus semejantes para probar quién es el más fuerte. Tú careces de alma y de sentimientos. Eres una criatura que se nutre de la inmensa energía negativa que abunda en el universo, y debido a la estructura de tu cuerpo, puedes reconstruirte una y otra vez. Kehzen, fuiste elegido porque desde que surgiste en Ekinox, nadie ha podido derrotarte una sola vez, así que eres de los más poderosos en ese planeta.

Aquel último guerrero era otro auténtico misterio, porque a diferencia de Shiva, Demitrion y Havok, éste no tenía tejido alguno, ya que su cuerpo era en realidad, un voluminoso esqueleto de apariencia aterradora. En las cuencas donde debían encontrarse los ojos, se distinguían, en su lugar, dos brasas permanentemente encendidas. El único indicio de semejanza con los demás (A excepción del misterioso Andross), era una extraña melena que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Su armadura era negra como los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Kokutei en ese momento.

Culminada la presentación de cada uno de los guerreros, Hengai desvió su mirada por breves segundos a Kokutei, que no dijo nada, como si aprobara todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Hengai procedió a dar por terminada aquella reunión:

—Hijos de Hengai. Ha llegado la hora de que lleven a cabo su primera misión. Durante ese tiempo, yo me enfocaré en recuperar mis energías, hasta alcanzar el esplendor que antaño poseí. Aún me encuentro débil por mi largo exilio en Gihon, así que por lo pronto no podré moverme de Radek. Ahora bien, quiero que conozcan a Kokutei, que se encuentra a mi lado, y es el responsable de mi liberación. Él me trajo hasta aquí, y me salvó de morir olvidado en Gihon. De no ser por él, ustedes seguirían viviendo una existencia miserable e irrelevante. A él le deben la misma lealtad que a mí, y quiero que eso lo tengan siempre presente.

El ojo ubicado en el centro del cuerpo de Kokutei brilló intensamente desde ese momento. Hengai prosiguió:

—Shiva, a pesar de que eres el líder de los _Hijos del Despertar_, tu primera tarea será en solitario. Esta te llevará de vuelta a Sheraia, tu hogar, y consiste en que aniquiles a la raza a la que perteneces y que tanto daño te causó. Desde el primer ataque que realices, podrás comprobar las habilidades que te han sido otorgadas. Demitrion y Kehzen deberán hacer lo mismo con Xenta y Ekinox, respectivamente.

"Andross, para ti tengo una misión muy diferente. Quiero que te dirijas hacia Makizard, la galaxia en la que residen los dioses que conforman el concilio que tantas desgracias me causó. Necesito que me informes sobre lo que está sucediendo actualmente. Este lugar se encuentra ubicado exactamente a mitad del universo, así que tu trayecto será un poco largo. Antes de que llegues, deberás despojarte de tu armadura, para que puedas permanecer indetectable todo el tiempo. Debes ser extremadamente cauteloso, ¿Queda esto bien claro?"

—Sí, mi señor —respondió Andross, con una voz intensa y lúgubre.

Hengai volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Kokutei, esta vez durante un tiempo más prolongado. Mientras tanto, al ver que no había sido nombrado por su líder, Havok, el guerrero más joven del grupo, se puso de pie e inquirió:

—Disculpe, Su Excelencia, pero, ¿Qué es lo que me corresponde a mí hacer? ¿También deberé regresar a Jenyva para destruirlo?

—No desesperes, mi joven y fiel Havok. No pienses que me había olvidado de ti. Estaba comunicándole algunas cosas a Kokutei, quien será el que, en definitiva, te informará sobre la naturaleza de tu primera misión.

Hengai retrocedió unos pasos. Kokutei, por su parte, avanzó hasta colocarse a una prudente distancia de Havok. La bestia maligna habló con voz cavernosa:

—Hengai y yo hemos establecido una alianza en la que nos beneficiaremos mutuamente. Así como él tendrá la oportunidad de saldar ciertas cuentas que tiene pendientes con aquellos que lo enviaron al exilio, así yo también tengo deseos de vengarme de quienes intentaron destruirme. Havok, quiero que viajes hasta la Vía Láctea y te dirijas directamente hacia la Tierra, planeta al que protegí durante muchos años, pero que ahora ansío destruir lenta y sistemáticamente junto con su galaxia, porque los humanos, que son sus moradores, me traicionaron hace tiempo. Tu objetivo principal es acabar con Zenki, un demonio muy poderoso, que también es mi máximo enemigo. Al igual que Hengai, me encuentro en una fase larga de recuperación, pero quiero que, mientras tanto, siembres el terror en ese planeta, que se encuentra maldito hoy por hoy.

Havok hizo una reverencia, e indicó que cumpliría con lo ordenado. Hengai, por su parte, aprovechó la oportunidad para anunciar:

—Muy bien. Creo que no queda nada más que agregar. Hijos de Hengai, luchen con fervor y entrega, porque todos sus esfuerzos se verán recompensados. Lo que hagamos de ahora en adelante hará enloquecer a las entidades celestiales, a quienes volveré a desafiar como hace cientos de años. No obstante, esta vez nada nos detendrá. Adelante, mis apreciados discípulos… ¡Emprendan la marcha y cumplan con la misión que les he encomendado! Destruyan a aquellos que cometieron tantas injusticias contra ustedes, y no les guarden misericordia alguna. ¡Todo sea por el inicio de una nueva era!

El cielo de aquel mundo se llenó repentinamente de cientos de relámpagos, fenómeno que fue seguido por una serie de estruendos que habrían sido insoportables para el oído de un ser humano. En el caso de los allí reunidos, ninguno pareció afectarse ante lo sucedido. Tras haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Hengai, los _Hijos del Despertar_ se elevaron a gran velocidad hasta convertirse en enormes puntos luminosos que, luego de situarse más allá de la atmósfera de Radek, partieron sin mayor demora en direcciones diferentes.

Return t


	9. Capítulo 8: Paz Antes de la Tormenta 1

**CAPÍTULO ****8: **"_**Paz antes de la tormenta" **_

**-Primera Parte**_**-  
**_

_**-1-**_

¿Podría una persona ver el mundo de manera diferente si supiera que en muy poco tiempo todo aquello que ha conocido y que ha formado parte de su vida cotidiana dejará de existir?

Me hice esa pregunta minutos antes de que la noche reinara nuevamente sobre Shikigami-Cho. Habían transcurrido dos días desde mi llegada a esa ciudad. Dos días en los que mis ojos descubrieron parte del increíble crisol de una cultura que hasta hacía poco era desconocida para mí. Me encontraba en la parte más alta de la torre Zetzusai, ubicada al este del monasterio Kirin, lugar en el que sus habitantes me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos desde el primer momento. A medida que caían los últimos rayos solares, mi alma se solazaba al contemplar el celaje cubierto de un singular color naranja, acariciado ligeramente por nubes púrpura. Siempre he creído que el ser humano necesita un momento de soledad, al menos una vez al día para así reflexionar sobre lo que ha experimentado en el transcurso de la jornada. Y, debido a mi admiración por el nuevo mundo que apenas empezaba a descubrir, no pude hacerlo sino hasta aquella sublime tarde en la que ordené mis pensamientos e hice un recuento de lo ocurrido hasta entonces.

Afortunadamente, eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en el último piso de la torre Zetzusai, así que, a excepción de uno que otro murmullo ocasional, el silencio era absoluto. Aquella torre medía 255 metros de alto, superando al resto de torres existentes en Shikigami-Cho. Sin embargo, su mayor atractivo residía en algo mucho más interesante que me había dejado embobado desde la primera vez. Esta era una de las pocas torres en el planeta que podía rotar sobre su eje. Gracias a los enormes avances que el hombre había logrado con la tecnología de principios del siglo XXI, cada piso de la torre Zetzusai giraba de manera independiente, permitiéndoles a las personas observar cualquier punto cardinal de Shikigami-Cho, por lo que ésta lucía parcial o totalmente diferente día con día. La torre se iluminaba a partir de las seis de la tarde, y todos los pisos giraban sin parar desde ese momento hasta las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente. Así se llevaba a cabo uno de los espectáculos multicolores más maravillosos que el ser humano pueda imaginarse. Faltaba una hora para que esto diera comienzo, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para contemplar el paisaje a mis anchas antes de abandonar la torre Zetzusai.

Sentir las últimas caricias del astro rey sobre mi piel, junto con la delicada brisa de los primeros días de otoño era un regocijo total. No muy lejos de donde me encontraba, se extendía como un hermoso cristal aguamarina el lago Kaimasen, salpicado por pinceladas de color dorado que se movían lentamente hasta delinear figuras extrañas e incomprensibles. Las aguas de este lago reflejaban eternamente hasta el más pequeño detalle de los miles de abetos, celosos guardianes esmeraldas, que se erguían majestuosamente decorando los alrededores con su delicado follaje. Un poco más lejos, se asentaba como un cinturón rocoso la zona montañosa de Misawa, ocultando de mi vista la apreciación de otras ciudades, otras gentes, y otras maravillas que el halcón de la imaginación se empeñaba en seguir más allá del horizonte.

A solas, mientras observaba todo esto, pensé en cómo la mayoría de personas que había conocido en aquel Japón de ensueño parecían indiferentes a cuanto les rodeaba. Los jóvenes, sobre todo, ignoraban los paisajes naturales que se desplegaban ante ellos, cambiándolos por los mundos virtuales de los centros recreativos de videojuegos que abundaban en Shikigami-Cho. Parecían sentirse más a gusto en esos universos ficticios donde podían ser gladiadores medievales, exterminadores de monstruos, deportistas, pilotos de autos de carrera, peleadores callejeros, o bailarines profesionales. Por otro lado, era muy rara la vez en que no se veía a un adolescente o un joven adulto con audífonos conectados a un pequeño reproductor de música que seguramente sonaba a todo volumen. Si bien me considero un melómano, ¿Cómo preferían ellos ausentarse de su entorno, privando a sus oídos de escuchar el dulce susurro del viento y las voces camufladas entre las hojas de los _momijis, _que podían revelar una infinidad de secretos importantes si se les prestaba la debida atención? ¿Cómo podían ignorar el canto de las aves que relajaban cualquier atmósfera, el dulce rugir de las innumerables cascadas de agua fresca, y la caída de las primeras hojas de cerezo, que me hacían querer danzar alegremente sin descanso bajo la copa de dichos árboles tan propios de aquellas místicas tierras?

A medida que mi vista se perdía en el perfil de esa gran ciudad, seguí descubriendo aspectos tan impresionantes como desconocidos hasta hacía poco para mí. Hileras de edificios se elevaban por doquier. Varios de ellos tenían gigantescas pantallas digitales pegadas en sus paredes que proyectaban las últimas noticias nacionales e internacionales, anuncios comerciales, conciertos o videos de música. Torres cuya altura llegaba, en su mayoría, a la mitad de la que tenía la imponente torre Zetzusai, decoraban el panorama haciendo juego con el resto de casas y edificios que integraban Shikigami-Cho. Abajo se veían miles y miles de pequeños puntos en movimiento, e imaginaba a los grupos de estudiantes regresando del colegio para dirigirse hacia sus hogares, algún concierto o una pista de baile. Allí seguramente desfilaban casi como en una pasarela, adolescentes con minifalda, y podía adivinar a oficinistas de traje gris perla afanados en llegar puntualmente a una reunión de negocios. Tampoco debían faltar las encopetadas damas ansiosas de reunirse con un grupo de amigas en una casa de té para conversar sobre trivialidades. Monjes budistas, taoístas, y sintoístas se estarían dirigiendo a sus respectivos sitios de reposo´

Desde mi ubicación, los vehículos eran sólo miles de puntos negros que fluían lenta o rápidamente como vasos sanguíneos dentro de ese inmenso ser vivo, cuya circulación no se detenía por un segundo. Cada persona construía un mundo diferente para sí. Muchos perseguían el éxito, el prestigio y la realización profesional. Otros se tomaban las cosas con más calma y se dejaban arrastrar por las corrientes de la vida. Así ha sido, y así será siempre. Shikigami-Cho no escapaba a esa realidad.

Fue así como, recostado en el borde de lo más alto de la torre Zetzusai, en mi mente surgió la incógnita que planteé al principio: ¿Cómo reaccionaría cualquier habitante de una ciudad tan desarrollada como aquella, si supiera que en veinticuatro horas más van a desaparecer los componentes que integran su vida, desde los más insignificantes hasta los más vitales? Nadie imaginaba la amenaza que se cernía, no sólo sobre Shikigami-Cho, sino también sobre la humanidad entera. Ese pensamiento me sofocaba por momentos, porque desconocía la naturaleza de lo que iba a enfrentar. Ahora bien, si a veces la intranquilidad amenazaba con eclipsar cualquier sentimiento lleno de luz dentro de mí, ¿Cómo habría reaccionado una persona común y corriente ante ese peligro desconocido que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, sin que hubiera algo por hacer, excepto encararlo? Muchas veces oí decir que no sabes valorar lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y esa frase estaba a punto de volverse realidad. Estaba seguro que, de conocer la verdad, incluso el ser más apático habría aprendido a admirar todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus cinco sentidos como nunca antes llegó a hacerlo.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando empecé a sentí un calor muy especial que recorría mi pecho. Fue así como recordé que llevaba el cristal de Raiguken conmigo. Tomé dicho objeto entre mis manos y lo froté por varios minutos. En ese momento estaba titilando pausadamente y emitía un débil brillo verdoso azulado. Era muy importante que nadie supiera de su existencia, para evitar poner en riesgo mi verdadera identidad. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de investigar a fondo sobre el origen de tan extraño cristal, por lo que sus funciones aún me eran desconocidas. Debía poner fin a tanto misterio, y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. De ello podía depender el éxito o el fracaso de mi aventura.

Poco a poco el aire soplaba más frío, pero la temperatura seguía siendo muy agradable. El sol era una decadente bola amarilla y rojiza cada vez más pequeña, y su labor cotidiana estaba a punto de culminar. Era la segunda oportunidad que tenía de apreciar tan interesante fenómeno, y me sentía cautivado por completo. El mundo de donde venía era tan triste, tan miserable, y tan apagado a comparación de aquella realidad. Más de una vez mi corazón se contristó al recordar que no podría permanecer en esa ciudad por el resto de mi vida, y que no debía encaríñame con ella, ya que mi papel era de mero observador hasta que llegara el momento necesario de hacer acto de presencia en el área de batalla.

Aquella tarde, después de mis primeras experiencias en Shikigami-Cho, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que nada de lo vivido fuera el producto de un sueño. Tenía mucho qué contar a pesar de que mi aventura estaba comenzando. Lentamente, fui rememorando los hechos ocurridos desde mi primer amanecer en suelo nipón, saboreando cada recuerdo como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente. Y, así, mientras mi mente se transportaba a los espacios más recónditos que puedan concebirse, mi vista se perdió en los senderos que conducían hacia la cumbre del monte Temujin, lugar al que debía acudir al término de mi aventura.

_**-2-**_

La primera mañana desperté relativamente temprano, siendo este un hábito que he tenido desde niño. Soy de aquellos que acostumbran a dormir cinco o seis horas como máximo para poder aprovechar el resto del día al máximo. Mi sueño había sido reparador y tranquilo, sin elementos negativos que lo alteraran. Mi espíritu se había llenado de alegría y emoción por las primeras experiencias vividas en Shikigami-Cho, el nuevo mundo al que pertenecía.

Eran las siete de la mañana. A esa hora, no había ningún discípulo de Jukai en la habitación. Las camas de los demás estaban perfectamente ordenadas y limpias. Senti que el sol iniciaba su ascenso sobre Shikigami-Cho. La única ventana de la pieza se situaba a mis espaldas, por lo que, movido por un impulso muy especial, abandoné el lugar a toda prisa y me dirigí al jardín principal del templo Kirin. En mi camino estuve a punto de tropezar con Kotaro, que barría en el pasillo. Algo similar sucedió con el maestro Jukai, que llevaba una gran cantidad de libros gruesos hacia la biblioteca. A pesar de que el sorprendido Jukai logró evadirme, no pudo evitar que los libros se le cayeran de las manos. A lo lejos escuché que el anciano me gritaba:

—Condenado muchacho, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa que ni siquiera saludas? ¡Qué malos modales! Ahora, ¡Ven y ayúdame a levantar este desorden antes de que me enfade!

Si Jukai confiaba en que obedecería sus órdenes, se equivocaba. En ese momento sólo deseaba algo: alejarme de los demás, salir al aire libre, mirar el cielo y encontrarme cara a cara con el sol por primera vez en mi vida. Después de caminar durante años bajo un cielo sin luz y sin color, estaba a punto de conocer el astro rey que alumbra y calienta nuestro planeta desde hace millones de años. Me detuve poco después de abandonar el templo Kirin. Mis ojos, ávidos de curiosidad, se dirigieron hacia las alturas y me olvidé por completo del resto de cosas en el mundo.

Y vi el cielo de aquella luminosa mañana con profunda admiración, como cuando una pintura se apodera de tus sentidos gracias a su belleza y realismo. La diferencia era que en ese momento no estaba ante algo ideado por un ser humano. Aquella era una obra intangible, una bóveda celeste tan limpia y serena que se extendía por toda la ciudad, y hacía que mi corazón se detuviera por momentos. Apenas si una que otra pálida nube se asomaba en la lejanía como si de un enorme pétalo de rosa blanca se tratara. El sol brillaba por el este y desplegaba tonalidades iridiscentes y amarillas. Su luz me cegó momentáneamente, a pesar de la hora, pero me sentía feliz, incluso más que la noche anterior, porque nunca pensé que existiera una realidad tan vivificante y armoniosa. Extendí los brazos y dije en voz baja, conmovido:

"Bendita sea esta tierra y sus habitantes. Bendito el ser inmortal que ideó cada espacio, cada elemento y cada átomo de este paraíso que jamás pensé que existiera y que hoy puedo disfrutar sin reserva alguna. Gracias, maestro Sohma, por darme la incomparable oportunidad de conocer a este planeta como era antes del gran desastre mundial. Me siento tan… tan… feliz…"

Mi voz se quebró. Las emociones se salieron de control, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y no me importó que alguien me viera. ¿Qué clase de vergüenza podía sentir, cuando mi actitud estaba más que justificada? Sólo alguien que hubiera tenido la desagradable experiencia de conocer mi mundo, podía comprender la felicidad que sentía. Mis lágrimas no eran de amargura, más bien de júbilo. Lo que para el resto de los mortales era un hecho común y corriente, para mí era un acontecimiento a gran escala, a tal punto que revitalizó mi espíritu y me hizo creer firmemente que lograría triunfar en esa misión tan monumental para la que estaba destinado, sin importar los obstáculos que pudieran interponerse. Si a cambio de ello, el futuro de la Tierra podía cambiarse para que cada amanecer fuera tan radiante y perfecto como aquel, entonces lucharía con fervor y sin descanso hasta el último suspiro.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que lograra tranquilizarme. Mis pensamientos fueron abriéndose paso nuevamente hacia la realidad. El jardín principal del templo Kirin estaba allí, con hileras de lirios y tulipanes adornando la entrada. Pequeñas corrientes de aire acariciaron mi rostro, secando las lágrimas que acababa de derramar. Empecé a caminar lentamente, causando que la hierba murmurara con suavidad, como quejándose por el peso de mi cuerpo. A lo lejos escuché el trino de los gorriones que parecían agradecer en su lenguaje especial por el milagro de un nuevo día. Me propuse grabar en el baúl de mis recuerdos cualquier novedad que percibiera en ese mundo desconocido, por lo que ningún recoveco de Shikigami-Cho quedaría sin explorar. Tarea un tanto difícil, más no imposible.

Al virarme para caminar al interior del monasterio, me di cuenta que Jukai y dos de sus alumnos me miraban con rostro de perplejidad. Me acerqué a ellos, y estuve a punto de preguntarles qué les sucedía, pero Jukai se me adelantó:

—Madre de Dios, pero ¿Es posible que te alegres tanto por un simple amanecer? Parece que hubieras nacido ayer, creo que te tomas las cosas muy a pecho, hijo. Ven a desayunar, ¡Hoy será un día muy interesante para ti!

Seguí a Jukai, un poco decepcionado tras escuchar sus primeras palabras. Tristemente, no iba a ser la última vez que escucharía comentarios de esa índole.

Después de una frugal comida, me reuní con los demás discípulos en una espaciosa habitación iluminada por varias lámparas que tenían la forma de una flor de loto. Las paredes estaban decoradas con mantas que mostraban diseños surgidos en los períodos Edo y Meiji principalmente. Había, también, cuadros de vivos colores que representaban batallas de algunos guerreros de la mitología japonesa. Otros inmortalizaban paisajes de Shikigami-Cho y me dejaron anonadado por su increíble detalle y belleza. Al fondo, se veía un pequeño altar con una escultura de Buda hecha en oro. La atmósfera del lugar estaba cargada de una paz invisible que me relajó en escasos segundos.

Los alumnos de Jukai estaban sentados en pequeñas sillas de madera. Cada uno de ellos vestía un _kesa_, el hábito largo propio de los budistas, cuyo color era, en este caso, blanco y negro. Al vernos entrar, las miradas de los jóvenes se clavaron como flechas sobre mi humanidad. Me sentí un poco azorado, pero saludé cortésmente a los presentes. En eso, Jukai dijo:

—Queridos jóvenes, disculpen el retraso, pero nuestro amigo Saeki estaba un poco ocupado —Y, añadió, con una punta de picardía —. Tal parece que en su país se acostumbra a saludar primero al sol, a los pájaros, a las flores, y hasta a los insectos, dejando de último a su futuro maestro y a sus condiscípulos, ¿No es verdad, chico?

Todos reímos al momento. Apenado, me disculpé lo mejor que pude, pero Jukai, lejos de molestarse, dijo:

—Descuida, descuida —Y, dirigiéndose a sus alumnos, agregó en tono más serio —. Ahora bien, quiero que presten atención. Les informo que, a partir de hoy, Saeki Yagami será su nuevo compañero, por lo que deberán apoyarlo siempre. Él viene de muy lejos, no conoce mucho sobre Shikigami-Cho, así que pónganlo al corriente de todo y hagan que su estancia sea placentera. Ya que éste es el primer día en el que Saeki recibirá la enseñanza _Zen_, vamos a hacer un breve repaso.

Jukai me señaló un asiento vacío a la par de Misato, la dulce y bella jovencita con quien ya había platicado un poco la noche anterior y no dejaba de sonreírme cada vez que me miraba. Era una sonrisa tan pura que seguramente podía derretir el espíritu más helado y romper en pedazos el corazón más endurecido de este mundo.

Antes de iniciar con la clase, Jukai me presentó a todos los alumnos de manera formal. Aparte de Kuribayashi, Sayuri, Misato, Ganryu y Kotaro, quienes fueron las personas con las que conversé la noche anterior, también conocí a Shingo, un joven de 20 años que tenía cabellos como las púas de un puercoespín y los brazos tan fuertes y gruesos como los de un roble. Medía casi dos metros de altura y siempre mostraba una expresión amistosa. Por su parte, Nakata y Oshima eran hermanos gemelos que habían llegado desde Kyoto, y su parecido el uno con el otro era tal, que lo único que permitía diferenciarlos eran las gafas que Nakata utilizaba. Los dos llevaban la cabeza rapada y eran bastante tímidos. Por último, Setsuko y Yoko eran dos amigas que decían ser grandes admiradoras de Yukai, razón por la cual habían decidido volverse discípulas suyas y eran las más jovencitas del grupo. Ambas tenían apenas catorce años. Setsuko era pelirroja, tenía el cabello largo, y era la más alta de las chicas. A diferencia del resto, era una persona temperamental y de muy poca paciencia, razón por la cual tenía problemas frecuentes con la mayoría de la gente. Yoko, por su parte, era bastante tranquila, y la que apaciguaba los ánimos de su amiga cada vez que estos se caldeaban. Llevaba el cabello corto, sus ojos eran azules, al igual que los míos, y la expresión de su rostro era triste, como si llevara una pena muy en el fondo de su alma.

Minutos después, Jukai dio inicio con su clase. Su enseñanza se centró en los principios del budismo y en definir las diferencias que existen entre esta y otras religiones existentes en el mundo. Así fue como aprendí, por ejemplo, que el budismo es una religión destinada para cualquier persona y debe ser comprensible de igual forma para todos. En lugar de conectarse personalmente con una fuerza mística, el budismo enseña, antes que nada, a seguir un camino ético de esfuerzo personal abierto a la comprobación continua de sus enseñanzas. Cada cierto tiempo, Jukai aderezaba sus explicaciones con frases milenarias como la que cito a continuación:

"_Aprender es como un dibujo en el agua,  
la contemplación como un dibujo en la pared,  
la meditación como un dibujo en la piedra."_

Ese hermoso juego de palabras escrito cientos de años atrás por un maestro tibetano de la meditación llamado Gyalwa Godrakpa, hizo que mi mente se pusiera a divagar. Y, es que el ser humano puede aprender muchas cosas, pero no basta con ello. Se debe cultivar y perfeccionar lo que tanto nos apasiona para que nunca se olvide, para que no sólo sea un trazo en el agua que poco a poco se irá diluyendo. Como en aquellos momentos explicaba Jukai, "Al dibujar en la piedra, tan fuerte como difícil de destruir, estamos cimentando nuestro conocimiento y haciendo que ambos elementos se enlacen y se vuelvan indistintos. Pero, ¿Cómo llegamos a dicho punto? Por medio de la meditación, en la cual calmamos nuestros miedos y resentimientos, atraemos todo lo positivo, y desfragmentamos poco a poco el estado de nuestra mente."

Lejos de aburrirme, las palabras de Jukai hacían que me interesara cada vez más por esa religión tan noble y sincera como lo es el budismo. En un principio no estaba tan interesado en aprender sobre ello, pues el motivo de mi visita a Shikigami-Cho era muy diferente. Sin embargo, a medida que Jukai nos instruía, me sentí cada vez más calmado, y olvidé mis preocupaciones por completo. Frente a mí estaba un anciano que acostumbraba a decir toda clase de chistes y disparates, pero que en ese momento vaciaba sobre nuestras mentes un caudal de conocimientos que hizo mella en mi interior. Era como si Jukai se hubiera despojado por fin de su máscara de hilaridad para mostrarnos una faceta de enorme sabiduría.

La clase se prolongó por espacio de dos horas durante las cuales Jukai involucró a sus alumnos constantemente para avivar el interés. Mis condiscípulos se mostraron muy entusiastas y Jukai los animaba siempre que respondían de forma correcta. No había necesidad de ello, como quiera, porque Jukai sabía acompañar sus palabras con los gestos y los tonos de voz necesarios para evitar caer en la monotonía. Me aseguré de anotar aquello que considerara importante en un pequeño cuaderno que Misato me obsequió poco después de que tomé asiento a su lado. Esto hizo que Shingo y Ganryu murmuraran entre sí, para luego bromear sobre lo sucedido, causando el sonrojo de Misato. Por mi parte, sonreí, porque Shingo y Ganryu eran dos chicos muy divertidos y ocurrentes, pero nada malvados. Pensé, no sin un asomo de pesar, que Misato, la tierna jovencita de cabellos rubios, posiblemente se sentía atraída hacia mi persona. Observé su mirada fresca e inocente y su rostro fino y delicado que me hubiera gustado acariciar en aquel momento, pero terminé reprimiendo dicho impulso, al recordar que, bajo ningún motivo debía involucrarme física o sentimentalmente con nadie en Shikigami-Cho. Eso iba en contra de las reglas básicas de la misión que tenía en mis manos.

Mientras tanto, Jukai continuaba con sus enseñanzas sobre el "dharma" de Buda, demostrando con palabras sencillas, pero determinantes, que la mayoría de las religiones deberían converger en un único referente de humildad y sencillez. Lejos de hacerlo, estas terminan muchas veces en medio de conflictos absurdos e innecesarios. Fue entonces cuando Jukai hizo la siguiente pregunta: "¿Por qué existen tantas divisiones en el mundo?"

Nadie supo responder. Lejos de molestarse, el anciano prosiguió:

—El ego del hombre es muy grande. ¡Ay, el ego! —Decía el maestro con visible pesadumbre —El ego de creyentes y no creyentes, de laicos y miembros del clero, de maestros, discípulos, monjes y prepotentes buscadores de la verdad. ¿La verdad? ¿Por qué se complican tanto las personas? Si sirves a Dios, o a aquello en lo que crees de forma desinteresada, entonces todo lo que haces se convierte en algo sagrado. Habrás descubierto el verdadero significado de vivir en fraternidad y tus sufrimientos serán suprimidos, porque serás un servidor de los hombres, sin máscaras, apegos ni artificios.

Poco después, Jukai dio por finalizada la clase. Pasaban varios minutos después de las once de la mañana. El dueño del templo Kirin asignó actividades diferentes a sus discípulos para las horas posteriores, algo que, como supe más tarde, acostumbraba a hacer diariamente. Cuando tocó mi turno, Jukai dijo:

—Saeki, tú me acompañarás a un lugar que no he visitado en mucho tiempo. Hay ciertas personas que quiero que conozcas.

Accedí sin titubear. Dada mi reciente llegada al monasterio Kirin, Jukai no tenía un _kesa_ disponible en ese momento, y utilicé, en su lugar, ropa un poco más casual que el buen anciano me regaló. Le agradecí, conmovido, y me dirigí al dormitorio de los chicos para cambiarme de ropa. Me aseguré de que mi espada estuviera bajo la cama donde había dormido horas antes, y cuando estuve listo, seguí a Jukai, quien sin volver la vista hacia atrás, atravesó por la alameda en la cual habíamos hablado por primera vez. Di un vistazo a la escultura de Zenki y suspiré, pensando en que, quizás muy pronto Zenki dejaría de ser una leyenda para convertirse nuevamente en un ser real y temerario.

Tras acelerar el paso para llevar el mismo ritmo que Jukai, me atreví a preguntarle:

—Maestro Jukai. ¿A dónde vamos?

—No seas tan curioso, y tan sólo sígueme. —respondió, sin apartar la vista de enfrente —. Pronto sabrás de qué se trata, pero te aseguro que la pasarás de maravilla.

Asentí en silencio. Jukai no dijo una sola palabra más en el resto del camino y su expresión se tornó seria, como si hubiera recordado algo que lo perturbara. Esto me pareció muy extraño en alguien tan alegre como él. Me abstuve de hacer preguntas y, en su lugar, inspeccioné un poco mis alrededores.

A esa hora, la actividad en las calles era enorme. Observar aquella ciudad en movimiento a plena luz del día era algo nuevo para mí, porque durante mi niñez y adolescencia me acostumbré a vivir en pueblos pequeños y tranquilos. Se imaginará entonces el lector lo difícil que era para mí el ver las riadas de transeúntes y vehículos yendo de un lado a otro sin parar. Bancos, restaurantes, tiendas, supermercados e infinidad de negocios se apreciaban aquí y allá. Más de una vez Jukai me jaló del brazo por quedarme parado en medio de la calle viendo las pantallas gigantes instaladas en los edificios, las ingeniosas vallas publicitarias que anunciaban los productos tecnológicos más novedosos, los múltiples quioscos de manga y anime, y la magnífica arquitectura de los templos de meditación. Era un mundo tan complejo y amplio bombardeando mi cabeza a un mismo tiempo que, al detenernos poco después frente a un taller mecánico, me sentía un tanto mareado. Jukai me indicó que lo esperara y desapareció unos minutos en el interior del taller. Poco después reapareció muy sonriente, arrastrando una moto deportiva de color negro y repuso, un poco molesto:

—Vaya, ya era hora de que la tuvieran lista. Francamente estoy considerando cambiar de mecánico, porque esta es la tercera vez en dos meses que la moto se me descompone.

—Bueno, no soy experto en motos, pero me parece que ninguna se descompone tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Creo que se están aprovechando de su ingenuidad, maestro.

—Ni que lo digas, Saeki. ¡Ni que lo digas! —dijo Jukai, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras se lamentaba —Estos ingratos creen que, por ser el dueño del monasterio Kirin, el dinero me llueve todo el tiempo.

—Y, ¿Ahora ya funciona bien?

—Eso espero. Tengo grandes deseos de darme una vuelta por la ciudad.

—Entonces, ¿Usted es el dueño? Vaya…

—Desde luego, ¿Qué crees, que estoy muy viejo para manejarla?

—Claro que n…

—Pues, ¡Te equivocas, jovencito! No soy ningún novato en esto y no tengo nada que envidiarle a Gonzo Shirakawa o Masahiro Tamura, los mejores corredores de moto en Japón. ¡Faltaba más!

Sorprendido ante sus últimas palabras, me quedé callado. Jukai, mientras tanto, se montó en el pequeño vehículo, sacó un casco de un compartimiento delantero y se lo aseguró en la cabeza. Luego, prendió el motor. En ese momento, el anciano me hizo un guiño, invitándome a que me subiera en el asiento trasero de la moto. Era la primera vez que iba a montar un aparato de esos, aunque ya conocía un poco sobre su funcionamiento. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para la experiencia que me tocaría vivir en los próximos minutos.

Al ver que no me movía, Jukai dijo en tono gruñón:

—Vamos, vamos, deja de mirarme como un minino asustado. Se nos está haciendo tarde por tu culpa. El lugar al que debemos ir queda un poco lejos. ¡Súbete ya!

Obedecí inmediatamente. No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Jukai dijo, en un tono que me erizó el cabello:

—Ahora, sujétate bien, porque vas a conocer a un auténtico as del volante.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que pretende, maestro? —dije, un poco inseguro.

—Ya lo verás, chico —respondió Jukai, entre risas —. No temas. Este será un viaje que nunca olvidarás en tu vida.

Algo me decía que esas palabras iban a ser muy ciertas y que pronto me arrepentiría de haber acompañado al maestro. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, me aferré lo mejor que pude a la parte trasera de la moto. Acto seguido, Jukai emprendió la marcha a velocidad moderada, desplazándose con pericia. Tras asegurarse que su vehículo le respondía correctamente y luego de pasar un semáforo que acababa de colocarse en verde, se desató un infierno en la carretera que nunca olvidaría.

Jukai pisó el acelerador de su moto al tope y aquel vehículo se precipitó por las calles como caballo desbocado. Por suerte, mis manos estaban bien aseguradas a la moto, pero no estaba seguro si tendría la suficiente fuerza para no caerme. El viento golpeaba mi rostro salvajemente y apenas si podía respirar. Lo peor fue que, al doblar una esquina, estuvimos a punto de chocar con un autobús que avanzaba a nuestro lado, pero el viejo, jactándose de ser un experto, lo esquivó sin problemas. En ese momento, dije, asustado:

—¡Maestro Jukai! Por favor, ¡Baje la velocidad un poco! Si seguimos así, ¡Nos vamos a matar! ¿No se da cuenta que…?

Jukai, que parecía no escucharme, se deslizó de nuevo, e impidió que terminara la frase. Faltó poco para que me cayera del vehículo, y grité, atemorizado. Calculé que íbamos a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, como mínimo. Poco después llegamos al borde de una pendiente, y Jukai aminoró la velocidad. Este volteó la cabeza para comprobar cómo me encontraba y dijo, sin perder la sonrisa pícara que lo caracterizaba:

—¿Qué te parece el viaje, mi querido Saeki? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Estaba seguro que mi rostro no era de diversión precisamente, pero Jukai parecía ignorar mi suplicio. Sin decir agua va, y antes de que pudiera responder, pisó de nuevo el acelerador y nos precipitamos carretera abajo, aumentando mi consabido susto. No sé cuántas veces le grité a Jukai que nos detuviéramos, o que al menos bajara la velocidad, pero el anciano no me escuchaba. De todas formas, al hablar en dirección contraria al viento, mis palabras se borraban, y Jukai entendía otra cosa. De esa forma se desarrolló un diálogo disparejo entre alumno y mentor:

—Maestro. ¡Maestro Jukai! No me siento muy bien. Me estoy mareando… ¡Baje la velocidad ya!

—¡Oh! Cuanto me alegra que te sientas a gusto en la ciudad. Y, eso que te falta mucho por conocer aún.

—¡Que no! He estado a punto de caerme varias veces, maldito loco del demonio. ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!

—No, Saeki. Nunca he contraído matrimonio, aunque créeme que varias veces estuve tentado en hacerlo. Pero, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

—¡Rayos! El semáforo está en rojo. ¡Alto! ¡Pare!

—¿Cómo dices? ¡No te escucho muy bien!

—Deténgase, ¡Animal! ¿No se da cuenta que casi me mato en la anterior curva?

—¿Eh? ¿Te parece que Misato tiene buenas curvas? ¡Oh! Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero te advierto de una vez que cualquier tipo de relación física o amorosa entre mis alumnos está prohibida. ¿Entendido?

Era inútil seguir hablando. Jukai no entendía una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Cada cierto tiempo me soltaba frases como: "No hay nada mejor que sentirse joven y libre nuevamente mientras manejas a toda velocidad por Shikigami-Cho", "Me alegra que podamos compartir este tiempo juntos fuera del templo", o "Mira a la chica que está saliendo de esa tienda. ¿No te parece un encanto?", pero ni chica, ni tienda, ni absolutamente nada podía ver a esas endiabladas velocidades.

No tengo idea de cuántas leyes de tránsito estábamos violando en ese momento. Tampoco recuerdo el tiempo que pasé subido en aquel vehículo infernal, pero al pasar frente a un cementerio, escuché a lo lejos un sonido agudo y repetido que se acercaba. Jukai también lo escuchó, porque tras bajar la velocidad, dijo, asustado:

—Oh, ¡Cielos! Creo que es la policía. Ya no lo dejan a uno correr tranquilamente por las calles como antes. ¡Qué fastidio!

Era verdad. Al voltear la cabeza, vi a un policía con su motocicleta que se dirigía hacia nosotros, sin que su característica sirena parara de sonar.

—Es el colmo. ¿Por qué mejor no se dedican a cazar a los verdaderos infractores de la ley? —dijo Jukai, visiblemente indignado.

Poco faltó para que le reprochara por aquella pregunta tan absurda. Debido a su propia necedad en querer desafiar el peligro, ahora nos encontrábamos en aprietos. Me abstuve, porque sabía que Jukai tendría que dar muchas explicaciones al oficial, a quien agradecí por haber aparecido. Llegué a creer que el anciano ya no seguiría atentando contra nuestras vidas de ahí en adelante. Qué equivocado estaba.

Luego de ver que el elemento de la ley aún estaba a una prudente distancia, Jukai dijo, con voz decidida:

—Bien, Saeki. Ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino y no voy a permitir que este tipejo nos impida llegar a él. Tranquilo, tengo una idea para despistarlo.

—Oiga, maestro —dije, indignado —¿No cree que es mejor detenerse de una vez? Hemos estado cerca de matarnos varias veces y no quiero que nos sigamos arriesgando.

—¿Matarnos? ¡Tonterías! —respondió Jukai, con gesto despreocupado —Lo que pasa es que tú no eres aventurero, pero ¡Yo haré que desarrolles ese espíritu!

—Es que…

—¡Nada! Agárrate bien, que esto se va a poner mejor.

—¡Espere! ¡No..!

Fue lo último que alcancé a decir. Después, Jukai, como al principio, se desplazó a toda velocidad por el asfalto, haciendo que me pusiera a rogar por mi vida. Esta vez, Jukai se introdujo por calles más angostas en las que casi no transitaban personas. Creí que perderíamos al agente de policía, pero seguía escuchando el sonido de la sirena a lo lejos, así que la persecución no iba a terminar tan pronto. Me parecía increíble que alguien como Jukai, un viejo aparentemente tranquilo y apartado de problemas, tuviera la actitud de un muchacho rebelde al que no le importa nada y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la carretera desafiando las leyes de tránsito a su sabor y antojo.

Al darse cuenta de que no lograba perder al policía, el dueño del templo Kirin se adentró en una serie de canchas de futbol en las que había varios jóvenes jugando. Poco faltó para que les pasáramos encima con la moto. Vi hacia atrás, y el policía seguía tras nuestra huella a máxima velocidad, evitando perdernos de vista. Me di cuenta que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Pensé en que todo se podía complicar si éste alertaba a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo. Crucé los dedos mentalmente para evitar que esto sucediera.

Luego de abandonar dicha área, llegamos a una plaza llena de civiles, vendedores ambulantes y turistas que se apartaron a nuestro paso, aterrados, como si hubieran visto a un par de fantasmas. A diferencia de nuestro perseguidor, Jukai no disminuyó la velocidad, haciendo toda clase de maniobras y piruetas para evitar que nos chocáramos contra alguien. El policía, por el contrario, se vio obligado a detenerse para no poner en peligro a la gente que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor. Antes de que Jukai doblara hacia otra calle, todavía alcancé a ver que el frustrado hombre de la ley nos amenazaba con un puño. Meneé la cabeza, pensando en lo cerca que habíamos estado de ser capturados, y pensé que ya el peligro más grande había pasado.

—¡Jaja! ¿Viste eso, chico? Lo hemos dejado mordiendo el polvo. ¡No cabe duda que soy un genio! A ver si con eso aprende a no meterse el gran Jukai, descendiente número 53 de Enno Ozuno.

—¡Cuidado!

Por voltear a verme y desviar su atención del camino, Jukai no se percató de un camión que estaba saliendo de una esquina. Desgraciadamente, cuando le avisé, alarmado, por el peligro que se cernía sobre nosotros, ya era demasiado tarde. El conductor del camión no nos vio venir, y el parachoques del enorme vehículo nos lanzó por los aires con todo y moto incluida. Todavía escuché a Jukai cuando se lamentaba por su descuido, pero a esas alturas, ¿De qué servía que lo hiciera?

Fue así como ambos acabamos aterrizando dentro de una pequeña fuente. El primero en hacerlo fui yo, seguido de Jukai, que cayó sobre mis costillas, causando que gritara de dolor por el enorme peso que tuve que soportar. Jukai se movió lentamente y me ayudó a que me pusiera de pie. La cabeza me daba vueltas, terminamos completamente empapados, pero, salvo un par de chichones y algunas magulladuras, estábamos bien. Al salir de la fuente, varios niños que se encontraban jugando cerca del lugar empezaron a burlarse de nosotros. Jukai, enfadado, los espantó y les ordenó que se fueran a sus casas para hacer sus tareas, en lugar de andar retozando "por esas calles de Dios".

Varios metros más allá, parcialmente oculta entre unos matorrales, la moto del maestro aparecía con las llantas girando alocadas y el chasís dañado. Jukai la examinó, lamentándose a cada segundo, pero su rostro se iluminó de repente, cuando, tras probar si lograba encender, el vehículo le respondió positivamente. Por lo visto, aún le quedaba mucha vida por delante a esa endemoniada moto que en tantos peligros me había metido en poco tiempo.

Ya repuestos del susto, y a la espera de que nuestras ropas se secaran con el sol del mediodía, oí a Jukai decir:

—Bueno, muchacho. A pesar del pequeño tropiezo que tuvimos, me alegra informarte que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Jukai observaba hacia la lejanía. Al seguir su mirada, descubrí la falda de una pequeña y hermosa colina rodeada de abedules, muérdagos y árboles de cerezo. Un camino hecho de gradas parecía conducir hasta la punta de dicha colina, que a esa distancia me era imposible divisar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, intrigado.

—Estamos en la zona norte de Shikigami-Cho —dijo Jukai —. Al pie de esa colina se encuentra el templo Enno, donde vive Saki, mi hermana mayor. Hacia allá nos dirigimos.

El corazón empezó a latirme frenéticamente. ¿Entonces esas gradas nos llevarían hasta el templo Enno? Apenas si podía creerlo. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta y no pude decir una sola palabra, por más que lo intenté.

—Aparte de Saki, también conocerás a su nieta —prosiguió Jukai —. Su nombre es Chiaki, y a pesar de que es un poco rara y gruñona, estoy seguro que lograrás llevarte muy bien con ella.

Permanecí en silencio. Mi mente avanzaba a mil por hora, y mi emoción crecía cada vez más. Jukai, sin saberlo, estaba facilitándome las cosas, porque esa visita al templo Enno era crucial para mis planes. Debía ganarme en poco tiempo la confianza de Saki y su nieta para posteriormente desenredar el enigma que representaba el cristal de Raiguken.

Una creciente ansiedad amenazaba con apoderarse de mis sentidos, pero logré controlarme, porque no quería que Jukai se diera cuenta de ello. Tras dejar su moto resguardada en un sitio seguro, el maestro y yo iniciamos el ascenso hacia el templo Enno, un sitio único y especial que, como comprendí poco tiempo después, no iba a olvidar por el resto de mis días.


	10. Capítulo 9: Paz Antes de la Tormenta 2

**CAPÍTULO ****9: **_**"Paz antes de la tormenta"**_

_**-**_**Segunda Parte**_**-**_

Ascendimos la colina en silencio. El sol se encontraba en su cénit, pero lejos de ser despiadadamente abrasador, éste calentaba con dulzura. Suaves y agradables ráfagas de aire se colaban por nuestro camino, refrescando mi rostro cuando más lo necesitaba. La vegetación de aquel lugar me tenía extasiado. Los muérdagos, que con sus coloridos pétalos se extendían de forma incontrolable en los abedules, el dulce aroma de los pinos y la eventual caída de las exquisitas flores de cerezo, que nos bañaban con su esplendor entre blanco y rosado, eran sólo parte de lo que encontré a mi paso. Al aguzar el oído pude distinguir el sonido de los pequeños nacimientos de agua que recorrían aquel sendero verde con su vital líquido. Me encontraba caminando a través de un pequeño paraíso del cual no quería salir. Después de los últimos sobresaltos vividos gracias a las imprudencias de mi maestro, ese camino tan silencioso y lleno de paz aparecía como una recompensa a mi paciencia y demostraba una vez más que en aquel Japón de principios del siglo XXI aún existían muchas maravillas pendientes por descubrir.

No obstante, sentí crecer al mismo tiempo dentro de mí una gran melancolía. Mis pensamientos llegaron nuevamente hasta mi madre, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Debido a mi situación, ignoraba por completo la fecha exacta en que la volvería a ver. Suspiré hondo, recordando aquellos días en los que caminábamos por los alrededores de la aldea donde vivíamos, una zona montañosa en la que aún quedaban ciertos vestigios de una naturaleza que antaño había estado rebosante de brillo y salud. Cada vez que me sentía desolado, ella tenía una palabra de aliento para mí. Cada vez que sus manos tomaban las mías, sentía un calor infinitamente especial que ahuyentaba mis miedos. Estaba tan lejos de ella y de mi hogar, que no pude evitar ser invadido por un velo de nostalgia, pese a que no era la primera vez que la dejaba sola para emprender un viaje de varios meses. Aún así, tenía en claro que la nueva aventura en la que me había embarcado era muy diferente. Por un momento sentí el deseo de llorar, desahogar mi alma y abandonar aquella misión antes de que la batalla comenzara. Esa fue la primera vez en la que tuve dudas sobre mi fortaleza y mi capacidad para cumplir con una tarea única y monumental en la que incluso podía perder la vida. Estaba seguro de que muy pocos habrían deseado estar en mis zapatos por el peligro que ello significaba.

Fue entonces cuando las palabras de Sohma Miki, mi antiguo maestro, se hicieron presentes dentro de mi cabeza:

"Saeki, tú me has demostrado que, a pesar del tormento que gobierna tu alma en ocasiones, estás hecho para llevar a cabo esta importante misión. Tú, que posees un corazón noble y desprendido, y un espíritu guerrero como pocos, tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros desde el día de hoy. Eres el único capaz de cambiar el curso de la historia de la humanidad".

Lo anterior fue suficiente para que me olvidara de todo lo negativo y siguiera adelante. Debía probarle al último monje de Kagekoya que lo dicho por él era verdad y que el esperar por tantos años al elegido había valido la pena. ¿Cómo iba a echarme para atrás en el último minuto? No, señor. Había que apartar la tristeza y enfrentar la realidad. El futuro de mi madre, los descendientes de Ozuno y toda la raza humana estaba en juego.

Me detuve por un momento y eché un vistazo al cielo del mediodía. El azul de éste era similar al de un precioso zafiro, sin defectos ni imperfecciones. Me consideraba un hombre afortunado, a pesar de todo, y cada rayo de sol que caía sobre mi piel era como una pequeña inyección de vigor que me recordaba que jamás debía desfallecer. _Voy a lograrlo_, pensé para mis adentros. _Suceda lo que suceda, no me rendiré hasta que consiga cambiar el rumbo de este planeta._

En eso, escuché una voz gruñona y un tanto sofocada que me decía:

—Saeki, ¿Vienes al fin o te vas a quedar ahí como un bobo, pensando Dios sabe qué clase de tonterías? Bájate ya de esa nube, ¡Caramba!

Vi que Jukai se me había adelantado unos veinte escalones, por lo menos. El anciano meneó la cabeza, y respondí, con un poco de pena:

—Sí, maestro. Una disculpa por el retraso. ¡Ahora mismo estoy junto a usted!

Di varias zancadas, y alcancé al maestro en pocos segundos. Proseguimos con la caminata, mientras Jukai me regañaba, ya que estábamos algo retrasados para nuestra visita al templo Enno. Por suerte, tanto la ropa de Jukai como la mía se habían secado para entonces, así que nuestra apariencia no era deplorable como en un principio. Mi alegría fue grande al ver que faltaba un trecho relativamente corto para llegar a nuestro destino, así que me enfoqué en llevar el mismo paso que Jukai. Por supuesto que eso no me impidió entregarme con deleite a los miles de sonidos provenientes de la Madre Naturaleza, que coexistían pacíficamente bajo aquel inolvidable sendero. Probablemente faltaba muy poco para que fuera la una de la tarde.

_**-**__**2-**_

Si en el preciso instante en que Jukai y yo llegamos a la punta de aquella colina, alguien me hubiera pedido que definiera cuál era mi primera impresión sobre aquel lugar, la respuesta inmediata habría sido: _místico_. Sin embargo, por más descripciones o adjetivos que hubiera dado, ninguna palabra habría sido suficiente para expresar mi encanto por el santuario que había pertenecido a cincuenta y cinco generaciones de la descendencia Ozuno.

A comparación del monasterio Kirin, que era uno de los más grandes en toda la ciudad y destilaba riqueza y elegancia por doquier, el rincón de los Enno era más bien pequeño y humilde, sin que por ello su belleza se viera demeritada. El lugar estaba dividido en tres secciones. La primera, de izquierda a derecha, tenía dos pisos, y parecía ser el hogar de esta familia. Sus paredes de bambú y el sobrio diseño de la fachada le daban un aire tranquilo y acogedor. Las tejas parecían pequeñas escamas de serpiente de forma rectangular que reflejaban los rayos del sol y evitaban así que la estancia se recalentara excesivamente. Había un camino hecho de piedra que conducía hasta la entrada y sobre este aparecían hermosas pinturas y grabados en _hiragana_. Una serie de redondas lámparas japonesas decoraban la entrada de la casa y en ellas se leían textos destinados a atraer la buena fortuna y alejar las malas vibras.

La segunda casa era, según pude leer en un pequeño anuncio labrado en madera, nada más y nada menos que el templo Enno, cuya estructura se veía un poco frágil, posiblemente debido a su antigüedad. Parecía una enorme choza al más puro estilo oriental que captó mi atención desde el primer momento. Deduje que dentro de las cuatro paredes de ese pequeño templo se escondían parte de los secretos más oscuros acerca de Zenki y el legado que este había dejado con el paso de los años en Shikigami-Cho. ¿Cuántos conjuros, reuniones, rezos y demás actividades se debían haber realizado ya en tan misterioso y atrayente lugar?

La última casa, que era la más pequeña de todas, contaba con varias habitaciones, las cuales se reservaban exclusivamente para alquilar a cualquier visitante que estuviera de paso por la ciudad, según me informó Jukai. Esta había sido construida pocos meses atrás y en ese momento no contaba con inquilinos.

Pasamos debajo de un enorme _torii_ cuya altura superaba los tres metros. Este arco tan comúnmente encontrado en cualquier santuario sintoísta estaba hecho de madera y dos columnas lo sostenían de lado a lado. El _torii_ era el punto de entrada hacia el santuario Enno por lo que suspiré con satisfacción una vez lo atravesamos y observé el colorido panorama a mi alrededor. Nos encontrábamos rodeados por árboles de ciruelo, cerezos y bojes que, con su exuberancia y verdor, se elevaban como silenciosos vigilantes sobre ese auténtico rincón milenario y contribuían a conservar la frescura del área. Oxigené mis pulmones varias veces y comprobé que el aire era mucho más puro en aquellas latitudes que en el resto de la ciudad. Como el lector sabrá intuir, en esos momentos mi ser entero ardía en deseos de indagar y explorarlo todo hasta el más insignificante detalle. Naturalmente, me abstuve por prudencia, pues tenía que ir despacio, sin forzar el curso de los acontecimientos.

La puerta de entrada a la casa principal estaba abierta y dejaba al descubierto una amplia sala muy limpia y cuidada. A cada paso que dábamos, el corazón me palpitaba con violencia por la emoción. A mi nariz llegó un delicioso aroma a pescado que me hizo recordar de inmediato el hambre que llevaba. Luego de acercarnos a la entrada de la casa principal, Jukai tocó el timbre y aguardó. No hubo necesidad de tocar nuevamente, porque una anciana de baja estatura salió a toda prisa de la cocina para recibirnos. Pensé que podía tener entre sesenta y setenta años de edad al igual que el maestro. Sus cabellos, largos y plateados, caían con delicadeza hasta su cintura y los llevaba envueltos en una trenza. Su rostro reflejaba una sabiduría envidiable, aunque también lucía un tanto demacrado, como si se sintiera agobiada por alguna pena. Sus ojos, pequeños como dos semillas de girasol, tenían una mirada penetrante y se posaron sobre mí con suspicacia, estudiándome durante varios minutos, a medida que el maestro y ella conversaban.

—Saludos, querida hermanita. He venido tal y como lo solicitaste —dijo Jukai, con voz sentenciosa —Espero que te encuentres muy bien.

—Gracias por tu visita, Jukai —respondió ella con una voz reposada, en la cual percibí, no obstante, un ligero rastro de aflicción —. Creí que te habías perdido de camino para acá y que ya no vendrías hoy.

—No digas tonterías. Sucede que tuve un contratiempo, pero ya está todo solucionado. Si alguien tiene sus cinco sentidos funcionando aún como los de un jovencito, ése soy yo —Y añadió intencionadamente —. Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de ciertas personitas por ahí.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, viejo? —preguntó Saki, poniéndose repentinamente en guardia.

—¡Oh! Nada, mi juiciosa Saki. Ni te fijes —respondió el maestro en tono conciliador, detectando los primeros signos de tempestad —. Pero, ninguna persona ha logrado quitarme de la cabeza que tú alcanzaste a conocer el Mar Muerto cuando éste todavía estaba enfermo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Saki dispuesta a saltar como fiera sobre Jukai, que se reía a costillas de su propia hermana —Ahora verás, ¡Condenado infeliz!

No queriendo ser testigo de una paliza segura por parte de Saki al dueño del templo Kirin, me interpuse entre ambos y dije, alarmado:

—Bueno, bueno, no le haga mucho caso a su hermano, señora Saki, por favor. Fue sólo una broma inocente. Tratemos de conservar la calma, ¿Está bien?

Por fortuna, Saki pareció captar el mensaje, porque se detuvo y me sonrió, para luego preguntarme:

—A ver. ¿Tú eres el famoso Saeki del que Jukai tanto me ha hablado?

—Sí, ése soy yo —dije, con timidez —. No me había presentado, Me disculpo. Mi nombre es Saeki Yagami y desde hoy me encuentro recibiendo clases de budismo en el monasterio Kirin. Mucho gusto, señora Saki, es todo un placer.

—Lo mismo digo, hijo —respondió ella con dulzura, e hizo un gesto para que pasáramos adelante—. Siéntete bienvenido a esta humilde morada conocida como el santuario de los Enno. Mi hermano me contó que vienes desde tierras muy lejanas, ¿No es así?

—En efecto, señora —dije, inspeccionando el interior de la casa —Me gusta viajar por el mundo y conocer otras culturas. Shikigami-Cho me sedujo desde el primer momento por la calidez de su gente y por sus lindos paisajes. Luego, por azares de la vida, me encontré con su hermano Jukai, quien me hizo la inmejorable proposición de convertirme en un monje budista en el monasterio Kirin y…

—Saeki ha demostrado tener las aptitudes para ser un gran monje, aunque es bastante distraído en ocasiones y un sentimental de primer orden —terció Jukai con su acostumbrada locuacidad, mientras me daba un codazo suave en el costillar.

—De todas formas, espero que deposites todo tu empeño y logres crecer espiritualmente, Saeki. Eres joven y fuerte, pero debes recordar que, por más fortaleza física que poseas, eso no es suficiente para llevar una vida sana. ¿De qué vas a alimentar tu espíritu? Sea budismo, sintoísmo, hinduismo o cualquier otra religión que elijas, lo importante es que llenes tu mente de sabiduría y energía positiva para que tu propio mundo cobre vida y color.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Saki, sin saberlo, había descrito en sus últimas palabras al mundo de donde venía, aquel que se encontraba cien años después de esa época. La sabiduría que pudiera adquirir en mi paso por Shikigami-Cho debía utilizarla para tomar las decisiones más acertadas y así cumplir exitosamente con el plan original que me había llevado hasta ese punto de la historia.

—Otra cosa, chico —dijo la anciana —. No me llames "señora", que no eres ya un extraño para mí. Dime simplemente abuela Saki, como los demás. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí en silencio y seguimos conversando por espacio de diez minutos. Jukai me dijo que una de las razones por las que me había llevado a ese lugar era porque Sayuri, una de sus alumnas, le había comentado en la mañana de mi interés por el templo Enno y sus moradoras. La abuela Saki no ahondó en el tema, sólo me confirmó lo que ya sabía, como el hecho de que Shikigami-Cho había sido fundada por Enno Ozuno, y que ella había realizado varios exorcismos a muchas personas poseídas por espíritus malignos. La buena mujer nos sirvió una taza de té que aplacó un poco la sed que tenía después de la larga caminata. Más adelante, Saki desvió la atención hacia mi persona, no con el afán de entrometerse, estaba seguro, sino más bien para hacerme entrar en confianza y así sentirme más cómodo. Me vi obligado a urdir algunas respuestas rápidas y nada comprometedoras para frenar su curiosidad. Jukai, para variar, aderezaba la conversación con sus comentarios jocosos que me hicieron reír más de una vez.

Por más que ansiaba preguntarle a la anciana por Chiaki, su nieta, no lo hice por educación pero llegó un momento en el que tanto Jukai como Saki dejaron de hablar y se pusieron muy serios. Ambos se miraron fijamente sin parpadear, como si se hubieran estado comunicando telepáticamente. Me pareció muy raro, pero respeté su silencio y aproveché para beber mi té con calma. En eso, Jukai volteó a verme y dijo:

—Saeki, vamos a dejarte a solas por un momento. Mi hermana y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente desde hace varios días.

—Así es, pero quedas en tu casa, hijo. No lo olvides —dijo Saki, sin abandonar su voz afable —Y, ya que están aquí, espero que tú y tu maestro se queden a almorzar. Por cierto, mi nieta Chiaki fue a hacer unas compras, pero no debe tardar en volver. Pronto podrás conocerla.

De nuevo aquel nombre: Chiaki. En ese momento me percaté de que cada vez que alguien lo decía, mi piel se erizaba y me entraba una inexplicable desesperación por conocer a la persona cuya vida debía salvar a toda costa.

Los dos ancianos se levantaron y se dirigieron a una habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa. Tras quedarme solo, pensé que Chiaki aparecería de un momento a otro, pero no fue así. Transcurridos varios minutos, empecé a aburrirme, así que salí de la casa. Quería conocer el interior del santuario Enno, pero mi desilusión fue grande al ver que sus puertas estaban cerradas. Mala suerte. Fue así como caminé hasta descubrir una serie de escalones que conducían al segundo nivel de la casa principal. Dudé un momento antes de subir, pero al final la curiosidad terminó venciéndome.

Lo primero que llamó poderosamente mi atención fue la inmejorable vista de la ciudad que conseguí desde dicho punto. Shikigami-Cho aparecía ante mí tal y como la recordaba en las imágenes que Sohma, mi primer maestro, me había mostrado antes de hacer el viaje a través del tiempo. La metrópoli formaba una estrella de cinco picos que la hacía un lugar único en el mundo. Impresionado ante tamaña evidencia, me quedé paralizado por varios segundos y grabé lo mejor que pude dentro de mi cabeza aquella magnífica imagen.

Di media vuelta y toqué la primera puerta a mi izquierda. Nadie respondió, más comprobé que la cerradura estaba sin llave. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrí, deseando que la biblioteca de la abuela Saki estuviera del otro lado, pero no fue así. Adentro se olía un vaho a azufre mezclado con eucalipto y otras plantas medicinales. No daba crédito a lo que veía. En el interior de la estancia había un _onsen _de forma circular, el mismo del cual los alumnos del monasterio Kirin me habían hablado una noche antes_. _Era grande y calculé que tenía una capacidad aproximada para diez personas. Sus aguas, de un hechizante azul claro, invitaban a cualquiera a adentrarse en ellas para disfrutar de sus propiedades curativas y relajantes. Las paredes de la espaciosa habitación estaban llenas de fotos con flores y bosques típicos del Japón. Pequeñas nubes de vapor caliente ascendían hasta el techo y se escapaban por varias rendijas. Indudablemente, allí no había lugar más que para la paz y la tranquilidad.

Sin poder resistirlo, me aproximé al estanque e introduje mis manos en sus aguas. Como era de esperarse, su temperatura era alta, un tanto más de lo que imaginaba, pero me acostumbré a ella rápidamente. Sentí como si aquel _onsen_ absorbiera parte de mi energía negativa y la evaporara paulatinamente. Era una sensación maravillosa, una oportunidad que quizá no se iba a repetir en mucho tiempo, por lo que me despojé de mis sandalias, y coloqué mis piernas dentro del agua, cuidando de no mojar el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Deseaba sumergirme por completo en ese _onsen_ tan delicioso, pero no quería arriesgarme a que alguien me sorprendiera desnudo en aquel lugar.

Traté de poner mi mente en blanco cerrando mis ojos para poder disfrutar de esa maravilla de la naturaleza. El contacto de mi cuerpo con el preciado líquido me aisló de la realidad y sentí que éste era arrastrado lejos, hacia regiones jamás exploradas en las que los conflictos diarios del ser humano como las guerras, el hambre, la peste y la tristeza eran sólo pesadillas cada vez más distantes. Me fundí con aquel mágico _onsen_ de la misma forma en que las aguas de un río desembocan en cualquier mar de este mundo. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan placentera, una especie de orgasmo que deseaba prolongar por toda la eternidad. Lo demás era irrelevante. El tiempo no existía y ningún sufrimiento empañaba mi gozo. Al diablo con lo insignificante, lo minúsculo y lo superfluo.

A pesar de mi aparente desconexión con lo que me rodeaba, a lo lejos creí oír el sonido de una voz femenina que me llegó como una especie de susurro, como si la única palabra que logré captar hubiera salido de una flauta rota y en ella se denotara un ligero grado de timidez. Era un simple "hola", vocablo tan común y corriente que se multiplicó dentro de mi cabeza, reverberando a más no poder. Luego, ya no era una, sino miles de voces que resonaban en un frenético crescendo que nadie podía detener. Mi letargo había llegado a un inesperado y prematuro fin. Aunque provocado de forma sutil, ¿Quién se había atrevido a alterar el curso de mis fantasías?

Abrí los ojos y traté de localizar el lugar de donde provenía la voz. En medio de la espesa neblina ocasionada por los vapores provenientes de las aguas termales, mis ojos descubrieron una silueta que, en efecto, era femenina. Dicha silueta era alta, delgada y curvilínea, y avanzó unos pasos a través de la habitación, hasta arrodillarse a mi lado.

_Y, es que a veces, el despertar de un sueño puede revelarse ante nosotros como __algo mil veces más bello de lo que podemos imaginar._

Por fin logré descubrir a la dueña de esa voz. Lo que ocurrió después fue tan intenso que, por más que me esfuerce, no creo que pueda expresarlo con las palabras adecuadas, pero lo intentaré.

Junto a mí estaba una jovencita sonriéndome de la manera más auténtica, pura y cordial. Seguramente no había mayor diferencia de edades entre ella y yo. Era mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de las alumnas en el templo Kirin, y, sin temor a equivocarme, que la mayoría de mujeres que había conocido en mi corta existencia. Su rostro tierno y ovalado parecía ser la obra maestra de un genio celestial cuya inspiración no había conocido límites. Ojos, nariz y boca de tan joven beldad se delineaban con suma delicadeza sobre ese rostro de adolescente cada vez más cercano a convertirse en el de una mujer. Su piel rebosaba de una inexplicable vivacidad desde el primero hasta el último de sus poros. Su cabello, de un natural color púrpura, era largo y liso como la seda, con una cola de caballo sujetada tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha de su cabeza, por lo que la mayo parte de ambas colas quedaban suspendidas en el aire. Era un peinado un tanto infantil, pero encantador, como si ella buscara rescatar de alguna manera esos últimos trazos de la época de la inocencia a la que había dejado de pertenecer hacía tiempo.

—Me alegra que estés disfrutando de las aguas termales —dijo, con voz suave y calmada, sin dejar de sonreír —No te había visto antes por aquí. ¿De dónde vienes?

Luego de esta pregunta, ella puso su mano derecha sobre uno de mis hombros. Por más esfuerzos que hice para responder, me quedé completamente mudo. ¡El melodioso timbre de su voz y la calidez de sus manos me habían deslumbrado en demasía! Pero, esto iba más allá. Saber que apenas me separaban unos pocos centímetros de ella ocasionó una revolución en mi interior, una mezcla de emociones que no había sentido antes y que me resultaban difíciles de controlar. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

Ante mi silencio, la bella muchacha me miró con un poco de perplejidad. Súbitamente sentí como si una serie de burbujas de sangre hirviendo cayeran y estallaran al momento de impactar sobre mi piel, causando que mi ser entero convulsionara por varios segundos hasta conseguir despertarse en su totalidad. Era absurdo permanecer callado por más tiempo. _Contesta de una vez, ¡Caramba!_

—Por favor, dime ¿Quién eres? —balbuceé, por fin, con un tono de voz casi suplicante, como si mi vida dependiera de su respuesta.

La vi parpadear varias veces, un tanto confundida ante mis palabras. Después, se rehízo y, sin perder la serenidad, me respondió:

—Bueno, soy nada más y nada menos que una de las dueñas de este lugar. Soy sacerdotisa sintoísta, hechicera, y también asisto a la escuela oficial de Shikigami-Cho. Por otro lado, soy la descendiente número cincuenta y cinco de Enno Ozuno, el fundador de esta ciudad hace ya más de mil años.

Me quedé lívido. Sentí que el pecho se me iba a romper debido a lo veloz que mi corazón latía. Debí haber mostrado una expresión de susto porque al notar mi reacción ante sus palabras, la chica se apresuró a decir, mientras se ponía de pie:

—¡Oh! No te asustes por lo que te dije. Créeme que no voy a embrujarte o algo por el estilo, no soy de esa clase de personas —dijo riendo, para luego puntualizar con un aire de coquetería que me robó el aliento —. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que en todo Japón no encontrarás una hechicera sintoísta más linda y dulce que yo. Mi nombre es Chiaki Enno.

Después de aquella verdad que me hizo vibrar hasta en lo más profundo del corazón, sentí que había encontrado un inapreciable tesoro luego de buscarlo incansablemente por cielo, mar y tierra.

—Chiaki Enno… —repetí lentamente, como si me encontrara a mitad de un sueño.

¿Un sueño? Imposible. Todo era tan real, del mismo modo que mi presencia en aquel lugar sagrado. Me sentía feliz, a pesar de que las piezas de ese desconocido juego de ajedrez en el que había aceptado participar apenas empezaban a acomodarse. Tener a Chiaki frente a mí, como si se tratara de una majestuosa estatua de alabastro que ansiaba acariciar aunque fuera por un momento, era algo sublime y fecundo.

_Pero, e__n ocasiones, lo que aparenta ser maravilloso puede depararnos algo incomprensible, convirtiéndose en un calvario interno que termina arrastrándonos hasta el fondo del abismo…_

_**-3**__**-**_

Después de ese primer encuentro con Chiaki, las cosas se habían desarrollado con la mayor naturalidad posible. Le hice saber quién era y de dónde venía. Chiaki se sintió complacida al saber que era alumno de Jukai, su tío-abuelo, y más aún, halagada de que un extranjero sintiera tanto amor por su país. Mi timidez inicial fue disipada en cuestión de minutos, pues ella demostró ser una amena conversadora que no cohibía a su interlocutor en ningún momento. Al contarle los inconvenientes que Jukai y yo habíamos tenido para llegar al santuario, Chiaki rió a más no poder, y me dijo que eso mismo le había sucedido a mis condiscípulos luego de que Jukai les pedía que lo acompañaran en su moto para hacer algún mandado en la ciudad. Me molestó un poco que ninguno de ellos me lo hubiera advertido desde un principio, pero Chiaki dijo que eso era ya algo común con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso en el templo Kirin. Raro, pero así era.

—Felizmente, has pasado la primera prueba. Enhorabuena, Saeki —dijo Chiaki, animándome.

—Gracias. Pero, ¿A qué te refieres con lo de "primera prueba". ¿Es que acaso Jukai piensa hacerme pasar otro suplicio como el de hoy?

—Claro. ¿Crees que llegar a ser monje budista es nada más ingresar en el primer monasterio que encuentras y ya? No. Prepárate, que lo más divertido está a punto de comenzar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, intrigado.

—Bueno, no sé si era de tu conocimiento que Jukai es experto en artes marciales y también es uno de los organizadores de un torneo anual conocido como _Hakkin,_ en el cual se reúnen los mejores peleadores de la ciudad.

—¿De verdad? Eso significa que Jukai no sólo imparte el dharma de Buda, sino también enseña a sus discípulos a cómo defenderse de cualquier agresor. ¿Cierto?

—Así es. Durante todo un año, Jukai somete a sus alumnos a un exhaustivo entrenamiento. Semanas antes de que llegue el torneo, mi tío elige al mejor de ellos para representarlo, pero los oponentes a vencer nunca son fáciles y las luchas son muy brutales e intensas. Faltan pocos meses para el próximo torneo.

Aquella nueva información era de mi agrado. Y, es que a pesar de que mis planes no incluían participar en dicho torneo, ¿Qué pasaría si mi estancia en Shikigami-Cho llegaba a prolongarse? No debía ilusionarme antes de tiempo, pero había que dejar abierta la posibilidad. Al fin y al cabo, debía aplicar en algún momento todo lo que Sohma Miki, mi primer maestro, me había enseñado durante los últimos meses, que no era poco.

—Estoy intrigado por saber más al respecto. No puedo esperar para que mi entrenamiento comience —dije.

—En ese caso, tendrás que hablarlo con él para ver si todavía estás a tiempo, pero ¿No te asusta ni siquiera un poco lo que te digo? He visto las pruebas a las que él somete a sus alumnos, y son muy duras. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—No te preocupes —respondí —. Soy alguien muy pacífico, pero también tengo mis secretos. Ya lo verás cuando llegue el momento.

Chiaki asintió con una sonrisa. Me sentí tranquilo, puesto que en realidad, mis palabras llevaban un doble significado que ella, por suerte, no pareció captar. Así debía ser.

Ya para entonces estábamos abandonando la habitación de las aguas termales que tanto bien me habían hecho. Descendimos por las escaleras e ingresamos de nuevo a la sala principal de la casa. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas a Chiaki, pero nuestra conversación fue interrumpida al poco tiempo cuando Jukai y Saki reaparecieron. Ambos lucían un poco más tranquilos, pero adoptaron una actitud reservada a partir de entonces.

Poco después, pasamos al comedor y por fin pude descubrir el origen del olor que había sentido nada más llegar a la casa de los Enno. Se trataba de un delicioso _tempura_, mismo que degusté con fruición desde el primer bocado y que era una combinación de comida de mar frita acompañada con arroz y vegetales. Esto nos fue servido en un plato elegantemente preparado por la abuela de Chiaki, a quien agradecí por su hospitalidad. Saki sonrió y me hizo la invitación de llegar a comer con ella y su nieta cuando quisiera. La infinita amabilidad de Saki terminó conmoviéndome. Sin embargo, percibí una atmósfera de incertidumbre durante el tiempo que estuvimos sentados en el comedor. Los ancianos ocultaban algo, pero ¿Qué podía ser?

Acabado el almuerzo, Jukai se dirigió a la biblioteca y Saki se dedicó a hacer los quehaceres de la cocina. Chiaki y yo nos quedamos a solas, por lo que ella me indicó que la siguiera. Mientras caminábamos, me fijé en su figura y volví a pensar que pocas veces había visto a una mujer tan atractiva y bellamente construida como ella. La sensualidad que emanaba de su ser me desconcertaba por momentos, y, sus atributos anatómicos sobresalían sin que ella pudiera evitarlo debido a la ropa que llevaba puesta. Seguramente había miles de mujeres más agraciadas, pero Chiaki tenía un ángel especial, un aura que te embriagaba hasta las venas y una sonrisa inocente que te desarmaba antes de que pudieras protegerte de sus encantos.

Nos cobijamos bajo un árbol de cerezo y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante algún tiempo. El aire soplaba un poco más fuerte que de costumbre, pero no llegaba a ser molesto. Me sentía tan fresco como la hierba tras haber sido regada generosamente por gotas de lluvia. El atardecer empezaba a filtrarse, dejando caer su túnica de color azul oscuro sobre el cielo de Shikigami-Cho. He ahí otro milagro de la creación que nacía ante mis ojos por primera vez. Los pétalos de cerezo se desprendían de las ramas y caían con delicadeza a nuestro alrededor, como si anhelaran participar de aquel momento tan especial que vivía en esa tierra de ensueño junto a Chiaki.

—La tarde es maravillosa, ¿No te parece?—dijo ella, de pronto, señalando al cielo.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Es increíble cómo cada uno de los elementos que existen en la naturaleza contribuye de una u otra forma a que apreciemos fenómenos tan bellos como este. Es una lástima que muy pocas personas los sepan valorar.

—¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? Es bueno saber que no soy la única —dijo Chiaki, lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción —. A veces, cuando platico de esto con mis amigos, no toman en serio mis palabras, o sólo me siguen la corriente.

—Te entiendo. A mí también me ha pasado. A veces hasta lo más pequeño y aparentemente insignificante como el trino de un ave o el rocío del alba tiene su razón de ser y merece ser apreciado como si fuera la última vez.

—¡Qué ciertas son tus palabras! La naturaleza es sabia, y como dices, no hay nada que no tenga su por qué.

—Claro. Es como una especie de balance invisible que escapa a nuestra inteligencia y que parece haber sido diseñado por un demiurgo dotado de una imaginación sin fronteras.

Chiaki me miraba con sumo interés. Era obvio que simpatizaba con mis ideas.

—Me agrada tu forma de pensar —dijo Chiaki, cerrando sus ojos luego de recostarse sobre la hierba —. Nosotros, los sintoístas, sentimos un gran respeto y admiración por la naturaleza en general. Desde un simple arroyo hasta el sol que nos da luz y energía en cada amanecer. Pronto descubrirás que ciertos aspectos del budismo y el sintoísmo se cruzan y convergen en gran armonía.

Chiaki aprovechó mi interés sobre estos aspectos de la cultura japonesa para hablarme un poco más sobre la religión que ella profesaba. Después, nuestra conversación se desvió hacia otra clase de temas, hasta que Chiaki terminó contándome ciertos aspectos de su vida. Me enteré, por ejemplo, que ella tenía diecisiete años y en pocos meses más iba a culminar con sus estudios escolares para posteriormente ingresar a la universidad, por lo que tenía pensado trasladarse a Tokio, aunque la asustaba un poco la idea de abandonar su ciudad de origen en la que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. Según Chiaki, sus primeros deseos habían sido los de estudiar una carrera relacionada con la medicina, pero tras analizar la situación con detenimiento, había concluido que también le agradaba la idea de ser diseñadora de modas, escritora y hasta cantante, por lo que su dilema era muy grande y no sabía qué decisión tomar.

—La verdad, esto es algo que me frustra un poco, ¿Sabes? —dijo Chiaki —Lamentablemente ningún ser humano está destinado para vivir durante tanto tiempo, y así desempeñarse en todo aquello que lo apasiona. Es triste, pero espero que haya suficiente vida en mí para salir adelante y llegar lejos.

Chiaki se reincorporó y su mirada se perdió en la contemplación de Shikigami-Cho, la ciudad de sus ancestros tan llena de historia, cultura y misticismo. Luego de escuchar sus últimas palabras que parecían llevar un rastro de melancolía, sentí que la piel se me erizaba. Empecé a intuir que Chiaki, al igual que su abuela y su tío, me ocultaban algo muy importante, algo que seguramente guardaba relación con Zenki y con la amenaza que se aproximaba hacia la Tierra para alterar el orden de las cosas. Tenía que averiguar al respecto aún sabiendo que se trataba de un tema escabroso. Traté de llevar a Chiaki al tema que me interesaba, pero ella insistía en que todo estaba bien. Lejos de darme por vencido, le dije:

—Chiaki, no es mi deseo entrometerme más de la cuenta, pero me he dado cuenta que llevas una tristeza, algo que te está carcomiendo por dentro y que no te deja respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —dijo ella, sobresaltada al escuchar la firmeza de mis palabras.

—Por el color de los ojos de tu alma.

—¿Los ojos de mi alma? —repitió Chiaki, con interés.

—Exacto. Así como poseemos los ojos normales, también tenemos otros en el interior que reflejan el estado actual de nuestros sentimientos.

—Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, Saeki. Estoy bien —dijo ella, sin sonar muy convencida y como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto.

—Por más que intentes ocultar algún sentimiento negativo mostrando una expresión alegre a los demás, es imposible que lo hagas con los que sabemos distinguir el verdadero color que tienen los ojos del alma.

Noté que la expresión de Chiaki iba cambiando paulatinamente. Luego, preguntó:

—Y, ¿Qué color tienen mis ojos ahora?

—Rojo, que simboliza el dolor. Llevas una pena, un sufrimiento sobre algo que supera tu imaginación y eso te tiene desolada.

—Pero, tú… ¿Eres adivino, acaso? —inquirió Chiaki, cada vez más alarmada.

—Claro que no. Es sólo que mi primer maestro me enseñó, entre muchas cosas, a indagar en los ojos del alma de los seres humanos. Por supuesto que no es algo fácil, se requiere de mucha práctica y de haber convivido durante cierto tiempo con una persona para conseguir "verla" por dentro. Cuando el espíritu está lleno de paz y no conoce de aflicciones, los ojos del alma son de color blanco.

Los ojos de Chiaki se cerraron lentamente. Temí haber ido demasiado lejos y que la joven sacerdotisa reaccionara mal. Antes de que ella dijera algo, me apresuré a añadir:

—Por favor, no te molestes conmigo. Apenas me conoces desde hace pocas horas, y no debo seguirte incomodando. Entiendo que se trata de algo muy personal, pero ya que te veo confundida, y quizá un poco atormentada, sólo quisiera darte un último consejo, si me lo permites.

—Estoy reflexionando sobre lo que me dijiste —dijo Chiaki —. Adelante, y pierde cuidado, porque no estoy molesta.

—Gracias —dije, más confiado —. Mantén tus ojos cerrados y trata de visualizar lo que te voy a decir.

—Está bien.

—Hace tiempo oí decir que el destino es similar a una tormenta de arena. Tú te desplazas por la vida, ese desierto que todos debemos cruzar en solitario, pero dicha tormenta te corta el paso e impide que vayas más allá. A donde quiera que te dirijas, esta tormenta te perseguirá. No importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que sientas, siempre estará contigo, porque _tú_ eres esa tormenta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me situé frente a Chiaki y coloqué una mano sobre su frente. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil. Su respiración era un poco agitada. Luego de esta pausa, dije:

—Cuando descubres esto, lo mejor es cerrar tus ojos como haces ahora y caminar paso a paso dentro de esta violenta, metafísica y simbólica tormenta sin titubear. En ese espacio no existe el sol, ni la luna, ni las estrellas. No hay sentido del tiempo. Y, aunque no lo creas, ésta te cortará como una navaja. La gente sangrará dentro de ella y tú también lo harás. No hay forma de que puedas escapar.

Silencio absoluto. Chiaki continuaba con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo atentamente mis palabras. Su respiración era cada vez más lenta y tranquila. Cerré mi explicación de la siguiente forma:

—Suceda lo que suceda, cuando te toque el turno de abandonar esta tormenta, querrás explicarte cómo es que lograste sobrevivir. No obstante, hay una verdad tan grande como el mismo universo. Cuando salgas de esa tormenta, no serás la misma persona que fuiste cuando ingresaste en ella. Y, estoy seguro que, a pesar de los muchos golpes que puedas sufrir en esta vida, lograrás salir adelante. Lo puedo ver en ti, mi querida Chiaki.

Retiré mi mano de su frente y casi de forma automática, ella abrió los ojos. Le sonreí al momento. Chiaki parpadeó varias veces, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Le pregunté:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé, es extraño… Me siento, ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy distinta. Sí, ¡Eso mismo! Es como si de pronto mi alma se hubiera llenado de paz y armonía.

—A diferencia de antes, que te sentías de forma opuesta —concluí, causando que ella se ruborizara.

—Sí… Tienes razón —dijo, y bajó la mirada, como si estuviera reprimiendo algo por dentro y no supiera cómo expresarlo.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás bien. Ahora, los ojos de tu alma han mejorado su color, como debe ser. En fin —repuse, poniéndome de pie —, creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa por si el maestro Jukai está listo ya para volver al templo Kirin.

Ayudé a Chiaki a levantarse y di media vuelta para iniciar la marcha. En eso, sentí que Chiaki tocaba mi hombro izquierdo, tal y como lo había hecho en la habitación de las aguas termales, y decía, con voz tímida:

—Saeki… Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esta paz interna. Creo que hasta he recuperado mis energías. En verdad te agradezco por tus palabras y tus consejos.

—De nada, Chiaki. Pase lo que pase, no dejes de creer en ti misma. No te dejes ganar aunque tengas al mundo entero en tu contra. ¿Está bien?

Chiaki asintió y apresuró el paso para situarse a mi lado. Al verla de perfil, noté que los músculos de su rostro estaban más relajados y sus ojos ya no llevaban la tristeza de antes. El método de Sohma, mi primer mentor, había funcionado a las mil maravillas, así que le agradecí con el pensamiento. Personalmente, me sentía feliz de haber sido útil a alguien, más aún sabiendo que ese "alguien" era Chiaki Enno.

La intensidad de los rayos del sol iba descendiendo a medida que transcurrían las horas. Faltaba poco para que cayera la noche en Shikigami-Cho.

_**-4**__**-**_

Jukai aún no estaba listo para partir. El anciano seguía en la biblioteca de la abuela Saki y me dijo que le tuviera un poco de paciencia. Su hermana tomaba una siesta. Chiaki, que se había servido un poco de té, sonrió, y me preguntó si quería algo.

—Sí, de hecho, hay un lugar que he querido conocer desde que vine aquí —dije sentenciosamente —Me refiero al santuario, desde luego. Antes de subir al _onsen_ quise echarle un vistazo, pero estaba cerrado.

—Ya veo. Lo que pasa es que se está restaurando por estos días ya que su estructura se ha ido debilitando con el tiempo. Últimamente sólo lo usa mi abuela.

Traté de disimular mi disgusto, porque deseaba conocer el santuario Enno. Estaba seguro que ahí dentro encontraría al menos una respuesta a la infinidad de preguntas que tenía sobre Zenki.

—¡Qué lástima! Ya que se supone que eres una poderosa hechicera, tenía el deseo de verte en acción —dije, fingiendo decepción.

Me quedé callado, esperando que Chiaki mordiera el anzuelo. Su respuesta llegó de inmediato, y noté en ella una punta de enojo:

—Espera, ¿Por qué dijiste "se supone"? ¡Claro que soy poderosa! Tú ni siquiera te imaginas todos los exorcismos que he realizado, no sólo aquí, sino en varias partes de Japón.

—Tranquila, fue un simple comentario —dije, con pena —. Estoy seguro que…

—La gente que me conoce sabe que no bromeo cuando se trata de combatir un espíritu maligno. ¡Faltaba más! —dijo ella, interrumpiéndome.

—No es eso, Chiaki. Sólo decía…

—¡Nada! Espérame un momento, voy por las llaves. Ya verás de lo que soy capaz —concluyó, mientras subía las escaleras para entrar en su habitación.

El ego de Chiaki parecía haberse disparado hasta las nubes. Me felicité por ello porque en ese momento la bella jovencita lucía decidida a todo. Minutos después, vi que Chiaki bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad vistiendo ropas nuevas. Esta vez llevaba un traje largo de color blanco, como el utilizado por las sacerdotisas de Japón, aunque la falda era mucho más corta de lo normal, por lo que sus bien torneadas piernas quedaban al descubierto por completo. Una serie de franjas rojas se extendían en distintas zonas del traje. Aquello era complementado con un largo cinturón verde fuertemente ajustado a la cintura y unos mitones de color rosa. Fascinado, pensé que se veía preciosa en dicho atuendo, como una virgen doncella oriental que ha sido elegida por los dioses para rendirles culto por el resto de su vida.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Chiaki me cogió de la mano para llevarme velozmente y casi a rastras hasta la puerta del santuario de los Enno. Era evidente que la había herido en su amor propio y ahora ella me iba a demostrar lo equivocado que estaba. Pensé que lo mejor era disculparme pero cuando Chiaki abrió la puerta del santuario, mi atención se centró en lo que había en su interior.

Al ingresar, lo primero que sentí fue una densa atmósfera cargada de misterio que sacudió mis sentidos. Chiaki iluminó cada uno de los candelabros de la estancia y entonces pude ver el lugar con claridad. El interior del santuario era sencillo. En cada una de sus cuatro esquinas había una escultura que personificaba a un miembro destacado de la familia Enno. En la pared de la derecha estaba colgado un inmenso cuadro con el retrato en pintura de un anciano de barba larga que tenía un pequeño turbante. Su mirada era intensa y demoledora. En la parte inferior del cuadro se leía lo siguiente: "Enno Ozuno". Maravillado, lo examiné por algún tiempo más, admirando la precisión de los trazos y la asombrosa técnica utilizada para que la imagen se viera lo más real posible. Por momentos creí estar frente al verdadero maestro Ozuno.

Decidí seguir con la inspección del lugar. El piso estaba cubierto por varias alfombras _tatami_. Al fondo del pequeño santuario había un enorme altar en el que distinguí varias vasijas, pequeños candelabros y una serie de objetos que me resultaron desconocidos, pero que seguramente guardaban una estrecha relación con todo aquello. En el centro del altar había un gran recipiente dentro del cual se podía alimentar un buen fuego para realizar cualquier tipo de ceremonia. Otra cosa que captó mi atención desde el primer momento fue una enorme roca ubicada detrás del altar en la que aparecía el grabado de una criatura extraña que tenía un rostro aterrador y un par de cuernos en su cabeza. La piedra medía poco más de un metro. ¿Acaso aquel objeto guardaba relación con Zenki?

Chiaki, por su parte, se hincó frente al altar y me dijo con voz monocorde:

—Saeki, tú también debes arrodillarte. Ha llegado el momento de que conozcas lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Obedecí sin decir palabra. Me encontraba a espaldas de Chiaki. La joven inició un rezo en voz alta que no pude entender. Su voz me llegaba mucho más grave y profunda, señal de que estaba concentrándose al máximo. La idea de ver algún prodigio por parte de Chiaki me excitaba, pero ni ella ni yo imaginábamos el desenlace que esto iba a tener.

De pronto, Chiaki se puso de pie y, tras juntar dos sellos de papel que llevaba con ella, dijo en voz alta:

—Hechizo del fuego. ¡_Khan_!

Vi claramente cómo una enorme llamarada se dirigía hacia el contenedor en el centro del altar, ocasionando que este ardiera inmediatamente. Sorprendido, no supe qué decir. Chiaki volteó a verme y me hizo un guiño.

—¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Te gusta? —dijo, con picardía. Al responderle afirmativamente, agregó —Lo supuse. Espero que te sorprendas con lo que pienso hacer ahora.

Chiaki volvió a la carga con otra serie de rezos. En eso, mis ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa al ver cómo la figura de Chiaki se llenaba de un brillo de color dorado que crecía cada vez más. Me dejé invadir por la emoción. Chiaki estaba mostrándome parte de su magia, pero aún no sabía qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer. Desobedeciendo su orden, caminé a tientas hasta situarme a la derecha de Chiaki y vi que rezaba en voz baja con los ojos cerrados. De ella emanaba una poderosa energía que me hizo retroceder varios pasos. Al dar un vistazo a la roca que estaba detrás del altar, me estremecí. Esta había sido invadida por un brillo rojizo y empezó a flotar a varios metros del suelo. Quise decir algo pero las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

No pude pensar en nada más, porque de pronto el fuego del altar empezó a elevarse y a agitarse violentamente de un lado a otro como si fuera una enorme serpiente cascabel en llamas lista para devorar a su presa. Pensé que este fenómeno no pasaría a más, pero de nuevo me equivocaba.

Chiaki seguía en medio de su oración sin enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. En eso, las llamas parecieron cobrar vida y abandonaron su sitio para desplazarse en el interior del santuario, causando que me alarmara. Chiaki abrió los ojos y al notar mi reacción, dijo, sonriendo:

—No te preocupes, Saeki. Todo está bajo control, te lo aseguro.

A pesar de su afirmación, no me sentía tan confiado. La roca que minutos antes había visto suspendida en el aire, estaba de vuelta en su lugar. Chiaki no parecía haberla visto en movimiento. Empecé a preguntarme si lo anterior había sido el producto de una alucinación, pero al final no supe qué pensar. Mientras tanto, Chiaki, con expresión despreocupada, movió sus manos hacia su derecha y justo en ese momento el fuego cambió hacia la misma dirección, obedeciéndola. Las lenguas de fuego también adoptaron cualquier forma que Chiaki hacía con sus manos y varias de ellas pasaron muy cerca de mí. Estaba impresionado. _Así que puedes controlar el fuego a tu antojo. Muy bien, niña. Muy bien_, pensé, satisfecho.

El pequeño espectáculo luminoso se prolongó por espacio de quince minutos. Comprendí que no había ningún peligro y me dediqué a disfrutarlo. Chiaki se movía como si estuviera danzando al ritmo de una melodía que sólo ella podía escuchar. Me sentía abrumado por sus movimientos, a veces artísticos, a veces eróticos. Ella no dejaba de sonreír y se veía que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo. Y así, la hermosa heroína japonesa se dedicó a recrear un sinfín de figuras —principalmente estrellas, flores y sencillos _kanjis_—, que flotaban y recorrían el santuario a su voluntad.

Al darse cuenta de mi éxtasis, Chiaki hizo algo que, en un principio, me asustó un poco. Luego de crear una serie de anillos de fuego, Chiaki los envió para que me rodearan. Sentí el calor de ese elemento de la naturaleza tan cerca de mi piel, que decidí mantenerme inmóvil para no quemarme.

—Oye, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —dije, con un ligero temblor en mi voz, causando que Chiaki se riera a carcajadas.

—Y, ¿Ahora? ¿Sigues dudando de mis habilidades?

—Claro que no —respondí, contrariado —. Eres mucho más poderosa de lo que imaginé.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Chiaki, con una expresión de triunfo —Sabía que terminarías doblegándote. Eso te pasa por ser tan escéptico.

—Te pido una disculpa por dudar —dije, apesadumbrado —Ahora que ya te vi en acción. ¿Serías tan amable de quitarme estas cosas de encima, por favor? Estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso.

La joven accedió alegremente, no sin antes burlarse de mí porque, según ella, era un chiquillo miedoso. El fuego que Chiaki había manipulado retornó a su lugar de origen hasta casi extinguirse. De vez en cuando un par de pequeñas llamas se asomaban tímidamente, pero estas eran rápidamente sofocadas por pequeñas corrientes de aire. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Traté de encontrar algo que hubiera sido afectado en el santuario por el fuego, pero todo lucía impecable. Así se lo hice saber a Chiaki, felicitándola por su interesante exhibición y ella se sonrojó. Aproveché para preguntarle:

—Oye, pero ¿Qué habría pasado de no haberme disculpado contigo?

—Entonces el maestro Jukai tendría ahora un discípulo menos en su monasterio —respondió ella, sin abandonar su sonrisa y haciendo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

En los minutos posteriores, Chiaki se dedicó a ordenar varios objetos en el altar. De súbito, mis pensamientos se tornaron sombríos. Era indudable que Chiaki tenía un gran poder pero estaba seguro que eso no era suficiente para detener la amenaza que estaba por llegar. _No puedo dejar que te hagan daño. No debo permitir que algo malo te suceda, _pensé_._

Seguí divagando, mientras me acercaba a Chiaki para preguntarle:

—¿Qué hay de esa gran roca que está detrás del altar? ¿Qué representa el grabado que tiene sobre ella? Desde un principio me llamó la atención.

Chiaki tardó en responderme. Antes, pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera haciendo memoria de sucesos que posiblemente habían marcado alguna etapa importante de su vida. Iba a repetir la pregunta, pero finalmente ella respondió con voz calmada en la que no obstante, percibí varias notas de emoción:

—En esa piedra se encuentra sellado Zenki, el indestructible guerrero guardián que protege a los seres humanos y posee un espíritu valeroso. Su historia se remonta a los días en que nuestro mundo era muy joven y Enno Ozuno, el mismo que fundó Shikigami-Cho, decidió crearlo utilizando los cinco elementos del universo, que son el aire, la tierra, el agua, el fuego y el éter. En un principio, su alma provenía de la luz y su cuerpo de la oscuridad, pero con el paso del tiempo su ser entero se volvió de la luz. La leyenda dice que cuando las fuerzas malignas amenacen con desestabilizar el balance en la Tierra, Zenki despertará de su letargo para enfrentarlas con todo su poder.

Los ojos de Chiaki brillaban como si se sintiera orgullosa de dar a conocer su conocimiento a otras personas. Aproveché la pausa para decir:

—Anoche, cuando llegué a este pueblo, vi casualmente una escultura de Zenki en una alameda cercana al templo Kirin y desde entonces me interesó saber más sobre él. Pero, ¿Zenki es más que una leyenda? ¿Zenki en verdad existió?

Chiaki me miró fijamente y luego respondió:

—Así es, Saeki. Zenki es real, aunque ya han pasado cientos de años desde la última vez que él estuvo activo. Tal y como puedes imaginar, esta roca es algo que protegemos celosamente, porque es el portal por el cual Zenki ingresa a nuestra realidad.

—Entiendo. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo reacciona la gente cuando les cuentas sobre esto? ¿Creen en la leyenda o no?

—Desafortunadamente, no todos creen en ella, pero trato de restarle importancia porque es algo que siempre ha ocurrido. Por mi parte, seguiré tratando de instruir a todo aquel que tenga la buena disposición de aprender, como tú.

Chiaki me hizo un guiño. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba un poco más fuerte. Recordé algo que mi primer maestro me había dicho, así que pregunté:

—Chiaki, ¿Existen más guerreros?, o ¿Zenki fue el único creado por Ozuno?

—Eres muy curioso —observó Chiaki, complacida —. A diferencia de ti, muchos no muestran tanto interés por la historia de estos legendarios guardianes del bien.

—Como ya te dije, me encanta la cultura de Japón y cuando algo me interesa, trato de conocer más y más sobre ello, sin conocer un límite. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de aprender, no pienso desaprovecharla. Aunque te parezca extraño, creo que me estoy enamorando de este bello país y de su gente.

Chiaki se sonrojó ligeramente ante mis últimas palabras. Éstas no habían sido dichas para agradarla, sino porque en verdad me nacían desde el fondo del alma.

—_Arigato gozaimasu_. —dijo, halagada —. Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Existen otros guerreros que el mismo Ozuno concibió en su dia. Goki, el guerrero _Azure_ que recrea y protege, es tan importante como Zenki y también posee un gran poder, mismo que aún es desconocido. Tanto Zenki como Goki poseen distintas clases de armas para aumentar sus poderes y, a diferencia de Zenki, que siempre fue rebelde y agresivo, Goki es mucho más calmado y analítico. En otras palabras, ellos son dos polos opuestos como el _Ying_ y el _Yang_.

—Interesante…

A medida que acumulaba en mi cerebro aquella vital información que Chiaki tan gentilmente me había brindado, me asaltó una duda que no me dejó en paz durante algún tiempo. ¿Por qué Chiaki dijo que habían pasado cientos de años desde que Zenki y Goki despertaron por última vez? Según mis datos, para aquel entonces ellos ya se habían manifestado muchas veces debido a la aparición de las fuerzas malignas, con Chiaki convirtiéndose en la dueña de ambos guerreros. No entendía por qué las personas que había conocido hasta ese momento —Jukai, sus alumnos, Chiaki y su abuela— se negaban a hablar al respecto. Era como si pretendieran olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero, ¿Por qué motivo?

_Sea como sea, __esta paz pronto llegará a su fin, por lo que ellos no podrán seguir escondiéndolo por más tiempo._

Hubiese querido seguir preguntando mucho más acerca de los extraordinarios guerreros de Ozuno, pero la joven hechicera me dijo que debíamos abandonar el templo antes de que su abuela se percatara que ella había cogido las llaves para entrar a dicho lugar sin su permiso.

Ya nos disponíamos a abandonar el templo, cuando tuve un presentimiento. Volteé la cabeza hacia el altar y vi que las pequeñas llamaradas en el contenedor se elevaban y aumentaban su tamaño de forma descontrolada. De inmediato pensé que aquello no era normal y temí lo peor.

—Chiaki, algo raro está pasando. ¡Ten cuidado! —dije, alertándola y señalando hacia el altar.

Ella me vio con extrañeza, pero se viró para comprender a lo que me refería. En ese momento, las llamas se elevaron hasta casi tocar el techo del santuario y se dirigieron hacia Chiaki a toda velocidad. Ella las esquivó con dificultad, pero aquellas lenguas de fuego que parecían tener vida propia, volvieron a la carga. Chiaki se defendió haciendo uso de otros hechizos que la protegieron del peligro e hicieron desaparecer la amenaza. Suspiré con alivio al darme cuenta que Chiaki estaba bien y pensé ingenuamente que nada malo volvería a suceder.

Gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de Chiaki luego de haber lidiado con tan extraño suceso. De pronto, otra serie de llamaradas salió del contenedor y, al igual que la primera vez, buscaron atacarla. Chiaki volvió a defenderse como la primera vez, pero ¿Por qué el fuego la desobedecía de esa manera?

—Chiaki, ¿Qué está pasando?

—No sé, ¡No lo entiendo! —dijo ella, tratando de sofocar las crecientes llamas —¡Esto no me había sucedido antes!

Horrorizado, comprobé que el poder de Chiaki empezaba a debilitarse. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer, porque de ayudarla, me vería obligado a revelar mi verdadera identidad. Según lo indicado por mi primer maestro, no debía intervenir antes de tiempo porque mi papel era de mero espectador. A pesar de esto, Saki y Jukai no aparecían por ningún lado y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Chiaki sucumbiera ante las llamas.

_Per__o, yo soy el que insistí en ver los hechizos de Chiaki. Maldigo mi exceso de curiosidad. Es mi culpa que ella se encuentre ahora en esta posición, así que debo actuar. Piensa en algo. ¡Rápido!_

Sentí un calor en mi pecho y de inmediato supe que se debía al cristal de Raiguken que llevaba siempre conmigo. Lo raro era que en aquella ocasión el calor generado por dicho cristal era mucho más fuerte que de costumbre, al igual que su brillo.

Y, sucedió lo inesperado…

Avancé unos pasos y, sentí una descarga incontrolable de adrenalina que se desplazaba por todo mi cuerpo. Chiaki se había puesto de rodillas y sólo tenía ojos para ese fuego infernal que estaba a punto de calcinarla. No esperé un segundo más. Coloqué mis manos al frente, extendiéndolas por completo y dije, tratando de que Chiaki no me escuchara:

—Escudo de Shikuken… ¡Protégela ahora!

De inmediato sentí que una inmensa descarga de energía abandonaba mi cuerpo para dirigirse hacia Chiaki y protegerla. Un enorme escudo verdoso azulado surgió frente a ella y detuvo aquellas lenguas de fuego, haciéndolas retroceder. Mi ser entero se concentró por completo para impedir que Chiaki fuera lastimada. Las llamas se resistieron a ser vencidas, pero no pudieron penetrar esa poderosa coraza que había creado. El choque entre ambas fuerzas fue tan intenso, que sentí cómo la tierra empezaba a temblar, causando que varias esculturas, cuadros y vasijas cayeran al suelo instantáneamente. Chiaki no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de quién la estaba salvando de la muerte. Todo lo anterior lo había hecho a una prudente distancia para evitar ser descubierto.

Finalmente, y debido a la colisión de ambas fuerzas, ocurrió una fuerte explosión que lanzó a Chiaki por los aires hasta mi ubicación. Gracias al impulso que ella llevaba, ambos terminamos arrollados contra la pared. Tuve el tiempo justo para impedir que ella saliera lastimada por el impacto, así que el mayor daño lo recibió mi espalda. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Después, alcé la vista y me di cuenta que no quedaba un solo rastro de ese elemento que se había rebelado contra Chiaki. El peligro por fin había terminado, pero de forma instantánea mi mente fue bombardeada por un montón de dudas:

_Espera… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? ¿Acaso utilicé __un hechizo para proteger a Chiaki? ¿De dónde salió todo ese poder? ¿Escudo de Shikuken? ¿Qué se supone que es eso? _

Debía calmarme. Traté de examinar la situación con frialdad. A pesar de que recordaba lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, me di cuenta que _algo_ había influido en mis acciones. Ese algo me había manipulado de una u otra forma para hacerme reaccionar en el momento adecuado y decir la frase "Escudo de Shikuken" misma que había salvado a Chiaki. Sólo había una posible respuesta a ello…

_Shikuken… Raiguken… Shikuken… ¡Espera! __¿Acaso esto guarda relación con el cristal de Raiguken? Sí, ¡Eso debe ser! No hay otra explicación. Este objeto acaba de ayudarme a salvar a Chiaki. Debe existir un método para hacerlo funcionar a voluntad._

Tras esta pequeña reflexión, me di cuenta que Chiaki había perdido la conciencia de forma momentánea y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho. Su rostro era como el de un ángel que esperaba ser besado tiernamente por el ser amado. Acaricié su cabello, cuya suavidad y finura me recordó a la muselina y pensé en lo frágil y dulce que se veía en ese momento.

Chiaki abrió los ojos, por fin, y preguntó con voz débil:

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Hubo una explosión, y ambos fuimos arrastrados hasta aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eso creo —dijo ella, como si se sintiera desorientada —. Pero, ¿El fuego? ¿Se ha ido?

—Así es. Tuviste un par de complicaciones con tu hechizo, pero lo importante es que estás fuera de peligro.

—Qué mal —dijo ella, un poco avergonzada —. Es que ya tenía bastante tiempo sin practicar y parece que estoy un poco oxidada.

_¿Acaso ella no recuer__da que estuvo a punto de morir? ¿Tampoco vio el escudo que la protegió? ¡Qué extraño!_, pensé.

—A pesar de ello, estuviste espléndida —dije, con la mayor naturalidad posible —. En verdad que lo gocé bastante. Lo más importante ahora es saber que no te hiciste daño. ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?

Chiaki no me respondió de inmediato, porque sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes me miraron de nuevo fijamente por varios segundos. No supe cómo reaccionar, pero fue ella la que cortó el silencio al aceptar mi ofrecimiento. Desafortunadamente, al ponerme de pie, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no desplomarme.

—Saeki, ¿Qué te sucede?

_Me quedé sin energías para poder salvar tu vida, eso es lo que me sucede_, pensé para mis adentros. Indudablemente, luego del gran esfuerzo que había hecho, mi cuerpo y mis cinco sentidos empezaban a pasarme factura. Era una sensación que nunca antes había tenido.

—No te preocupes —dije, por fin —. Debo estar fatigado por esa larga caminata que Jukai y yo tuvimos hace unas horas. Estoy seguro que con un buen descanso estaré como nuevo.

Chiaki no pareció quedar muy convencida. Por suerte, oí unos pasos que se acercaban y escuché la inconfundible voz de Jukai que decía con exagerado dramatismo:

—¡Santo cielo! Pero, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en este santísimo lugar? ¿A qué se debió esa explosión que escuchamos hace poco?

Permanecí callado, sin saber cómo explicar lo que había sucedido. Por suerte, Chiaki salvó la situación fácilmente:

—Poca cosa. Es sólo que estaba mostrándole a Saeki un poco de mis habilidades y uno de mis hechizos se salió de control. Fue sólo el susto, nada más.

—Pero, ¡Mira nada más cómo has quedado! —dijo Jukai, al notar que parte de la ropa y de la piel de Chiaki aparecían cubiertas de hollín, debido a la explosión anterior.

—No exageres, tío. No es para tanto —dijo Chiaki, indiferente.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices, hija mía? —insistió Saki, visiblemente preocupada.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Chiaki alegremente— Ni Saeki ni yo salimos lastimados o algo así. Tu linda nieta es experta en esto de la hechicería, pues tuve a la mejor profesora que alguien podría desear.

Saki sonrió, aceptando el cumplido, pero Jukai volvió a la carga:

—Hmmmm… No sé, esto es muy extraño. Debo cerciorarme que todo tu lindo cuerpecito está en buen estado y, ¡Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo! —dijo, con mirada pícara.

Jukai se acercó a Chiaki para examinarla en diferentes zonas del cuerpo. Palpó su cabeza, sus extremidades, su cintura y su espalda con una visible perversión que causó que Chiaki se pusiera roja de ira. Saki, por su parte, parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Jukai estuvo a punto de ir más allá —a las zonas íntimas de la chica, por si aún no queda claro —, pero Chiaki, de un puñetazo, lanzó por los aires a Jukai, y gritó:

—Largo de aquí, ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho eso!

Del fuerte golpe, Jukai fue a aterrizar cerca de un ciruelo y Chiaki, que se mostraba más que ofendida, salió corriendo a gran velocidad para continuar con la paliza a su tío-abuelo, quien emprendió la huida al momento. Durante los siguientes minutos, Saki y yo presenciamos una persecución bastante cómica en la que Chiaki le lanzaba toda clase de objetos e improperios a Jukai y éste no dejaba de disculparse por su atrevimiento, sin dejar de correr.

—Te apuesto cinco mil _yenes_ a que mi nieta termina alcanzando a Jukai y lo dejará varios días en cama —dijo Saki, mirándome de reojo.

—De acuerdo —dije, divertido —. Voy a mi maestro y pago doble.

—¡Ay, hijo mío! Creo que eres extremadamente optimista. En ese caso, terminarás con una gran deuda. —musitó Saki, apenada y con los ojos en blanco.

—Eso lo veremos —puntualicé, desafiante.

Poco después me arrepentiría de haber aceptado aquella apuesta, porque Chiaki efectivamente logró alcanzar a Jukai para ajusticiarlo. Me sentí aliviado de no estar en los zapatos de mi maestro, porque la hechicera parecía una fiera dispuesta a devorarlo despiadadamente. _Chiaki, aún_ _estando_ _furiosa luces como una bella princesa_.

Afuera, el sol empezaba poco a poco a perderse en el horizonte.

Me fijé de que mis energías aún estaban bajas, pero traté de ocultar lo mejor que pude la debilidad que sentía. Minutos antes de marcharme, aproveché para platicar un poco con Chiaki sobre lo sucedido en el interior del santuario. A juzgar por sus respuestas, ella no había visto ningún escudo que la protegiera. Tampoco recordaba el fuego que había estado a punto de abrasarla. Era como si lo sucedido desde que el fuego se saliera de control hasta la posterior explosión se hubiera borrado de su mente. O, ¿Quizás Chiaki me estaba mintiendo?

No tuve tiempo de analizar lo anterior porque en eso, una pequeña criatura rosada de ojos verdes se asomó por las escaleras. Tenía orejas largas como las de un conejo, aunque la cabeza de éste animalito era mucho más grande que el resto de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que veía un ser de esa clase. Al verlo, Chiaki dijo:

—¡Lulupapa! ¿Dónde te habías metido? No te veía desde la mañana. Mi pequeño tesoro, ¡Ven para acá!

Al escuchar su nombre, Lulupapa llegó hasta donde estábamos dando pequeños saltos. Chiaki lo abrazó y la colmó de mimos, por lo que comprendí que debía ser su mascota. Luego, Chiaki aclaró:

—Saeki, éste es Lulupapa, quien me acompaña desde que lo encontré por casualidad desde hace ocho meses, más o menos.

—Ya me di cuenta. Está muy lindo, pero nunca antes había visto uno igual. No es un conejo, ¿Verdad?

—No —dijo Chiaki, riendo —. De hecho, la historia de cómo lo conseguí es un poco chistosa. Lulupapa surgió luego de un hechizo fallido en el que…

Chiaki pareció titubear por un momento. Después, agregó:

—Bueno, el caso es que estaba ensayando un nuevo hechizo para un exorcismo que debía hacer en un pueblo cercano, pero tal parece que me equivoqué en alguna parte del mismo, porque de pronto hubo una explosión…

—Como la de hoy… —dije, intencionadamente.

—Claro... Pues, cuando el humo se disipó en el santuario, descubrí a esta preciosidad a la que llamé Lulupapa.

—Entiendo. Dicho en otras palabras, entonces este animalito es único en el mundo.

—Creo que sí —dijo Chiaki, sin abandonar su buen humor. Y, dirigiéndose a Lulupapa —Vamos, pequeñín, ¡Saluda a Saeki, nuestro nuevo amigo!

Lulupapa, obediente, saltó del regazo de su dueña hasta mi hombro y empezó a olerme. Después, sentí su piel suave y afelpada que se restregaba contra mi rostro, sin dejar de decir la palabra "Lulu".

—Parece que le agradas. Lulupapa es un poco desconfiado a veces, pero contigo se muestra muy cariñoso. Eso demuestra también que eres una buena persona.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? —dije, acariciando a la tierna criatura, que de inmediato comenzó a ronronear.

—Descubrí esa facultad hace poco, cuando vinieron dos extranjeros a pedir posada que lucían aparentemente inofensivos y bondadosos. En realidad, ellos eran unos ladrones que buscaban apropiarse de los objetos de valor que tenemos en el templo. Lulupapa se ponía muy tenso cada vez que alguno de ellos se le acercaba, por lo que mi abuela y yo empezamos a sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—No me digas. Y, ¿Cómo hicieron para desenmascararlos?

—Lulupapa fue pieza clave para ello, pues los espiaba cada cierto tiempo sin que ellos lo supieran y luego regresaba conmigo para contarme lo que estaba pasando.

—Pero, ¿Tú puedes entender lo que este pequeño dice? —pregunté, sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, con el tiempo he aprendido a distinguir entre un "Lulu" y otro. A mi abuela todavía le cuesta, pero yo no tengo problema. Pues, como te decía, una noche en la que todos estábamos dormidos, Lulupapa nos despertó, alertándonos de que los forasteros estaban en el interior del santuario. Mi abuela y yo decidimos deshacernos de esos tipos utilizando un hechizo llamado _makenzai_, con el que logramos espantarlos para siempre.

—¿_Makenzai_? ¿En qué consiste ese hechizo?

—Muy fácil. Después de hacer un pequeño conjuro, aparece una criatura transparente que flota, como si se tratara de un espíritu. Su aspecto es horrible y hasta puede lanzar quejidos lastimeros como si fuera un alma en pena, pero en realidad es inofensiva. Ya te puedes imaginar las caras de aquellos hombres cuando vieron aparecer a semejantes seres voladores en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Se marcharon a toda prisa sin llevarse sus pertenencias. Desde entonces, nunca se les volvió a ver por estas tierras.

Tras esta breve anécdota, ambos estallamos en carcajadas. En eso, Saki y Jukai salieron de una de las habitaciones. Intuí que mi estancia en aquel lugar estaba llegando a su fin, así que aproveché para señalar:

—Vaya, ¡Qué historia! No cabe duda que tú y tu abuela forman una dupla envidiable que todos deberían temer. El que se meta con ustedes puede acabar como esos dos pobres desdichados.

—Sólo estábamos defendiendo lo que era nuestro —dijo Chiaki —. Pero, tienes razón. ¡Mi abuela y yo formamos un gran equipo juntas!

Saki sonrió. Jukai, que presentaba varios chichones y moretones en el cuerpo, hizo un gesto indicándome que era tiempo de partir. Acaricié una última vez a Lulupapa y me despedí de Chiaki y su abuela, agradeciéndoles por su hospitalidad y su buena fe. Ya me había dado la vuelta, cuando oí que Chiaki me llamaba:

—¡Saeki!

—Dime…

—Gracias de nuevo por haberme ayudado —dijo ella, bajando la cabeza y poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho —. Ya sabes, con lo de los ojos de mi alma. Me siento mejor desde entonces. Que tengas una feliz noche.

—Igualmente. Fue un placer haberlo hecho. Espero volver a verte pronto —respondí, con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Jukai y yo partimos del hogar de los Enno. Antes de pasar por el arco de madera, vi por última vez la casa de Chiaki, y de inmediato tuve una sensación muy extraña. Sentí que ya había estado antes allí. En mi mente aparecieron una serie de imágenes en las que me veía caminando por los alrededores del santuario, aunque esto sucedía a altas horas de la noche. _No es posible, _pensé_. Esta es la primera vez que visito a Chiaki y su abuela. Apenas ayer llegué a la ciudad y la mayor parte del tiempo estuve en el templo Kirin. ¿Entonces?_

Estas cavilaciones hicieron que me detuviera. Jukai me preguntó si todo estaba bien, y lógicamente le respondí de forma positiva. Traté de no pensar más en el asunto y aceleré el paso. Al iniciar el descenso, sentí que ya no estaba tan agotado como en un principio, algo que me llenó de alivio. La luna por fin empezaba a bañar Shikigami-Cho con su luz plateada y allá a lo lejos se vislumbraban miles de luces de neón iluminando la ciudad de punta a punta.

Jukai se mantuvo un tanto silencioso durante gran parte del recorrido. En lo que a mí concierne, llegué a la conclusión de que, pese a ciertos escollos inesperados, la jornada había sido productiva, pero sobre todo, _inolvidable_.

—Te noto muy alegre, Saeki —dijo Jukai de pronto, con cara de guasa —¿Acaso se debe a cierta niña que acabas de conocer? ¿Eh?

Debí sonrojarme, porque Jukai rompió a reír. Avergonzado, respondí:

—No es eso. Bueno, en realidad, sí, pero no de la forma que usted cree.

—Y, ¿Qué es lo que yo creo, según tú'

—Eh… No lo sé, pero… En fin, la verdad es que me hace feliz el haber conocido a parte de su familia, maestro. ¡Por cierto! —dije, al recordar algo —Chiaki me habló acerca de un torneo llamado _Hakkin_ que se efectuará pronto. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que pueda participar en él?

—Linda forma de cambiar el tema —respondió Jukai, con ironía —. Entonces, ¿Ella te habló de _Hakkin_? Pues, no lo sé. Debo comprobar qué tan fuerte y capaz eres. Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de esto, así que no te precipites. En su momento te diré todo lo que deseas saber al respecto. ¿Está bien?

—Como usted diga, maestro.

—Ahora, ¡Apurémonos de una buena vez, que se nos hace tarde!

Seguimos caminando. Jukai, sin saberlo, había dicho algo muy cierto. Cada vez que recordaba la deslumbrante sonrisa de Chiaki, ésta me producía gozo, alegría y tranquilidad. En ese entonces no lo supe, pero más adelante comprendería que la magia de Chiaki iba más allá de sus hechizos, ataques y exorcismos. Toda ella encerraba un enigma que ansiaba descubrir para formar parte de él. Y, algo más: el simple recuerdo de su nombre producía en mi espíritu el mismo efecto que el láudano, aliviando cada uno de los pesares y tormentos que inundaban mi ser.

_**-5**__**-**_

El segundo día la pasé mayormente en el monasterio Kirin. Tuve poco contacto con mis condiscípulos, ya que, al terminar la clase de budismo, tanto ellos como Jukai se marcharon hacia el monte Nagito, uno de los lugares donde el maestro entrenaba a sus alumnos para el futuro torneo. Cierto es que el monasterio tenía su propio _dojo_, pero Jukai prefería dar sus clases de artes marciales al aire libre, porque, según él, los alumnos se sentirían más a gusto y podría someterlos a toda clase de pruebas que se le ocurrieran. Más adelante descubriría en carne propia que dichas pruebas eran muy descabelladas, en su mayoría.

A diferencia del día anterior, que estuvo lleno de sobresaltos, las cosas se desarrollaron con absoluta normalidad, al menos hasta antes que llegara la noche. Siguiendo las órdenes de Jukai, me dediqué a barrer y a limpiar gran parte del templo, los pasillos y las habitaciones de los alumnos de ambos sexos. Después, hojeé varios libros en la biblioteca, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre el cristal de Raiguken y sus orígenes, pero fue en vano. Tras una hora de búsqueda infructuosa, recordé que la única biblioteca que debía tener la respuesta era la de la abuela Saki, tal y como mi primer maestro había dicho. El problema era que no podía darme el lujo de visitar a los Enno cuando quisiera porque levantaría sospechas, a pesar de la invitación que Saki me había hecho el día anterior. Dado que ella y su nieta estaban al corriente de mi presencia, lo mejor era mantenerme a una prudente distancia para observar cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Por la tarde, me dirigí al _dojo_ para practicar un poco con mi espada, aquella que había mantenido guardada bajo mi cama hasta ese momento, y tras acariciar la punta de ésta, me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba participar en el torneo _Hakkin_, más por diversión y curiosidad que por el hecho de ganar. Quería saber qué clase de peleadores podría enfrentar y deseé fervientemente que Jukai me diera una oportunidad para demostrarle mis conocimientos.

Por desgracia, en ese instante caí en la cuenta de algo que no había considerado debido a mi júbilo inicial. ¿Cómo podía siquiera tener la idea de participar en el torneo de _Hakkin_, si al hacerlo, estaría alterando el curso de la historia en Shikigami-cho? No podía, ni debía pensar en inscribirme, eso violaba las leyes para un "viajero" del tiempo como yo.

_Tan sólo imagina que particip__as en ese torneo y terminas saliendo victorioso, quitándole la oportunidad a alguien que lo merezca más que tú. Pero, ¿Qué digo? ¡Ni siquiera lo mereces! Tú sólo eres un intruso, no perteneces a este lugar. Debes respetar las normas básicas de la misión. ¡Grábatelo de una buena vez en la cabeza!_

Me sentí frustrado, pero no podía hacer nada. Luego de mi entrenamiento en solitario, me dediqué a pasear por el monasterio, enojado y taciturno. Al poco tiempo, vi aparecer a Jukai junto a sus alumnos, quienes lucían agotados, seguramente por el entrenamiento recibido. El maestro debió notar mi actitud errática, porque en cuanto pudo me preguntó si me podía ayudar en algo. En lugar de responder, le pedí a Jukai que me diera permiso para dar un paseo por los alrededores, a lo que él accedió de inmediato. Sin siquiera agradecerle, me alejé del monasterio. Algunos de los alumnos reclamaron mi atención, pero los ignoré por completo y me perdí por las calles de Shikigami-Cho en dirección este.

De esa manera fue como terminé llegando a la torre Zetzusai, misma que el maestro me había mostrado una noche antes, cuando regresábamos de nuestra visita al templo Enno. En aquella ocasión, la torre ya había comenzado a exhibir su espectáculo multicolor de todas las noches, dejándome helado de pies a cabeza. La torre Zetzusai se me había asemejado a un gigantesco farol en movimiento y luego de escuchar un poco sobre la historia de ese lugar de labios de Jukai, me había prometido visitarla lo antes posible.

Debido a su gran tamaño y a lo mucho que había que conocer dentro de la torre, comprendí que no podría recorrer el lugar en una sola tarde. Finalmente, tomé un elevador que me llevó hasta el último nivel. Mis ánimos se habían ido enfriando progresivamente y para cuando llegué hasta el rincón donde me había puesto a recordar lo sucedido durante mis primeros dos días en la ciudad, me sentía reanimado por completo. Al sumergirme en mis recuerdos, con la vista perdida en el lejano monte Temujin, al sur de Shikigami-Cho, el tiempo había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y, entonces ahí estaba, solitario como de costumbre, con la ciudad entera ante mí, sin escuchar más que el ocasional murmullo del viento agitando mis cabellos y azotando mi rostro con benevolencia. Tras los recuerdos venían las reflexiones, pero ¿Por dónde empezar?

Era innegable que me estaba enamorando de aquel lugar. A esto se había debido mi anterior enojo. Por otro lado, me resultaba difícil dejar de pensar en cierta persona muy especial, una niña de cabello púrpura que había causado un revolú en mi interior desde el primer momento. Kotaro, uno de mis compañeros en el templo Kirin, se había quedado corto al describirla. Al igual que con el templo Enno, no existían palabras para describir a Chiaki. Físicamente, ella tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear, pero eso no era lo único que me había cautivado de la hermosa hechicera. La sinceridad, la ternura y los rastros de inocencia que se desprendían de ella de forma espontánea me distraían continuamente de la realidad, haciéndome sonreír.

_Es una lástima que mi tiempo __en este mundo sea limitado. Me gustaría compartir más tiempo con Chiaki y los demás, y ¿Por qué no? Hasta podría permanecer por tiempo indefinido en Shikigami-Cho_, pensé.

No obstante, de inmediato comprendí que lo anterior era una locura… ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar el quedarme en aquel punto de la historia? Debía vigilar en secreto a Chiaki para impedir que su vida se viera amenazada y defenderla en el momento justo para combatir a las fuerzas malignas. Todo lo demás, incluyendo el desarrollo de lazos afectivos con las personas de aquel "ahora" estaba fuera de mi alcance. Me aseguré de recordarlo de ahí en adelante para no arrepentirme en el futuro. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero no podía seguir soñando con imposibles.

_Maldita sea__. A veces no sé si sentirme privilegiado o condenado por esta misión que me tocó emprender. A veces parece que mi mente tiene el deseo de jugar conmigo, pero debo tomar el control en todo momento. No puedo claudicar. Nadie dijo que esta misión sería fácil. Es el momento de planificar mi próximo movimiento. Basta de tonterías, Saeki. Mi madre merece un mundo mejor y pienso dárselo al precio que sea. Lo demás es secundario._

Sacudí mi cabeza y creí que todo estaba mucho más claro que antes. Debía concentrarme en lo que de verdad importaba, las chiquilladas a esas alturas eran inaceptables. Por lo pronto fui repasando una por una aquellas dudas que tenía pendientes de aclarar:

¿Por qué los miembros que había conocido de la familia Enno no mostraban interés alguno en hablar sobre las batallas que Zenki había sostenido tiempo atrás junto a ellos, y en su lugar, sólo se referían a él como un ser legendario?

¿Por qué la piedra en la que Zenki estaba sellado se había movido de su lugar durante el hechizo que Chiaki realizó en el interior del santuario?

¿Cómo se explicaba el incidente del fuego en el altar, el cual, de no ser por mi intervención oportuna, habría terminado calcinando a Chiaki? Y, ¿Por qué esto parecía haber sido borrado de su mente?

¿Cuál era el método para hacer funcionar el cristal de Raiguken? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el poder de dicho objeto? ¿El escudo de "Shikuken" guardaba relación con éste o no?

¿Por qué el día anterior había tenido la sensación de haber estado en el hogar de los Enno con anterioridad?

Me enfadaba que la mayoría de las preguntas formuladas no tuvieran una respuesta inmediata. No valía la pena sugestionarse. Lo primordial era mantener el temple e ir desentrañando tanto misterio con gran paciencia. Los demás, sin saberlo, me ayudarían a lograrlo a medida que me ganara su confianza. No había de qué preocuparse.

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando oí que alguien me llamaba. Se trataba de un anciano con expresión alegre que vestía uniforme azul. Deduje que era uno de los trabajadores de aquel lugar. Este me recordó sobre el próximo cierre de la torre. Al preguntarle la hora me dijo que hacían falta cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde. Suspiré, pensando que el tiempo había pasado más rápido que un latido de mi corazón y luego de agradecerle al empleado, abandoné el lugar con el deseo de volver en un futuro cercano.

Ya en las afueras de la torre Zetzusai, me dirigí hacia un pequeño parque en el que se encontraba reunida una multitud integrada por personas de todas las edades que esperaban ansiosamente el show de aquella noche, mismo que dio inicio poco después. Cada piso de la torre Zetzusai se iluminó con un color vistoso, sin que alguno se repitiera y de inmediato estos empezaron a girar sobre su eje a velocidades diferentes, causando la admiración de los presentes. Niños, jóvenes y adultos se mostraban fascinados ante lo que veían. Me sumé a los demás y disfruté de aquel despliegue de luces tal y como lo hiciera la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que en ese momento tenía el tiempo a mi entera disposición y no había mayor prisa por llegar al templo Kirin.

De pronto, la alegría de los espectadores se esfumó, cuando los pisos giratorios de la torre se detuvieron y las luces se apagaron sin motivo aparente. Pensé que se trataba de algún desperfecto pero inmediatamente después, el sistema eléctrico de los alrededores se extinguió de igual forma, provocando la oscuridad de aquella zona de la ciudad, que sólo la luz de la luna lograba romper. Traté de no darle mayor importancia al asunto, pero lo que sucedió a continuación me produjo escalofríos.

Una estrella fugaz rasgó el firmamento ya envuelto en tinieblas y su luz se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Parecía dirigirse hacia nuestra zona y fue entonces cuando escuché cómo los demás proferían exclamaciones de toda índole. El tránsito vehicular se había detenido y muchos salían de sus vehículos para entender lo que estaba pasando. Algunos sonaban asustados como si temieran una catástrofe, otros confiaban en que nada malo iba a suceder, pero todos, incluyéndome, observábamos la trayectoria del objeto estelar sin decir palabra.

La luz descendió rápidamente hasta posarse sobre la punta de la torre Zetzusai. El brillo de aquel cuerpo desconocido era tan intenso que muchos desviaron la mirada para evitar ser cegados, pero nadie se movió de su lugar. Quise dar unos pasos, pero una extraña fuerza me lo impidió. El tiempo parecía haber dejado de existir. Empecé a imaginar mil cosas, a cual más espeluznante. ¿Acaso aquel fenómeno pretendía anunciar la llegada de las fuerzas malignas que buscaban destruir Shikigami-Cho y el legado de Zenki para siempre? ¿El primer ataque iba a suceder esa misma noche y no en veinticuatro horas más como me había dicho Sohma? ¿Era éste el principio del fin?

Afortunadamente, mis oscuros pensamientos se desvanecieron poco después cuando la luz, tras permanecer estática por espacio de cinco minutos, se elevó nuevamente y empezó a moverse hacia el norte, en dirección al santuario de la familia Enno. Pensé que se detendría en dicho lugar, pero aquel objeto brillante siguió una trayectoria ininterrumpida hasta terminar por perderse en el horizonte.

Silencio absoluto. Percibí un alivio colectivo, mismo que terminó por manifestarse por completo cuando el edificio, de forma repentina, volvió a iluminarse para posteriormente girar de nuevo como en un principio. De igual forma, el resto del sistema eléctrico en aquella zona de la ciudad regresó a la normalidad. Por fin logré recuperar el control de mis movimientos. Al escuchar los comentarios de algunas personas, noté que la mayoría de ellos creía que lo sucedido había sido un espectáculo sorpresa por parte de los dueños de la torre Zetzusai. Otros afirmaban que se había tratado de un ovni. El resto no opinaba, pero sus rostros expresaban confusión. Lo que nadie logró explicar era el por qué habíamos sido incapaces de movernos a nuestra voluntad durante el tiempo que duró el peculiar fenómeno.

Al ver que nada malo había pasado, decidí alejarme. Jukai seguramente me esperaba en su monasterio, y el tiempo que el maestro me había concedido probó ser útil para desenredar un poco la complicada telaraña que había en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que mis ojos habían visto.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando me detuve de golpe y entonces lo vi todo con gran claridad. Aquella luz no se había debido a una señal que anunciara la próxima llegada del enemigo. Tampoco había sido un objeto volador no identificado o una alucinación. Se trataba de algo diferente y mucho más grande…

_Midory…__ Tal parece que no has dejado de vigilarme desde que llegué a Shikigami-Cho. Eres más que un cometa, eres el emisario que me ha transportado cien años atrás en la historia del hombre. Debí suponer que eras tú…_

No había otra explicación. Sonreí, mientras retomaba el paso. Dirigí mi atención hacia la bóveda nocturna, donde las estrellas iban naciendo poco a poco ante mi beneplácito. _Midory_, _¿Tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a dar el siguiente paso? No quiero equivocarme. El telón que dará inicio con esta lucha sin cuartel pronto se levantará y debo estar listo._

El frío se fue acentuando a medida que los minutos avanzaban. Un día más que culminaba en Shikigami-Cho. Pensé con mucho pesar que aquella noche posiblemente iba a ser la última que podría disfrutar sin peligro alguno. Aún así, confiaba en que la respuesta a mis preguntas iba a llegar pronto y que Midory no me desampararía. La paz estaba a punto de terminar y ésta daría paso a una rugiente tormenta en la que tendría que permanecer incólume en todo momento.

_Mañana, a esta misma hora__ se iniciará la gran batalla. Pase lo que pase, lograré salir victorioso. Es una promesa. Por mí, por mi madre, por mi maestro, por los descendientes de Ozuno y por la humanidad entera._


	11. Capítulo 10: Indomable

**CAPÍTULO ****10:**

"_**Indomable"**_

_Zenki_

Como un alma errante, el demonio de la cabellera color fuego recorría a gran velocidad aquel mundo extraño donde reinaban el silencio y las tinieblas. Ríos de lava se deslizaban por doquier y gran parte del suelo estaba invadido por géiseres que vomitaban vapor caliente. El misterioso guerrero, cuyos músculos eran tan fuertes como el acero, medía más de dos metros de altura y portaba una armadura que despedía constantemente tonalidades de vivos colores. Sus ojos emitían un inextinguible brillo dorado. Su expresión reflejaba una furia sin límites y un fuerte deseo de derramar la sangre de aquel que se atreviera a desafiarlo.

Se trataba de Zenki, el guardián legendario que solía ser controlado por Ozuno siglos atrás. En ese momento, Zenki formaba parte de otra realidad que distaba por completo del universo de los humanos. Dicho sitio le era más que familiar a Zenki porque ése era su punto de retorno cada vez que él concluía su labor en la Tierra. Nadie podía imaginar que ese supuesto letargo en el que caía no era más que el regreso a un infierno sin nombre que no tenía principio ni fin, y en el que Zenki, como único habitante, aprovechaba para regenerar su energía e incrementar su poder. Él sabía que el mal es como un virus que se niega a morir y que al verse amenazado por una fuerza superior, se esconde en algún lugar seguro y resurge sorpresivamente para atacar diez veces más fuerte que antes. Por eso mismo, él debía estar listo para cuando llegara el momento de entrar nuevamente en acción.

Al aproximarse al borde de un abismo, Zenki se detuvo. Varios metros lo separaban de la otra punta. Más allá se extendía un valle triste y desolado. En su mente se dibujaron algunos de los momentos más memorables que él había vivido junto a Chiaki, su última dueña, y Goki, su fiel camarada de guerra. Recordó lo mucho que le había costado aceptar en un principio que no podía ser libre y que debía permanecer en estado _chibi_ durante los momentos en los que el enemigo se mantuviera oculto. Desde Karuma, la diosa que hizo despertar las semillas del mal para que atacaran a los humanos en sus debilidades y así convertirlos en criaturas sanguinarias, hasta Kokutei, la bestia sin alma que estuvo a punto de acabar con los habitantes de la Tierra. Había sido una época apasionante que él ansiaba poder repetir en un futuro. Zenki sentía placer cada vez que pensaba en todas las criaturas que habían sucumbido ante su fuerza, pero sobre todo, se deleitaba al recordar el crujiente sabor de las semillas del mal, que al momento de perder su capacidad para atacar a un ser vivo, él engullía a toda prisa como si se trataran de un auténtico manjar de dioses.

Luego de retroceder varios pasos y medir la distancia, Zenki, veloz como el rayo, corrió y, tras dar un largo salto, alcanzó la otra orilla sin problemas, haciendo que el suelo retumbara al caer. Tras levantar la vista, el guerrero apenas si se percató de un conjunto de rocas de gran tamaño que se encontraba a su alrededor. Zenki, con aire despreocupado, decidió reemprender la marcha, sin imaginar lo que estaba por suceder.

Una serie de chillidos agudos y espeluznantes hizo que Zenki se pusiera en alerta. Las rocas, que momentos antes habían permanecido quietas, empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro para finalmente estallar. Fue entonces cuando Zenki distinguió a un grupo de pequeñas criaturas con apariencia de insectos. Tenían el rostro deformado, ojos enormes y brillantes, una serie de cuchillas en sus extremidades y cuerpos de piel seca cubierta por un caparazón. Parecían dispuestos a exterminarlo y Zenki, lejos de sentirse intimidado por su horripilante presencia, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa porque sabía que por fin podría derrochar a su antojo el vigor que llevaba dentro. Antes de dar el primer golpe, una lluvia de diminutas esferas de fuego empezó a caer de aquel cielo negro y siniestro. Lejos de lastimarlo, Zenki disfrutó del extraño fenómeno que habría matado a un ser humano común y corriente en pocos segundos. Cuando alguna de las esferas caía en el cuerpo del guerrero, ésta se evaporaba al instante. El fuego no tenía secretos para Zenki, al ser uno de los elementos con el que había sido creado.

Acto seguido, aquellos seres se abalanzaron sobre Zenki, quien, a pesar de verse rodeado y superado ampliamente en número, demostró ser más fuerte y rápido que ellos. El gigante de la armadura se defendió con pericia, repartiendo puñetazos, destrozando los cráneos de unos y mutilando las extremidades de otros. A medida que se dejaba llevar por los instintos asesinos que lo perseguían como una sombra por la vida, Zenki arrasó con cada uno de ellos, utilizando los cuernos de Vajra que hizo surgir de sus puños y que eran su arma básica. Gracias a estos, Zenki podía lanzar desde simples golpes que penetraban cualquier superficie hasta devastadores rayos que alcanzaban grandes distancias. También podía enterrar dichos cuernos en el suelo para causar la aparición de enormes columnas de fuego que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el enemigo. Aquello, desde luego, era sólo la punta del iceberg porque Zenki poseía una envidiable gama de ataques y ni él mismo sabía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar en los momentos de mayor peligro.

Cuando hubo acabado hasta con el ser más insignificante, el guerrero por fin logró calmarse. Su cuerpo, al igual que el suelo que pisaba en esos momentos estaba salpicado por la sangre y restos de sus víctimas. Zenki no podía imaginar de dónde habían salido semejantes criaturas pero se sentía satisfecho de tener un poco de acción luego de haberse aburrido por tanto tiempo.

Mientras retomaba la marcha, su mente se desvió hacia otros derroteros, plagándose de dudas que no lo dejaron en paz: ¿Existiría Chiaki aún cuando a él le llegara el momento de despertar para proteger nuevamente a los seres humanos? De no ser asi, ¿Cómo reaccionaría él ante su nuevo dueño? ¿Sería acaso el hijo, el nieto o el biznieto de Chiaki? ¿Sería hombre o mujer? Después de tantos momentos compartidos junto a ella, y por más que le resultara difícil aceptarlo, Zenki extrañaba profundamente a la descendiente número cincuenta y cinco de Ozuno. Lo mismo le sucedía con las demás personas que había conocido durante esa época. Esto lo sorprendió porque nunca antes había tenido esa clase de emociones por nadie, ni siquiera por Ozuno, a quien despreciaba profundamente por haberlo condenado a un destino en el cual la libertad le estaba prohibida. Su interior le decía a gritos que sólo era un instrumento concebido para proteger a una raza de seres vivos que no había hecho nada bueno por él.

No obstante, Zenki se reprochó de inmediato a sí mismo por su último pensamiento. Era falso que los humanos no hubieran hecho nada por él. A pesar de que muchos de ellos se sentían intimidados por su actitud avasalladora, Zenki había sido aclamado como un héroe y era una leyenda popular en gran parte de Japón. La abuela Saki, con su infinito conocimiento, era la mayor admiradora de Zenki y ella siempre se había referido a él como su "amo". Jukai y Kuribayashi, los dos monjes budistas del templo Kirin, habían luchado junto a él desde el primer día, apoyándolo tanto en sus momentos de gloria como en los tragos amargos. Sohma Miki, el monje más fuerte y experimentado de Kagekoya, había aportado soluciones en los momentos de mayor necesidad. Zenki tampoco podía olvidar a la intrépida Kazue, que disparaba hechizos digitalizados en un CD con su moderna pistola a cualquier espíritu inicuo. Cada uno de ellos había aportado su granito de arena en el pasado para evitar que el guerrero guardián fracasara en su misión.

Estas reflexiones hicieron que Zenki se diera cuenta de que estaba madurando y que ya no era el demonio irascible al que poco le importaba la vida y los sentimientos de los demás. Su rebeldía se había ido enfriando gradualmente e incluso experimentaba emociones anteriormente desconocidas, tales como la nostalgia, provocada por el recuerdo de Shikigami-Cho y su gente. Zenki se sintió enfadado al darse cuenta de esto porque creía que el afecto y la bondad eran debilidades humanas que entorpecían la mente y el espíritu, más no podía evitar sentirlas. De cualquier forma, esto no quería decir que su valentía y arrojo estaban desapareciendo. Su sed de combate se mantenía latente, pero si antes él tenía la tendencia de atacar primero y preguntar después, de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser distinto.

Los pensamientos de Zenki fueron interrumpidos cuando un rayo cayó a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, seguido por un poderoso estruendo. Zenki retrocedió rápidamente para ponerse a salvo y vio que una luz blanca empezaba a crecer frente a él. Su brillo era muy intenso pero Zenki, lejos de sorprenderse, hizo un gesto de fastidio al saber de qué se trataba aquello y dijo, con ironía:

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Así que el ilustre y siempre bien recordado hechicero Enno Ozuno por fin se acuerda de visitarme. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Imagino que esperas a que te dé la bienvenida, ¿No es así?

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una risa inyectada de cinismo. Al momento, se escuchó una voz suave, firme y reposada, como la de un hombre maduro, que decía:

—Definitivamente hay cosas que no cambian contigo, Zenki, y es una pena. Sigues teniendo esa absurda arrogancia, misma que a veces te ha metido en problemas. Ojalá pudieras aprender algo de Goki, quien, a diferencia tuya, rebosa de sabiduría por donde lo mires…

—¡No menciones ahora a ese infeliz! —vociferó el gigante, interrumpiéndolo—Sabes bien que somos muy diferentes, como el día y la noche. Él es un pacifista y yo soy un gladiador. Mientras Goki se la pasa analizando si vale la pena o no luchar contra el enemigo, yo ya estoy atacándolo. No sé cómo aún sigues creyendo que él es un digno guerrero guardián.

—Zenki, no te mientas a ti mismo. O, ¿Acaso olvidas que, gracias a Goki tú te pudiste transformar en un ser casi indestructible? ¿Ya no recuerdas cómo adquiriste tu armadura dorada? Las veces que Goki te protegió a ti y a Chiaki de una muerte segura no se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos. Deja a un lado tu soberbia y reconoce que Goki, aún sin haber alcanzado su verdadero poder, ha sido un inmejorable compañero de batalla desde el primer día.

Zenki calló al no tener una respuesta a las palabras de Ozuno. A pesar de lo mucho que le costaba aceptarlo, tenía que reconocer que el fundador de Shikigami-Cho estaba en lo cierto. Lejos de odiarlo, Zenki sentía una extraña admiración por Goki, el demonio de la cabellera azul. Sin embargo, a veces se había sentido desplazado, ya que Goki, con su carácter tranquilo y su envidiable sabiduría supo tomar las decisiones más sensatas que llevaron a los Enno por el camino de la victoria. Goki era un estratega. Zenki era un ejecutor. Goki era sinónimo de inteligencia. Zenki era sinónimo de fuerza. Esto lo frustraba porque se sentía incompleto y, en vano había tratado de alcanzar a su compañero de equipo en ese apartado. _No importa cuánto te esfuerces, tal parece que no puedes tener todo lo que deseas_, pensaba a veces con amargura.

—¡Basta! —dijo Zenki, por fin —Siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme la vida imposible a pesar de ya estar muerto. Dime qué es lo que quieres y déjame en paz.

—Cálmate. Si estoy aquí, es por algo mucho más importante y que, estoy seguro, te interesará.

—Habla entonces. Te escucho.

Apenas Zenki dijo estas palabras, la gigantesca luz que se encontraba frente a él se redujo de tamaño hasta convertirse en una figura semitransparente de aspecto humano que vestía una túnica gris. Enno Ozuno lucía tal y como Zenki lo recordaba. Alto, barbado, de mirada inquisidora y con una gran fortaleza física. Su figura estaba rodeada por un aura de color blanco y sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que el fundador de Shikigami-Cho aparecía de esa manera frente a alguien, ya que él se manifestaba mayormente a sus descendientes por medio de visiones. Este avanzó hacia Zenki quien, inmóvil como una vela, lo observaba sin perder un solo detalle de sus movimientos. Finalmente, Ozuno dijo:

—Como ves, he adquirido esta forma para que tengamos una conversación cara a cara y de forma más íntima. Quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas que nunca fuiste un peón para mí. Tu misión va más allá de proteger a la raza humana.

Zenki no deseaba doblegarse. En su lugar, le dio la espalda a Ozuno y dijo:

—¿Por qué dices eso? Tú te has dado cuenta que siempre se ha repetido el mismo círculo vicioso. Un descendiente tuyo solicita mi ayuda y me toca regresar a la Tierra para protegerlo a él y a su gente. Cumplo con mi tarea pero se me prohíbe ser libre y debo vivir sujeto a su voluntad. Existo desde hace más de mil años, pero ¡Todavía no puedo tener el control sobre mi destino! ¿Por qué?

—Porque aún no me has demostrado que estás listo para ello—respondió Ozuno sin perder la calma, al momento que desaparecía y aparecía nuevamente de forma repentina frente a Zenki.

—¡Tonterías! —rugió el demonio rojo, apretando su puño derecho.

—Dime una cosa, Zenki. ¿Cuáles eran tus verdaderas intenciones cuando Chiaki te invocó por primera vez en su vida?

—Lo recuerdo muy bien —dijo Zenki, sin saber a dónde quería llegar Ozuno con la pregunta anterior—. Lo que más deseaba era librarme del hechizo de Vajra. No quería estar bajo las órdenes de una niña inmadura cuya única intención era domeñarme y fastidiarme día y noche.

—Olvidas algo. Querías deshacerte de ella al precio que fuera. No te habría importado matarla con tal de conseguirlo.

—Pero, ¡Eso fue sólo al principio! —dijo Zenki, iracundo— Las cosas cambiaron después, excepto aquella vez en la que estuve temporalmente bajo un hechizo luego de regresar de nuestro viaje en el tiempo. Ni siquiera Chiaki supo controlarme pero afortunadamente todo se solucionó más adelante.

—Tranquilo, no es un reproche lo que te hago. Lo importante aquí es que aprendiste a convivir con Chiaki y los demás, algo que a primera vista parecía imposible. Eso es digno de admirar. Lejos de juzgarte, sólo creí conveniente que lo tuvieras en cuenta.

—Ni falta que hace. Eso sí, te dejaré algo muy en claro. No pienso abandonar la misión que tengo de proteger a los humanos. Cuando llegue el día en que deba luchar de nuevo, ahí estaré.

—Me complace saberlo porque ese día está más cerca de lo que te imaginas —terció Ozuno, causando el asombro inmediato del guerrero guardián.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

—Sí, tal como lo oyes. Se aproxima una etapa crucial en la historia del hombre y te tocará volver al campo de batalla para enfrentar a nuevos enemigos. Pero, esta vez no será tan fácil.

—¡Bah! Eso ya lo he oído antes —murmuró Zenki lacónicamente—. Como sea, no te preocupes, soy el guerrero más poderoso del cosmos y nada impedirá que vuelva a salir triunfante.

—Zenki, ¡Escúchame! El exceso de confianza es tu talón de Aquiles y eso es algo que debes corregir. Confía en tu poder, pero nunca te olvides de trabajar en equipo. Chiaki y Goki aprendieron a confiar en ti y tú debes hacer lo mismo para que salgan adelante. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, sí… Claro que lo entiendo. ¡No soy un retrasado mental! —refunfuñó Zenki.

—Está bien. Antes de irme, te concedo una pregunta. ¿Hay algo que desees saber?

_Ahora es el momento_, pensó Zenki. Sabía de punta a cabo que ésa era una inmejorable oportunidad para que Ozuno lo escuchara. El gigante de la armadura dio varias vueltas alrededor del hechicero y finalmente dijo:

—Ozuno, necesito que me respondas algo. ¿Podré algún día obtener mi libertad?

Zenki no obtuvo respuesta. Esto caldeó sus ánimos y repitió la pregunta:

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Ozuno. ¡Responde!

Tras otro lapso de silencio en el que Zenki sintió volverse loco, la respuesta por fin llegó:

—Has formulado la pregunta correcta. Enhorabuena.

—¿Cómo…?

—Zenki, a pesar de que todavía tienes que corregir ciertas actitudes, tu mentalidad ha cambiado para bien. Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser un demonio sin alma ni sentimientos. Deseas llevar una vida normal y transformarte en un guerrero guardián a voluntad.

—Vaya, con esto pretendes dejarme en claro que puedes leer mis pensamientos, ¿Verdad?

—En efecto, y es bueno saber que estos han cambiado de forma radical. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, podrás ser libre _eventualmente_. Es por eso que te haré una oferta que dudo mucho que rechaces.

—Esto cada vez se pone más interesante —observó Zenki—. Veamos, ¿De qué se trata?

—Presta atención a lo que voy a decirte. Si deseas labrar tu propio destino, primero debes mostrarme que tienes la suficiente madurez para ello. De ser así, nunca volverás a tener aspecto _chibi_ y tampoco te verás obligado a regresar a este sitio. Podrás convivir con los humanos y aprender de ellos. Podrás experimentar cosas que en un principio no tenía previstas para un guerrero creado exclusivamente para defender la paz y la tranquilidad en el mundo al que alguna vez pertenecí.

Zenki no daba crédito a las palabras de Ozuno. Era algo inaudito, imposible de creer para él.

—Entonces, si cumplo con eso, ¿No tendré más mi aspecto _chibi_? ¿No seré más un niño debilucho? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente —respondió Ozuno—. Por lo pronto, cuando regreses a Shikigami-Cho, tendrás ese aspecto _chibi_ que tanto te desagrada durante la primera mitad del día. A partir del mediodía y hasta la medianoche, tendrás tu aspecto adulto junto con todo tu poder.

Zenki se había quedado mudo ante las palabras de Ozuno. A duras penas podía controlar sus pensamientos. Ozuno retomó la palabra:

—Desde luego que eso sucederá sólo hasta que me demuestres lo comprometido que estás a seguir, no sólo mis reglas sino también las de Chiaki, aparte de no poner en peligro la integridad de la descendencia Enno por tus bravatas y tu rebeldía. Lo más importante es que transformes tu actitud y aprendas a ser humilde y consecuente con los demás. Sé que has cambiado en cierta forma pero eso no es suficiente para que liberes tus ataduras. Cumple con lo que te digo y serás recompensado con tu libertad.

Inmediatamente Zenki interpretó las palabras que Ozuno había callado y que seguramente eran: _"Desobedece mis órdenes y serás castigado_". De nuevo aquel anciano lo ponía en jaque, aún estando en espíritu, pero el coloso de la armadura sabía que la oferta era muy tentadora.

—Está bien —dijo Zenki, con voz calmada—. Me parece que no tengo más alternativa, así que lo haré.

—Sabia decisión —dijo Ozuno —. Cuando me demuestres tu buena voluntad, entonces también desaparecerá el brazalete con el que Chiaki te ha controlado siempre.

_Magnífico_, pensó Zenki, con gran satisfacción.

—Otra cosa: Nada más regreses al santuario Enno, tu armadura automáticamente desaparecerá. Parte de llevar una vida normal incluye que uses ropas más cómodas y discretas porque no quiero que llames la atención. En el preciso instante en que el peligro aceche y, no importando donde te encuentres, la armadura volverá a ti para que puedas combatir. Si el mal aparece durante las horas en que seas _Chibi_-Zenki, entonces Chiaki será la encargada de liberar el poderoso hechizo de Vajra.

Zenki asintió. A pesar de que odiaba que le impusieran condiciones, se sentía entusiasmado. Después de más de mil años de existir y estar atado a la descendencia Enno, ¡Por fin podría ser libre!

—Hay algo que no entiendo —observó Zenki, con extrañeza—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí ahora?

—Ya te lo dije. No eres un guerrero desechable ni una simple pieza de ajedrez para mí. Tu papel en la historia es más grande de lo que crees y por eso es que tu leyenda ha perdurado sin importar que transcurran siglos o milenios enteros. Tú eres un guerrero indomable por naturaleza y esto a veces opaca tu inteligencia porque, por desgracia, muchas veces te dejas llevar por tus instintos y no mides las consecuencias de tus actos. Goki y tú tienen un origen distinto y este es otro factor que ha influido en las actitudes de ambos y en sus respectivos destinos.

—Ahí estás de nuevo mencionando a Goki por enésima ocasión… —dijo Zenki, un poco molesto.

—Sí, otra vez lo menciono. ¿Por qué te disgustas? Desde siempre me he sentido orgulloso por haberte elegido a ti para que los seres humanos pudieran tener un héroe que los protegiera de la maldad y de la muerte. ¡Lo mismo sucede con Goki! Recuerda siempre algo: No pueden haber dos cabezas que piensen igual en un equipo. Se necesita un balance, un "ying" y un "yang". Parte del poder de Goki consiste en recoger la sabiduría del universo. Tú eres el motor que mueve esa sabiduría. Ambos van de la mano, ¿Lo entiendes?

Zenki no respondió, pero captó perfectamente esas palabras y sintió que su alma se llenaba de una extraña paz. Ozuno dio por terminada su aparición en aquel lugar al decir:

—Confío en ti, así que no me decepciones. Es el momento de retirarme. Si pones en práctica lo que te he dicho, puede que hasta lleves una vida normal como el antepasado de Goki, quien hace mil trescientos años se enamoró de una mujer, tuvo cinco hijos con ella y llevó una vida próspera y feliz. Como ves, todo depende de ti.

—¿Unirme yo? ¿Con una humana? —dijo Zenki, riendo a carcajadas —¡Qué locuras dices, viejo! Sabes que soy un lobo solitario y nunca entenderé ese tipo de emociones absurdas.

—No te adelantes a los acontecimientos porque no sabes qué pasará el día de mañana —respondió Ozuno, mientras empezaba a elevarse —. Hasta siempre, Zenki.

—¡Espera! ¿Cuándo exactamente se supone que regresaré a Shikigami-Cho?

Pero esta vez, Ozuno no respondió, sino que siguió ascendiendo hasta convertirse en una pequeña luz, que tras situarse en lo alto de aquel cielo eternamente negro, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Te volviste a escapar sin responderme. ¡Ja! Miserable —murmuró Zenki.

De vuelta al silencio, el guerrero de fuego prosiguió con su eterno trayecto a través de las sombras. Luego de su conversación con Ozuno, Zenki ardía en deseos de regresar a la Tierra. No se trataba sólo por la promesa que él le había hecho. Zenki necesitaba volver a luchar, hacer peligrar su cuerpo hasta el límite para triunfar finalmente ante la adversidad. Ese mismo espíritu de combate que lo caracterizaba le había impedido rendirse aún en los momentos más caóticos. A pesar de saber que su misión anterior había concluido con éxito, la desesperación lo invadía en ocasiones, pues no tenía alguien con quien discutir o luchar. Kokutei, la gran bestia que estuvo a punto de destruir el legado de los Enno, había sido su máximo rival hasta ese momento pero Zenki intuía que en alguna parte del universo acechaban nuevos enemigos que, de un momento a otro llegarían para amenazar la paz en el planeta.

De pronto, Zenki escuchó algo que sacudió su interior desde el primer instante. Era una voz triste y afligida que suplicaba por ayuda. Era el clamor de una jovencita que él conocía muy bien y que seguramente lo estaba esperando. La voz decía:

"_Midori no dai-chi Ooi-naru umi…  
Kono min'na no sekai o Kowasu aku no chikara wa…  
Zettai. Zettai. Yurusenai!  
Akarui Ashita o kizuku tame... __Kirameku shouri o Tsukamu tame...  
Atsui omoi. Moeru kokoro. Atsui omoi. Moeru kokoro.  
Kiseki no chikara. Kiseki no yume.  
Nosete, Nosete tobi tate, Chou-kishin— __**ZENKI**__!"_

_Es ella_, pensó Zenki. _Esa voz es de Chiaki, quien está rezando porque me necesita. El viejo Ozuno tiene razón. Una amenaza a gran escala está por llegar...  
_

El rezo siguió por un tiempo más y Zenki sentía que su energía y sus ganas de luchar estaban al límite y que en muy poco tiempo iba a abandonar esa realidad. Las palabras de Chiaki, llenas de una devoción inquebrantable, lo inundaban de coraje. En ellas, la sacerdotisa anhelaba un futuro lleno de luz para su familia y la humanidad entera. Porque el mundo, con sus campos de color esmeralda, sus incesantes mares y sus cielos de añil no debía desaparecer por causa de las fuerzas malignas.

_Ha llegado la hora de usar mis colmillos para triturar__ la impiedad… Mis puños para romper los más obscuros deseos… Mis cuernos para destruir almas poseídas… Y mi furia para estremecer al rival más sanguinario…_

Y, mientras Zenki conservara un mínimo de poder, él haría hasta lo imposible para defender a Chiaki y los demás. En medio del silencio imperante, su voz atronadora se dejó escuchar por última vez en aquel infierno tenebroso:

_**VAJRA!**__**!**_

.


	12. Capítulo 11: El Monstruo Dormido

_**DISCLAIMER:** Tras una larga__ espera, he regresado. Me disculpo con todos mis lectores por la demora, pero este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, ya que la historia de Goki es muy interesante y está llena de matices, por lo que tuve que investigar un poco para desarrollar de la mejor manera posible a este dios de la mitología japonesa. Debido a que Goki es un héroe muy poco valorado por los fans del anime de Zenki, quise darle su merecido espacio en esta historia.  
_

_Con este capítulo, culmino con la primera parte de **"El Legado"**. La segunda parte, la cual dará inicio con el capítulo 12, será dedicado a las batallas entre los guerreros de Ozuno y los nuevos enemigos (Hengai y los "Hijos del Despertar"). Por lo pronto, espero que esto sea de su agrado._

* * *

**_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Christine (AzureKnight2008), a quien agradezco infinitamente por animarme a continuar con la historia, y por haberme proporcionado tan valiosa información sobre Zenki, Goki y Enno Ozuno. Sin ti, nada de esto habría sido posible. Arigatou! ;)  
_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****11:**

"_**El Monstruo Dormido"**_

Las gotas de lluvia descendían sin prisa en aquel atardecer brumoso, entonando una sonata cargada de melancolía que bañaba la mayor parte de Mikaido, un pequeño pueblo perdido entre las montañas y cuyo número de habitantes no superaba los mil. Olmos y abetos aparecían distribuidos en cada uno de sus límites y el suelo, a diferencia del que existía en gran parte de Japón, era sumamente fértil y saludable. La mayor parte de las casas estaban sólidamente construidas con hormigón, el cual abundaba en los bosques aledaños. La actividad en Mikaido no se detenía ni de día ni de noche, y cualquier forastero que lo visitara por primera vez podía encontrar siempre un sitio interesante para divertirse, más en aquella época en la que se celebraba la feria local del pueblo. Norias, tiovivos, espectáculos circenses, músicos y bailarines de música popular japonesa alegrando corazones en cualquier esquina y un sinfín de actividades hacían las delicias de pequeños y grandes. Desafortunadamente, en los últimos dos días, todo lo anterior se había paralizado debido al clima lluvioso que imperaba en la región, y los más viejos del pueblo pronosticaban que dicho fenómeno continuaría por espacio de varios días más.

Mikaido también contaba con una modesta cantidad de templos, santuarios, museos y casas de té para visitar. Tampoco faltaban las _izakayas, _otabernas japonesas, en las cuales se podía degustar, después de una intensa jornada de trabajo, bebidas como el shōchū o el tradicional sake. Una de las más famosas era la taberna de Murakami, llamada así en honor a Haruki Murakami, uno de los escritores más prolíficos y reconocidos de Japón, que había llegado a Mikaido en busca de inspiración y se sintió embelesado por la atmósfera que rodeaba aquel lugar. Fue así como, luego de volver a su natal Kioto, el renombrado novelista dio a luz a una de sus novelas más exitosas, titulada _Sendero Dorado_, cuya historia se desarrollaba precisamente en ese pequeño pueblo alejado de la modernización y del ruido de la ciudad, un rincón detenido en el tiempo y del que era fácilmente enamorarse, según él. En el prólogo, Murakami dejaba en claro que ciertos pasajes de _Sendero Dorado_ habían sido escritos en la taberna de Kimchi, propiedad de un robusto hombre de mediana edad llamado Hiro Yamagata. Cuando la noticia llegó hasta sus oídos, el eufórico personaje no dudó un minuto en renombrarla con el apellido de aquel ilustre artista de las letras, en cuyas historias de carácter metafísico era común intuir rastros de pesadumbre y soledad, elementos fundamentales que suelen acompañar a los virtuosos hasta el final de sus días.

La taberna de Murakami no se diferenciaba mucho de otras del pueblo pero era la más grande de todas. En la entrada se exhibían lámparas de papel rojas que seducían fácilmente al visitante para animarse a caminar en su interior. El salón principal tenía mesas y sillones al estilo occidental pero el negocio también incluía habitaciones bien iluminadas con suelo de tatami para los puristas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con mantas que incluían frases célebres de Haruki Murakami, como por ejemplo: _"Lo que nos traerá el mañana, sólo lo sabremos cuando llegue el mañana", "Si no quieres acabar en un manicomio, abre tu corazón y abandónate al curso natural de la vida"_, o _"Lo que nos hace personas normales es saber que no somos normales"_, entre muchas otras. Debido a la lluvia y a la hora, en ese momento la _izakaya_ estaba repleta de gente. Algunos comían en solitario, otros lo hacían acompañados de familiares o amigos, pero todos disfrutaban de un momento agradable mientras meseros de ambos sexos servían _mozuku, tofu, sushi, edamame_ y diversos platillos típicos. Por desgracia, en una de las tantas mesas iba a suceder algo que alteraría la tranquilidad en la taberna.

Varios hombres acababan de terminar una partida de póquer y uno de ellos lucía bastante furioso, debido a que había tenido mala suerte durante toda la tarde. Su aspecto era intimidante. Llevaba una cicatriz en el rostro, su dentadura era tan lamentable que lo asemejaba a una hiena, era alto, de complexión fuerte y lo conocían como el _taifu_ del pueblo, debido a su carácter violento y porque era capaz de enfrentar a una multitud y arrasar con todos como si se tratara de un auténtico tifón. Su verdadero nombre era Jubei Kafuin. En la mesa había cinco sujetos más. Uno de ellos, llamado Hoshino, era el más joven del grupo y sonreía abiertamente porque estaba apuntándose otra victoria, causando el desconcierto del resto de los jugadores. En eso, anunció con gesto triunfal, mientras mostraba sus cartas:

—¡Flor imperial, señores! Parece que no hay forma de que puedan ganarme en la tarde de hoy. Lo mejor será que me retire antes de que los termine dejando en la más absoluta miseria.

Los demás jugadores permanecieron callados. En sus rostros se expresaba el malestar por la mala racha que habían tenido. Hoshino agregó:

—Por cierto, Jubei, espero que no te molestes por lo sucedido pero no se trata de algo personal. Es sólo que hoy no es tu día de suerte. Pero, ¡Descuida! Ya vendrán tiempos mejores. ¡Asegúrate de no beber tanto para la próxima vez!

Aquellas palabras, acompañadas por una risa burlona, acabaron por agotar la paciencia del temible Jubei. Este se levantó y derrumbó la mesa de una patada, causando el consabido susto de los demás, quienes se quedaron paralizados por la reacción del _taifu_. Los empleados de la taberna se escondieron rápidamente en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Jubei se lanzó sobre Hoshino antes de que este pudiera escapar y le dio varios puñetazos al rostro que lo hicieron sangrar a borbotones. Después, Jubei lo tomó por el cuello para apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras decía:

—¡Maldito! ¡Estás haciendo trampa y eso no lo puedo permitir en mi mesa! Te daré una lección que nunca olvidarás. ¡Prepárate, Hoshino!

El rostro de Jubei se había transformado y parecía dispuesto a acabar con la vida de Hoshino, quien suplicaba con un hilo de voz que no le hiciera más daño y juraba que había jugado limpio. A pesar de que el incidente era una conducta inaceptable en la taberna de Murakami, el dueño no estaba en ese momento para imponer orden y nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a Jubei, menos a esas horas, en las que, a diferencia de quienes lo acompañaban, había bebido _sake_ más de la cuenta y se envalentonaba al punto de volverse peligroso.

El infortunado Hoshino miraba con ojos suplicantes a su alrededor, esperando que alguien lo ayudara pero todos conocían de antemano lo que Jubei era capaz de hacer. De pronto, una voz joven, fuerte y decidida se dejó escuchar en el interior de la taberna:

—¡Suelta a ese hombre ahora mismo!

Silencio absoluto. En lugar de obedecer, el _taifu_ buscó el origen de aquella voz para identificar a quien se atrevía a ordenarle algo semejante. Al principio, no supo de quién se trataba, así que preguntó:

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? No te escondas, ¡Cobarde!

La voz se dejó escuchar de nuevo:

—¿Cómo tienes el descaro de llamarme cobarde cuando te atreves a atacar sin razón a alguien que no ha hecho nada malo y que no es igual de fuerte y alto que tú? ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

Al aguzar el oído, Jubei logró por fin identificarlo. Se trataba de un individuo sentado en el área de la barra. Llevaba una capa gris que le ocultaba el rostro y gran parte del cuerpo. Vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón azul desteñido. A sus pies había una pequeña mochila de color verde bastante vieja y desgastada. Probablemente se trataba de un forastero que sólo estaba de paso por Mikaido. Los clientes de la taberna que se encontraban cerca de él se alejaron a toda prisa y Jubei, cada vez más furioso, soltó su presa quien aprovechó la oportunidad para huir del lugar. El _taifu_ se acercó cautelosamente hacia el misterioso personaje que lo acababa de desafiar. Este, por su parte, permanecía inalterable mientras terminaba de beber un humeante té de _oolong_.

—A ver, maldito desgraciado —dijo Jubei, cuando se hubo acercado a la barra —. Repíteme a la cara lo que acabas de decir. Quiero ver si tienes las agallas suficientes para hacerlo antes de que te rompa los huesos en mil pedazos.

El desconocido de la capa gris no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón y se puso a juguetear con él. Se trataba de una pequeña piedra preciosa de color dorado que frotó por varios segundos. Luego de guardarla de vuelta en su bolsillo, el desconocido dijo algo que termino por caldear los ánimos de Jubei:

—No hay razón para llegar a tales extremos. ¿Por qué tienes que recurrir a la violencia? Me pareció muy injusto lo que hacías con aquella persona y por eso intervine. En los juegos, como en la vida misma, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo único que entiendo es que te gusta jugar con fuego, fósforos y gasolina y ha llegado la hora de que te comiences a quemar como un fardo de papeles por sabihondo. ¡Prepárate!

Sin esperar respuesta, Jubei se dispuso a atacar al desconocido, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El _taifu_, al verse burlado, lanzó un grito de rabia.

—¡Demasiado lento! —dijo el forastero en tono burlón —Tal parece que tanto _sake_ ya está empezando a afectar tus reflejos. Es una pena que no te des cuenta del daño irreversible que le estás haciendo a tu cuerpo.

—¡Cállate, gusano! —rezongó Jubei, con voz de trueno —¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que debo o no debo hacer!

El _taifu_ intentó conectarle un puñetazo al tipo de la capa gris, pero este lo esquivó con agilidad y el hombre fue a caer encima de una de las mesas. Frustrado, Jubei cogió una botella y, tras romperla, dijo:

—¡Hoy no te me escapas!

El _taifu_ trató de atacar nuevamente al desconocido, pero este se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de su atacante, quien sólo logró tomar la capa del escurridizo individuo. Fue en ese momento cuando todos pudieron conocer por fin de quién se trataba. Hubo un murmullo generalizado de sorpresa y, Jubei, el más sorprendido, se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —preguntó el _taifu_, cuando fue capaz de controlarse.

Frente a él, había un muchacho cuya edad probablemente no sobrepasaba los quince años. Era bien parecido, de estatura media, tenía el cabello azul y éste le caía por la espalda en forma de cascada. Su piel era ligeramente sonrosada y en sus facciones aún se apreciaban algunos rasgos de la niñez. Sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, expresaban una tenacidad poco vista en los preadolescentes. A pesar de su atlética apariencia, en el caso de que se llevara a cabo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos, cualquiera habría apostado a favor de Jubei, pero el muchacho no parecía sentirse amilanado ante su atacante. Por el contrario, únicamente se limitaba a sonreír, como si lo que sucedía estuviera divirtiéndolo grandemente:

—¡Vaya! Así que apenas eres un chiquillo que se quiere pasar de listo con sus mayores —dijo el _taifu_—. ¡Qué decepción! ¿Por qué mejor no regresas a refugiarte bajo las faldas de tu madre?

—No me subestimes por el simple hecho de ser tan joven —dijo el chico sin abandonar su voz calmada —. Podrías terminar tragándote cada una de tus palabras.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Quieres que juguemos un poco? Tú te lo buscaste. Te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro de niña. ¡Aquí voy!

Jubei corrió a toda velocidad hacia el misterioso joven, pero este lo volvió a evadir hábilmente, y luego de dar un enorme salto sobre el _taifu_, aprovechó para frotarle la cabeza de forma cómica, mientras decía:

—¡Qué mal! ¡Todavía eres muy lento, hombre! Creo que si hicieras un poco de ejercicio no te abochornarías tanto como lo haces ahora. Como sea, tu perseverancia es digna de admirar.

Las demás personas que se encontraban presenciando la escena estallaron en carcajadas al ver esta especie de recreación moderna de David contra Goliat. El rostro de Jubei estaba rojo de ira.

—¿De qué demonios se ríen? —preguntó el _taifu_ a un grupo de comensales —¿Creen que pueden hacerlo sin atenerse a las consecuencias? Pues, se equivocan, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se equivocan!

Jubei, olvidándose temporalmente de su objetivo principal, empezó a agredir a cuanta persona encontraba a su paso y el caos se desató por completo. Fue entonces cuando la expresión del muchacho de la cabellera azul cambió por primera vez y dijo, con la voz cargada de furia e indignación:

—No lo soporto más. ¡Deja ya de lastimar a la gente inocente!

En la mirada del joven apareció un destello de odio y, a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, éste corrió la distancia que lo separaba del _taifu_ y le conectó un puñetazo certero en el estómago que inmovilizó al hombre de inmediato. Jubei lanzó un gemido lastimero y abrió los ojos de tal forma que parecía que iban a abandonar sus órbitas. Segundos después, el _taifu_ terminó derrumbándose en el suelo.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible esto…? —preguntó el caído, con voz entrecortada —¿Quién? ¿Quién se supone que… eres tú? ¡Dímelo!

—Sólo soy un muchacho como cualquier otro —respondió el chico de cabellos azules —. Me desplazo por la vida esperando a que el viento me lleve a algún sitio en el que pueda descansar. Soy un vagabundo sin hogar, un viajero que destila gotas de sueños que algún día alcanzaré.

Tras esta extraña respuesta, el jovencito recuperó su capa y volvió a cubrirse nuevamente con ella. Luego, dijo en voz alta:

—Siento mucho el haberte atacado físicamente pero no podía tolerar que desquitaras tus frustraciones reprimidas con gente que no tiene la culpa y que no lo merece. En un pueblo tan hermoso y tranquilo como este sólo debe haber espacio para la armonía y la prosperidad, no para la violencia y la discordia. Ojalá que hayas aprendido tu lección y que de ahora en adelante respetes siempre a los demás.

Apenas el muchacho dijo aquellas nobles palabras, los aplausos por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Jubei, paralizado de pies a cabeza, no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que aquel adolescente que se veía tan indefenso en apariencia, lo había noqueado de un solo golpe. Este se arrodilló frente al _taifu_ para decirle:

—Y, ya que tanto te interesa saber quién soy, te lo diré. Tengo catorce años, estoy regresando de una peregrinación en el monte Oomine, que se encuentra no muy lejos de Mikaido y me dirijo hacia la ciudad de Shikigami-Cho. Mi nombre es Akira Goto.

Revelada su identidad, y, en un gesto inesperado, el joven colocó su mano derecha sobre la frente del _taifu _para decir,en un tono más íntimo:

—Cuando despiertes, te sentirás mejor y esto lo recordarás como un sueño distante. Espero que logres apartarte del licor para enmendar tu vida y que alcances la felicidad que tanto añoras.

Apenas Akira acabó de pronunciar estas palabras, apareció un leve resplandor sobre la frente de Jubei Kafuin, quien cerró los ojos y murmuró la palabra "felicidad" en voz baja, al momento que una sonrisa se extendía sobre su rostro. Después, dejó caer la cabeza para así sumirse en la más profunda inconsciencia. Se escuchó un nuevo murmullo, esta vez de admiración, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse al jovencito de la cabellera azul. Éste, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír y, tras pagarle a uno de los empleados por lo que había consumido, se alejó a paso lento del lugar. De él emanaba una personalidad muy poderosa que hizo retroceder a la mayoría de los presentes. El muchacho avanzó con la vista al frente, ignorando que era el foco de atención y finalmente cruzó el amplio portal de madera, abandonando la taberna de Murakami para siempre.

_**-**__**2-**_

_Goki_

Afuera, la lluvia seguía empapando cada rincón de Mikaido sin deseos de querer amainar. La mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo ya se habían recogido en sus casas pero a pesar de esto, en ocasiones se veía a una que otra persona corriendo a toda prisa para guarecerse en algún sitio seguro y así evitar ser rociado por el ininterrumpido llanto divino que brotaba del cielo.

Los pasos de Akira eran pausados, solemnes, como si estuviera dentro de una película en la que todo transcurre en cámara lenta. Visto desde lejos, el jovencito parecía un monje vagabundo llegado de tierras lejanas en búsqueda de una posada para pasar la noche, misma que pronto haría acto de presencia. Lo que nadie podía imaginar era que aquel muchacho representaba en realidad a la reencarnación de Goki, el dios Azure de la sabiduría y la recreación, uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, y alguien que, desde tiempos inmemoriales, servía al legendario hechicero Enno Ozuno.

Desde el primer día en que Akira tuvo conciencia de su verdadera identidad, él juró proteger el legado de Ozuno aún a costa de su propia vida, vigilando a Chiaki, y peleando al lado de Zenki, el rebelde guerrero de cabellos color fuego. Parte de su labor como Goki, uno de los elegidos, era la de ayudar a Zenki para que este alcanzara una nueva transformación. Pese a no tener aún el mismo nivel de poder que su compañero de batalla, Goki era muy hábil creando estrategias y confundiendo a los enemigos gracias a su enorme grado de inteligencia. Conforme pasó el tiempo, la mayor parte de los recuerdos de su anterior vida fueron regresando a él y poco a poco su actitud insegura se esfumó, mientras su poder crecía cada vez más.

Sin mirar atrás, Akira se fue alejando de Mikaido. Luego de tomar un camino de tierra, el joven observó el panorama que se pintaba ante él. El lugar estaba salpicado por cientos de olmos que eran tan altos como un campanario y que parecían tener más de un siglo de vida. Tratar de vislumbrar el cielo bajo el extenso follaje de dichos colosos era una tarea imposible. Varios cientos de metros más allá, se encontraba el caudaloso río Shampopo, cuyas aguas limpias y cristalinas nacían en lo alto de las montañas. De la hierba mojada se desprendía un olor muy agradable, mezcla de menta y hierbabuena, regalo invaluable que la Madre Naturaleza ofrecía a manos llenas en aquella época. Las flores de cerezo se mecían al compás de una canción cubierta con retazos de nostalgia que la lluvia interpretaba magistralmente y que ni la más talentosa orquesta sinfónica habría sido capaz de igualar.

Mientras aceleraba el paso, el muchacho repasó lo que había vivido desde que tomara la decisión de abandonar Shikigami-Cho, poco después de la derrota del temible monstruo conocido como Kokutei. Su misión como Goki había concluido y ahora debía encontrar un espacio en el mundo de los humanos para emprender su propia aventura en el sendero de la vida. Kazue, la incansable chica que lo había protegido en los primeros días y con quien consiguió forjar una gran amistad, se había marchado con el Profesor Kuwaori a Europa y no regresaría a Japón en varios meses.

Una semana después de que la paz descendiera nuevamente sobre los corazones de los habitantes de Shikigami-Cho, Akira había tomado una decisión, así que luego de reunir a la familia Enno y a varios conocidos, él reveló sus planes a futuro.

—Ha llegado la hora de labrar mi propio destino. De tal modo, saldré a recorrer el mundo para resolver aquellas dudas que han sobrevolado por mi cabeza en las últimas semanas —había dicho.

—¿A dónde piensas ir? —le preguntó Chiaki, con una punta de preocupación en su voz.

—Ojalá tuviera una respuesta absoluta para tu pregunta, querida ama. Tengo tanto por descubrir que no sé por dónde empezar. De todas formas, algo es seguro. Llegado el momento adecuado, me asentaré en el monte Oomine, mi primer hogar. Necesito volver a mis raíces para reencontrarme conmigo mismo.

Ante semejantes palabras, todos, excepto la abuela Saki, miraron al joven de catorce años con perplejidad, sin comprenderlo. Luego de empacar unas pocas pertenencias y llevar la suficiente cantidad de dinero para subsistir, Akira se había despedido de sus amigos. Antes, él tuvo una última conversación a solas con Chiaki en el interior del templo Enno:

—No puedo creer que vayas a abandonarnos —dijo Chiaki con un tono de voz en el que Akira percibió una mezcla de tristeza y reproche.

—¿Por qué?

—Y, ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Tu partida es algo que nadie se esperaba y nunca nos compartiste lo que sentías.

—A veces, mi querida ama, es mejor guardar ciertas emociones y conflictos internos bajo llave en el baúl de tu alma para no ocasionar un revuelo innecesario a tu alrededor. Cuando has encontrado la fortaleza necesaria, debes abrir el baúl y luchar contra esos demonios hasta derrotarlos. Si dejas que el tiempo pase y te quedas de brazos cruzados, estos ya no querrán salir y terminarán consumiéndote.

Chiaki se había sentado en la alfombra _tatami_ y escuchaba con atención lo que su antiguo guerrero protector le decía. Este prosiguió, con su característica voz de terciopelo en la que ya se detectaban los primeros cambios causados por la llegada de la adolescencia:

—Lo que quiero decir es que existen cosas que no pueden contarse y que debes encarar por tu propia cuenta sin que nadie más intervenga. Es parte del concepto de la madurez. No puedes depender siempre de otros para que te resuelvan hasta el más insignificante problema.

—Tienes razón —admitió Chiaki, lanzando un suspiro —. Aún así, pensé que te quedarías con nosotros por bastante tiempo para continuar con tus estudios, por ejemplo, y que te tomarías las cosas con más calma.

—Lo sé y agradezco a tu abuela y a ti por la hospitalidad que me han brindado desde que nos conocimos. Ha sido una temporada maravillosa, pero todo tiene un principio y un final.

—No digas eso —dijo Chiaki, bajando la vista —. Parece que te estuvieras despidiendo de nosotros para siempre.

—¡Oh, no! Perdona… No… No quise decir eso —se apresuró a decir Akira —. Me refería más bien a que hoy termina una etapa y comienza otra totalmente nueva. Por otro lado, a pesar de que desconozco por cuánto tiempo estaré lejos de Shikigami-Cho, ten por seguro que voy a volver.

—¿De veras?

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo Akira, mostrando una sonrisa que transmitió una generosa dosis de buen humor a la sacerdotisa —Tú eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. ¿Cómo podría lanzarte al olvido como si fueras un cometa al que le cortas el hilo para que el viento se lo lleve tan lejos como pueda?

Chiaki se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras de Akira. Este prosiguió, mientras su interlocutora sentía que la tristeza que la había embargado en un principio se marchaba lentamente de su corazón:

—De no ser por ti, hoy estaría viviendo una mentira y no habría cumplido con la misión que tengo desde tiempos ancestrales. A tu lado, fuimos capaces de salvar a la Tierra del caos y de la destrucción. Eres una digna descendiente del maestro Ozuno y eso es algo que nunca debes olvidar. Sin embargo, ahora que esa misión para la que estaba predestinado ha llegado a su fin, debo dirigirme hacia la siguiente fase de mi aventura personal, misma que aún desconozco. Y, ten por seguro que si me quedo en esta ciudad no lograré averiguarlo.

Chiaki asintió y permaneció en silencio. La firmeza de Akira no admitía réplica alguna. En eso, los ojos de la hechicera se iluminaron y dijo:

—¡Oye! Ahora que lo pienso, cuando vayas al monte Oomine, podrías hacérnoslo saber para que mi abuela y yo te visitemos. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que sea un viaje tan largo. Suena divertido, ¿No te parece?

—Es una magnífica idea pero me temo que no podrá ser posible. Recuerda que todo aquel que se dirige al monte Oomine lo hace con el fin de meditar y seguir las reglas de los monjes ascéticos que profesan la religión Shugendô. No puedes distraerte; la concentración y la entrega deben ser totales. Aparte, recuerda que ellos prohíben el ingreso de mujeres en esa zona.

Chiaki se mordió los labios al instante. Akira estaba de nuevo en lo cierto. Media vez él penetrara en el mágico y silencioso mundo de los _yamabushi_, en las montañas, Akira debía entregarse en cuerpo y alma a este, desprendiéndose de cualquier pensamiento que lo atara a su pasado. Chiaki tenía que aceptar la decisión de Akira, le agradara o no, así que hizo a un lado sus intereses y dijo:

—Sea a donde sea que vayas, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Akira. Tú también eres alguien muy importante para mí. Eres como el hermanito pequeño que nunca tuve, sólo que en este caso, ¡Tú eres mucho más sabio que yo!

Ambos rieron y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Antes de abandonar el santuario, Akira miró fijamente a Chiaki y le dijo:

—Ha sido un honor combatir junto a ti, pero más importante aún, conocerte y descubrir el gran ser humano que eres. Hoy te dejo atrás, pero seguiré llevándote en mi corazón día y noche, mi querida ama. Mientras tanto, quiero que sigas adelante con tu vida, porque tienes un fructífero futuro por el cual luchar.

Antes de que Chiaki pudiera decir algo, Akira se acercó a ella y, en un acto de inconmensurable cariño, la abrazó tiernamente. Sorprendida en un principio, Chiaki terminó por corresponder al muchacho, devolviendo el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento y fervor que Akira había demostrado. La joven heroína no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos de color añil para deslizarse por sus delicadas mejillas, más no eran lágrimas de amargura. Eran lágrimas de emoción en las cuales se materializaban los bellos recuerdos de lo que ambos habían vivido juntos hasta entonces.

Para Chiaki, olvidar las ocasiones en que fue salvada por Goki era sumamente difícil. Bastaba con recordar la vez en que ella fue convertida en una indefensa muñeca y él se encargó de protegerla, ayudándola a liberar el hechizo para que Zenki se transformara. O aquella vez cuando una de las bestias de Karuma lanzó a Chiaki por los aires y Goki la rescató antes de que ella cayera al suelo, salvándola así de un impacto mortal. Y, ¿Cómo podría la enigmática joven olvidar cuando sus dos guerreros guardianes quedaron imposibilitados para luchar luego de que el santuario Enno fuera atacado? En ese momento, Goki, a pesar de encontrarse muy debilitado, juró con vehemencia que protegería a Chiaki y a la familia Enno utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo, aún a costa de su propia vida. Indudablemente, la nobleza del guerrero Azure llegaba aún más lejos que su poder.

Fuera del campo de batalla, Akira, a diferencia de Zenki, siempre se había desvivido por complacer a Chiaki. Por ejemplo, escoltándola en secreto cada vez que él presentía algún peligro, acompañándola sin chistar palabra cuando ella quería ir de compras o incluso ayudándola con sus tareas escolares si ella se quedaba atascada en alguna clase, como aritmética o trigonometría. Ambos habían llegado a simpatizar espléndidamente, a pesar de que Chiaki era cuatro años mayor que él. Aquella relación, sin embargo, iba un poco más allá; ellos se querían y se trataban como si fueran los mejores hermanos, aunque Akira no se olvidaba de guardarle cierto grado de respeto y devoción a quien consideraba su "ama", calificativo que siempre le causó gracia a la descendiente de Ozuno.

—Te extrañaré, Akira-kun —dijo Chiaki, transcurridos algunos minutos —. Vayas a donde vayas, recuerda que aquí siempre encontrarás un hogar. Deseo que despejes cada una de las dudas que han sido sembradas en tu interior. Sigue tu camino y ve tan lejos como debas ir hasta que logres reencontrarte contigo mismo…

El adolescente de cabellos azules sonrió. No hacía falta que dijera nada. Él sabía que, a veces era mejor disfrutar en silencio de un momento inolvidable como aquel, en el que el afecto lo envolvía todo como un manto invisible y sagrado.

_**-**__**3-**_

De pie frente al río Shampopo, Akira recordaba los últimos minutos vividos en Shikigami-Cho como si hubieran ocurrido horas atrás. Lo cierto es que ya habían pasado seis meses desde entonces y, a pesar de ello, la melodiosa voz de Chiaki llegaba fuerte y clara hasta él como una serie de exquisitas notas musicales que lo enternecían por completo:

_Sigue tu camino__ y ve tan lejos como debas ir hasta que logres reencontrarte contigo mismo_…

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Chiaki, mismas que el muchacho mantuvo presentes desde que partió de la mítica ciudad de Ozuno. El recuerdo de la voz de la chica de cabello púrpura y rostro risueño inundó el alma de Akira con un calor especial que llegó hasta sus fibras más sensibles. Él sabía que pronto la volvería a ver y esto lo ilusionaba enormemente. En un principio, él pensó que su ausencia se prolongaría por tiempo indefinido pero luego de ciertas situaciones vividas a lo largo de su viaje y tras una inexplicable visión que tuvo durante su posterior estadía en el monte Oomine, el jovencito emprendía mucho antes de lo previsto su regreso a Shikigami-Cho.

Las aguas del río Shampopo eran tan transparentes, que se podían distinguir con facilidad los guijarros anclados en el fondo y uno que otro salmón de vivos colores desplazándose contra la corriente. No muy lejos de allí se elevaba un angosto puente de madera que solía servir como enlace entre Mikaido y el misterioso bosque de Tsukiya, que muy pocos se atrevían a penetrar debido a su espesura, misma que hacía perder fácilmente el sentido de la orientación a cualquier persona. Sin embargo, aquella era la única alternativa que Akira tenía para continuar con su recorrido. La ciudad de Futade lo esperaba más adelante y todavía le harían falta dos ciudades más antes de llegar a su destino, por lo que Akira tenía que apresurar el paso lo antes posible. Según le había dicho uno de los habitantes en Mikaido, el puente se encontraba en mal estado, por lo que la única manera de llegar al bosque de Tsukiya era cruzando el río a nado; tarea un tanto arriesgada, ya que por aquella temporada el río avanzaba con más fuerza que de costumbre y se tornaba peligroso para quien se adentrara en sus aguas.

Por fin la intensidad con que caía la lluvia fue extinguiéndose hasta dar paso a una llovizna pertinaz. Los oscuros nubarrones que cubrían la bóveda gris fueron arrastrados por el viento mientras surgían pequeñas cadenas de nubes blancas, fenómeno que Akira agradeció con el pensamiento. Este procedió a despojarse de su capa y la guardó en su vieja mochila. Akira cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos como si se rindiera ante la majestuosidad del paraíso que lo rodeaba. El cielo se transformó en un manso océano que se mantenía eternamente atrapado dentro de una invisible caja de cristal. Al sentir el contacto de las finas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro, Akira comprendió que era más libre que nunca y la alegría por formar parte de la creación del mundo junto a la Madre Naturaleza era tan grande que no cabía en su piel. Fue entonces cuando la figura de Akira empezó a emitir breves destellos azulados. Si bien su cuerpo aún estaba en desarrollo, este se había vuelto muy fuerte en los últimos tiempos y la musculatura de sus brazos y sus piernas así lo evidenciaban. Todo esto era una prueba inequívoca del inmenso poder que existía en su interior y que aún no había sido explotado al máximo.

Después, cuando logró relajarse, Akira hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo nuevamente la piedra preciosa que había acariciado con anterioridad en la taberna de Murakami. Dos cosas llamaban la atención al verla por primera vez; la piedra estaba hecha de oro puro y en ella aparecía un grabado en forma de tridente. Akira jugueteó un rato con el extraño objeto a medida que sentía su textura áspera y rugosa. La mencionada piedra había aparecido frente a él una tarde cualquiera tras culminar con una sesión de meditación a orillas de una imponente cascada. Ni el _yamabushi_ más veterano supo darle una explicación lógica sobre el origen de aquella piedra pero él había decidido llevarla consigo desde entonces como si se tratara de un recuerdo inapreciable.

Sentado a orillas del río Shampopo, Akira seguía disfrutando de la exuberancia natural que lo rodeaba. A pesar de su enorme deseo de regresar a Shikigami-Cho lo antes posible, el muchacho sentía la necesidad de disfrutar un poco más del terreno que pisaba antes de introducirse de lleno por el bosque de Tsukiya. Akira lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y luego extrajo de su mochila una pequeña flauta hecha de sauce. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó el instrumento a los labios y empezó a soplar las primeras notas de una melodía llamada "Atardecer en el campo", que él mismo había compuesto. Tocar la flauta era una afición que él tenía desde niño. Su buen oído para la música le permitía retener fácilmente cualquier canción que despertara su interés y, a veces, cuando se encontraba a solas y desocupado, Akira aprovechaba el momento para tocar una danza popular o un tema de su invención, poniendo todo el sentimiento del que era capaz. Rara vez se equivocaba. En varias ocasiones, Chiaki se había sentado a su lado para disfrutar de aquellas notas que parecían brotar mágicamente desde el alma de su talentoso amigo, y a veces ella se unía a él, canturreando alegremente. Akira sonreía cuando esto pasaba ya que Chiaki poseía un dulce timbre de voz y no desafinaba nunca. Debido a esto, uno de los sueños del jovencito había sido salir a recorrer el mundo junto a Chiaki y tocar en cualquier sitio como un dueto musical. Ambos ganarían el dinero necesario para comer, dormir bajo techo en una habitación sencilla y llegado el momento, viajar a otra ciudad para repetir el proceso. _Sería una aventura apasionante_, pensaba Akira, quien, a pesar de tenerle un gran nivel de confianza a Chiaki, él nunca llegó a manifestarle tales pensamientos por temor a recibir una negativa rotunda como respuesta.

A medida que se desarrollaba aquel pequeño concierto en el que Akira tocaba para un público imaginario, algo inesperado ocurrió. La piedra de color dorado, la cual había sido depositada por su dueño en un sitio visible, cobró vida propia y empezó a flotar, lanzando pequeños destellos de forma esporádica. Sorprendido, Akira dejo de tocar la flauta y siguió la trayectoria del objeto con la mirada. Este avanzó hasta posarse sobre el río Shampopo sin dejar de rotar sobre su eje. Sin saberlo, Akira estaba a punto de presenciar algo que se quedaría grabado en su mente por el resto de su vida.

Como si hubieran recibido una orden divina, las aguas del río detuvieron su recorrido y formaron un gigantesco surtidor, como si una ballena estuviera escondida en las profundidades de la tierra. Sorpresivamente, del surtidor surgió una figura humana de rasgos femeninos. El muchacho se quedó helado al reconocer de quién se trataba. En su mente se fueron agolpando recuerdos que hasta ese momento había reprimido inconscientemente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con alocado frenesí; su nivel de excitación era mayúsculo a tal grado que el muchacho fue incapaz de contener un pequeño grito de sorpresa y en un principio, no logró articular palabra alguna. Finalmente, tras ordenar sus pensamientos, dijo con voz incrédula:

—Imposible… Esto debe tratarse de un simple sueño. Esto… No puede estar sucediendo…

Pero Akira sabía positivamente que se encontraba despierto y en sus cinco sentidos. Lo que tenía frente a él era tan real como el murmullo del río y el aire que respiraba y que agitaba sus cabellos. El agua había recreado la figura de una bella mujer de aspecto joven que lo observaba con dulzura y le sonreía sin reserva. Sus ojos brillaban como dos pequeños luceros y las curvas de su cuerpo aparecían perfectamente delineadas, dándole una apariencia demasiado vívida que Akira no podía seguir ignorando.

A pesar de no salir de su asombro, Akira terminó por rendirse ante la realidad palpable que sus ojos le mostraban. Aquello distaba de ser una alucinación. Frente a él se encontraba el primer amor de su vida, la mujer que otrora se convirtiera en la madre de sus hijos, la persona que había amado con todas las fuerzas de su alma hasta el fin de sus días. Ese rostro, esa sonrisa, esa hermosura y esa aura sólo podían pertenecer a una persona:

—¡Kasumi!

Nada más decir aquel nombre, la figura de agua avanzó varios pasos hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de Akira. Sin dejar de sonreír, esta alargó sus manos para acariciar las mejillas del muchacho que, inmóvil como si fuera una estatua de mármol, dejó caer varias lágrimas que brillaron a la luz de los últimos rayos solares. Lejos de sentir tristeza, Akira estaba fuertemente conmovido por el reencuentro con su amada Kasumi luego de tantos años, y sintió que uno de los momentos más fecundos que habían formado parte de su primera vida se manifestaba ante él en toda su excelsitud. De esta manera, él revivió, sin proponérselo, la noche en que ellos, aún siendo muy jóvenes, se reunieron en una casita situada a mitad del bosque y se entregaron por primera vez el uno al otro a ese inmortal acto de amor en el que el tiempo deja de existir y quedas atrapado en medio de una vorágine de emociones a flor de piel, sueños dorados y un éxtasis de pasión que no conoce límites ni fronteras.

_Mi doncella de las rosas…_

Tanto Kasumi como Goki habían comprendido desde el principio que el sentimiento que los unía iba más allá del entendimiento humano y por ello prefirieron disfrutarlo a plenitud sin hacer preguntas y sin dejar que nadie se opusiera a ello. A pesar de que por aquellos tiempos Goki continuaba permaneciendo al servicio de Enno Ozuno, esto no le impidió llevar una vida al lado de Kasumi, llegando incluso a tener varios hijos, a cual más lindo e inteligente. Y, no era para menos: Kasumi era dueña de una belleza casi angelical. Sus cabellos, de un extraordinario rojo vivo contrastaban con sus ojos color esmeralda, que a veces brillaban por las noches bajo la mística luz de la luna. La primera vez que Goki vio a su amada sin ropas sintió que desfallecía, ya que él jamás había visto semejante majestuosidad reunida en una doncella. Cada curva, cada línea que conformaba la esbelta figura de Kasumi había extasiado a Goki hasta dejarlo sin aliento pues este no alcanzaba a comprender hasta qué niveles podía elevarse la hermosura humana femenina. Si antes él estaba enamorado profundamente de ella, dicho sentimiento se propulsó a distancias incalculables luego de disfrutar del elixir más exquisito que los dioses han concedido al hombre desde que habita este planeta. Eso, junto con el hecho de que Kasumi fuera una mujer desprendida y bondadosa que siempre tenía una palabra de aliento y de afecto para él, lo habían hecho comprender que si la dejaba escapar, se privaría del amor verdadero que muchos buscan, como si de una flor rara y exótica se tratara, pero que pocos, muy pocos pueden encontrar antes de que se les escape la juventud o la vida entera.

Akira/Goki sabía perfectamente que ésa había sido la etapa más feliz de su vida. Por esta razón, la nostalgia se apoderó de él mientras contemplaba la figura femenina que el agua había creado. Esta, mientras tanto, seguía acariciando y recorriendo el cuerpo de Akira con delicadeza. A pesar de que estaba hecha del líquido vital, ni una sola gota de agua mojó el cuerpo del muchacho. De pronto, la voz de Kasumi llegó a los oídos de Akira de forma vibrante y casi irreal:

—Así es, mi querido Goki. En efecto, soy yo. He abandonado por un tiempo el universo al que ahora pertenezco para comunicarme contigo. Volver a verte es algo que anhelaba desde hace más de mil años.

Akira/Goki sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Este dijo, con voz quebradiza, debido al llanto que brotaba de su ser:

—Mi amor... no sabes… no puedes comprender cuánto ansiaba este momento. Ahora que tengo esta maravillosa oportunidad para volver a verte, soy tan… tan feliz…

Kasumi absorbió las lágrimas de su amado, tras tocarlas y dijo:

—No llores más. Sé que me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti pero desde que me marché de este mundo, he llegado a un nuevo nivel de existencia que algún día tú podrás comprender. En verdad te digo que nunca te abandoné realmente. He seguido cada uno de tus pasos y me honra saber que continúas manteniendo vivo el legado del legendario Ozuno porque proteges a aquellos que más lo necesitan. Eres grande, Goki.

Las palabras de Kasumi causaron que en el rostro de Goki se extendiera una sonrisa cálida. Este preguntó, un poco más calmado:

—Amor mío, ¿Por qué has vuelto a mí hasta ahora?

—Estoy aquí para alertarte —respondió Kasumi, cogiendo las manos de Goki —. La Tierra está a punto de ser atacada por las fuerzas malignas y debes estar preparado para poder enfrentarlas. Muy pronto, tu verdadero poder verá la luz finalmente.

—¿Qué dices? Eso significa que el sueño que tuve hace poco ¡No fue una simple casualidad!

Akira/Goki se sintió súbitamente desasosegado. Una semana antes, él había tenido una extraña visión en la que aparecía preso en una lóbrega y oscura celda. Las cadenas le sujetaban fuertemente ambas extremidades. Por más que gritó, nadie pudo escucharlo. A su alrededor resonaban voces desconocidas que le erizaban la piel y que se burlaban de él por ser inferior a Zenki y no tener la misma resistencia y fortaleza que el guerrero del trueno rojo. Al mismo tiempo, él sentía que algo muy grande y poderoso estaba moviéndose en su interior: una especie de monstruo dormido que buscaba escapar de su jaula para finalmente ser libre y desatar toda su furia y su poder. Antes de que esto sucediera, Akira había despertado pero aquel sueño le robó la tranquilidad que tuvo hasta ese momento en el monte Oomine. Este fue el detonante que lo hizo emprender el camino de vuelta a Shikigami-Cho para hallar una explicación a tan peculiar sueño. Y, tras escuchar las palabras de Kasumi, él se alegraba de saber que estaba en el camino correcto pero, por otro lado, se sentía turbado porque aquel breve período de paz estaba rozando su fin.

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió Kasumi—. El sueño que experimentaste tiene un significado trascendental. Deberás portar nuevamente tu armadura de fiel guerrero de Ozuno. Fui yo misma la que dejó caer esa piedra dorada que llevas contigo desde aquel atardecer en el monte Oomine.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque esta te mostrará el camino para que tu poder y tu energía alcancen al mismo nivel que el de Zenki. Cada vez que la piedra cobre vida propia, recibirás la guía necesaria para que consigas llegar tan lejos como nunca imaginaste.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que esta no va a ser la última vez que nos veamos? —dijo Goki, con una creciente emoción en su voz.

—Goki, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos. Recuerda que no soy la única que ha formado parte de tu vida. Por ahora, necesito que me escuches. A pesar de que te has vuelto muy fuerte, esto no es suficiente para encarar los nuevos desafíos que se avecinan. Como bien sabes, tanto tú como Zenki fueron creados con los cinco elementos del cosmos. Estos son el éter, la tierra, el agua, el fuego, y el aire. Tu poder te ha permitido, hasta el momento, controlar el éter y la tierra. A diferencia tuya, Zenki ya ha logrado dominar los cinco elementos. Es por ello que él es más fuerte que tú.

_Por ahora_, pensó Goki, con una mirada tenaz que pocas veces había mostrado. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Kasumi se apresuró a decir:

—Tu poder, sin embargo, va más allá de lo que muchos creen. No eres un simple ayudante de Zenki ni alguien que tenga que depender de otros para subsistir en un combate, por más cruel y sangriento que este sea. En un principio, eras como un volcán joven que sólo desprendía ocasionalmente pequeñas cantidades de arena y lava. Pero, eso está por cambiar.

—¿Qué debo hacer para alcanzar la siguiente fase e incrementar mi poder? —preguntó Goki.

—Sólo debes esperar y prestar mucha atención —respondió Kasumi al minuto.

Akira asintió. Inmediatamente después, Kasumi desapareció entre las aguas del río, causando el desconcierto del joven, quien a pesar de llamarla repetidas veces, no obtuvo respuesta. De pronto, se escuchó un terrible chillido y una criatura de gran tamaño emergió del agua. Se trataba de una serpiente de aspecto amenazador que se asemejaba a una anaconda y cuya altura superaba los seis metros. Esta lanzó un poderoso rayo que Akira esquivó ágilmente en el último segundo. El muchacho, cada vez más confundido, miró con horror el lugar en el que había caído el frustrado ataque. Allí donde antes había hierba, ahora se extendía una gruesa capa de hielo. Por más que Akira trataba de explicarse el origen de aquella criatura, no encontró una explicación lógica y convincente.

Mientras tanto, la serpiente, al darse cuenta de que su objetivo estaba aún con vida, sacudió su cola con violencia y trató de aplastarlo con ella. Por fortuna, Akira rodó por el suelo para ponerse a salvo y fue entonces cuando comprendió que debía enfrentar a su agresor, no sólo para seguir adelante con su viaje, sino también para salvaguardar la vida de los habitantes de las poblaciones más cercanas en caso de que el monstruo se saliera de control.

_Es ahora o nunca_…

Akira sintió una descarga que nacía desde su corazón y se extendía hasta el último rincón de su ser. Sus ojos se transformaron en dos pequeños orbes rojos incandescentes y en escasos segundos, sus ropas fueron reemplazadas con una armadura de color plateado, la misma que utilizaba cada vez que debía revelar su verdadera identidad. Era la armadura de la luz. Dos afilados colmillos se formaron en su bien cuidada dentadura y las uñas de sus manos se convirtieron en largas garras. Lo anterior fue complementado con una pequeña diadema dorada que adornó su frente. Luego de alzar su puño derecho para dar un grito de guerra, dijo:

—¡El legendario guerrero guardián Goki ha revivido!

Ahí estaba Goki nuevamente listo para luchar y dispuesto a destruir a la serpiente, que volvió a atacar al guerrero de Ozuno con mucha más fuerza que antes. En varias ocasiones, Goki tuvo que protegerse con su "Escudo del Cielo", el cual había logrado desarrollar durante los últimos meses para conseguir que aumentara de tamaño y resistiera hasta los ataques más potentes. La bestia del agua no daba descanso alguno a Goki, quien, consciente de que no podía continuar con una postura defensiva, dijo:

-¡Ha llegado la hora de poner en práctica lo que he aprendido!

Goki juntó sus manos como si se dispusiera a rezar e hizo aparecer una estrella de color blanco hecha de energía pura que creció hasta alcanzar el mismo tamaño de su creador. De nuevo los ojos de Goki se tornaron de color rojo y hasta la tierra comenzó a estremecerse ligeramente a su alrededor.

—¡Ira divina! —exclamó Goki, al momento que lanzaba el potente ataque contra su enemigo a gran velocidad, impactándolo de forma exitosa.

Tras el ataque, la serpiente desapareció bajo una cortina de humo y Goki sonrió, satisfecho al comprobar el fruto de incontables horas de práctica en las que había desarrollado la "Ira Divina" hasta conseguir perfeccionarla, y que desde entonces se sumó al arsenal de ataques que Goki poseía. Por desgracia, el guerrero comprobó poco después que su rival continuaba de pie, aunque un poco debilitado y confuso por el ataque recibido.

No había tiempo qué perder. Decidido, Goki corrió a una velocidad supersónica hasta embestir el cuerpo de la serpiente. Su ataque, sin embargo, fue infructuoso porque aquella criatura parecía estar hecha de acero y ningún ataque corporal de Goki surtió efecto. Esto hizo que el guerrero se descuidara por varios segundos, oportunidad que el monstruo aprovechó para enrollarlo con su cola y aprisionarlo de pies a cabeza.

_¡Maldición!__ Tengo una labor por cumplir en Shikigami-Cho y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con este maligno ser. Lo destruiré antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Goki luchaba desesperadamente para librarse de la hercúlea fuerza de su rival. Este lo mantenía sujeto con el único afán de romperle los huesos. A pesar del macabro panorama que se cernía sobre Goki, el gladiador reunió gran parte de sus energías e hizo que su cuerpo generara una temperatura cada vez más alta al mismo tiempo que su figura se iluminaba. Debido al insoportable calor generado por Goki, la criatura terminó soltando a su presa y lanzó un agudo gemido de dolor.

Goki aterrizó a salvo en las orillas del río y su rostro se llenó de una furia que pocas veces había mostrado. Sin el más leve deseo de querer dar tiempo para que su enemigo se recuperara, Goki exclamó con voz de trueno, como si estuviera poseído:

—¡Bastón sagrado de la Tierra, dame todo tu poder! ¡Venga a mí el indestructible Dragón de Fudok!

Tras colocar sus manos en el suelo, causando que este se estremeciera, Goki hizo surgir un largo bastón hecho de platino. Este poseía ricos detalles artísticos que sólo una mente privilegiada podía haber ideado. Era el símbolo que inmortalizaba el segundo elemento que Goki sabía controlar: la tierra.

—¿Crees que vas a destruirme así nada más? —dijo Goki, iracundo—¡Te equivocas, maldita abominación de la naturaleza! ¡Ha llegado la hora de que dejes de existir!

Con envidiable maestría y a una mayor velocidad que antes, Goki utilizó su bastón del Dragón de Fudok para atacar brutalmente a la criatura, haciéndola retroceder. Con cada golpe recibido, esta lanzaba quejidos ensordecedores que confirmaban la fortaleza impuesta por Goki en sus ataques. Nada parecía detener al demonio de Ozuno. Este decidió dar por terminada la contienda, por lo que tras dar un enorme salto hasta situarse a la altura de la cabeza de su adversario, Goki intentó dar un golpe mortal que lo abatiera de forma definitiva.

—¡Despídete de esta vida, engendro del mal! —vociferó Goki, con arma en mano.

En un inesperado giro del destino y antes de que Goki pudiera ejecutar su golpe final, la serpiente reaccionó y capturó a Goki con su boca para posteriormente tragárselo. Goki profirió un grito ahogado que terminó diluyéndose para luego dar paso a un silencio funesto.

Poco después, la grotesca criatura empezó a chillar de dolor, convulsionando y retorciéndose sin parar. Esto fue seguido por la aparición de una intensa luz que salió de la boca de la bestia asesina. Se trataba de Goki quien, con expresión triunfante, abandonó el cuerpo de su captor a toda prisa y declaró a voz en grito:

—Pensaste que sería un rival insignificante y que me convertiría en tu alimento, ¿Verdad? ¡Pagarás por eso ahora!

Esta vez, la serpiente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos de protegerse. Goki asestó varios golpes de artes marciales sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente, combinados con su indestructible bastón del Dragón de Fudok. Cada vez que utilizaba dicha arma, aparecían fuertes ráfagas que agitaban las aguas del río Shampopo, amenazando con que este se saliera de su cauce. Subyugada y herida de muerte, la criatura maligna cayó al suelo, resoplando.

Goki tenía la firme intención de eliminar a su oponente, pero antes, se aproximó al río para buscar a su amada Kasumi, quien por fin reapareció luego del encarnizado combate que se había suscitado. El guerrero, visiblemente molesto, le increpó a su amada:

—¿Puedes explicarme de dónde vino esa bestia y por qué me atacó desde el primer momento? ¿Acaso fue obra tuya? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—Cálmate, amado mío. Lo anterior fue una simple prueba para saber si aún eres digno de continuar protegiendo el legado de Ozuno en esta Tierra. Me solaza conocer que has superado ampliamente las expectativas. Ahora, observa detrás de ti.

Goki obedeció y al instante, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. Una serie de orbes blancos salieron de la boca de la serpiente y se quedaron flotando en el espacio como átomos en movimiento. Eran siete en total. Estos avanzaron hacia Goki para rodearlo.

—No temas, Goki —dijo Kasumi—. Ha llegado el momento de que domines el siguiente elemento: El agua, símbolo de todo lo incorpóreo que existe en este mundo. Desde ahora, tanto tu fuerza como tu sabiduría alcanzarán un nuevo nivel de evolución.

Las esferas tocaron a Goki e inmediatamente se fundieron en el cuerpo del guerrero, haciendo que este irradiara un aura tres veces más grande de la que poseía hasta entonces. Luego de que una incandescente luz cubriera a Goki, su apariencia sufrió un drástico cambio. La estatura del guerrero aumentó quince centímetros, y sus cabellos, ahora teñidos de color aguamarina, crecieron hasta casi tocar el suelo. De sus orejas colgaban dos aretes del mismo color. La armadura que el guardián portaba también se transformó, al volverse el doble de resistente que antes. Algunas de sus partes desaparecieron para que se apreciara mejor el volumen de los músculos de Goki, el cual se había incrementado en cuestión de segundos. La corona que descansaba en su cabeza era mucho más pronunciada y brillaba tan fuerte como un faro a mitad de la noche. Bandas de color blanco protegían sus brazos y sus manos. Al darse cuenta de la metamorfosis sufrida, Goki exclamó:

—¡He recuperado el tercer elemento que integra el cosmos! Soy el guerrero Azure de la sabiduría y la recreación, y ¡Estoy listo para enfrentar una nueva cruzada!

La evolución de Goki también afectó su frágil voz de adolescente, volviéndola tan grave y aplastante como una nota arrancada de un violonchelo. El camarada de guerra de Zenki había alcanzado la apariencia completa de un adolescente. Goki se fijó en la bestia maligna que había enfrentado y que parecía estar recuperándose de los ataques recibidos. Sin inmutarse, el renovado demonio de Ozuno elevó sus manos para generar una poderosa ventisca de hielo. Su control sobre esta era absoluto. La serpiente, acorralada, ya no supo cómo reaccionar ante la superioridad de Goki.

—No claudiques un solo instante, amado mío —dijo Kasumi—. Ha llegado la hora de que despierte el monstruo que duerme en el fondo de tu alma. Deja que tu nombre trascienda las fronteras de Japón y así se conozca la leyenda de Goki, ¡El glorioso combatiente que persigue la paz y la justicia!

Como si hubiera esperado durante mucho tiempo para escuchar las palabras de Kasumi, Goki preparó la ofensiva y dijo:

—¡Onda congelante!

Goki lanzó una fuerte corriente de aire y hielo que azotó al enemigo hasta convertirlo en una estatua de hielo. Sin mostrar señales de misericordia, Goki se elevó al cielo y posteriormente se dejó caer a gran velocidad para dar el golpe definitivo, ocasionando una enorme explosión que levantó una nube de polvo y humo. Después, silencio total.

Cuando por fin se aclaró la visibilidad del lugar, se distinguieron las siluetas de Goki y Kasumi a orillas del río Shampopo, quienes conversaban tomados de la mano. Sus miradas reflejaban el amor incondicional que se habían profesado desde el primer día en el que brotó esa chispa divina entre ellos. De pronto, Goki reparó en algo que le había pasado inadvertido hasta ese momento:

—Kasumi, me sorprende en gran medida que seas tú y no el maestro Ozuno quien se haya comunicado hoy conmigo para ayudarme a despertar el elemento del agua.

—Tu reacción es comprensible, Goki. De hecho, originalmente era el gran Ozuno quien iba a manifestarse ante ti pero al recordar lo mucho que tú y yo nos amamos en el apogeo de nuestras vidas, concluyó que era el momento indicado para que nuestros corazones se volvieran a cruzar una vez más. Así que tu agradecimiento debe ser dirigido hacia tu antiguo maestro, quien tejió este reencuentro como una deferencia de su parte por la labor que le has prestado desde hace más de mil años.

Fascinado, Goki agradeció con el pensamiento a Enno Ozuno por haberle permitido revivir los vestigios más fecundos de su pasado. Y, es que Goki había acumulado los suficientes méritos para ello, al ser un gladiador que no atendía a sus propios intereses y nunca se quejaba, a diferencia de Zenki, cuya bizarra actitud lo había condenado a ser sellado en el sepulcro sagrado del templo Enno.

El júbilo de Goki era tal que incluso pensó en dar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance a cambio de que ese momento al lado del amor de su vida perdurara. Kasumi no le dio tiempo para más, ya que anunció en tono de despedida:

—Goki, ahora todo depende de ti y de Zenki. Ha llegado la hora de regresar a mi mundo y continuar con mi propia búsqueda personal. Y, es que el viaje del ser humano nunca se detiene. Ninguno de nosotros existe por el mero producto de la casualidad y en tu caso, mi hermoso Goki, tienes un trecho muy largo por recorrer en esta realidad.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? —inquirió Goki.

—Porque mi labor aquí está hecha. ¡No te entristezcas, amado mío! A pesar del poco tiempo que tuvimos para vernos y hablar cara a cara, nuestro amor, como alguna vez lo juramos, es eterno y ello nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Era verdad. Al ser Goki un _shikigami,_ su calidad de vida había sido mucho más larga que la de Kasumi, quien, a pesar de conservar su belleza aún en sus últimos años de vida, no pudo evitar que el tiempo afectara su aspecto físico y minara su salud. Al fin y al cabo que ella era una mortal más en el valle de lágrimas y alegría que representa la existencia del ser humano. Goki, fiel a su musa inspiradora, nunca tuvo ojos para otra mujer y si bien era cierto que la frescura y la vitalidad de Kasumi se habían ido esfumando gradualmente, ella conservó la dulzura y la majestuosidad de su espíritu, que tanto habían cautivado a Goki desde que la conociera. Él sabía que ese era el verdadero amor, un amor incondicional e intenso que se alimentaba a través de la tolerancia mutua, de regodearse incluso en las situaciones más pequeñas sin pensar en el futuro y más bien disfrutando el presente desde la aparición de la aurora hasta el ocaso del sol. Más de una vez Goki había llegado a la siguiente conclusión: "_Soy más que un simple guerrero. Soy un dios que vive una vida pacífica junto a su alma gemela. Soy un feliz padre de cinco hijos lindos y sanos. Vivo en un país colorido que rebosa de folklore, una cultura sin igual, y que tiene a gente maravillosa pisando su sagrado suelo. Soy el encargado de proteger a esa gente y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que mi misión culmine. Pero, lo más importante es que no estoy solo. Tengo mucho por lo cual despertarme un día más. He encontrado la felicidad. ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida?"_

Sin embargo, la felicidad de Goki no pudo ser eterna. A medida que los años pasaban, los hijos de Goki fueron tomando caminos separados y pocas veces volvieron a mantener contacto con sus padres. Kasumi envejecía y Goki sufría en silencio al pensar que en algún momento el fuego que alumbraba la vida de Kasumi se fuera a extinguir. Incluso tuvo la idea de mantenerla joven y sana, utilizando sus propios poderes curativos, los cuales podían utilizarse como una especie de fuente de la juventud. Dado que él dominaba los cinco elementos del universo por aquel entonces, esto no era una tarea imposible. Fue Kasumi quien puso fin a las intenciones de su esposo, al señalar tajantemente:

—Goki, por ningún motivo consentiré que deshagas lo que el tiempo ha hecho tanto en mi aspecto físico como en mi interior. Tú me amas tanto como yo a ti y aunque yo muera…

—No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor.

—¿Por qué no? Debemos ser realistas —dijo Kasumi —. Sabes muy bien que eso es parte del proceso del ser humano. No podemos evitarlo pero, a pesar de que yo muera, nuestro vínculo sagrado no lo empolvará ni siquiera una eternidad. Comprendo tus temores y tampoco quisiera pensar en abandonarte, pero la vida es así.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Goki abrazó fervorosamente a Kasumi, susurrando con voz afligida _"Te amo, te amo, ¡Te amo y no quiero perderte!". _Kasumi podía sentir en lo más hondo de sus entrañas la tristeza que embargaba al hombre que tantas horas de gozo le había dado. Ella acarició el rostro de Goki y le dijo:

—Yo también te amo. Te amo más que a mis padres, que a mis amigos, que a este hermoso país en el que vivimos, que a la Madre Naturaleza, que a mí misma. ¡Te amo como nunca pude ni podré amar a otra persona! Me has dado a los hijos más maravillosos que una madre podría soñar y juntos hemos superado tantos obstáculos para alcanzar nuestras metas. Te prometo que viviré lo suficiente para permanecer a tu lado y hacerte feliz.

Goki asintió, sin decir una palabra y besó cariñosamente las manos de Kasumi, quien prosiguió:

—Soy dichosa al permitir que el destino te pusiera en mi camino, Goki. Pero, no puedo dejar que interfieras con los planes que este tiene para mí. Sería como violar una de las leyes básicas de la vida. Dejemos que todo fluya normalmente, como el agua de una cascada que desciende a un lago en lugar de subir al cielo. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —dijo él, recuperando por fin un poco de paz.

—Y, si mañana mi alma abandonara este cuerpo envejecido, recuerda que lo que tú y yo hemos creado durante todo este tiempo no tendrá fin…

Kasumi acercó los labios de Goki a los suyos, mientras susurraba:

—Te aseguro mi bello príncipe, que en un futuro, ya sea cercano o lejano, nos volveremos a ver.

_A__mor verdadero... Amor para todas las vidas… Amor más allá del fin de los tiempos…_

Aquel inolvidable momento había sucedido durante la época en la que Ozuno aún existía. Ahora, más de mil años después, las palabras de Kasumi se habían vuelto realidad.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidar algo tan importante como eso? —dijo Goki, sonriendo.

—Me llena de alegría el saberlo —respondió Kasumi—. Por lo pronto, debo retirarme. Al igual que yo tengo un trayecto qué recorrer, tú debes viajar a Shikigami-Cho para proteger el santuario Enno. Ahora que tienes un nuevo poder en tus manos, sé que sabrás utilizarlo sabiamente.

Con el espíritu ensombrecido, Goki entendió que nada iba a detener a su amada. Antes de que Kasumi se alejara, él dijo:

—Por favor, dile a Ozuno que siempre le agradeceré por haberme otorgado la oportunidad de volver a verte. Le estaré en deuda por el resto de mis días.

—Estoy segura que la mejor forma para agradecerle será defendiendo la ciudad que él fundó y luchando junto con Chiaki, la heredera de ese legado milenario que ha perdurado a través de los tiempos.

—Así lo haré —respondió Goki, con una determinación sin precedentes.

—Bien. Sólo me resta decirte que, después de que logres triunfar contra la adversidad, deseo con todas mis fuerzas que rehagas tu vida y que no ignores a tu corazón cuando este quiera mostrarte a la mujer con la que puedas compartir nuevos amaneceres. Tú te lo mereces.

Asombrado ante semejantes palabras, Goki no supo qué responder. ¿Volver a enamorarse? ¿Rehacer su vida sentimental? ¡No podía ser! ¡Eso sería como traicionar a su doncella de las rosas! Pero Kasumi, que parecía adivinar el conflicto interno que experimentaba Goki, dijo:

—Sé que hoy no lo entenderás porque eres hombre de una sola mujer y cuando te entregas a alguien, lo haces de forma definitiva. Pero, llegará el día en que vas a recordar estas palabras. Cuando eso suceda, haz a un lado cualquier duda y permite que la chispa del amor renazca en tu interior. Nada me haría más feliz que verte ilusionado, Goki. Pase lo que pase, los lazos que nos unen jamás se romperán, porque nuestro amor ya es una leyenda.

Apenas Kasumi terminó de decir lo anterior, ella acercó su rostro al de Goki para besarlo tierna y apasionadamente por última vez. Para Goki, fue como volver a surcar el cielo sin necesidad de tener alas. Fue como si durante ese breve período de tiempo en que sus ojos se cerraron, el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido, quedando con vida únicamente ellos dos. A pesar de que la figura de Kasumi estaba hecha de agua, él no sintió diferencia alguna al besarla. Goki disfrutó con éxtasis supremo desde el primer hasta el último instante que duró aquel beso de despedida.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, Goki abrió los ojos por fin y se dio cuenta de que Kasumi ya no estaba a su lado. Las aguas del río Shampopo fluían de nuevo con normalidad como las de cualquier otro río y la criatura que en un principio amenazó al guardián había desaparecido. De súbito, Goki escuchó la inconfundible voz de Kasumi, que decía:

"_T__e amaré por siempre_…"

Aquellas palabras, sumadas al ocasional gorjeo de las aves, el suave vaivén de las ramas de los árboles y el murmullo ininteligible de la hierba color esmeralda, formaron en conjunto un encantador mosaico de melodías que daba un aire sobrecogedor al entorno. Música para los oídos. Música para el alma.

Del mismo modo, Goki recobró su apariencia normal, la del risueño y calmado Akira Goto de cabellos azul oscuro, la del adolescente de catorce años que se encontraba en medio de una peregrinación hacia Shikigami-Cho. Los ojos del muchacho centelleaban de emoción ante lo que había vivido. Gobernado por un sentimiento indescriptible, le respondió a su amor perdido:

—Yo también, mi doncella de las rosas.

Y, así, mientras la noche se filtraba sobre aquella zona del planeta, Akira recordó una bella canción que había escuchado de un músico ambulante en la ciudad de Horiguchi. Era una balada que llevaba por título "El Amor de Mi Vida". Desde el primer momento que Akira la escuchó detenidamente, él se sintió atrapado por el sentimiento que el cantante imprimía en cada verso. La letra podía arrancar fácilmente una lágrima de cualquier ser sensible y luego de su encuentro con la mujer que tanto había adorado, él supo que debía dedicársela.

Con los brazos extendidos y como si intentara traspasar el firmamento con los ojos, Akira entonó aquella canción, cuya letra se había incrustado en su memoria. Su voz era bien timbrada, melancólica y llena de nostalgia por tiempos lejanos, tiempos en los que había sido tan dichoso. La entrega del joven era total, como si interpretara la mencionada pieza musical frente a miles de espectadores. Akira sabía que su amada la escucharía sin importar el sitio en el que ella estuviera. Eso era lo importante.

Si alguien –hombre o mujer- hubiera llegado en ese momento a aquella área, habría afirmado que pocas, muy pocas veces se tenía la oportunidad de escuchar un canto tan triste y hermoso por esas montañas del país del sol naciente:

_Duerme un recuerdo  
clavado en mi corazón  
Es el recuerdo de mi amor.  
_

_En la distancia  
siempre añoro volverla a ver  
Y besar su rostro de mujer._

_Y al soñar la vi  
Y al despertar no estaba allí_

_Oír su voz_  
_sentir su piel_  
_Pero pronto volveré_  
_Y ya no marcharé_  
_de allí._

_Me miran sus ojos  
Su encanto rodea mi ser  
Cuando regreso con ella._

_Hoy ella me inspira_  
_siempre la amaré_  
_Porque ella es **el amor de mi vida.**_

_Oír su voz  
sentir su piel  
Pero pronto volveré  
Y ya no marcharé._

_Y yo estaré  
allí donde tu estés  
Yo velaré por ti…_

**-****4-**

Raudo como un rayo de luz, Akira se desplazaba por el bosque de Tsukiya con su mochila al hombro, la piedra dorada en su bolsillo y mil pensamientos navegando dentro de su cabeza. A ese ritmo, probablemente acabaría llegando a su destino en un máximo de cuatro días. Esto, desde luego, si es que no surgía algún obstáculo en su camino. _No lo creo_, pensó el muchacho con plena confianza, _y si eso llegara a suceder, tengo en mis manos las armas adecuadas para combatir_.

Después de su corto pero memorable reencuentro con Kasumi, la autoconfianza de Akira era mayor que antes. Las lagunas de la incertidumbre ya no existían y el saber que el elemento del agua ya era parte de su esencia como guerrero era parte del combustible que alimentaba sus deseos de luchar, de proteger a su gente, de erradicar cualquier presencia maligna al precio que fuera necesario.

Por otra parte, lo que más le intrigaba a Akira era algo que su primera esposa le había dicho antes de que ella se marchara:

"_Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que rehagas tu vida y que no ignores a tu corazón cuando este quiera mostrarte a la mujer con la que puedas compartir nuevos amaneceres"._

—Sigo sin entender por qué dijiste eso —dijo Akira, deteniéndose un momento a reflexionar—. Es como si hubieras predicho parte de mi futuro. ¿En verdad está por llegar alguien a mi vida?

Al analizar la situación en retrospectiva, Akira se dio cuenta que, hasta aquel día, él había suprimido inconscientemente todo tipo de emociones que lo llevaran a desarrollar una relación sentimental con una chica. El cariño que él sentía por Chiaki era un fuerte lazo más cercano a la hermandad que a otra cosa. Lo mismo podía decirse de su relación con Kazue aunque a un nivel menor, tomando en cuenta que ella tenía veinticinco años. Aparte de eso, Akira pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en solitario, ya fuera tocando instrumentos como la flauta o el piano, pintando al óleo, entrenando artes marciales con el maestro Jukai o simplemente meditando en algún rincón al aire libre que le permitiera conectarse con la naturaleza que rodeaba al santuario de los Enno. A solas. Marea relajada. Bendita libertad.

Sin duda, Akira aún guardaba una profunda devoción hacia el recuerdo de Kasumi. A ello se debió que él reaccionara con perplejidad ante la petición que le hizo su doncella perdida. ¿Cómo olvidarla así de fácil y rehacer su vida? ¿Cómo podría él mirar con ilusión a los ojos de una mujer sin sentir al mismo tiempo una punzada de dolor y remordimiento?

Debido a la frondosa vegetación del bosque de Tsukiya, este era casi tan oscuro como el fondo de una cueva. El último rayo de luz ya había abandonado la superficie del país. Las ramas de los árboles y la maleza del lugar le cerraban el paso a Akira, lastimado su rostro y sus brazos, pero a este no le importaba. En su lugar, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos en medio de un soliloquio que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—Me siento avergonzado —dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos—. Se supone que soy la reencarnación de un dios que ha acumulado la sabiduría de la raza humana a través de los siglos, y sin embargo, no soy capaz de encontrar una respuesta para el conflicto que anida en mi corazón.

Akira seguía caminando sin prestar atención a su entorno. Cualquier habitante de Mikaido habría elogiado la facilidad con la que el muchacho atravesaba el bosque de Tsukiya, sobre todo en horas de la noche. De pronto, una lechuza voló directamente hasta el rostro de Akira, haciendo que este reaccionara, protegiéndose de un posible ataque. Aquel animal logró sacar al muchacho de sus cavilaciones, devolviéndolo a la realidad, como si le reprochara por la inquietud tan poco relevante que cargaba sobre sus hombros. _Ya tendré tiempo para pensar en mis sentimientos. Por lo pronto, tengo cosas más importantes de qué ocuparme_, pensó.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero no había otra alternativa. Shikigami-Cho lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Akira no quería defraudar a la familia Enno, pero sobre todo, a su venerada "ama", a quien tenía tantas cosas qué contarle tras seis meses de ausencia. Al recordar a Chiaki, su rostro adquirió un color más intenso y sonrió. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía.

Reanimado con el recuerdo de la hechicera de cabellos púrpura, Akira aceleró el paso con el propósito de abandonar el bosque lo antes posible. Un vigor intenso recorría sus venas. A pesar de ser alguien extremadamente apacible y apartado de problemas, Akira podía convertirse en un bravo león para proteger al más débil. Por esa misma razón él había abatido al temible Jubei Kafuin horas antes en la taberna de Murakami. No hubo necesidad de transformarse en Goki porque Akira había aprendido a fusionar su lado humano con su lado divino, desarrollando ciertas habilidades que lo diferenciaban de un humano convencional. No obstante, el jovencito trataba de ser cuidadoso para no atraer la atención.

_En un principio, eras como un volcán joven que sólo desprendía ocasionalmente pequeñas cantidades de arena y l__ava. Pero, eso está por cambiar, _había dicho Kasumi sentenciosamente.

Cuando por fin llegó al final del tenebroso bosque de Tsukiya, Akira se detuvo para admirar cuanto lo rodeaba. Su mirada se perdió en una ladera que conducía hasta la modesta ciudad de Futade, conocida por ser uno de los sitios más tranquilos de la isla y porque su principal atractivo residía en la estación de tren. Era allí donde se concentraba la mayor actividad comercial. El resto de la zona era bastante silenciosa e ideal para que en ella viviera cualquier enemigo del ruido que abundaba en ciudades más desarrolladas como Osaka o Tokio.

Antes de reemprender la marcha, Akira pensó que Chiaki y los demás se sorprenderían al ver cuánto había crecido y más aún, cuando conocieran la tercera evolución de Goki. Y, es que muy en el fondo, todos, excepto la sabia abuela Saki, no veían a Goki como un guerrero capaz de igualar la fortaleza y la resistencia de Zenki. Goki era el escudo. Zenki era la espada. Goki era la luz divina. Zenki era el trueno rojo que destruye lo que toca.

—Ellos me subestiman más de la cuenta y creen que no estoy a la altura de mi hermano, pero yo les demostraré todo lo contrario. ¡Lo juro!

Lentamente, Akira comenzó el camino de descenso hacia Futade, con la mente enfocada en su objetivo y con la esperanza de que sus amigos pudieran resistir con entereza hasta que él llegara. Sin importar cuán sangrientas fueran las próximas batallas, su espíritu valeroso lo haría levantarse una y otra vez. Cien veces caído, cien veces de pie para continuar. Su destino seguía forjándose y nada detendría esta vez a Goki, el místico guardián de la luz.

* * *

_**Nota aclaratoria:** La canción "El Amor De Mi Vida" es, en realidad, una composición de una banda española de heavy metal llamada Tierra Santa._


End file.
